


A Thing You Cannot Choose

by eclectic_dreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Brown is a moron, Arthur Brown is a terrible father, Barbara Kean’s Redemption... or is it?, Canon Typical Violence, Ed is a sad bi baby in need of guidance from a queer big sis or two, Everyone Is Gay, Found Family, Foxma endgame, Gen, Hallucinations, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jim gets dragged (I’m not sorry), Lee is bisexual, Lucius is a sweetie, Lucius is gay, M/M, Multi, No DID (as the Gotham writers handled it really poorly IMO), Not Canon Compliant, Nygmobblepot shippers will be after my blood, Oswald gets dragged (I’m sorry), Past Child Abuse, Plays fast and loose with Batman canon... but that's Gotham for you, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, TW: Suicide, Team Riddle, The Riddle Factory minus the murdering, The Riddler’s Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 158,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclectic_dreams/pseuds/eclectic_dreams
Summary: When Edward Nygma wakes up in the home in the Narrows of a girl he’s never met before, after being broken out of an iceberg by an obsessive super-fan and being stabbed by a pharmacist, needless to say he is feeling less than stellar and completely unlike his usual self.He never thought it would lead to making unlikely friends, embarking on a journey of healing and self-discovery, starting an exclusive riddle-based underground club and a romance with a certain forensics expert.But all the while Gotham is changing around them and the line between good and bad has never been so blurred.





	1. Introducing Stephanie Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first foray into fanfiction. I thought to myself, what if there was a long Foxma fic where they get a happy ending and Ed was redeemable? What if Ed got his Echo and Query? What if Ed had a lot of awesome friends including Lee? What if I could fix all of my frustrations with canon in one fell swoop and mess around with Batman canon for fun and give Ed an awesome daughter/sister-like character and turn everyone into antiheroes? And so this fic was born, that nobody asked for or wanted, but you're getting anyway. (Also, I know that Stephanie Brown would be way too young to be in Gotham (i.e. not even born), but this is my story!!) Have a nice day. Enjoy!!!

You could never fully grow accustomed to waking up in places with know knowledge of how you got there, or this was Edward’s experience. Every time, he had to quash the initial panic, stay still try and assess the room for threats before anyone realised he was awake. He attempted to regulate his breathing, hearing the soft rustle of what sounded like paper occasionally. Its regularity suggested someone was reading a book. He was warm, on a soft surface, probably a bed, but fully-clothed as far as he could tell. One of his hands ached and stung through the middle, but he seemed otherwise unharmed. He opened his eyes ever-so-slightly so he could look around through the slits. The room he was in was small and a little on the shabby side, but very uncluttered. By his side was a woman of no more than twenty-two, maybe, leisurely reading a thick, old, hardcovered book. Red curls fell on either side of her face, her expression was calm, her dark brown eyes moving quickly from side to side over the pages. Her clothes were neat and clean, if a little worn, but with a definite vintage flair to them, incongruously bright in the drab room. She wore a white ruffled blouse, a rich purple cardigan and matching trousers. Ed’s eyes moved frantically around looking for a weapon. Noticing the glass of water on the side table he made a grab for it smashing it against the wall before moving to threaten the girl but before he could, she gave a shriek and slammed the heavy book she was reading down on his hand. He dropped the glass onto the floor where it shattered, gasping in pain.

“Damn. I liked that one.” the girl said, looking mournfully at the glass on the carpet. “Is your hand alright? I’d hate to have injured the only fully-functional one.”

She grabbed the hand in question and peered at it.

“Get off!” Ed said, wriggling out of her grip.

“Ah, I knew you’d be a difficult patient.” she said indulgently. “It doesn’t seem serious. It might bruise though. I dropped one of those books on my foot once and jeez, did it hurt! Would you like some soup?” she asked briskly, reaching for a flask that was stowed next to her chair.

“Who are you?” Ed demanded.

“Stephanie, Stephanie Brown.” she said, with a merry smile.

“What am I doing here?”

“Oh, I found you a few streets away. You were passed out and were bleeding quite badly from your hand so I brought you here before someone robbed and murdered you, or something.” she explained airily.

“Why?” painfully reminded of the last time he’d woken up in the presence of a woman who’d ‘saved’ him. At least this one didn’t have a shrine to his villainous exploits covering the walls or was claiming to be some creepy super-fan.

“Is that all the thanks I get? You’re not exactly light, you know, although you do seem a bit malnourished and well, look at me; I’m not exactly build for carrying six foot odd men around, even malnourished ones.” she said, without malice.

“What are you planning to do with me?” he asked.

“Well, I had in mind keeping an eye on you until you’re in better health, but I hadn’t really thought beyond that.” she said speculatively.

“Why?”

“I haven’t had time.”

“I meant why did you bother?”

“Because I’m an unusually nice person.” the girl shrugged indifferently. “I don’t know. I didn’t really stop to evaluate the situation in detail, if I had, you wouldn’t be nice and comfy here.”

She got up, pulling him out of the way to plump up the pillows behind him, forcing him to sit up. She didn’t seem to be of any immediate danger as she hadn’t done anything to harm him whilst he was unconscious, even if she possessed no sense of self preservation. Ed was too tired for a fight, not to mention that he was disinclined to go about attacking someone so young and slight, who seemed to have only been caring for him for some unfathomable reason, even if the situation was disquietingly similar to waking up with Myrtle standing over him, so he merely leaned away from her and glared at her mistrustfully, which only seemed to amuse her.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“The Narrows.” she answered promptly, settling on the edge of the bed and unscrewing the soup flask, offering it along with a spoon, which he pushed away.

“Argh.” he groaned.

“Oi! I’ll have you know people are very proud of what little they have around here. Besides, you’d better be grateful. It’s not everyone who would be prepared to host The Riddler in their home.”

“You know who I am?”

“Well, duh. You have broadcasted yourself on TV, don’t you remember?”

Ed did remember, and for some reason the memories made him feel queasy.

“Don’t you know how dangerous it is-” he began.

“-sheltering you here? Yes, yes. I know.” she said impatiently. “Did you know the woman who broke you out of the ice was killed by the Penguin?” she asked conversationally. “At least, that’s what I heard. Still, I live alone, I’m fairly reclusive and I have no prior connection to either you or the Penguin, so I doubt he’ll even think to come looking for you here. You’re perfectly safe.” Stephanie assured him, which he had to admit wasn’t terrible reasoning.

“Aren’t you afraid for your life?”

“Oh, yes, it’s only wise, but I could probably take you in a fight, given how weak you seem.” she said reflectively.

Ed glared at her dubiously, but then he knew that in Gotham people were often better trained in various forms of defence and attack than they initially appeared.

“I should go.” he said, shuffling to get up, but was hit by a nasty spell of tunnel vision and fell back down again.

“Where to?” Stephanie asked. “I mean, you can if you really want to, but I wouldn’t recommend it. From what I know, you don’t have anywhere to go to, or anyone, for that matter. If you’re determined to, maybe wait until you feel less like you’re going to faint every five minutes.” she suggested.

“You’re not going to stop me?” he said in surprise.

“Why would I?” she said, looking confused.

“You might... you might want to...” Ed struggled to catch the elusive words, “want to keep me for...ransom.”

“I don’t see why. I don’t fancy striking a deal with the Penguin only to have him kill me. I may be a bit on the reckless side, but I don’t have a death wish. I can’t think of anyone else who would pay a ransom for you.”

Ed’s mind fell frustratingly blank, just as he’d opened his mouth to respond. He glanced down at the hand the pharmacist had stabbed which was now clean and neatly-wrapped.

“You saw to my hand.” he observed.

“No, actually. I know a discreet doctor and she tended to it for me and gave me instructions about how to look after you. She was a bit reluctant at first. Said she knew you.” Stephanie explained.

“Dr Thompkins?” Ed asked, wondering why Lee would have possibly tended to him without immediately turning him into the GCPD. “But nobody has seen her in ages.”

“Oh, no. Dr Damfino. She bikes about The Narrows delivering treatment and medicine. Most people just call her The Doc, so if you need her you know who to ask for. Now, come on, have something to eat.” Stephanie said, forcing the soup flask and spoon into his hand.

He peered at it suspiciously. It had been a long time since he’d eaten anything, but he wasn’t about to trust a young woman he’d only known a few minutes. To his surprise she just started giggling at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she said. “It was your face. There’s no need to look like that. I don’t like wasting ingredients. I don’t have any reason to poison you. If I were going to kill you I could have done that while you were unconscious.” she pointed out. “Here.”  
She took the flask and poured some of the soup into it’s lid, showing its contents to Ed. She theatrically drank the contents before showing him the emptied lid.

“See.” she said. “No poison.” passing the flask back.

“It doesn’t have onions in it, does it?”

“No. The Doc specifically told me not to put any in.” she said. “Come on. Have some before you waste away.” she encouraged.

He accepted a spoonful or two and decided that the soup wasn’t bad at all. The girl smiled approvingly before re-opening her book and settling back down and falling into a strangely companionable silence. He watched her uncomprehendingly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen someone so comfortable around him, as generally, even back before he became the Riddler, he seemed to put people on edge and they either seemed to want to get rid of him, or gave unwanted attention. The only person to actually seem to genuinely like him for who he was, was Oswald, but that hadn’t ended well. If anything, she reminded him slightly of Kristen with the red hair and the shape of her facial features and the liking for old-fashioned clothes, but younger. It made him wonder what Kristen’s children would have looked but he quickly attempted to drag himself off of that train of thought. Thinking about Kristen made him feel achingly hollow inside. That lead him on to think about Officer Dougherty, Jim Gordon and Dr Thompkins, everything that had happened at the GCPD, Arkham and Oswald and Isabella and Oswald... Oswald...

It all took on a surreal, nightmarish quality in his memory. His vision was slightly clouded and there were flashes of Kristen’s sightless eyes, Dougherty kneeling, Oswald clutching at his wound staring at him in disbelief. His ears hurt and the back of his throat stung in the effort to stay in control of things. He hadn’t felt like this before, had he? Had he been the one to do those things?

“What ever is wrong?” Stephanie’s voice broke through.

He looked up at her blurry face, unsure when he’d started crying.

“Get out.” he muttered, burying his face in his hands, mortified to be falling apart in front of a total stranger.

“Excuse me? What’s upsetting you?” she said perplexedly.

“Get out! Go!” he said angrily.

Stephanie frowned as she got up, moving across the room, turning back in indecision.

“But can’t you at least-”

“Leave!” he shouted.

Stephanie shook her head and left.

Ed watched the door close behind her before being overcome by a tidal wave of panic.

Flashes of what had happened invaded, every death and injury crowding in trapping him in a horror more overwhelming than any kind of physical pain ever could be.

“God, I thought you were over all of this!” a familiar voice crowed.

“Go away.” Ed hissed, through gritted teeth.

“Surely you’re not feeling guilty now?” his hallucination leaned against the wall smirking.

“Shut up.”

“Oh, you are. You’re so pathetic, worrying about all those silly little people.” the hallucination laughed.

“I told you to go away.”

“I’m sorry, Ed, but you should have learned by now that hallucinations don’t work that way.”

“How long before she betrays you or you snap that pretty little neck just like Miss Kringle?”

“Stop it.”

“You really _are_ stupid. Didn’t dad always say how stupid you were?”

“Stop it.”

“ _And_ you have a limited vocabulary. Makes me wonder how Oswald could ever have fallen in love with you. It was funny to see him pleading and bleeding out, though. The shock on his face was priceless.”

“Shut up!” Ed’s voice rose slightly.

“It didn’t last long though, did it? Not long before he tried to kill you. What’s it they say about true love never waning? Maybe Oswald never loved you and that’s why he did it. What were you trying to prove, getting him to give you up to find out if his feelings were real or not? You just have to have validation from people all the time. It didn’t stop him turning on you in the end. Oh well, you’ve still got me. I’m the only one you can depend on.”

“I wish I didn’t. You always ruin everything. I hate you!” Ed shouted at his counterpart.

“Well, that’s nice, I must say. You do know that I _am_ you.”

“Well, I hate who I am, now that you mention it. I hate him so much, because thanks to you, I’ve been put in this mess and I can never undo any of it. So yes, you’re right, I hate me!”

“Well, the next time, remember that you were the one who did all of it. You killed Officer Dougherty, Kristen Kringle, Officer Pinkney-”

“I told you, shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!”

Ed heard movement in the next room and groaned curling up into a ball as he realised Stephanie had probably heard every word of his argument. She would definitely throw him out on the street now. He broke into sobs of frustration.


	2. I’ve Grown Familiar With Villains That Live in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that Ed seems a bit OOC here, but his brain has been messed up with the trauma of being frozen for five months, not to mention everything that has happened to him. He and Stephanie chat a little.

“Hey.” Stephanie said softly, cautiously making her way back to her chair with a mug of something.

“Have you come to chuck me out?” Ed asked, eyeing her with mistrust. He felt his face flush heavily as he thought of the earlier argument with his other self, especially how he’d broken down afterwards and Stephanie had surely heard him. He wasn’t supposed to be this emotional or sensitive. Before he’d been frozen in ice, he remembered a sort of dream-like quality, which had begun not long after Kristen’s death and waxed and waned ever since. He’d forgotten what it was like to feel things as acutely as he had since waking up in Stephanie’s home and it had all been too overwhelming.

Her forehead creased and she shook her head.

“Um, no. I came to offer hot chocolate. It’s the proper stuff, with melted dark chocolate. Did you know that dark chocolate,” she said, her voice trembling slightly, “stimulates the production of endorphins which stimulate feelings of pleasure and also contains serotonin-”

“-which is an antidepressant that can elevate mood.” Ed finished. “Yes I know.”

Stephanie smiled again slightly, her nervousness disappearing slightly.

“Yes.” she said. “Anyway, it might be a bit diluted, what with so much milk, but hot chocolate always cheers me up when I’m feeling anxious. My mom used to make it for me when it was stormy at night and she’d read a bedtime story to me, even when I was convinced I was far too old to be read to.”

“My mother did that for me too, before she died.” Ed said quietly, more to himself.

Stephanie nodded, smiling and patted his forearm.

He stared at the spot where he’d touched him.

“Why are you being so nice? What is it you want from me?” he asked suspiciously.

“Do I need a reason to be nice to someone?”

“Everyone has a reason.”

“Fine, I’ve been lonely and like having someone to look after and I know for a fact you’re clever. Maybe I’m hoping you’ll stick around out of choice. You seem like you could use a friend.”

He considered this. He wasn’t about to trust her so quickly, but she was quite right that he had nowhere to stay. The Narrows was a place where decent members of the GCPD rarely dared to tread and the place was barely on the Penguin’s radar as it didn’t have a place in the grand ambitious plans for Gotham. He still couldn’t work out why Stephanie was being so hospitable though, she must surely have an ulterior motive, but he’d need to find out more about her before he could work it out.  
“Do you fancy me or something?” he asked suddenly.

Stephanie spluttered before bursting out into full-blown laughter.

“Oh, oh, I’m so sorry.” she said, stifling her laughter. “I’m sure you’re irresistibly attractive, but a), you’re too old and b) I’m like really, really gay.”

“Oh, oh right.” Ed blinked. The latter wasn’t a possibility that had occurred to him. “That’s alright then.” he decided, as it made everything decidedly less complicated if she didn’t have any romantic feelings for him to contend with.

“Sure?”

“Sure. May I have that hot chocolate now?”

She handed it to him and he took a sip. He was surprised at the richness of flavour.

“Is there cinnamon in this?” he asked. “And cream?”

“Just a pinch and yes. I may live in the Narrows, but I’m damned if I’m not going to enjoy my life while I’m here and eating well is part of that.”

“What? Do you go round robbing convenience stores?”

“Ah, you got me.” she joked, although Ed couldn’t tell whether she was joking. “I’m surprised you noticed. Most people can’t really taste things round here, as they’re too busy worrying about where the next meal is coming from to waste time enjoying food.” Stephanie remarked.

“I’ve missed cooking.” Ed admitted.

He fell quiet, remembering cooking for Kristen, which was quickly followed by memories of her reaction to finding out about Dougherty.

“Why aren’t you throwing me out?” Ed asked eventually. “Don’t you think I’m crazy?”

“Well, I’ve always thought there must be something wrong with people convinced they're entirely sane. You hear voices, so what?” she said, not seeming to care and Ed stared at her in amazement. “That’s not your fault and from what I could tell, you’re not too keen on that fact either.” she continued, apparently not realising how strange her reaction was. “I once had a friend who had schizophrenia, hearing voices, you know. It was because it was in the family and also PTSD from not really being recovered from the trauma being stabbed. Anyways, she moved away from Gotham, saw a decent therapist and now is studying law in Miami.”

That explained her lack of concern, although, Ed was honestly still surprised she hadn’t been scared and horrified, or threatened to send him to Arkham.

"Just because you’re troubled, it doesn’t mean you can’t sort things out.” she finished.

This grated on Ed as he remembered every other time people had shaken him off with uncaring comments that he should get ‘help’. What they really meant that he should be put away, as far away from them as possible.

“I don’t want your pity!” Ed snapped.

“I refuse to apologise for feeling compassion for you!” Stephanie returned passionately, taking Ed aback with her ferocity. “What can be swallowed, but can also swallow you and make you incredibly stupid?” she asked.

Ed stared at her in confusion.

“What?”

“Pride.” Stephanie answered her own riddle. “It’s about time you got over yourself and accepted that you need help. Proper help, not Arkham or something. Admitting that fact does not make you weak, it makes you wise for not allowing your emotions to take you over, so get over yourself and let me help you! Or if not, let someone else do it.”

Ed felt himself blush again from embarrassment and annoyance.

“I’m not- I’m not-” he stuttered.

“How did you hurt you hand?” Stephanie interrupted.

“I- I- robbed a pharmacist’s.”

“Why?”

“For medicine.”

“What kind of medicine?”

“To make me smarter.”

“Why do you need to be smarter, I thought you _were_ smart? And why do you think pills would magically do it for you?”

“I was smart before I got frozen in a block of ice! I can’t answer riddles, I can’t remember facts, my sentences get lost part way through. I’m useless!”

“Nonsense, you can remember facts about the antidepressants in chocolate.”

“Maybe, but I can’t solve riddles, or write them anymore!”

“Cloud is my mother. Wind is my father. I do down but never go up. What am I?” Stephanie asked.

“Rain.”

“I am the only organ that gave myself my own name. What am I?”

“The brain.”

“Everyone has me, but everyone can lose me. I can fall across water but never get wet. What am I?”

“I... I... Argh. I don’t know. I should be able to do better than this.”

“A shadow.” Stephanie answered. “Two out of three isn’t bad.”

“It might be an improvement on earlier, but I’m supposed to know all of them and answer immediately. I’m supposed to be the smartest man in Gotham.”

“So what if you’re not the _smartest_? You’re still smart.”

“That doesn’t alter the fact that I’m so over-emotional, all the time.”

“I suppose. And it’s true you do seem to keep drifting off in the middle of speaking.” Stephanie agreed. “You should see a doctor.”

“I can’t. They’ll turn me in or hand me back to Oswald.”

“Dr Damfino won’t. Nina hates the GCPD and the Penguin. She’s already treated you once and she promised not to say anything.”

“I don’t know.” Ed said, indecisively, turning the idea over.

“What have you got to lose? She doesn’t even charge for her services as nobody in The Narrows can afford it.”

“You’ll take me to her?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes. How about we go this evening? You look like you could do with a rest in the meantime.”


	3. My Mind's Like a Deadly Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I and my erratic upload schedule are again. In this one, I take a lot of liberties with Lee's character, so this is a sort of warning. To be clear, I love Lee, but I change her identity slightly because of reasons which will become clear in the fullness of time, but I hope her character traits have more continuity and are better than whatever was going on with her taking advantage of Ed like she does in Gotham canon. Also, if you know anything about Echo and Query, this is where they are introduced. No, Lucius has still not arrived, but be patient, we'll get there. Oh yeah, and Grundy is in this chapter briefly but he won't play a big role in this story with all of the other characters I'm juggling. That's it for now. Enjoy!!

As it happened Ed slept right through the night and the morning. Stephanie didn’t wake him until lunch where she had mysteriously produced food from somewhere and her unwillingness to disclose its origin, more or less confirmed it had been stolen. All afternoon, Ed knew he was irritating his hostess with his restlessness until she flung a heavy book at him to stop his pacing and forced a book of crosswords into his hands to shut him up for five minutes. When Ed only got frustrated at never being able to quite complete any of them, Stephanie forced a tin of cat food into his hand.

“Feed Quiz and then there’s a lot of cat toys in that cupboard and play with him for as long as possible.”

“I’m not a child.” Ed said moodily.

“Until you can stop behaving like one, you’ll be treated as one. Look,” she said, more sympathetically, once he pouted like a five-year-old, “I know you’re getting a bit stir crazy and I sympathise, but you’re driving me mad and right now, I’d do anything to help you run off steam at this point. I have to go out.” she said before leaving abruptly.

Ed was initially unwilling to meet her demands, but as the grey long-haired cat’s opalescent green eyes remained constantly on him as it followed him about the apartment, he grudgingly fed it. Afterwards Quiz continued following him until he played with him for longer than expected, as the cat hunted a feather on a stick before falling asleep in his lap and Stephanie returned. After a quick dinner, the two of them prepared to leave.

Ed watched the young woman tuck a number pocket knifes and a loaded gun with extra bullets into a surprising number of hidden pockets in a heavy, long, dark purple coat.

“Your favourite colour, huh?”

“You can talk.” said Stephanie, gesturing to Ed’s garishly green suit, that at this point was crumpled and stained. “What do a jealous person, a dollar bill and bed of grass have in common?”

“They are all green.” Ed rolled his eyes. “Hey, don’t I get anything to defend myself with?” he said, pointing at the gun as it disappeared into Stephanie’s coat.

Stephanie only smiled at him.

“You’ll have to earn my trust first. How do I know you won’t try to kill me?”

“Fine.” Ed huffed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Stephanie said, lightly punching his arm as they walked away from the front door of her pokey apartment and onto the streets. Gotham was usually bleak, but the slums of The Narrows, combined with a chronic lack of street lighting cast a heavy darkness over the walkways the rest of Gotham couldn’t quite achieve. Ed instinctively drew closer to Stephanie, especially as they passed other people and glared at anyone who dared to look in their direction. Stephanie walked quite fast with one hand deep in her pocket, probably around her gun. The streets they were now on weren’t so quiet and there were a number of grotty bars and clubs with graffiti or coloured signs over them passing by.

“By the way,” Stephanie’s voice was bright amongst the gloom. “What should I call you?” she asked. “What name should I use?”

“Call me Ed. Not the Riddler.” Ed added, thinking of his earlier hallucination and hoping fervently it would stay away. “Please.”

“Then you must call me Stephanie.” she replied, chirpily. “Right here.” she said pointing to a doorway next to a basement window with a coloured light shaped like cherries in it. It lead down a set of steps into a busy basement room which smelled faintly of sweat and strongly of hard liquor. The latter was a smell Ed had hated ever since growing up in a home where that smell signalled impending violence. There was a kind of boxing ring to one side and a bar and there was heavy bass booming through unseen speakers.

Stephanie stopped at the corner of the room and moved to her tip-toes in an attempt to see over the crowds. Seeming to have seen someone she was looking for, she grabbed Ed’s sleeve and pulled him after her in the direction of the bar. She waved eagerly at an elegant woman with blonde waves wearing revealing a dark red outfit and holding a cocktail glass who raised her hand back.

“Hi D!” Stephanie fairly shouted over the din, grinning. “Is Nina about?”

“She’s patching up some idiot out the back right now.” the woman answered. “I know what you’re going to ask her Steph and I’ll tell you now that she won’t be pleased.” she warned, looking Ed up and down calculatingly.

“I can still ask her though, right? I’ll talk her round.” Stephanie said confidently.

“You can try. Look after my drink for me, wait here.” she told Stephanie, handing it to her.

Stephanie set the cocktail in front of her on the bar and hopped onto a stool, patting the one next to her, to tell Ed to sit.

“That was Diedre, Nina’s girlfriend.” Stephanie explained. “If you need to know where Nina is, she’ll always know.”

“She didn’t seem very optimistic about getting help.” Ed pointed out.

“Oh, Nina can be difficult and moody, but she likes me. She’ll help.”

Ed hadn’t time to argue the point as Deidre returned, arm in arm with a familiar woman, albeit now with long sleek black hair, heavily black made-up eyes and dark lips, dressed from head to toe in navy.

“Nina!” Stephanie jumped up upon seeing the woman.

“Steph.” the woman greeted, letting go of Deidre but looked at Ed and grimaced. “Oh God.”

“Dr Lee Thompkins?” Ed said slowly.

“Who?” asked Stephanie curiously.

“He’s talking to me, Steph.” Lee explained. “What do you want?” Lee asked abruptly, addressing Ed.

“What are you doing in a place like this?” he asked. “And what’s with the name change?”

“I’d heard a rumour you were frozen. I should have known it was too good to be true.” Lee said drily, receiving the drink the bartender automatically supplied her with.

“You’re not still mad at me are you?”

“Mad at you for what? Killing Kristen Kringle? Or framing Jim for murder so he would be imprisoned when I lost our child?” she laughed coldly, giving Ed a shove. “Ah, I’m over all that. Let’s be friends.” she said sarcastically.

“Don’t be cruel, Nina.” Stephanie scolded. “How would you like to be frozen in a block of ice and left as the centre piece in a nightclub for months on end and on top of that become convinced you’re going mad?”

“And for the record,” Ed put in, “I didn’t kill Miss Kringle on purpose and framing Jim was never intended to harm you in any way, Lee.”

“Oh, well, I suppose that makes everything alright then.” Lee said sarcastically. “And my name isn’t Lee anymore, Ed. It’s Doctor Damfino to you. I changed my name because I wanted to start anew and I didn’t want anyone from my old life to find me, for all the good that it’s done.”

“Nina, I need your help.” Stephanie said.

“No, Stephanie. _He_ wants my help, doesn’t he?” Nina corrected. “What do you mean by sending her in here to ask for you?” she turned to Ed “Surely not the great Riddler, too scared to face me on your own?”

“No, I...” Ed began before losing his train of thought “I...”

“This, _this_ is the problem.” Stephanie interrupted waving her hands around illustratively. “He didn’t make me come here, I persuaded _him_. Ever since he’s been out of that block of ice his brain has been sort of scrambled. He gets lost in the middle of sentences, can’t solve the simplest of puzzles, has been clumsy and has been overly emotional. Obviously, I don’t have enough medical training to determine whether it is due to psychological trauma or maybe something to do with being frozen physiologically influencing his brain. I mean, successful cryonics isn’t exactly a deeply researched area. I want him checked-out and neither of us can afford a doctor elsewhere.”

Ed was relieved that Stephanie hadn’t mentioned the hearing voices, but one look at Nina quashed his hopes.

“How may I put this without being rude?” Nina said pausing in mock-thought. “No. I won’t help. No, never.” Nina said, turning away.

“No, Nina, please!” Stephanie grabbed onto Nina’s elbow. “Please. I appreciate that you have plenty of reasons to be angry with him, but can’t you at least examine him? He’s unwell. He was nearly killed. He’s not his usual self, even I can see that. You don’t have to promise to treat him, just do some tests. For me.” Stephanie pleaded.

“You’re far too kind. He’ll only let you down Steph.” Nina said sadly to the girl.

“Maybe, but this is my decision to make. He’s under my care at the moment, so he’s my responsibility. He’s not well.” Stephanie insisted.

Nina sighed, seeming to struggle resisting the younger woman.

“Oh, very well. Come to the clinic at half past seven tomorrow, then I can see you first.” Nina told Ed. “You can sit some tests to assess you.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Ed said, meaning it.

“In the meantime, Ed, while you’re here, there’s something I’d like a second opinion on.” Nina said pointing in the direction she’d not long come from.

“Can I come?” Stephanie asked.

“No, you can stay here and entertain Diedre.” Nina said, not unkindly. “No offence, it’s just not your area of expertise.”

“Whatever. Just bring him back unharmed.” Stephanie said, indifferently.

Ed followed, Lee- Nina, he corrected himself, across the room and into a passageway at the top of some stairs where she immediately pushed him roughly back against a wall.

“Ow, what are you doing?”

“I think the question is what do _you_ think you’re doing?” Lee-Nina demanded. “What do you want with Stephanie?”

“Nothing. She found me. I only met her yesterday. Like she said, it was _her_ idea to come here.”

“You hurt her and I swear-”

“I have no reason to.”

“I mean it, Ed.” Nina said in a low and deadly tone. “Don’t you lay a finger on Stephanie. If I hear you’ve done the slightest thing to harm her, or put her in danger, you won’t be alive to worry about the consequences.”

“I understand.” he said, meeting her severe dark eyes. “I won’t.” he said earnestly.

“Good.” she said, stepping away from him.

“Have you finished threatening me or was there something else?”

“There was actually.” Nina replied. “I want to show you something.”

Nina lead him into what seemed to be a doctor’s examination room, if an ill equipped one. In the centre of the room was a large figure that looked up at them as they entered. Ed gave a cry of alarm and scrambled backwards.

“Butch Gilzean!”

“Know Grundy?” Butch asked in a low-pitched disjointed fashion. Ed observed the unusual greenish-grey tint to his skin and the overgrown pale hair, realising something was wrong. What was more, Butch had always dressed much more tidily.

“This is Grundy, Ed.” Nina explained. “That’s the name he goes by now. He doesn’t remember anything.”

“Know Grundy?” Grundy repeated, still looking at Ed.

“Well.. well I- Yes.” Ed said reluctantly.

“Ed Grundy friend?”

Ed stared at him for a few seconds.

“Yes, yes. We are the best of friends.” he said hurriedly.

“Ed!” Nina protested reproachfully.

Before Ed could say a word he was having the life squeezed out of him.

“Ah, I can’t breathe.” Ed wheezed over his shoulder.

“Softer, Grundy.” Nina told him. “He does that a lot.” she explained to Ed, standing on the tips of her toes to see over Grundy’s huge shoulder for a second.

Grundy let go and patted Ed on the head like you would pet a lapdog.

“Anyway, Ed.” Nina said. “Diedre and Stephanie found Grundy yesterday. Diedre brought him back here as she thought he’d be an excellent prize fighter and she was right, more right than she knew. I’ve taken a look at him. He doesn’t have a heartbeat and when he was wounded, look.” Nina showed the wound. “He doesn’t even have real blood running through his veins, but a sort of liquid. To me it looks like it came from swamp water. Grundy says its where he came from. Take a look.”

Ed examined the wound with interest.

“Yes.” he murmured. “Why do you need my opinion, Doctor?”

“I wondered if you might know anything about it.”

“Why should I?”

“Stephanie found you very near to where they’d found Grundy not long before.”

“And? I don’t see the significance.”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit of a coincidence that on the same day you turn up in The Narrows, so does he in this condition?”

“Butch hated me. Why would I dunk him in a swamp if I knew for a fact that it would make him impossible to kill?”

“I don’t know. The things you do rarely make sense to me!” Nina said hotly.

“Well, I didn’t. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve been a bit busy being frozen in a block of ice for five months!” Ed replied angrily.

“Grundy- friend cross?” Grundy said slowly looking between the two of them in apparent confusion.

“We’re trying to work out what happened to you.” Nina explained, more patiently.

“Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday.” Grundy stated solemnly.

“Yes, thank you Grundy.” Nina said, more impatiently.

“He couldn’t have been one of Strange’s experiments, could he?” Ed suggested.

“I was under the impression he was supposed to have stopped experimenting.” Nina said. “But I wouldn’t it past him. In the mean time, Diedre and I have to babysit this huge child. He doesn’t sleep for very long in the evenings.” Nina said tiredly. “Stephanie was going to help, but with Stephanie looking after you, I don’t see what can be done.”

“Steph here?” Grundy said, eagerly.

“She’s upstairs.” Nina told him.

“Grundy see Steph?” Grundy asked.

“Very well, but be very careful if you decide to hug her.” Nina warned.

“Grundy gentle.” Grundy said placing a demonstrative hand on Nina’s arm with reverence.

“Well done.” Nina said, smiling at him and he walked away looking happy.

“He met Stephanie yesterday when I was tending to you and it seems he’s taken quite a shine to her.” Nina explained.

“I can imagine. ” Ed said.

“So, if you do anything to harm her, Grundy will punch first and probably not think to ask questions at all.” Nina warned.

“Hm,” Ed replied watching the huge figure retreat with a measure of awe.

It occurred to him that having someone who could fight and would be practically impossible to kill on your side wouldn’t be a terrible idea, which was another reason to keep Stephanie close, if Grundy was fond of her.

“If you know anything, Ed, you must tell me.” Nina interrupted his thoughts.

“I will. But I don’t. The last I heard, Barbara Kean had shot Butch in the head. It doesn’t make sense for him to have survived that.” Ed said.

“I suppose you were relieved.” Nina said coldly.

“He did try to murder me!” Ed pointed out.

Nina sighed in irritation.

“Whatever.” she said. “That’s all I wanted from you.” Nina said in clear dismissal. “Don’t be late tomorrow, I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Stephanie said you bike around The Narrows getting treatment to people who can’t afford it.”

“Yes.” Nina said. “I’m just putting things right. It’s my fault the Tetch virus was introduced to The Narrows. The least I can do is attempt to put some of the damage right. I’d suggest you try doing the same thing, if I thought you had the capacity for caring about anyone other than yourself.”

“I may have hurt and killed people in the past,” Ed began, anger flaring “Lee, but you of all people should know that anyone has the capacity to change... and for your information, it’s because I cared about someone that I got this way in the first place. So I do have the capacity to care. And I’m tired, tired of...” Ed tailed off realising his tirade was getting very personal very fast and he needed to stop before she found something that could be used against him. “I...have to go home.” he said, thinking of returning to what felt like the safe haven of Stephanie’s flat.

“The last I heard, you don’t have a home.” Nina said harshly, before slamming the door behind her.


	4. I searched all only to find there’s not a single thing that’s wrong with my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from 'I'm gonna show you crazy' by Bebe Rexha

“You all right?” Stephanie asked, clearing a modest breakfast away, the following morning.

“I’m fine.” Ed replied thoughtlessly.

Stephanie sat down on her dilapidated sofa next to him, placing a hand hesitantly on his arm.

“Hey, it’s alright to be nervous, you know.” Stephanie said far too understandingly. “I know you consider a low IQ to be an unforgivable weakness, but it’s not. So what if you’ve come back down to earth where the rest of us live? It’s not the end of the world. Things could be a lot worse. You could have been left like Grundy. Nina’s a good doctor and a professional one. No matter who she treats here, good or bad, young or old, rich or poor, she does her best. If whatever this is, is going to get better you need to have faith in yourself and whoever is treating you.” she said confidently. 

“I told you I’m fine.” Ed repeated coldly.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed, clearly seeing straight through Ed.

“Don’t lie." she said. "And another thing; if you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you do not have me. What am I?"

“A secret.” Ed answered after a moment’s pause.

“Exactly." Stephanie smiled. "You’re getting better already. You can’t afford to have any of those from Nina, or me, for that matter. You know I didn’t mention the hearing voices to Nina, because as I see it it’s not my business, but you must tell her for your own good. I appreciate you might have parts of your past you would rather be kept hidden, but if your treatment in whatever form it takes is going to be successful, you need to start by being honest with us. If we don’t know exactly what is wrong you can’t be treated properly.”

“I’m not a child or a complete simpleton! I do know that.” Ed said irritably.

“I’m sure you do, but most smokers know it has a very high likelihood of being bad for their health, but they still smoke.”

“All right, I’ll be honest. Satisfied?” Ed said, putting up his hands in surrender.

“For now.” Stephanie got up, grinning. “Be good. I don’t want any messages from Nina telling me you’ve been bad and have to bring you home. Off you go, or you’ll be late.”

Ed gave an exasperated sigh and got up to leave, although part of him did like being fussed over by someone whose intentions didn’t seem at least entirely selfish.

For this journey, Stephanie had unwillingly consented to lend him a gun filled with blanks, concerned that he would lay his hands on real bullets, but decided she was more concerned that he might be attacked and killed. After all, if the worst came to the worst, he could always hit an attacker with the gun.

When he arrived at Dr Damfino’s clinic, through Cherry’s bar, there were already a few queuing patients outside, even though he was exactly on time. Most of the patients looked ragged and many were wheezing or coughing. When Nina opened the door she already looked tired. The room was as small and bare as Ed remembered.

“Good, you’re on time.” Nina said curtly.

Nina took a number of tests including blood pressure, checking breathing, drew some blood for tests and asked about any health concerns. With this done, she lead him out of the room and past the waiting crowd.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” she told them.

She led Ed to a tiny, dusty box room with a rickety desk. She set a pile of papers and a pencil in front of him along with a stop-watch.

“I’ve got a number of tests and questionnaires I’d like you to complete.” she said. “I’ll debrief you as to their purposes after I’ve calculated the results, but I won’t tell you now, so as not to bias your answers. Some of them need to be timed, so can you write the time you too to complete those ones marked as such on the front, honestly. Bring them back to me when you’re done. If you have any questions, ask, but knock and wait. I can’t have my consultations interrupted.”

Ed nodded and Nina left him to get on.

Almost all of the tests presented some kind of struggle for Ed. Firstly, Ed began with the untimed tests which comprised of questions that required all manners of soul-searching. Ed was very tempted to scribble over the top of several of them for Nina to mind her own God-damned business, but remembered Stephanie’s advice and instead answered all kinds of questions about his health, thoughts and deepest emotions with as much sincerity as he could muster.

He was very annoyed at the person who had designed the questionnaire who seemed to believe that all emotions, no matter how complex, could be quantified on a scale of one to ten. On the other hand, Ed supposed he should have been relieved that they hadn’t asked him to explain his answers in any level of detail, as that would have meant digging up some nasty memories he was not at all ready to share with Nina and many of them with such tempestuous emotions behind them that no box on a questionnaire page would have been big enough to explain them all.

The tests that required word puzzles or maths puzzles or the matching of picture patterns were little better. Some parts he flew through, whilst others took far longer than they should have. He was left with one particular question that his mind just seemed to freeze up at. There was nothing particularly special about it, or different from the others. The paper clenched in his fist, he felt tears pricking and before he knew it he’d broken into embarrassing sobs for the second time in two days.  
It was a long time since he had felt such all-consuming frustration. It reminded him of being at school and being stuck on that one question, every once in a while and being to afraid to ask for help for fear of being laughed at. The knowing that he should have known how to do it, that he was supposed to get a perfect score, be top of the class, excel at the only thing he was any good at, or sometimes got recognition for. His mind was entrapped in a restless circle of feeling defeated.

“Whatever is wrong with you?” asked Lee-Nina’s sharp voice.

Ed jumped up, knocking his knee on the table, before turning away from Nina in an attempt to hide his face, but the heaving of his shoulders as he attempted to control his breathing gave him away.

“Ed?” Nina asked, more softly, approaching slowly.

“Well, you got what you wanted.” Ed choked out. “You have it confirmed for your official diagnosis, Doctor.” he said acidly. “I _am_ stupid.” he forcefully slapped the page onto the table, making it shake.

He pushed past Nina in his hurry to leave, her protests falling on deaf ears.

By the time Ed was back outside of Stephanie’s apartment, he was feeling very foolish. He knew it wouldn’t take Stephanie very long to work out that something was wrong and she was bound to ask how it had gone. He paused outside long enough to hear the strains of a heated argument from inside.

“Look, Steph, this is your chance to help me. We can get away from here and-” came an unfamiliar voice likely belonging to a man.

“No. I won’t be a part of this. You’ll get caught or killed. Either you give up the gang, or you lose me. The choice is yours. I won’t be persuaded otherwise and that’s final.”

“You don’t understand, the money-”

“Screw the money! I won’t take money gotten at the expense of innocent people’s lives.”

“They’re hardly innocent-”

“I don’t care!” Stephanie’s voice rose in anger. “You don’t really care about me and you never have. You only care about yourself. We are finished. Get out of here and don’t even think about coming back ever. If you do, I will kill you.” Stephanie’s voice grew low and deadly.

“Stephanie...”

“Out!”

Ed backed away into the doorway of the flat next door as a hulking man passed him whose face he didn’t see, the door of Stephanie’s apartment slamming behind him. Ed frowned, worried about how Stephanie would react to him.

Cautiously he opened the door.

“Stephanie?” he said.

Stephanie had been gazing out of the window and turned around sharply. On seeing Ed she didn’t seem hostile.

“Ed.” she said in relief. “How did you get on?” her anger seemed to have evaporated.

“Um, not too sure yet.” he said.

“Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?” Stephanie asked suspiciously, getting closer to get a better view.

“No.” Ed said unconvincingly.

“What happened?"

“Oh, what you’d expect. Lee-Nina did some tests and had me fill out some tests and questionnaires, like she said.”

“Did you get any results?”

“Um, the Doctor said she would get back to me.”

“Good. What upset you, though?”

“What upset _you_? You don’t seem yourself.”

“Nothing.” Stephanie said innocently.

“ _Nothing_? Nothing really upset me too.” Ed said knowingly, not meeting Stephanie’s eyes. “Why don’t you let me make us an early lunch?”

“You don’t have to do that.” Stephanie said.

“No, but I’d like to.” Ed insisted.

Ed made lunch at a leisurely place, with plenty to turn over in his head, worrying about what Nina might do, what his next move should be and the meaning of the argument he’d overheard Stephanie having. Cooking came as second nature to him and his memory of what to do wasn’t impeded at all. He wasn’t entirely sure what Stephanie was doing the entire time, but Quiz climbed on top of one of the kitchen cabinets to watch him with interest. Once he’d put the dish in the oven the cat climbed down for attention.

Stephanie watched from the doorway wearing the expression of a proud mother as Ed played with the cat and eventually Quiz settled down for a nap.

“Are you going to tell me what _really_ happened?” Stephanie eventually asked sitting next to Ed.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked.

“With Nina?”

“Nothing really happened. I was just being stupid.” he said quietly, gently scratching Quiz behind the ears, feeling much calmer about it all.

“How so?”

“It’s like you told Nina; I feel so emotional all the time. The smallest thing is enough to upset me.”

“What was it that upset you?”

“Just this one question I couldn’t seem to answer. It was only a number sequence, work out the next number. It just- I was stuck and I just- just couldn’t.” Ed pressed his lips together before it all got too personal.

“You were frustrated.” Stephanie concluded.

“Yes.”

Stephanie nodded in quiet understanding.

“I know I keep saying this, but it’s okay, you know.” she said softly. “To struggle with mental health. We all experience it at some time or other. You’re not defective. Things are just hard at the moment.”

“If you say it often enough, do you expect me to believe it?”

“I can try.”

“I don’t think you’ve been that open with me earlier. Who was it you were arguing with earlier?” Ed asked turning to Stephanie, looking at her searchingly.

“Let’s just say a family member who has made career choices I don’t approve of.”

“Anything I can do?”

“No. I can handle it.” Stephanie said confidently.

“Okay. I think lunch is ready.”


	5. I couldn’t stand the person inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina gives Ed his results. That's almost all that happens.   
> This chapter deals with some mental health stuff. Ed hallucinates again. I'm not a mental health professional, so do not take anything I say as gospel. I'll go into my theories as to how I view Ed's mental health in a couple of chapters time. If you are at all concerned about your mental health do see a GP.   
> TW: Child Abuse (without any graphic detail, its emotional that's mentioned, not physical).   
> Also, I would like to give a soft trigger warning for sexual assault - it's a very blink-and-you'll-probably-miss-it moment. Look after yourselves.   
> Also, do not self-diagnose yourself with anaemia on account of anything I say. Its mention is based on my personal experience alone.   
> Some homophobia.  
> Chapter title from 'Control' by Halsey.

After lunch Stephanie went out to ‘work’ whatever that meant and returned in the evening. It was not long after then that a knock came on Stephanie’s door.

“Nina!” Stephanie sounded far too pleased.

“Hello, Stephanie. Is Ed here?” Nina appeared, carrying a slim folder.

“Yes, come in. Shouldn’t you be at Cherry’s?” Stephanie asked.

“I’ve been given a night off."

“Oh, in that case, it’s kind of you to come and see us.”

“Have you come here to gloat?” Ed asked, bluntly.

“No, Ed, I’ve come to talk about the test results you ran away before I could finish and give you.” Nina said patiently.

“So you _have_?”

“Come on, Ed. You need her help.” Stephanie said. “The least you can do it take it when it’s offered. Sit down Nina. Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee would be good.” Nina said.

“Wonderful. I’ll leave you two to it.”

Ed eyed Nina suspiciously.

“Look, Ed I’m just your doctor here. I’ve decided to put anything that might have happened aside, at least for the time being, because I’ve been through your tests and I’m willing to help you if you’ll let me.” Nina said.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Ed said tonelessly.

“If we’re going to do this, you should call me Nina.” Nina said.

“I have results, if you’re ready to discuss them.”

“Alright.” Ed said, wiping his hands down his legs nervously.

“From what I can tell without a brain scan, not being a neurologist, there’s nothing physically wrong with your brain. Your health in general is good, although you are a little anaemic. It’s nothing rest, exercise and probably a healthy diet containing a few more foods with more iron in them wouldn’t solve. If you don’t mind, I’ll take periodic blood tests to make sure your iron levels are improving and you should get supplements just to make sure it’s from not consuming enough and there aren’t any other causes. The anaemia would explain why you’ve been feeling very tired, been getting exhausted easily and feeling faint and generally feeling weak. Anyway, I can’t find anything physically wrong with you to explain the mental issues you’ve been experiencing.”

“Then what’s wrong with me? There’s something wrong, I _know_ there is.”

“It’s my opinion that the perceived slowed functioning that you’ve talked about is down to trauma. You’ve suffered a lot of traumatic experiences in quick succession without ever any time or the right conditions to properly recover from them. I did a lot of different tests. Now, I don’t specialise in mental health, so there’s only limited value to what I can do for you.”

“Just tell me.”

“Amongst other things I tested for IQ anxiety and depression. Your IQ is well above average, perhaps not as high as you’re used to, but there’s nothing very wrong in that area. I am concerned about your mental health in other ways. From how you answered, you do seem to be suffering from some depression and quite a lot of anxiety. Have you been feeling this way for a while?”

“Yes.” Ed admitted.

“How long?”

“I don’t know. On and off ever since I can remember.” Ed said.

“Have you ever spoken to anyone about this?”

“No, not until now."

“I see.”

Ed stared hand into his hands which were clenched in his lap, not wanting to see Nina’s face.

“Ed, there is something else.” Nina said, quietly. “I did a few other tests. They’re not one-hundred percent reliable or acceptable diagnoses, but I did test for psychopathy and sociopathy.”

Ed stared at Nina in silence.

“I knew it.” Ed whispered. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.”

“Ed, please listen.” Nina said carefully.

“You want to send me back to Arkham don’t you!” Ed shouted, standing up. “I won’t go. I’m not mad. I’m not. I’m _not_!”

“That is not my intention.” Nina said firmly.

“What’s the matter?” asked Stephanie, appearing at the door.

“I’m attempting to go through Ed’s test results.” Nina explained calmly.

“She said I’m a psychopath!” Ed accused.

“If you would wait for a few seconds, I would have got around to saying I _don’t_ think you are.” Nina said, irritated.

“The last I heard, that’s not even a proper diagnosis.” Stephanie said.

“No,” Nina agreed, “But I was attempting to get a better understanding of Ed’s condition, so I tested for it and related conditions, just to get a better overview of Ed as a person, but this is confidential.”

“Oh, shall I go?” Stephanie asked.

“No. Stay.” Ed said impulsively.

“Alright.”

“As I was saying, Ed.” Nina continued. “I don’t think you’re incapable of empathy... but I do think you struggle with connecting to other people and are prone to interpersonal manipulation, mainly because you struggle recognising personal boundaries. You also seem to struggle taking responsibility for your actions, but that seems to be linked to what I just mentioned and the anxiety I mentioned. I would tentatively suggest you might be on the high-functioning end of the autism spectrum, although it’s not my area of expertise so I’d suggest going elsewhere for a formal diagnosis.”

“That would actually make a lot of sense.” Stephanie said reflectively.

“What?” Ed said disbelievingly.

“What’s wrong? It just means your brain works differently from a percentage of the rest of the population. I had wondered about that.”

“So had I.” said Nina, drawing a piece of paper from her folder. “I mean to I noted ‘few close friendships, struggling to empathise, struggling with or forcing eye contact, social awkwardness, special interests, literal interpretations of language, excellent pattern recognition, trouble understanding social cues, difficulty judging personal space, a heightened IQ’. None of these things are bad, they just are and might offer clues as to other areas where you seem to be struggling.”

“Did you tell Nina about... you know?” Stephanie asked quietly.

“What is it?” Nina asked.

“I- I-” Ed stuttered blushing again. “No. I didn’t.” he muttered. “Nina... sometimes I- I hear voices.”

“Voices?” Nina repeated, gently. “Disembodied voices?”

“N-not always.”

“Have you had visual hallucinations, Ed?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.” he mumbled, his hands starting to shake as he stared intently at them.

“I see.” said Nina neutrally. “Might I ask what form these take? What do you see?”

“It’s usually the same person. He yells at me, tells me what to do, or just berates me when I do something stupid. He’s like me but... not. He looks like me, dresses like me, usually, but he’s smarter and more confident and all the things I can’t be, no matter how hard I try.”

“But he yells at you and you still want to be him?” Nina challenged.

“Well, he’s not scared of anyone or anything. Why shouldn’t I want to be like that?” Ed returned.

“He’s cruel.” Stephanie chipped in.

“Steph-” Ed attempted to stop her.

“No, it has to be said.” Stephane insisted. “You know that I heard you arguing with him the other day. You were angry with him. You said you hated him and-” Stephanie broke off. “He’s not better than you.” she said decisively.

“What did he say Ed?” Nina asked.

“He- I was upset because I’d woken up and was scared and I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened to Kristen and Oswald and he was angry.”

“Why?”

“Because I felt guilty. He told me I shouldn’t. That I should get over it and that I shouldn’t trust Stephanie and that... He said she’d betray me or... I’d end up hurting her... like Kristen.” Ed felt his lips wobble and his throat close up, eyes prickling.

“Oh, for god’s sake, pull it together man.” said a sharp voice. The Riddler was leaning on the back of Nina’s chair.

“Ed?” Nina said, glancing behind her. “Is he here now?”

“He- yes.”

“Well, you didn’t expect me to stay away while I let you trash-talk me, did you?” his hallucination asked, “I know what you’re trying to do. You think you can get rid of me. That iceberg really did a number on you, pal.”

Ed glared at him.

“What does he say?” Nina asked, glancing vaguely in the hallucination’s direction.

“Oh, the lady wants to speak to me.” the Riddler preened. “I’m sure she’d like me. Dr Thompkins hasn’t half gotten feisty. I like it. It suits her, don’t you think?”

“Shut up.” Ed mumbled.

“Ah, go on, Eddie. Give me a chance.”

“He- he’s not happy about me speaking with you about him.” Ed told Nina.

“Oh, I don’t mind, but you’re so unflattering.” the Riddler huffed. “No charm. Pathetic. No wonder you can’t keep a woman for five minutes. Or maybe it’s the murdering business, sends them off. You act like you’re the innocent one, like it’s all my fault, but it wasn’t me who stuck a knife in Dougherty or choked Kristen, or put that bullet in Oswald. I bet Stephanie wouldn’t be so cosy with you if she knew all of it. Shame about Oswald. You should have forgiven him. Imagine if you had. We wouldn’t be here in this wreck, with these morons all around. No, we’d be running this city, but no, Eddie’s not gay. God, I wonder what dad would have said about it knowing you were gay on top of everything else and on top of that your only friends have all been queer.”

“I’m not.” Ed mumbled.

“What is he saying?” asked Nina.

“Probably that someone should sort you out.” his hallucination said.

“Be quiet.” Ed muttered.

“That a real man would sort these ladies out too.”

“Shut it!” Ed snapped.

“Did I hit a nerve? Oh, I forgot you’re all protective of the little one." the hallucination pointed to Stephanie. "That’ll do no good. It’s only a matter of time...”

“Leave her alone!”

“Ed!” Stephanie’s voice interrupted and she went to put a hand on Ed’s arm Ed flinched and stood up, backing away.

“If they didn’t think you’re loopy before, they certainly will now.” the hallucination commented.

“Leave me alone!” Ed shouted at the hallucination, losing all restraint, oblivious to the concerned looks both of the women were giving.

“You know I can’t do that. I only want the best for you.” The hallucination said still wearing its infuriating mocking smile. “That’s my job, to get you to do the things you’d normally be too weak to. Still, I’m tired of this.” the hallucination promptly disappeared.

“Ed?” Nina said cautiously. “Are you alright?”

“He’s gone.” Ed said, feeling himself shaking the aftermath of the panic he’d felt.

“Hey,” Stephanie said in a gentle voice, soft like a whisper, but not so quiet. “Sit down. It’s okay.”

Ed slowly forced his legs to bend and step back. He sat down, feeling stiff and puppet-like.

“I am okay.” he said quietly. “I _am_ okay.” he repeated. “Can we carry on? I’d like to get this over with.”

“Can I ask what he had to say?” Nina asked in the same tone Stephanie had used.

“Just the usual. He doesn’t like me being friends with Stephanie. He said I’d...kill her.” Ed choked out.

“And you don’t want to?”

“No, of course not!” Ed spat viciously “I never wanted to kill _anyone_ who didn’t deserve it, but he won’t leave me alone! I’d do anything to be free of him, but I think it’s impossible and even if I did, I’m still an insane criminal, so I’ll end up locked up anyway. He always says he’s protecting me, but everything he does makes everything worse.”

Nina waited until Ed was sat down again and seemed to have calmed down before she posed her next question.

“Is it only him you hallucinate? Is it always the same person?”

“No. I’ve seen Kristen a few times... and Oswald when I thought he was dead. Although, that could have been the drugs.”

“Drugs?"

“Yes. I’m not entirely sure what sort. Methamphetamines, maybe.”

“Have you taken any recently?”

“No. I chucked them in the river. That was before I knew Oswald was alive. I haven’t touched anything like that since.”

“Thank goodness.” Nina said. “Alright, Ed, it seems there is a lot to unpack here.” Nina said, pressing her fingers to her temples. “I can’t possibly treat this. I don’t have any of the knowledge to do this apart from which I don’t see why I should help you after all you’ve done.”

“So," Stephanie interrupted, "you didn’t blame Jervis Tetch for infecting Mario because he was a lunatic and yet Ed,” Stephanie said icily “also suffering from mental health issues you just diagnosed him with, contributing to him to committing crimes, can’t be forgiven for _anything_? That makes _total_ sense.”

Nina’s expression turned sour.

“Even if you’re right, Stephanie," Nina said, "it’s a lot for me to take on and I’m not entirely sure if these problems are treatable. It will take time for us to sift through all of this and honestly right now I’m too tired and there’s just too much to take in in one go, for me to offer any advice of any use. I take it you won’t go to another doctor?”

“Like who? I can’t afford another doctor. What’s to stop them throwing me straight back into Arkham and I am not going back there.” Ed gave her a fearful look.

“No, I thought not.” said Nina tiredly. “Look, would you be prepared to take some form of counselling?”

“With you?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll try. I’m sick of being...like this.” Ed said, feeling humiliated.

“What about tomorrow morning, the same time as we met this morning?”

“So soon?”

“I think doing something about this is well overdue. I’ll see what I can do then.” said Nina and a small smile graced her face, what seemed to be the first in several years to be directed at him. “Stephanie, Diedre would like you to come over for dinner.”

“I’d like to, but I don’t like leaving Ed.” Stephanie admitted.

“You can come as well, if you like.” Nina suggested to Ed.

“I’d imagine I would be more of an encumbrance than anything else.”

“Nonsense. I’ve thought long and hard about it. Stephanie likes you and that’s good enough for me. Besides, Grundy will be there to protect us and Diedre is more likely to be fascinated than alarmed by you, for which I apologise in advance. You can sit out and have some quiet time, if it’s what you need. Would that be alright?”

Ed watched Nina closely, but she did seem to be being honest.

“I don’t know.” Ed said reluctantly. Small talk and socialising had never been his strong point, but Nina and Stephanie knew this and he’d be around people he knew, and if he stayed in it would only mean Stephanie felt obliged to stay too. “Alright.” he agreed.


	6. I’ve felt your touch on me...maybe it’s just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was meant to be a short piece of the previous one but grew and grew. Barbara and Jim meet and chat, to set stuff up and that's about all. To be clear, Barbara kinda takes Sofia Falcone's place, because I like her better and I wanted to explore a redemption arc for her. Also, I can't be bothered with all of that League of Shadows, Demon's Head business, so I've given it the elbow. Also, can we forget about the Jerome/Jeremiah plot and the Mad Hatter and the Scarecrow and pretend none of that was a thing. And Bruce? Bruce who? Just imagine he runs around saving people and that's all. He's not involved in this plot. Just forget season 4 altogether, because I'm going to completely rewrite it. Good? Good.  
> So, here is the next instalment, enjoy!  
> Chapter title from 'Perfect Illusion' by Lady Gaga

“Jim, why so down in the mouth?” came the purring voice from over Jim’s shoulder.

“Barbara. What are you doing here?” Jim asked.

The bar he was sat in was hardly in line with Barbara’s usual haunts.

“I heard you were electrocuted." Jim said. "Mind, I also heard you were running an illegal weapons dealership.”

“I _was_ electrocuted. Got knocked out. Had a terrible headache. It did something terrible to my hair, so I had to have it restyled, but it turns out I’m difficult to kill. My business interests are no concern of yours. So here I am, just having a drink, drowning my sorrows and all that. It would be nice to have a drinking partner, though.”

“Forget it.” Jim replied.

“Aw Jim. What’s got you feeling blue?”

“Back off, Barbara.”

“Like that, is it? Hey bartender! Grab the gent another of whatever he’s having and a very large dry martini for me.” Barbara ordered, settling next to Jim and waving her money around. “Now, sweetie,” she addressed Jim, “you sure look like you could use something to loosen you up. You’re all tense.” Barbara said, poking playfully at him. “Why don’t we bitch about our problems together? It’ll be just like old times!”

“My business is none of your concern.” Jim said dully.

“Alright, I’ll start, shall I?” Barbara said, not one to give up so easily. “Tabby is all uptight still and won’t trust me-”

“You did kill Butch.” Jim pointed out.

“She overreacted. She tried to kill me, so we should be square, but no, she’s still all heartbroken over that dumb oaf." Barbara rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I did her a favour. He was only holding her back. All the same... I can’t help but wonder...” Barbara's eyes glazed over, her voice becoming thoughtful.

“What?” Jim asked.

“In spite of everything, I do feel a bit sorry for what happened with Butch. Makes me wonder if I’ve chosen the right path.”

“You don’t mean that.” Jim said.

“What if I did? Still, you wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

Their drinks arrived.

“Fancy telling me what’s bothering you?” Barbara asked. “I must say I’m surprised you’ve let this deal the Mayor made with Penguin slide.”

“Well, if it keeps the innocent citizens safe and holds off a war, it can’t be bad.”

“But you have doubts.” Barbara worked out.

“Of course I don’t trust Penguin. He’s only agreed to this because he knows that he’s now got the GCPD in the palm of his hand, which means he’s got Gotham right where he wants it.”

“You think he’ll abuse his power.”

“I’m afraid, Barbara.” Jim confessed.

“I’d say something comforting, but I’m in no mood for dreaming up pretty lies.” Barbara said before going quiet. “Jim.” Barbara said thoughtfully. “Had you considered looking for another solution?”

“Like what?” Jim asked with hesitation.

“What if you could knock Penguin off his perch? What if you could take control of the gangs and stop them?”

“How? The GCPD has turned its back on Gotham. I seem to be the only one with any misgivings.”

“That’s not true." Barbara argued. "The criminals of this city don’t like Penguin lording it over them. What you need is the help of a gangster, someone with power over the criminals of Gotham, someone, say, who supplied most of their weapons and ammunition?” Barbara gave Jim a meaningful look, and took a sip of her Martini.

“Barbara.” Jim said warningly.

“It was just an idea.” Barbara shrugged. “When I woke up after being electrocuted by Tabby I looked around and what I saw, I didn’t like. People shouldn’t have to live out their lives in fear of the next criminal power struggle. It’s not fair that were all at the mercy of the whims of a few people on the top.”

“Doesn’t stop you making it all possible by supplying weapons.” Jim criticised.

“I do what I have to, to survive.” Barbara argued. “I know we’re not the only ones who aren’t satisfied with the status quo. Change is possible if we get the support we need. Still, there’s no point even discussing is as Saint Jim wouldn’t work with one of the bad guys like me.” Barbara finished dismissively. “Lets talk about something else. Any luck with the ladies after that poor reporter girl? Shame, she seemed bright. I thought she would have made a nice match for you, better than me or Lee, anyway.”

“You’ll actually admit that?” Jim said in surprise.

“I know a nice attractive girl when I see one.”

“No, there’s been nobody. You?”

“Nope. Tabby’s too hung up on Butch, and the rest of the ladies pale in comparison to her and you ruined men for me, so no.”  
Barbara watched the lights dance over the lines that seemed to have gathered on Jim’s face over the past few year. She was extremely grateful that the years had been so kind to her as her appearance was still one of her greatest weapons, even if she was a very different woman from who’d given Selina that advice that day.

“Do you ever wonder, Jim...” Barbara began. “About how things might have been different, if we’d made different choices.”  
“All the time.” Jim replied. “My life is full of so many regrets.”

“My biggest regret is letting you go the first time ‘round.” Barbara said quietly. “If I hadn’t... still no sense worrying about what might have been. For all we know we could have been right in the middle of a messy divorce by now.” she said with a half-hearted laugh turning away a little, as though feeling foolish. “Here I am, a dangerous and stylish gangster, you goody-two-shoes Saint Jim. It’s going to take a lot of work to make amends for all I’ve done.”

“It’s always possible to change, Barbara. I’m no saint.”

“No, but you’re the people’s hero and the horrible truth is that I’ll never be good enough for you, I never could have been. It’s to late.”

“Barbara.” Jim said, catching Barbara’s forearm. “If you really mean what you’re saying, listen to me. It’s never too late.”  
Jim’s wide blue gaze latched onto hers.

“Oh, honey.” she whispered softly. “If only you meant that.”

Barbara pulled away and stood up, Martini in hand.

“I think I’d better go now,” she said, bowing her head regretfully, “before we get a little too caught up in nostalgia. But Jim, think about my offer. I meant it, you know.”


	7. You like to think you’re immune to the stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diedre and Ed have a chat and Diedre ruminates on bisexuality and Ed is deeply confused. I’m not that happy with how this chapter worked out, but ah well. Discussion of Nygmobblepot. Just to confirm, this is a Foxma fic, we’ll get there, promise. Enjoy!  
> Chapter title from ‘Addicted to Love’ by Robert Palmer

The dinner Nina and Diedre had to offer was very simple, but not bad at all and the company was most acceptable, even if Ed felt a return of his old shyness at first, still a little shaken from his earlier argument with his hallucination. Nina and Diedre were looking after Grundy who was very affectionate with everyone, although mostly silent, as most of the conversation went right over his head, but Stephanie was very comfortable around anyone.

Ed was surprised to get on very well with Diedre and over time he relaxed around her. She was annoyingly inquisitive and liked teasing everyone, but was also very sharp and gave Ed an interesting insight into Stephanie and Nina and their relationships with one another.

“So, what is Stephanie’s job, exactly?” he asked Diedre, when it was mentioned in passing.

“Hasn’t Stephanie told you? We go around robbing convenience stores of all the cash and as much alcohol as we can and then sell it onto Cherry... and of course nab a few useful groceries.” Diedre said.

“D!” Stephanie said, reproachfully.

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve been keeping it from him. Come, now, Steph, everyone in the Narrows is a criminal. I doubt he’s surprised. Right Ed?”

“I had wondered,” he admitted, “given how you don’t seem to be wanting for anything, in spite of the poverty of the area.”

Later in the evening, Stephanie settled to play snakes and ladders with Grundy and Diedre gravitated towards Edward, practically radiating curiosity with Nina reluctantly in tow.

“So, how did you meet Nina? In her work as a doctor?” Ed asked Diedre.

“No. You’ve heard of Pandora’s Box?”

“The fetish club?”

Diedre nodded.

“Yes. I used to work there. One day I looked across to the bar and there was this stunning, sophisticated woman sat all alone, telling all of the men to back off, knocking back the whisky. I thought I’d try saying hello.”

“It wasn’t one of my best moments. I was a bit drunk.” Nina admitted.

“Nonsense, darling, you were charming.”

“I was messed up after Mario died. It was the first time I was able to stop thinking about him or that mess with Jim, talking to Diedre.” Nina explained with uncharacteristic openness.

“It was just nice to speak with someone who saw me as an intelligent woman rather than a sex object." Diedre said. "I handed my notice in the next day. Speaking to Nina made me realise exactly how fed up I was with my job. Not that there’s anything wrong with being a dominatrix, it was fun enough for a while, but I’d been doing it for so long and it was really boring me.”

“What about Stephanie? How did you meet her?”

“Oh, she fainted in the street and Nina and I were there.” Diedre said airily.

“Nasty flu.” Stephanie explained.

“Yes, and then Steph and I started robbing off licences together and that was that.” Diedre said.

Diedre seemed to notice Nina checking her watch.

“Everything alright Nina? I hope we’re not boring you.” Diedre asked her girlfriend.

“No, it’s just I was hoping to make a few phone calls for work before it gets too late. Would it be rude if I left you all so early?”

“Urgh, work.” Diedre groaned. “She’s just too conscientious.” Diedre complained without any real malice. “You should probably get it done now,” she told Nina, “otherwise you’ll be too tired to do your job properly tomorrow and a regular monster to deal with. Go on, we’re fine.” Diedre said, casting a glance towards Stephanie and Grundy who were still very occupied.

“Alright. Goodnight.” Nina said, kissing Diedre’s temple on her way out.

“So,” said Diedre, turning to Ed once Nina had gone. “It’s my turn to ask questions.” she said with a wolfish grin. “I’ll admit I don’t really _get_ you, Edward. Sweet, good Stephanie likes you, Nina who hated you tolerates you and I’ve heard that Grundy who once tried to kill you thinks you’re his best buddy, and yet I hear your a mass-murdering villain who until not long ago was in bed with the Penguin.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, I was being indelicate.” Diedre purred.

“ _Oswald_.” Ed repeated, attempting to be incredulous but found himself blushing. _Why did he keep blushing all the time?_

“Yes. I saw all of the soppy gazing at one another you did. The papers were covered with it.” Diedre said,

“There was _nothing_!” Ed said, his voice too loud, making Stephanie and Grundy glance in his direction. “There was nothing.” Ed repeated in a whisper. “I don’t know why everyone is so obsessed with me and Oswald. We were never a couple and we never will be. I’ve had girlfriends. I’m not gay.”

Diedre gave an irritated sigh.

“See, I’ve heard that before." she said. "The last man that said that to me also said it while lusting over a man, but didn’t seem capable of realising that not gay is not equal to straight. You realise that it is possible to be attracted more than one gender. Love and attraction don’t care about arbitrary labels or complex human emotions. You should know this, especially as you know Nina.”

“Wait Lee-Nina is...”

“Bisexual.”

“Oh...” Ed said in realisation, his mouth falling open.

“What did you _think_? She’s dating _me_. As far as I’m aware, I’m female, yet Nina has been involved with men in the past.”

“Oh...”

“Why does this seem like some kind of revelation for you?” Diedre said with a laugh.

“I don’t know. I just thought that...”

“What exactly? You thought she _turned_ gay?” Diedre scoffed.

“Well, people change. Or maybe it just took her a while to work out what she liked. Or maybe after everything that’s happened she’s gone off men. Or maybe she’s using you to get over her husband.”

“Okay. Those aren’t terrible theories, even if I do resent the last one.” Diedre admitted.

“How was I to know? I’m not close enough to Nina to discuss that kind of thing.”

“Alright. The point is that ‘not gay’ doesn’t mean the same thing as straight. You could have had a hundred girlfriends and not a single boyfriend but that doesn’t mean you’re incapable of being attracted to men." Diedre reasoned. "And there’s no need to be so offended. You’ll annoy people who aren’t gay but aren’t straight either. Nobody likes other people behaving like they don’t exist.”

“Okay. But for the record, there was nothing between Oswald and I and I... don’t know what I am. Oswald used me and he hurt me and killed someone I loved, so if I’m offended by people keeping on asking if we were together, then _that’s_ why.”

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Diedre said, sounding remorseful. “I can’t help being curious, though. You’ve done all sorts of terrible things, by all accounts and yet here you are all soft and shy and Stephanie seems to trust you and Nina’s prepared to overlook you killing her friend and I can’t work out why.”

“I don’t know what they’re thinking. I wouldn’t trust me either and I don’t think Nina really does. I’ve not been feeling right since I got out of that iceberg. I’ve changed and I’m not really feeling the urge to go around killing people and I’m struggling to understand why I did anything I did in the past, so the last person to know who I am is probably me.”

“Ah, now I understand why Nina has accepted you." Diedre said. "I think she sees you going through some of the struggles she has what with embracing her dark side with the Tetch virus, losing someone she loved, being betrayed by someone else she cared about, realising her sexuality, forging a new identity. Yes, it’s making sense now.”

“She still hates me, though.”

“She doesn’t _hate_ you. She just isn’t sure if she can trust you. There is a difference. Still, this is far too much of a deep conversation for this time of night. Let’s go over with the others.”


	8. Don’t you hear me calling? I’m the voice in the back of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Lucius arrives. Lucius asks to investigate a crime in The Narrows. The writing on the mysterious card will be gone into in a later chapter.  
> Edward attends counselling with Nina and she does her best to get to the bottom of his problems. I explain through her why I’m not happy with the implied DID and schizophrenia plotline the writers did and go into the problems with it a bit. If you want to find out more about what Dissociative Identity Disorder I'd like to recommend https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/dissociative-disorders/  
> I’d like to repeat that I am not a mental health professional and I am not an expert on Schizophrenia, DID or other disorders, and much of what I know is recalled from Alevel Psychology.  
> Chapter title from 'Cold Blood' by Dave Not Dave

“I’m concerned about a case you assigned to Alverez.” Lucius announced, on being admitted to Bullock’s office. “He refuses to investigate it.”

Bullock made a noise of annoyance as he put aside the heavy pile of reports he’d been wading through.

“What? Because the criminal had a licence from Penguin?” he asked, sounding exhausted and impatient.

“No. Because he refuses to solve it at all.” Lucius said, in his usual low, mild tone.

“Why then? What’s the case again?”

“On the edge of the Narrows, a gang leader was suffocated with a rare polymer.” Lucius explained, presenting the case folder to Bullock.

Bullock carelessly flicked through the pages, settling on the victims criminal record and the crime scene photos.

“Ah, I see. It’ll just be some power struggle on our hands amongst a gang. The Narrows is alive with that sort of thing. What’s the trouble?”

“I’m concerned it might be the beginning of a serial killer’s spree.”

“Why’s that?”

“Someone left a calling card on the body, see.” Lucius reached across the desk and turned to the card which Bullock read frowning. “What did Alverez make of this?”

“He said it didn’t mean anything, that people carry around all sorts of rubbish. He said he’d closed the case.”

“Well, case closed then.” Bullock said, uncaringly.

Lucius stared at Bullock disbelievingly.

“You can’t be serious. The killer hasn’t been caught.” he objected.

“Look, I appreciate that you mean well, but the last thing we need is to go interfering in The Narrows. That place is filled with bloodthirsty crazies. You can’t run an investigation down there. No one will talk with the police, the evidence will all have been messed up. There’s too much crime for us to tell which bits are relevant to our investigating. I’m telling you it’s pointless.”

“A man is dead.” Lucius sad severely.

“A gangster is dead, one who’s gang will have been in the middle of some power struggle. Maybe this bloke was just really into trivia quizzes." Bullock shrugged. "I don’t know and I don’t care. Fine, if you want to go sniffing around I can’t stop you, but it’s a waste of time and I’m not risking my life going down to the Narrows. Right now, I’m too busy dealing with Gordon and trying to stop him from rubbing Penguin up the wrong way not to mention all of this.” he said, gesturing to the papers surrounding him. “It’s up to you what you do about it, but I’m not putting any of this city’s best detectives a risk down there and the ones that aren’t so great will tell you the same as I have. You do what you think is best, but leave me out of it.”

“Fine, I will.” Lucius said.

\-------------------

Ed’s conversation with Diedre had made re-think a lot of things deeply. Finding out about the truth of Nina’s sexuality and discussing it had unearthed some feelings he wasn’t entirely sure what to do that with. The fact that people, even as far removed as Diedre had assumed that he and Oswald were together, and it could no longer be explained away by Oswald’s apparently obvious feelings being noticed. Diedre had clearly thought Ed not only reciprocated, but had been _in_ an established relationship with Oswald. There was also the teasing from Ed’s hallucination earlier in the day, before anything had been mentioned.

Ed remembered too well the hallucinations of Oswald he’d had when drugged, in particular Oswald’s seductive dance number. Ed had assumed it was an effect of the drugs, but it begged the question; why had Ed’s subconscious chosen to feed him that? It could have been Ed’s brain latching onto Oswald’s feelings for him and just mocking him with them, but that didn’t explain why it had made Ed hot under the collar. That was without mentioning all of the times during their friendship Ed had felt a connection between them that he hadn’t dared to term more than friendship. That included the time sat by the fire after Oswald had saved him from being strangled by Butch that he’d been convinced Oswald was going to kiss him.

His feelings for men weren’t limited to Oswald, either, when he thought about it. When Jim Gordon had first joined the GCPD Ed had had a kind of fixation on him that, in retrospect, could only be defined as a crush. He remembered too well how Jim giving him the slightest hint of praise had made him go gooey inside. There was also Lucius Fox whose intelligence and manner made him intensely attractive – as an opponent. It couldn’t be denied that he held a kind of calm, collectedness, quiet understanding and an elegance of character that made Ed wish he could have had the chance to spend a lot more time around him. At the time, it had never occurred to Ed that any of these things feelings might be sexual attraction, but now it made so much sense.

Had Ed failed to notice anything because he was determined not to? Whenever he caught himself veering into less-than-platonic thoughts about men, he’d always forcibly reminded himself that he was attracted to women, and therefore couldn’t possibly be gay. As Diedre had pointed out, this logic was faulty and given all of the bisexual people he’d come across since arriving in Gotham, he really should have realised this long before now. Although, his father had been intensely homophobic, which would explain why he had been so purposefully blind to his own feelings.

“You’re very quiet. Is everything alright?” Stephanie interrupted his thoughts, with a cup of morning coffee.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about something Diedre said to me.” Ed said distantly.

“How did you find Diedre? She didn’t annoy you too much, did she?” Stephanie, asked.

“No. She’s very intelligent. I like her.”

“Oh, I’m pleased to hear that. You’re worried about seeing Nina, aren’t you?” Stephanie said.

“No.”

“Yes, you are, and it’s okay.” Stephanie said with an encouraging smile.

“Alright I am. I don’t want to see _him_ again.” Ed admitted. “ My hallucination, I mean. But I think I’ll be alright. I feel better this morning. My head feels a bit clearer.”

“Good. Remember, I’ll be right here when you get back.” Stephanie said.

“Don’t stay in on my account.”

“Why not? There are some books I want to read, anyway.” Stephanie said. “You should get going soon. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby.”

“I know.” Stephanie said, teasingly ruffling his hair and giggling at his expression. “Travel safely.” she said.

\--------------------------

“Make yourself comfortable, there’s a lot to discuss.” Nina said, once she let him in.

She look very tired, but her lack of staring at him and the fact that she sat closer than she had in a while made Ed think Nina was growing a little more comfortable. It was as though something in their encounter the previous day had broken the barrier between them.

“I’ve had to do a lot of research to reach any conclusions.” Nina said, her tone, quiet and calm, rather than the quick abruptness of their previous encounters that seemed to symbolise tenseness. “That’s where I went yesterday evening. I was on the phone to a friend of mine from medical college. Don’t worry, I didn’t mention _you,_ specifically. We talked about your symptoms and he agreed that it was likely that my diagnosis of high-functioning autism might have some truth in it, but recommended seeing a specialist in that area.” she continued, absorbed in professionalism.

Ed found he was having to put more effort into concentrating than normal.

“From what I can tell,” Nina continued, “you’re managing that side of things pretty well, but I think other things have amplified it. It’s all very complicated. I would suggest that you’re suffering from schizophrenia as well, which has been responsible for your most recent problems. People with schizophrenia are rarely violent, unless they perceive themselves to be in a threatening situation. Your symptoms don’t tally with Dissociative Identity Disorder particularly, although I’d considered it at first. You know, where a person has significantly separate alters, or personalities as they used to be known although it's not generally considered an accurate term anymore. Alters within a DID system can suffer from schizophrenia. DID has been chronically misrepresented by the media, but people just don’t have ‘evil’ alters, although something called persecutors do exist, but they persecute the person with DID more than other people, and they certainly don’t go around killing people, not like the Riddler. Also, the said alters tend to be distinctly different from one another and you’ve described the Riddler as being a reflection of you, of someone stronger, more confident, but aggressive, but retaining many of your key traits. That doesn’t sound particularly like an alter. Alters have different personalities, voices, accents and likes and dislikes in all manner of things for example, foods, music, clothes, they might even have different sexualities or genders from one another. When you speak of the Riddler forcing you to do things, you speak about your hallucination, yes?"

Ed nodded.

"People with DID don’t tend to hallucinate _because_ of DID. It can be a symptom of comorbid disorders, additional disorders, though. Although, those with DID themselves will often have a world inside of their heads with multiple alters with different functions, it doesn’t always extend to projecting hallucinations into the outside world, unless an alter is also suffering with say schizophrenia or PTSD, the latter of which is pretty common in people with DID. I remember you saying that there were periods of time where you couldn’t remember where you’d been and assumed the Riddler had been in control?” Nina verified.

Ed nodded silently, hanging onto her words.

“I can’t be sure," Nina continued, "as the brain is a difficult thing, but I’m of the opinion that you’ve been blocking out memories that you find traumatic. So you were consciously aware during certain occurrences, but your mind has made the memories of them mostly inaccessible to keep you safe from them, as it were. It's called an amnesiac wall and is something that happens with DID, but also can be a symptom outside of that. There are a whole group of dissociative disorders but in my opinion, DID isn't the one you have. That’s only a theory, though.” Nina said with an exhausted sigh.

“It does make some sense, though.” Ed admitted hesitantly. “For example, I don’t remember disposing of Kristen’s body at all. I just remember her being dead and then after that it’s blank and I just woke up with my hallucination standing over me. There are other similar things like that that I can’t remember doing, but was told by others or my hallucination about what hapened afterwards, especially, as you say, surrounding traumatic experiences.” Ed said slowly, finding it very strange discussing all of his problems so clinically.

“Well, schizophrenia sounds more like what you’re experiencing, to me, although, as I said before, people with all of these disorders aren’t usually violent or dangerous, but then, everyone’s experience is different.”

“Sometimes, when I... hurt people...” Ed began, feeling his hands begin to shake, in nervousness, expecting Nina’s façade of composure to break at any moment and for her to blame him, “I don’t feel like myself.”

When no angry tirade began and Nina only waited, Ed continued.

“I don’t mean that a separate identity takes control, exactly, but my emotions are a bit uncontrollable and in between incidents I go between finding them too much and not being able to judge my actions and feeling numb and everything is a bit surreal and when I surface from it, it’s like looking back on something someone else did.”

Nina nodded, listening raptly, seeming more fascinated than angry.

“That’s not entirely out of line with some of the symptoms,” she said slowly, “although, of course, you don’t need to have all of them. What do you think makes you more likely to have hallucinations, or your other symptoms worsening.”

“Traumatic experiences.” Ed said. “When I killed Dougherty, when Kristen died, when I was scared Jim had found me out and it brought memories back, when I thought I’d...killed Oswald. When I woke up at Stephanie’s and panicked, because it reminded me of that crazy woman who got me out of the ice. My hallucinations were around a lot at those times.”

“Hmm.” Nina said. “Would you say things have got significantly worse recently?”

“Yes, but since I’ve got to know Stephanie things haven’t been so bad, but then I don’t feel unsafe around her.”

“So, that’s when you get hallucinations most? When you feel unsafe?”

“Yes, I think so." Ed said thoughtfully. "Or when I’m worried about someone I care about getting hurt or having been hurt.”

“I see. More recently, am I right in thinking you’ve been struggling with being able to express thoughts and feelings, thoughts have been disorganised, you’ve been struggling with recall of facts and things like that?”

“Yes, definitely. It’s never been as bad as this before. Why is this happening to me?”

“I can’t give a definitive answer. It’s unclear what causes schizophrenia, but there are some theories to hereditary links, but nothing concrete.”

“What can I do to fix it?” Ed asked.

“It’s more a question of managing it, Ed. You’re not a machine with a faulty part that can be replaced. You’re a _person_.”

“Yes, but what can I _do_?"

“The two most common ways to manage it are individual therapy, and medication, most commonly antipsychotic medication.Do you know what that does?"

“Yes. They control symptoms by affecting the brain neurotransmitter dopamine.”

“Yes. Another option would be hospitalisation- not Arkham, but I somehow get the impression you won’t consider that.”

“I’m not giving myself up, so don’t even ask.” Ed said with certainty.

“My advice would be to save up as much money as possible to see a specialist and get advice that way, but in the meantime, I’ll do what I can in terms to trauma counselling.” Nina said, irresistibly reminding herself of her conversation with Barbara Kean and the trauma counselling that had gone so horrendously wrong, hoping fervently there wouldn’t be a repeat performance. At least Ed had sought her out, genuinely wanting help, rather than having to be forced into it.

“That’s all?” Ed whined.

“You’re not offering me a lot of choice. I can’t offer you medication, because there isn’t any about around here, you’d be too much at risk leaving The Narrows, you probably can’t afford it and I don’t honestly trust you to take it, not to mention monitor the potential side affects. Some things can only be solved with perseverance and looking after yourself.”

“That’s not enough.” Ed told her, angrily.

“There’s nothing else I can do, Ed.” Nina said apologetically. “Look, I know there’s a lot to take in. Here are some notes I took and I noted down some recommended reading material, if you want to know more about he various conditions we’ve mentioned, the causes, treatments and people’s experiences. I’d recommend you start by reading up on it all. We’ll meet again tomorrow and see where you are. How about it?”

“Alright.”


	9. I’m a cold-blooded killer and I’m coming for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius investigates and meets with Lee to chat.  
> Enjoy!

Every person Lucius had spoken to had told him that, if he wanted answers about The Narrows, he should go to Cherry’s.

“She’s in charge.” several of the police officers, who were unwillingly on the beat down there, had told him.

So it was that Lucius found himself that afternoon in the oppressive confines of the dark and poorly-kept club, filled with people who eyed his neat suit with mistrust. He’d purposefully chosen his shabbiest for this mission, but even the old suit made him stand out amongst the people who ranged from looking thoroughly ragged to having exceedingly exotic outfits, both sorts worn with pride.

Lucius had asked who was in charge of several people, but no answers had been fourth coming, so he hovered uncertainly in the crowd.

“Lucius?” a feminine voice came from behind him.

Lucius turned, to see an elegant woman.

“Lee.” he said, pleasantly surprised.

Although the two of them had never been close, Lucius liked Lee and they had worked seamlessly together. Lee’s new-found sense of style suited her and there was a confidence about her posture that hadn’t been there before, even if she seemed a little tired.

“It’s good to see you. I hope you’re well.” he said.

“I am, thank you.” she said with a comfortable smile. “I must say, I’m surprised to see you down here.”

“I’m investigating.”

“Oh, can I help?”

“I hope so.”

“Well, then sit down, have a drink.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Nonsense.” Lee said, signalling the bar tender with familiarity.

She lead him over to a corner table, where she could survey the room but it was more quiet.

"Now, what's the case?" Lee asked.

“Have you heard anything about a Michael Russo, locally known as Rusty head of a gang?” Lucius asked.

Lee thought for a moment.

“Hmm. I’ve met him. Why? Are you looking for him? Isn’t that the detectives’ jobs?”

“I’ll explain, if you tell me what you know first.” Lucius offered.

“I know very little." Lee admitted. "He was the leader of a gang that robs jewellers, mainly. They tend to stick to the edge of The Narrows, but members would bring their families to see me sometimes. I didn’t know him at all well. He’d passed through Cherry’s a few times and got thrown out for starting one fight or another.”

“He turned up dead." Lucius explained. "He was suffocated with a relatively rare polymer. Alvarez was assigned the case and decided that it was just some struggle in the ranks of the gang not worth investigating, untraceable, like most of the crime that goes on in The Narrows. I went to Bullock and he said the same. I spoke to Gordon about it, but he’s been too busy worrying about _pax penguina_ and dealing with high profile bank robberies to be of any help and he put it down to the Narrows being dangerous.”

“What is it about the crime that makes you think it was worth investigating?” Lee asked, taking a sip of her newly arrived drink and Lucius ignored his, too focussed on Lee.

“Someone left a note pinned to the body.” he said.

Lucius handed a photo of the evidence to Lee. She frowned at the printed card.

“’Which profession had its origins in ancient Greece and Rome known as _iuris consulti_ after the time of Claudius?’” she read aloud. “What’s the answer?”

“The legal profession.” Lucius answered. “Does it mean anything to you?”

“No, I can’t say that it does.” she answered. “There aren’t many lawyers around here as everyone is too poor and most people choose to solve their disputes with their fists. Does it have any relevance to the victim’s history, his family, maybe?”

“Not that I’ve been able to find, which is why I’m making enquiries.”

“I see. I’m sorry I can’t help. I does make me think, though-” Lee broke off thoughtfully. “I know it seems more like a clue than a riddle, but this seems like the kind of thing that Ed would do.”

“Edward Nygma? He’s not been seen since he disappeared out of that block of ice.” Lucius said.

“I’ve seen him. Quite recently, in fact.”

Lucius blinked.

“In here?”

“Several times, this morning, in fact. I’ve persuaded him to get counselling." Lee explained. "A friend of mine found him unconscious and brought him in for some medical attention. Apparently he tried to rob a pharmacist’s and got stabbed in the hand and then she got worried that he’d suffered brain damage. Only, please don’t mention it at the GCPD. I don’t want Penguin getting to hear for everyone’s safety around here and I don’t want Jim or Harvey sniffing round under any circumstances, either. I came here to leave all of that behind. I’m under a new identity too, Doctor Nina Damfino, actually.”

“No, of course.” Lucius reassured her, hurriedly. “Do you know where I might be able to find him?”

“Yes, but I don’t want my friend dragged into all of this. She’s a kind, bright girl and it’s bad enough that she insists on sheltering someone so dangerous, without bringing her into a murder enquiry and possibly putting her at even more risk, or risk having Penguin come after Ed and kill Stephanie if she tries to get in the way, which she will. She’s grown attached to Ed, although God knows why.”

“All of what I’m doing isn’t strictly on the books, as I’m not a police officer so I don’t have any real authority, so you don’t need to worry. It’ll be kept quiet.” Lucius said.

“Of course.” Lee looked relieved. She frowned and swirled her liquor around in her glass, frowning and Lucius got the impression that she was going to say something. “I should warn you Ed’s been rather... odd, recently.” Lee admitted.

“How so?” he asked, in concern, remembering Ed’s last violent existential crisis and hoping that didn’t happen again.

“Of course, you never knew Ed back when he worked for the GCPD, but I expect you’ll have heard that he was very different to The Ridder.” she leaned forward, inviting Lucius into her confidence. “He was always so shy and awkward, always apologising and stumbling over his words, eager to please, still fiercely intelligent, though, so I tried to encourage him with his strengths as much as possible. Whenever I said he’d done something well, he always seemed so surprised. He seems to have reverted to being more like that, but even less trusting, if possible. At the same time, he’s latched onto us, that is Stephanie, my girlfriend and I so suddenly and is really clingy. I can’t tell if he’s behaving like it on purpose to get us all to trust him, so he can strike when we’re least expecting it, or whether it’s genuine, or whether it was _ever_ genuine. I’m concerned about him getting too attached to Stephanie, especially after what happened to Kristen. He and Kristen seemed to be getting on so well when she disappeared. I was so convinced that what he felt for her was genuine. He’s not in love with Stephanie or anything, I’m fairly sure. At least, I hope not, as she’s very young for him, but I got the impression they share more of a bond like siblings, but I can’t help but worry.”

“But he trusts Stephanie?” Lucius questioned.

“Very much so. I’d appreciate a second opinion from someone outside as to what’s going on with him.”

“Of course. Given his history, I think it’s wise to be cautious. I’d imagine, whether he’ll accept it or not, he’s in a vulnerable situation, with mental issues, being new around here and Penguin tearing apart the city looking for him. It’s such a shame. All that’s happened to him, I mean. I think I would have liked to have known Ed at the GCPD. I’ve looked through his records – the ones that he made when he was working there - in detail and from what I can tell he was a very intelligent and meticulous forensic scientist. It’s a tragedy that he never got to work under better circumstances than Gotham has to offer. I’ve always felt that if only he’d accept help in one form or another, from someone who genuinely believed he could change, there would be no limits to what he could do.”

“You won’t make him believe that, you know.”

“I can try. Apparently nobody else has even done as much as that.”

“He’s hard to read, hard to get even slightly close to, but I fancy you might be just the man for the job." Lee said. "I think he’s at a bit of a crossroads personally. I think, I _hope_ that he wants to change from the path he’s chosen and be a different person. We need to be careful in steering him away from the abyss. You’re on his level, though, intellectually. I’d imagine you’ll have more success than I will, and even though he likes Stephanie, I think he intends to keep her more or less in the dark about his past, so she’s not in possession of all of the facts and that puts her in danger. There’s a lot to be worried about.”

“I’ll do what I can. Thank you for your help, Doctor.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“I hope I’ll see you again soon. If you need me, ask for The Doc here. I’d suggest you talk to Cherry, as she more or less runs The Narrows and this club, but she probably won’t be cooperative.”

“I’ll try, anyway. Good day, Doctor.”


	10. You’ve built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but I’m gonna try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Ed chat. At last.  
> There's probably something else I should say here, but I've forgotten it.  
> I feel like I should apologise for not proof reading this chapter, but then I didn't put much effort into proof reading the others, so whatever. I'm too tired for this.  
> Enjoy!  
> Chapter title from 'See Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth (ft. Emeli Sande)

Cherry, as Lee had predicted, was extremely unhelpful and wouldn’t even admit (even though Lucius was sure she was lying) to knowing Michael Russo, so Lucius made his way to the address Lee had given him.

It was a run down block of flats, which looked marginally safer and better-maintained than the rest of the Narrows. It was a young woman who opened the door, with a pale face and a riot of bright red curls which had been tamed into braids, hanging either side of her face.

“Miss Brown?” he asked.

“Who’s asking?” she said, her tone careful, but not accusatory, not what Lucius had been expecting.

Most people in the Narrows either looked downtrodden and tired, or restless and on edge. This girl was neither. She eyed him with open curiosity, not hostility, probably taking in his neat attire. She had a liveliness about her that seemed to have been eroded away in most of her neighbours.

“Lucius Fox, from the GCPD.” he said, offering identification.

At this, she opened the door slightly and leaned casually against the doorframe. She was petite and relatively slim and dressed in worn clothes that Lucius suspected were neat second-hand or third-hand vintage.

“Ah, I’ve heard of you.” she smiled, unexpectedly. “You’re the forensics expert.”

Lucius blinked, wondering if Ed had mentioned him, or else how she knew that.

“I was told I could find Edward Nygma here.” he explained.

“I don’t think you have authority to arrest him.”

“No, I just want to speak with him.” Lucius said with a smile.

“I’ll see if he’ll see you. Step in. Would you mind waiting?”

“Of course not.”

Lucius stepped into her neat, yet pokey, sitting room and sat down, looking about him. In one corner was a bookshelf overflowing with books with yellowed pages, but the rest of the room was empty but for basic furniture and a cat’s scratching post. The place was spotlessly clean, and the paintwork unmarred, although the upholstery of the furniture was very faded.

“Foxy.” Ed’s voice was excited and the speed with which he approached Lucius across the room Lucius was convinced for a second that Ed was going to grab at him.

Stephanie hovered in the doorway, watching Ed with an amused expression.

“Mr Nygma.” Lucius said.

Ed looked tired, but clean and healthy, which were good signs, and seemed calm and docile. Lucius wondered what his happiness meant and remembered Lee’s warning.

“To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?” Ed said, beaming.

“Murder, I’m afraid.”

“How delicious. An interesting one, I hope.” Ed said, lacking some of his usual flair and the girl who had showed Lucius in rolled her eyes in exasperation, before crossing the room with a duster in her hand and began dusting the bookshelf, clearly not prepared to allow a visitor to interrupt her household routine. Or perhaps she just wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“A man by the name of Michael Russo,” Lucius continued as though she wasn’t there “locally known as Rusty, head of a gang that robs jewellers on the edge of The Narrows was suffocated with a relatively rare polymer.”

There was a crash as Stephanie knocked into the bookshelf she’d been dusting. Her expression fell into alarm, but with in a flash it was gone.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you two to it.” she muttered, hurrying out.

“Sit down.” Ed invited, apparently oblivious, and they both settled on the sofa. “I don’t know what I can do to help.” he said, leaning towards Lucius a little, looking eager.

“I wondered if you might have known something about it.”

Ed paused for thought.

“No.” he shook his head after a moment. “I don’t recognise the name and, from what I hear, murder is very much a part of everyday life in The Narrows, especially amongst the gangs.”

“What about this?” Lucius asked, passing Ed the card with the clue on it.

“’Which profession had its origins in ancient Greece and Rome known as _iuris consulti_ after the time of Claudius?’” Ed frowned “ _Iuris consulti_ ’ – isn’t that referring to a lawyer?”

Lucius smiled when Ed solved it immediately.

“Yes. The legal profession is the answer." Lucius agreed. "Does it mean anything to you?”

“No, I can’t say that it does.” Ed shook his head again. “Why?” he asked leaning further towards Lucius, face filled with curiosity.

“I met with Dr Thompkins and she suggested you might know something about it.”

“She suggested I might have done it, you mean.” Ed said sounding more resigned to the fact, rather than angry with Lee. “Well, I didn’t and I don’t know anything about it.” he said shrugging. “It’s not really my style, either. This is more of a quiz clue than a riddle. A bit boring. Anyway, I’ve promised Stephanie and The Good Doctor that I’ll stay out of trouble and I don’t want to be sent to prison or Arkham, so I’ve been making an effort. Killing people just seems very unattractive at the moment.” the last sentence was said quietly, like an embarrassing confession and he flinched, and Lucius got the impression he immediately regretted saying it.

“How have you been?” Lucius asked softly.

Ed glanced up at him, seeming confused at the question, but when Lucius continued waiting for an answer, realised he was genuinely concerned.

“Fine.” Ed said.

Lucius watched him frowning. Ed cringed slightly under his gaze.

“Alright, not so great, but I’m working on it.” Ed admitted defensively.

“Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help... as long as it’s not in any way involved in a plan to injure or kill anyone.”

“What about theft?” Ed asked, his voice suddenly sharp and bright.

In spite of himself, Lucius laughed. Ed watched him, looking bemused, but eventually laughed too.

“Seriously, though, thanks for the offer.” Ed said, ducking his head in shyness. “I think you’re one of the only people who’s ever offered me help and actually meant it, up until recently.” his voice fell into a whisper. “The number of people who have done that can be counted on one hand.”

Logically, Lucius knew that Ed was a dangerous killer, but when he behaved like this it was hard to believe it. Lucius heart swelled a little in sympathy.

“I _do_ mean it, you know.” Lucius said. “I know you’re a clever person and I think it would be a shame to waste that on thoughtless violence and revenge plots.”

“So do I.” Ed said, unexpectedly. “I mean, recently, I’ve been thinking about things and I’ve reached that conclusion too. The person I’ve become... I don’t like him. I’m having second thoughts. I only wish there was a way out.”

“There’s always a way out if you look hard enough.”

“You’re clever, Foxy, and wise _and_ kind. I only wish I’d met you before... before...” Ed trailed off, his eyes focussing on something over Lucius shoulder. Lucius looked around, but didn’t see anything.

“Ed?” Lucius said, but Ed didn’t seem to notice.

Ed’s expression was troubled.

“Ed?” Lucius repeated and Ed shook himself.

“Sorry.” Ed said.

“Are you alright?”

“Right as rain.” Ed said briskly, with a thoroughly unconvincing smile. “Don’t let me keep you, Mr Fox.” he said in the same artificially bright voice, a clear dismissal.

Lucius stood up slowly, wondering what had caused Ed’s sudden change in demeanour.

“Yes, I should be at the GCPD.”

“Don’t let them overwork you, you’ll get no thanks for it.” Ed said, quickly, not seeming to have put much thought into the words, his uncomfortable smile still in place.

“Thank you for the advice.” Lucius said drily. “It’s been good to see you Ed,” Lucius said, meaningfully, “but if anyone asks me, I will deny it.”

Ed smiled, looking a little proud and more sincere.

“If you need to, please contact me.” Lucius said, handing Ed a card with his number.

“I will do.” Ed said. “Goodbye, Mr Fox.” he said, seeing Lucius to the door.

Lucius was half-way down the corridor when he heard a shout.

“Foxy!” Ed had rushed after him.

“Is something wrong?” Lucius asked.

“No.” Ed said, stopping in front of Lucius and fidgeting, wringing his hands, seeming nervous. “I... I- I did wonder... I wondered if maybe... maybe. It would be nice if we could talk for longer, sometime. Maybe.” Ed suggested, blushing.

“Alright.” Lucius said. “Call me.”

“Really?” Ed seemed shocked.

“Really. I look forward to it.” Lucius offered a smile before backing way and trying not to enjoy the beaming smile Ed gave too much. It seemed that he’d have something to discuss with Lee.


	11. I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohooo! I managed to recover most (but not all) of my file!! So here is a chapter sooner than expected.  
> Barbara is plotting to take over Gotham, and honestly I got far too carried away writing manipulative Barbara and I love her like that. Also, Nina and Ed start counselling (I know nothing about proper counselling so don't expect it to be realistic).  
> TW: Child Abuse (non graphic, discussed only)  
> Also, I feel like there are a few mature themes here and there will be in the future, so I'm raising the rating accordingly.  
> Enjoy!

“Barbara.” came the Penguin’s voice from the doorway, where he stood, framed by his henchmen.

Tabby stood at Barbara’s side, hand on the gun at her hip, taking up a confrontational stance and weighing up their opponents.

“I don’t recall inviting you here.” Barbara said in a faux polite tone, putting down her pen and turning over her papers, but not bothering to get up from her seat.

“You have some explaining to do.” Penguin said brightly, with one of his most dangerous false smiles. “I’ve heard a whisper that you’ve been meeting with the mayor? Care to elaborate?”

“You really should find better gossips to get your rumours from. Even if I _have_ been meeting with the mayor, I don’t see that it’s any of your business.” Barbara replied coldly.

“I disagree.” Penguin said with a humourless laugh. “You see, if I thought you were conspiring against me, I might have to take action... such as removing your head.”

“That’s not why I’ve been seeing the mayor.” Barbara replied.

“Then, what _is_ the reason?”

Barbara glanced down at the table top.

“You won’t believe me.” she said.

“Victor!” Penguin signalled Zsasz who advanced towards Tabitha with a knife in his hand.

“Alright! Alright!” Barbara said, raising her hands. “I’ve been helping to raise funds for an orphanage that is being in the process of being kitted-out.”

Penguin began to chuckle before falling into full-blown laughter.

“ _Seriously_? You expect me to believe that?” Penguin said.

“I can’t help it if you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. Ask the mayor, or the association running the orphanage, or the other benefactors, or the carers. They’ll tell you. I’ve been quite heavily involved in it.” Barbara said seriously.

The Penguin stated into her face, searching for evidence of dishonesty. Apparently finding none, he frowned suspiciously.

“An orphanage? But _why_?”

“Because it’s the least I can do for the poor kids all alone in this hell-hole. That’s why!” Barbara said, irritably. “So go off and do your research before storming in here. Don’t you have more important things to do? Your people are supposed to be looking after this city.” Barbara criticised.

“Oh, I _will_ check your ludicrous story and when we return it will be with an axe, rest assured.” The Penguin said.

“ _Goodbye_ , Oswald.” Barbara said, picking up her pen again.

“An orphanage?” Tabitha said incredulously, once Penguin had left.

“Yup.” Barbara said uncaringly, not looking up from her paperwork.

“An _orphanage_.” Tabitha repeated disbelievingly.

“That’s what I said. Is your hearing alright?” Barbara asked rhetorically.

“But, Barbara. You _hate_ children.”

“I don’t _hate_ them, exactly. I took in Kitty-Cat didn’t I?”

“Selina is nearly an adult.” Tabitha objected.

Barbara sighed impatiently.

“Look, Tabby, I know that diplomacy and complex plots aren’t your strengths, but trust me, it’s all part of a larger plan.”

“Wait, you were _serious_? A plan? Like _what_?” Tabitha asked suspiciously.

“Don’t you trust me?” Barbara said, looking at Tabby with puppy-dog eyes.

“No.” Tabitha replied bluntly.

“Fine.” Barbara said in irritation. “Helping to fund this orphanage is all part of a plan to make Penguin and Jim think I’ve gone soft and therefore am no threat and gain the support of the people of Gotham all at once.”

Tabitha watched Barbara unblinkingly.

“I’m not convinced.” Tabitha said.

“Think about it. Penguin will hear that I’m getting chummy with the mayor and panic, thinking that I’m planning a revolt, but when he finds out my real intentions of planning to help an orphanage, he’ll assume that the electrocution has made me go soft and think I’ve given up on my desire to rule Gotham. Then, he’ll leave us alone and let us do what we please. When Jim hears about it, he’ll believe I have reformed and take my offer to help him go against the Penguin seriously, then we will be able to unify the gangs we supply weapons and ammunition to and the officers of the GCPD, and have the perfect army to take down Penguin. Then, once again, we will be on top. We can dispose of Jim and – _voila_!” Barbara clicked her fingers. “We rule Gotham and can rebuild it. So, are you with me or not?”

“It can’t be that simple.” Tabitha said dubiously.

“Don’t worry, I have contingency plans, but in the meantime, I need you to support me to do this. Trust me, Tabby.”

“Why? After all we’ve done to hurt each other, why do need me? Why are you offering to share this?”

“Because I love you, Tabby, whether the feeling is returned or not.” Barbara said simply. “I want you to be by my side, if that’s what you want.”

“And if I say I’m not interested?” Tabitha challenged.

Barbara shrugged and smiled sadly.

“I'll just have to manage without you, won't I? It’s your choice.”

“I’ll think about it.” Tabitha said, before walking out.

Barbara waited until she Tabby’s footsteps had faded into the distance, before reaching for the phone and dialling.

“Lazlo? It’s time.” Barbara said.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“How are you today, Ed?” Nina asked when they had settled for their arranged counselling session in Nina’s office.

“Not too bad.” Ed admitted, honestly.

The chat with Lucius and the feeling of being needed had put him in a good mood, even if Stephanie had been a little withdrawn.

“So a bit better?” Nina asked.

“I suppose.” Ed said.

“Good.” Nina said, fiddling with one of her cuffs.

“Aren’t you going to mention that you sent Lucius Fox to me yesterday?” Ed asked, suspecting this was the reason for what seemed to be nervousness.

“He told you it was me?” Nina said sounding slightly guilty.

“Yes.” Ed answered.

“I thought you might have been able to help him.” Nina said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t think I could. I didn’t know anything of use. He’s bright enough to figure things out on his own, anyway. I was pleased to see him, though.”

“You were?” Nina asked.

“He’s nice.” Ed said simply.

“You’re not angry?” Nina asked.

“About the fact that you thought might have been the one to kill the gangster?” Ed asked. He thought about it for a moment, but found no particular feelings of malice towards Nina. “No. It’s not an entirely unlikely conclusion to reach, even if the crime didn’t really have my signature.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” Nina asked, seeming genuinely curious about the answer.

“I don’t see a reason to be.” Ed shrugged. “I guess I’m a bit annoyed that you betrayed my trust by letting a member of the GCPD know my whereabouts, but I suppose you thought you were doing the right thing and I don’t think he’ll tell anyone.” Ed reflected.

Ed looked at Nina.

“Why are you smiling?” he asked, noticing the slight curve of her lips.

“Nothing, just I think we’re making some progress. You’re getting to trust people.”

“I suppose, although logically I know that’s a foolish thing to do.”

“Why do you say that?” Nina followed up the question promptly.

“People all turn on you eventually.” Ed said.

“That’s not true of all people... and if you don’t ever put your trust in anyone you’ll be always alone.” Nina pointed out, not seeming to be criticising.

“It’s true of all the ones I’ve known.” Ed said sadly. “Never mind that. What are we supposed to be talking about today?”

“Did you read any of the literature I suggested?”

“Yes, all of it.” Ed answered.

“Oh, that’s good.” Nina said happily. “What did you think?”

“That psychology is very wishy-washy and inexact at times and exceedingly accurate at others.”

Nina smiled indulgently at this response.

“I meant of your experiences in relation to the material.” she explained.

“Oh, I think you’re right about the schizophrenia. It sounds very difficult to treat though.”

“It’s hard work, but not impossible.”

“Well, I hope not. There is one strange thing, though. A lot of the studies said they felt it was hereditary.”

“That’s not conclusive, you know.”

“I know and I’m not convinced mine is, or at least, I don’t know of anyone in my family suffering problems like I did.”

“We talked before about how you suffer more hallucinations when you’ve experienced trauma. Did you think any more about that?” Nina asked.

“I _thought_ about it and I’m more convinced that it’s true. I don’t know if it’s possible, but maybe that’s what started all of this.”

“You say you’ve experienced hallucinations on and off for as long as you can remember. Was there some event that you can link the beginning of this with in your mind?”

Ed felt his insides tighten at the question and the words lodged in his throat like shards of glass.

“Ed? Are you alright?” Nina asked, gently.

“I don’t think- I don’t think I can talk about this.” Ed choked out.

“Why not?” Nina asked quietly.

“I don’t talk with people about the it.”

“What you need is to stop running from something that can bring a smile to you face, a tear your eye, a thought to your mind. What am I?” Nina said.

“The past.”

“Sometimes there are big clues in our pasts, our developing years, our early childhoods, even, that define what our minds become.”

“I know that. But I don’t talk about it.”

“Why not?” Nina repeated, in the same gentle, understanding voice, that didn’t make him feel pressured to answer, but at the same time demanded it.

“You won’t believe me.” he whispered.

“Why do you think that?”

“Nobody ever does and if they did... they’d-”

“What? What would they do?”

“They’d laugh or say I was weak, or I’d get into trouble.” he mumbled sounding strangely childlike.

“Ed, how far back are we talking about, if you feel alright answering that?”

“When I was a child.”

“I see.” Nina said calmly. “Can you tell me anything about these things that happened when you were a child?”

“I don’t think I can.”

“I need to get some idea of what I’m working with it, but we can make this a bit easier. Can I ask questions with simple answers, like options? Would that help?”

“Maybe.” Ed said.

“The events you found traumatic; where they one or two events, occasional or frequent?” Nina asked, her voice low and even.

“Frequent.”

“The trauma, was it psychological, physical, or a combination of both?”

“Both.”

“Did you witness distressing things... or was whatever it was distressing to you directly, or both?”

“Both.”

“Alright. Was this as a result of circumstances... or was this trauma inflicted by another person.”

“Mainly... the second one.”

“Was this a singular person or multiple people?”

“Mainly one person, sometimes multiple people.”

“Was this one person an adult?”

“Yes.”

Nina paused to take a breath and Ed took a steadying breath.

“Were they a parent or guardian?”

“My father.”

“Thank you, Ed.” Nina said quietly. “Where did this occur, in private or in public?”

“In private.”

“You mentioned physical trauma. If you’re able, can you tell me what form this took?”

“He hit me. That’s all.” Ed ground out.

“Was that rare?”

“No.”

“Occasional?”

“No.”

“Regular?”

“Yes.” he forced the word out, his eyes starting to burn.

“Thank you, Ed. Thank you for sharing this with me. Ed, I know this is hard for you.” Nina said.

Ed reached under his glasses to press against his eyes, attempting to force his feelings back down his throat.

“I feel _stupid_.” Ed spat. “It was so long ago. I shouldn’t be this upset.”

“We all have things that happened a long time ago that affect us until the day we die. It’s only normal.” Nina said, leaning forward in sympathy.

“Yes, but I’m supposed to be stronger than this.”

“How many people have you talked to about this, Ed?”

“Nobody. Not like this.”

“You’ve been hiding this, fighting this _on your own_ for a long time and functioning surprisingly well under the circumstances. You _are_ strong, Ed. I know it will take a lot to convince you of that, but it’s true. We’ve pieced together a lot today. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Coffee?” Ed said, as though the word were foreign to him.

“Yes.”

“Don’t you want further details?”

“No. Not today. This has all been draining for you – and me, for that matter. We need a break.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Although, I think it’s time we talked about what you want out of this arrangement.”

“What I want?”

“Yes. Just what you want us to be working towards.” Nina said. “Nothing to worry about. You have a think and I’ll get coffee. I’ll be right back.”

While Nina was gone, Ed took some deep breaths and found his head was mercifully silent. He gave a relieved giggle into the empty room, before shifting in his seat and making himself more comfortable and thinking as Nina had suggested.

“Here we are.” Nina said, returning with the two cups. “Are you alright Ed?” she asked, quickly.

“Yes, I’m alright actually. I feel a bit lighter.”

“Good.” Nina smiled at him. “So, did you have a think while I was gone?” she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yes. I think I know-”

“Wait, I’d like to write this down.” Nina said “Let me get a pen and paper. Okay. Fire away.”

“Well, obviously I’d like to stop having so many hallucinations.”

“Yes.” Nina nodded, scribbling.

“It would be good to stop feeling like I’m going to cry every five minutes.”

“Yes.”

“I’d like to grow to be more independent. You know, not have to rely on Stephanie for everything.”

“Yes. Anything else?”

“I can’t think of anything at the moment.”

“May I suggest something? I think it would be good if you could have more stable relationships with both parties being equal, not one using the other, with trustworthy people.”

“Alright, yes.”

“Good. You’ve done really well today, Ed.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

“Nobody said it was easy. We’ve got through a lot and not a single appearance from The Riddler am I right?”

“Yes, that’s true.” Ed said, brightening slightly.


	12. You were a perfect illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Nina and Lucius talk a little and Barbara goes to see an upset Jim and takes advantage of the situation.  
> If you missed my update of the previous chapter go back right now and view it!  
> Enjoy!

“Dr Damfino?”

“Lucius? Is that you?” Nina’s voice asked over the phone.

“Yes.”

“How did you get on with Ed?”

“It’s hard to say. He was cooperative, but he said he didn’t know anything about the Russo, or the clue although he solved it right away. Honestly, I think he’s telling the truth.” Lucius said.

“What about your opinion on his state of mind?”

“He’s certainly _troubled_.” Lucius said thoughtfully. “He seemed genuinely pleased to see me and eager to help. He’s much better than the last time I saw him. I saw what you meant about the lacking confidence. I did get worried when he completely phased-out when I was speaking to him, like he was listening to something only he could hear, but he seemed to have lid on things. Afterwards he came after me and wanted me to come back another time.”

“Do you think you will?”

“I think so. I think we should keep an eye on him. Something’s definitely wrong, but I’d like to hope we can stop him regressing.”

“So would I.”

“There’s something else, Nina.”

“What is it?”

“I wondered what you know about the girl Ed is staying with. Stephanie...?”

“Stephanie Brown. She’s a private person, I can’t say I know all that much about her. I’ve always though that she seems like a nice girl. Why?”

“She seemed very jumpy when I mentioned Russo and his cause of death. It made me wonder if she knew something.”

“It’s possible. Everyone in The Narrows has one connection to the gangs or another. I know that she has a very strained relationship with her father, because she doesn’t approve of his criminal career, but I don’t know the details. It’s a very touchy subject with her. Maybe you should ask her directly.”

“I might just do that. Thanks Nina.”

“Thank _you,_ Lucius.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Jim.” Barbara said abruptly.

She pushed past him. She walked over to the half-collapsed sofa and settled herself down on it. On the coffee table was a half-full bottle of whisky and a glass in a similar state. She looked up and took in Jim’s crumpled and creased shirt and scruffy hair.

“What do you want Barbara? I’m not up to chatting with you right now.” Jim said tiredly slowly making his way across to her side, not sitting down, clearly hoping to make her feel unwelcome.

“I know.” Barbara said gently. “I heard what happened. With the police officers. I know Harvey was harmed. I’m sorry. I know how much the comradeship of the GCPD matters to you.”

Jim slowly sat down and poured himself another glass of whisky.

“Well, it’s my fault, what happened.” he said swirling the spirit in the glass and watching it slip back into place.

“What about the man who killed the police officers? Wasn’t he responsible?” Barbara suggested.

“We should have been faster.”

Barbara turned to face Jim better.

“There was nothing you could have done, Jim.” she told him.

“Maybe you’re right.” Jim said. “It has made one thing perfectly clear to me. Penguin needs to be taken down.”

“Why? Surely Penguin didn’t issue a licence to that bastard.” Barbara said.

“No, but he only attacked the cops who were upholding the Pax Penguina, acting as Cobblepot’s bagmen. He seems to want to purge the GCPD of corruption. He can’t be the only one feeling that way.”

“It’s motivated you to want to take Penguin down?” Barbara confirmed.

“Legalising crime was never going to work. I should _never_ have supported it.” Jim said, slamming his glass down on the table.

“What are you going to do?” Barbara asked in whisper.

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Maybe you should look for people who feel the same way.” she suggested.

“Barbara...” Jim looked Barbara in the eye “Is your offer still open?”

“Oh, you trust me now?” Barbara scoffed.

“Barbara, I heard about the orphanage. The one you’re helping to fund.” Jim said.

Barbara looked away in apparent embarrassment.

“What can I say? I’ve changed.” Barbara murmured her head ducked.

“It’s a good thing you’re doing.” Jim said.

“I hope so.” she said with uncharacteristic modesty. “It seems such a shame. All of those children’s potential being squandered, before they’ve even begun their lives. They deserve better. Perhaps if as children we’d all been given better chances there wouldn’t be so much greed, pain and suffering, corruption and destruction in Gotham.”

“I think you may be right.”

Barbara looked at Jim in apparent surprise.

“So you’ll accept my help?” she said, blue eyes wide and innocent.

Jim bowed his head for a second, as though steeling himself before looking back at her.

“Yes, I will.” he said, it sounding like a vow.

“Do you have a plan?” Barbara asked.

“Well, the first thing to do is to stop the GCPD from recognising Penguin’s licences.”

“I can call together the heads of the gangs I supply to and persuade them to unite against Penguin, if you like.” Barbara suggested.

“I want to be there when you do that.” Jim said.

“Sure, why not? How about we arrange this tomorrow morning? You look like you could use a night off.”

“I can’t-”

“Jim.” Barbara interrupted. “It’s obvious that you’re tired and upset. What you need is time to relax a little and then you’ll be able to think better tomorrow and make a better plan. C’mon, take off that jacket and loosen that tie.” Barbara said, reaching over to do it herself.

“I don’t need-” Jim began to protest.

“Don’t be silly.” Barbara interrupted briskly, nimble fingers completing the job. “Let someone else look after _you_ for a change. There.” she said, in satisfaction. “Now. Pour a girl a drink, will ya, or I’ll think you’ve forgotten how to be a gentleman.”

Jim went in search of a glass and did as bidden. Barbara admired the glass of amber liquid for a second before raising it in a toast.

“To the future of Gotham.” she said. “Here’s hoping we can raise it from the mire.”

Jim looked at her uncertainly before knocking his glass against hers and they sipped their respective drinks.

“Mmm. Good liquor, Jim, I’m impressed.” Barbara commented in a would-be-light-hearted fashion.

“Um... thanks.”

“Well, I did operate a club. I do know about these things.” she said.

“Of course you do.” Jim said distantly.

Barbara tutted softly.

“Don’t look so glum.” she purred. “We’re on the brink of a new era. There’s lots to hope for.”

“There’s a lot to regret.”

“Poor Jim.” Barbara whispered, caressing Jim’s sleeve.

Jim turned his head away, pulling loose of Barbara’s touch.

“I think you should go, Barbara.”

“No one knows what it’s like to be him, to carry the weight.”

“Go, Barbara.”

“You shouldn’t be alone tonight.” Barbara said, lifting Jim’s chin gently with her hand.

“Barbara-“

“Jim. Shhh.” Barbara said, leaning forward to kiss him.


	13. Dreaming and Dark Scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Stephanie make plans.  
> This one isn't a slick as I'd like, but I really enjoyed writing the second half.  
> Chapter Title from 'I feel like I'm drowning' by Two Feet. There's no particular relevance of it to the chapter content, I was going to use it for a Barbara-heavy chapter, but I love the song. Listening to it make me feel like such a bad-ass, which is quite a transformation!

“Ed, hi! Are you okay?” Stephanie asked when Ed got back.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“How did the counselling go?” asked Stephanie perching on the chair opposite to him.

“Fine.”

“You’re not just saying that to get rid of me?”

“No, really. I talked about some difficult things, but it was fine, really.”

“Good.” Stephanie smiled. “I’m so pleased for you. Is Nina good as a counsellor then? Do you think she’s the right one for you, for the time being?”

“Yes, yes, she's good.”

“Good.” Stephanie said.

“Stephanie, there is something we need to talk about, though.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Stephanie said, looking worried.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I just want to discuss something. Do you have a while to talk?”

“Yes. I don’t need to go out until after lunch. I promised I’d help Nina and D deliver some medication and D and I were going to do our next job.”

“Alright. I can’t help but feel that I’ve been a bit of a burden on you-” Ed began.

“No, no, Ed. I like having you around. Didn’t I say so? I should have done.”

“I know, but I would like some of my independence back.”

“You’re not talking about moving out, are you? Where will you go?” Stephanie asked, full of concern.

“No, but I do feel that I should be earning some money and contributing to your expenses, then you wouldn’t have to risk so many stealing things or things of such high value, or at all.”

“Oh.” Stephanie said in relief. “That would be good, now that you mention it. I assume you have a plan.”

“Yes, but I don’t know what you’ll make of it.” Ed said. “I think it’s time The Riddler was resurrected.” he said, watching Stephanie intently.

Ed lowered his voice and leaned forward conspiratorially.

“I know you’re a fan.” he said.

Stephanie’s eyes immediately widened, clearly caught out.

“What do you mean?” Stephanie asked, mistrustfully. “I liked the puzzles and riddles, yeah,” she admitted. “but I’m not so into the whole kidnapping and murdering bit.”

“Nobody will be murdered.”

“Or tortured, or caused any permanent harm.” Stephanie put in anxiously.

“Alright, alright.” Ed up his hands in surrender. “None of that. But I thought; what if I could steal fewer things of high value and sell them on for twice their value?” Ed suggested, his enthusiasm infecting his tone. “The only thing is, I would need help.”

Stephanie frowned calculatingly and chewed her lip for a second.

“I’m listening.” she said eventually.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“What are we doing here?” asked Nina sounding bored as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. It was a large, mainly empty, basement room, with junk in some places, that seemed something like a disused studio with a kind of stage at one end.

“Search me.” Diedre said, delicately sifting through a box of ragged fabric, as though expecting it to explode, before moving on to finding a stable box which she brushed the dust off of with one of the rags she’d been searching through and sat down.

“Nina! D!” Stephanie said excitedly emerging from a back room, with Ed trailing in her wake.

“About time!” said Diedre. “Why d’you bring us to a dump like this? This isn’t my idea of a night out.”

Stephanie practically skipped towards them, her enthusiasm palpable.

“Between us, we’ve come up with an idea which could benefit you. Your clinic needs money and we know how to get some.” Stephanie said.

“Out of here?” Diedre said, peering around the room as though expecting to see treasure peeking out from the debris.

“In a manner of speaking.” Stephanie said. “This place, as you can see, has been abandoned a while and, as you will notice, it’s nice and close to Nina’s clinic. We’ve checked and the owner is in Blackgate, half-way through a ten year sentence, so nobody presently has claim over this.”

“Great, so what?” said Diedre.

“You know how many people come to The Narrows searching for fences, cat burglars etc. In other words, to get high value artefacts stolen for them.” Ed said.

“We thought,” Stephanie picked things up, “it would be good if we started stealing the said valuable artefacts and auctioned them off, but with a twist.”

“Instead of simply getting them to bid,” Ed continued “in order to participate, they all have to put in a contribution to the price of half of the worth of the artefact. Then one of the collectors is chosen at random and has to answer a series of riddles. If they get a majority of them right, they get the artefact and the entrance fees get paid to your clinic.”

“And if they fail?” Nina asked, eyeing Ed with suspicion.

“Well,” said Stephanie, “Several more bloodthirsty options _were_ discussed, but, in the end, we decided that the collector would have to pay the other half of the price and we sell the object at full price elsewhere, so we get twice the money. Then we just have to locate an object for the following week.”

“Where do we get such objects from?” Nina asked.

“We steal them.” Ed answered.

“Are you serious?” Nina asked.

“Perfectly. That’s why we needed your approval. You made me promise not to put Stephanie at risk, but I could use an accomplice or two. If I can’t take her with me...”

“You’re asking me to help you to steal from the rich of Gotham.” Nina said, disbelievingly.

“Yes.” Ed replied simply. “I thought you had some sort of Robin Hood deal going on here, Doc. This shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“You’re asking me to put myself at risk?”

“Well I think it’s a wonderful idea; count me in.” said Diedre with excitement.

“Whoa!” Nina put up her hands. “Stop right there. You can’t be serious. You can’t ask me to send my girlfriend into danger like that.”

“I shall do what I please.” Diedre said, affronted. “We live in _The Narrows,_ Nina. We’re in no more danger robbing a house than we are here. Stephanie and I already rob convenience stores, this is the next logical step. I would have thought, like Ed said, you would revel in getting to put people with more money than sense in their places and giving back to the people who really need it. Come to think of it, the people of the Narrows would probably love to come and jeer at the idiots being fleeced by our people. How do we get word ‘round to collectors, though?”

“That’s where you come in, D.” Stephanie said. “From your days at Pandora’s Box you know all of the people that matter in Gotham and their business and have connections to people who could find out where to find them. I know you’ve got friends who routinely provided that kind of underground information and spread it about.”

“Sure, I could do that.” Diedre said.

“We’ll also need to recruit trustworthy people from The Narrows to guard the place.” Ed reminded Stephanie. “I trust your judgement there, Nina.”

“We could use Grundy.” Diedre suggested. “He may not be clever, but he’s loyal and brawny. What do you say, honey?” Diedre asked Nina.

“I’m not happy.” Nina said. “I can see a lot of problems.”

“Like what?” Stephanie asked.

“Well, how’s this going to work? The collectors won’t want to put their money upfront if they can’t be sure they’re getting the genuine article.”

“Ed’s thought of that.” Stephanie said.

“We allow them to view the item in a display case.” Ed explained. “It’s having been stolen will probably be big news, so they’ll have no reason to doubt it. They can bring people to authenticate it, whatever, and they can check it a second time when we collect the money.”

“Right, but how can we be sure they won’t attempt to steal it when it’s being viewed? Also, if they know it’s in a display case, they’ll be able to burgle us.”

“No. We get your trustworthy Narrows guards to pat them down for weapons before they view it. After it’s been viewed, we move it to a secret safe location.”

“But how can we know it’s safe in transit?”

“We vary the time we move it, so it’s unpredictable and take lots of guards for the journey and make sure the location is well-guarded. We put it in a safe only Stephanie and I know the combination to.”

“Why can’t _we_ know the combination?”

Ed stepped forward to look Nina in the eye.

“Because I don’t trust the two of you not to run off with the valuable item.” Ed told her smiling darkly.

“Fair enough.” Diedre said smiling playfully and Nina’s mouth contorted as though tasting something sour.

“And when they hand over the money?” Nina asked sharply.

“We arrange a location beforehand.”

“And we take guards there?”

“Exactly.”

“I’m still not happy.”

“Tell you what, we’ll give you time to think about it, discuss it and come back tomorrow,” Stephanie suggested, “only we’ll have to move quickly or someone will take our spot from us. Abandoned spots don’t stay abandoned very long around here.”


	14. You can think that you’re in love, when you’re really just in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blimey! This chapter got long and is heavy-going. Here we are for a short talk between Stephanie and Lucius another counselling session with probably errors in, but you must've got used to them by now. I really dump on Isabella in this chapter, so be prepared.  
> Discussion of domestic abuse, mentions of child abuse, slight emetophobia trigger, I s'pose. One tiny mention of self harm and drug use. The whole kit and caboodle. I've probably forgotten something.  
> Half of the PTSD spiel is from the National Health Service website, lightly edited, I'm not going to lie. I don't claim to own any of it! (https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/post-traumatic-stress-disorder-ptsd/)  
> Chapter title from 'The Moral of the Story' by Ashe

“Miss Brown?”

“Mr Fox. I’m afraid Ed isn’t here at the moment. He’s gone to see a Doctor.”

“Actually, it’s you I’m here to see.”

The girl raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“Ah, come in then.” she said. “Do you want anything? A drink?” she asked once they’d sat down.

“No, I’m alright.”

“How can I help you then?” she asked with such scripted ease Lucius got the impression she already knew.

“You remember I came to see Ed about a murder, of a gangster?”

“Yes?” Miss Brown said, her eyes wide and innocent.

Lucius watched Stephanie Brown, wondering why Ed had chosen to befriend her or why she’d chosen to take him in. She was well-read apparently and somehow better off than her neighbours. She was strangely out of place. She must be clever, as the Edward Nygma Lucius knew didn’t suffer anyone less intelligent than him gladly. None of that explained what an independent young woman with a lot of potential and no apparent ties to the area was doing in the poorest and most dead-end part of Gotham. Most people left The Narrows as soon as possible. Apart from Nina’s situation, it was seen as a last resort for the desperate.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed upset when I told Ed about the victim and cause of death.” Lucius said.

“Did I?” she said.

“Yes. I wondered why that was.”

“Well, murder isn’t a nice thing, is it?” she said, glancing away from him.

“With respect, you do live in The Narrows. Murder isn’t a rare occurrence.” Lucius pointed out in as mild a tone as possible. “I’m investigating this as discreetly as possible, as I’m not a police officer, so you don’t need to worry about trusting me. If you know something about the murder, you could be at risk yourself, if someone finds out. The sooner we catch this killer the better.”

“I’d just heard of Michael Russo. My father has been in and out of trouble ever since I can remember and I think he mentioned him once or twice.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention. We were having a bit of an argument. We don’t get on.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all, I’m afraid.”

“I see. There was one other thing. What exactly is your relationship to Mr Nygma?”

The girl blinked and her face changed as she looked Lucius over, clearly inspecting him in disquieting detail.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” she tilted her head to the side smiling coyly. “We’re friends, if that’s what you’re asking. We’re sticking together because he doesn’t have anywhere else to go and in this area I need to make use of all the help I can get to stay alive. People tend to back off, as they know I’ve got the Riddler by my side. Why?”

“So, are you particularly... attached to him?” Lucius asked cautiously.

“ _Attached_? What do you mean? Why do you need to know?” she asked looking intrigued.

“Given his criminal history, I want to understand what I’m dealing with here.” Lucius replied with what he hoped was neutral professionalism.

“You mean you’re worried about him corrupting me, or you’re worried about me taking advantage of him while he is in a vulnerable situation, is that it?” she asked with bright directness.

“Yes, both I suppose.”

“In that case, yeah, I like him and I’d like him to stick around. I suppose I am attached in some way.” she shrugged. “If you’re worried about me being attracted to him, don’t worry, I’m not.” she said with an easy confidence that made Lucius want to believe her. “No offence to him, but he’s really not my type. I don’t want anything from him other than for him to stay out of trouble and soon start earning his keep. Does that answer satisfy you?”

“Yes, thank you, Miss Brown.” Lucius said graciously, standing up. “Please, don’t let me keep you.”

“Not at all. And Mr Fox...” Stephanie added. “If you’re looking to fix Ed, there’s no way he’ll let you if he thinks that’s what you’re trying to do. What Ed really needs is a friend, on the same level of the same intelligence, who accepts him, flaws and all. If you want to help him, you should think about that.”

“I’ll bear it in mind. Goodbye.” he said with a slight bow.

\--------------------------------------------

Ed’s next counselling session was, if possible, more agonising than the previous one and went longer than planned for. Nina had chosen the heavy topic of unravelling the triggers of Ed’s hallucinations. This inevitably lead to questions Ed wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready to answer, but he was too eager to make progress and reasoned that telling Nina as much as possible now would get her to trust him and mean he wouldn’t have to spend any longer being eaten up by his anxiety at Nina’s response, if he got it all over in one go.

“When did The Riddler start persuading you to kill people?” Nina had asked, interrupting Ed’s tirade of annoyance about how his hallucination seemed intent on ruining everything good that had ever happened to Ed.

She said it so unexpectedly, so bluntly, in a way that Ed saw as accusatory, that immediately his temper flared.

“You don’t know what it’s like being terrified of your own mind,” he snapped, “feeling like you’re in danger constantly, but never being able to escape it! Being afraid of going to sleep because you don’t know what you’ll do, or what you might forget having done! Not being able to get close to anyone, because you know you’ll only end up losing them forever! You don’t know what that’s like!”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Nina said quietly. “But I would like to understand, to see if I could help you get past all of this.”

A silence followed pulled Ed down like the air around him had grown weighty. Without being aware of it he hunched his shoulders and curled in on himself slightly.

“It’s more complicated than him getting me to kill people.” he said, slowly.

When he didn’t elaborate Nina spoke.

“Could you explain that?” she said, her voice incongruously bland in the tense atmosphere.

Ed frowned, wondering how to wrap up his thoughts in a way that Nina could understand and sympathise with.

“I didn’t ever make the conscious decision to murder anyone, at least at first.” he began cautiously. “The first few people were accidental...sort of. The Riddler doesn’t usually _tell_ me to kill people, but he’ll manipulate me into a situation where I don’t have a choice. Telling me to kill someone is a newer thing.”

“Where you don’t have a choice?” Nina queried.

“He backs me into a dangerous situation, or one where my freedom is at stake and I can’t see any other options. I’ve only ever killed people who’ve hurt me first, apart from when The Riddler talked me into becoming him.” Ed said, feeling slightly nauseous wondering why he’d ever thought following The Riddler’s instructions would end well for him.

“Could you explain that?”

“I never meant to kill Officer Dougherty or Miss Kringle.”

“Forgive me, Ed, but how do you stab or choke someone by accident?”

“Well, I won’t ever pretend I’m sorry Dougherty is dead, but it was an accident, in a way. He’d been abusing Kristen, so I told him to stop, but he said he’d treat her how he liked, that she needed a ‘firm hand’. I don’t like men who talk about women like that. You shouldn’t hit people you care about.” Ed said angrily.

“So you killed him?”

“No, it wasn’t like that.” Ed objected. “I waited outside Kristen’s house where I knew he would be. I thought I could convince him to leave town, leave her alone. I don’t know what I was thinking I could do, but I was determined to persuade him to leave Kristen alone. When I told him to leave, he punched me in the stomach and was about to again, but I managed to get my pocket knife out of my pocket and stab him... but after then I couldn’t seem to stop somehow.” Ed clenched his hands together hoping to stop them from shaking.

“And Kristen?” Nina asked, as though afraid of the answer.

“That really _was_ an accident. You don’t know what I’d give for her to be alive and well. Everything was going so well, but I had to ruin it.” Ed said in frustration, pressing against his temples for a second, to regulate his breathing and try to approach the memories more objectively. “She was worried Dougherty would come after her. Apparently he’d said he’d killer her if he caught her with another man and she was worried about herself and me, so I told her she didn’t have to worry. I couldn’t keep it in any more. I told her about Dougherty assaulting me and that he was dead, that I’d killed him. At first, she thought I was joking, but I showed her his badge and she realised I was telling the truth. That’s when things started to go wrong.”

“So because you’d told her, you had to kill her?” Nina asked, not keeping the accusation out of her voice.

“No! It was an accident.” Ed said vehemently before seeming to deflate, his face falling into distress. “She was upset and then angry. She wanted to leave me and I had to stop her. She kept shouting at me and saying I deserved to go to prison and bad things should happen to me and that I was a sicko and psycho. I only wanted her to stop shouting and screaming and listen and stay. I wanted to explain that I killed him to keep her safe, to let her know she was safe. I promised her I wouldn’t hurt her, that I loved her and I _meant_ it.” Ed said earnestly, fighting to keep his emotions down.

“What happened Ed?”

“She tried to run but I wanted her to listen, so I tried to stop her, but she hit me over the head with a glass and when I got up she was screaming.” Ed couldn’t quite hold in a sniffle. “I just wanted her to stop, for it all to stop, so I put my hand over her mouth, to make her listen. When she stopped struggling, I thought she’d just stared listening!” Ed’s voice rose in panic. “I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know! I didn’t realise I’d... put my hand on her throat. It was an accident.” he finished, the words turned into mumbles by his vain effort to keep from crying.

“Oh, oh, God.” whispered Nina, putting a hand over her mouth and bowing her head in distress.

Ed turned away from Nina, unable to hold back ugly sobs. The grief and remorse he’d initially felt when he’d realised Kristen was dead had burst its dam in a tidal wave. Meanwhile Nina shed a few silent tears for Kristen and, even though she wouldn’t yet admit it to herself for Ed, while she searched the room for some tissues. She handed a few to Ed, once he’d quietened down a little.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled under his breath. “About Kristen, I mean.” he said glancing up to Nina. “I _am_ sorry.”

“I know you are.” Nina said tiredly. “I won’t say I forgive you, because I can’t, but I no longer blame you. You weren’t entirely in control. Thank you for sharing what happened with me.”

“Thank you, Nina.” Ed whispered. “Could we carry on?”

“Wait, are you sure?” Nina said, in surprise.

“Yes, I want to get a few things over with.”

“Are you sure? We can take a break.”

“No, I want to. There are some other things I’d like to explain.”

“If you’re sure.”

“The point is after that, most of the people I killed were just threatening me in some way. Not that I think that excuses any of it but... I don’t kill people for fun. There’s always a reason, even if now I realise almost all of the reasons weren’t justifiable. I want you to know that I meant what I said before; about never intending to hurt you by framing Jim. As far as I saw it he was a threat to me, I was convinced he’d find me out and lock me up and I knew he wasn’t blameless. I knew that he framed Oswald for a murder he committed. So as far as I saw it back then, it was justice and to some extent, I still believe it's wrong that he keeps quite literally getting away with murder without having to face any consequences. I thought he should have inflicted on him what he did to another person.”

“Ed, forgive me, but I’ve never fully understood your relationship to the Penguin. If I could ask, how did that come about?”

“Oh, I found him in the woods and he was injured and helpless, so I nursed him back to help. I thought he could be useful to me on my new path as a criminal. We stuck together and helped each other out. He was my best friend. I trusted him.”

“Why did you try to kill him? It seemed as though you were where you wanted to be.”

“I felt I had to. He killed the woman I loved because he was jealous.”

“Who?”

“Isabella Flynn. She was wonderful. She was clever and loved books, although her favourites were a bit strange. She was a librarian. She liked romances ending in tragedy; Romeo and Juliet, Othello and Desdemona. She loved riddles too. She was sweet and we got on so well straight away, even though I only knew her for a few days. The funny thing was she looked exactly like Kristen, except she had blonde hair and preferred dark clothes, but otherwise she was almost identical, she even had the same glasses.”

“She did?” Nina said suspiciously, but Ed, too caught up in memories, didn’t notice.

“Yes. I was worried about hurting or killing her. I broke up with her because of it, but she wouldn’t allow it and she proved I needn’t have worried.”

“How?” asked Nina, sharply.

“She dressed up as Kristen, and she was right, I didn’t hurt her.”

“Whoa, whoa! Hold it. Hold it right there! Did you just say she dressed up as your dead girlfriend; the one you killed?”

“Yes.”

“Right. I want to know _exactly_ what happened, omitting _no_ detail.” Nina specified.

“Well, I went to see her in the evening, like she’d asked, and she said she wouldn’t break up with me. She wasn’t ready to see me yet, and when she came out, she was dressed exactly like Kristen. Her hair was the same colour and she was wearing the same glasses and style of clothes. She said she’d looked out old newspapers.”

“And what did you do?”

“I tried to leave, but she grabbed me and dragged me back and insisted I look at her, but I didn’t want to, so she slapped me and forced me to look at her.”

Nina’s mouth fell open, but she didn’t interrupt.

“I couldn’t move. She put my hand on her throat, but I didn’t want to and she said my name like she was choking and I panicked, but I didn’t hurt her.”

“What happened next?” asked Nina in a tone full of fascinated horror, which Ed seemed completely unaware of.

“I kissed her.” Ed said simply.

“And?”

“We made love, then she had to go to a conference. It was the last time I saw her.” Ed added mournfully.

Nina gawped at him, opening and closing her mouth for several seconds.

“I- What-? Don’t you...? What the _hell_ , Ed?”

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_? I hardly know where to start.” Nina said, massaging her temples and fighting the urge to get out her hip flask. “Jesus. _Jee-eesus_! Holy hell!”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t-?” Nina broke off. “Okay. _Okay_.” she said taking a deep breath. “Don’t you see anything wrong with what she did?”

“Wrong? She helped me face my fear. She proved we could have been happy.”

“Oh, _Ed_.” Nina said, her face filled with pity. “I can’t believe she did that to you.”

“She didn’t hurt me. What she did was right.”

“No, it _wasn’t_ , Ed!” Nina snapped. “There was everything wrong with what she did, can’t you see that?”

Ed met her eyes with a blank expression.

“Right, let’s start at the beginning.” Nina said, crossing her legs and smoothing the wrinkles out of her trousers, becoming business-like. “Firstly, didn’t it strike you as strange that you just _happened_ to run into someone who looks _exactly_ like Kristen but with _exactly_ your personality?”

“We all have a double.”

“And yet, of all of the places in the world she could have been, she just _happened_ to be in Gotham, _happened_ to meet you, of all people, just _happened_ to like riddles like you do and books, and has a job that essentially consists of filing just like Kristen, looks exactly like Kristen and has the same sense of style. How likely is it? Did none of this strike you as a _little_ strange?”

“I... I don’t know. I suppose I thought fate was giving me a second chance with someone like Kristen.”

“Ed, nothing so good is real and Isabella was _far_ from good for you.”

“Why not?”

“Ed, I’m going to give you some advice and I don’t want you to take offense, but I need you to listen to me, for your sake. _Isabella was not good for you._ She treated you despicably- no, hear me and listen. Dressing up as Kristen was the cruellest and most stupid thing she could possibly have done. Clearly she had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. What if her plan had gone wrong? What if you’d killed her?”

“But I didn’t. I loved her.”

“She didn’t know you well enough to tell what you might have done. She’d known you for _days_ , for Christ’s sake!” Nina got up and started pacing, without thinking about it. “What’s more, she assaulted you, not to mention how questionable your consent for kissing or sex was under the circumstances.”

“She was just getting me to stay. It was only one slap.”

“One slap is one too many slaps. Not only that, she didn’t allow you to leave the relationship when, for reasons that were very valid, you tried to leave it. She grabbed you, forcing you to stay, hit you and forced you to relive one of the most, possibly _the_ most traumatic memory of your life. Forcing someone to relive their trauma without their express consent is _never_ okay. There are no excuses for it. You _never_ do that to somebody else. It’s the height of cruelty. You especially never do that to someone you profess to love. It’s utterly _disgusting_.” Nina said passionately. “In fact, a relationship founded on that kind of behaviour is downright abusive.”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“Then what _was_ it like, Ed? If you heard about a man treating a woman in the way Isabella treated you what would you have said? Earlier you said you shouldn't hit people you care about.”

“I...” Ed broke off, having been backed into a corner. “Oh...” he said sadly. “Isabella was a good person, though. She was kind and gentle and forgiving for the rest of the time.”

“Ed, I appreciate that you took to her and it’s not hard to see why, but you only knew her for a few days. That’s not long enough to be able to judge someone’s character accurately. Abusive people are still capable of being kind and gentle and forgiving a lot of the time. That’s why they get away with it.”

“She put herself at risk because she loved me.”

“She did an incredibly stupid thing. Didn’t you mention she had a certain fondness for love stories full of stupid people ending in tragedy? Surely that should have been a warning sign.”

“What do you know? What do you mean by picking Isabella apart like this?"

“I’m just saying, you seem to have been pushing all of this back for some time, without ever confronting it. Your relationships with Kristen and Isabella are linked too closely. You don’t seem to have ever given yourself the chance to properly grieve Kristen and process all of the things that happened as a result of that things properly and I would say that Isabella’s appearance didn’t help, let alone her behaviour.”

“You’re right." Ed admitted. "I hallucinated Kristen. She said I’d kill Isabella and taunted me with it. I was too busy trying to control the damage done by Dougherty and Kristen’s deaths to come to terms with anything that happened and everything just kept escalating out of control. It’s only now that I’ve really realised, started to feel what I know I should have felt back then.”

“What’s that? What you should have felt?”

“Sadness, regret, remorse, pain. I don’t know. I didn’t let myself feel any of that. Like you said, I just piled it up and pushed it aside tried to push through it, because I was too worried about surviving to stop and think properly about things, let myself feel anything.”

“Had you considered that maybe that’s why you’re so emotional now?”

“Is that your theory?”

“It’s _one_ theory. I wondered what you thought.”

“It would make sense.”

“Ed, what do you know about post-traumatic stress disorder?”

“That it’s caused by trauma. It often consists of flashbacks. Its not one of my areas of expertise.”

“Yes, well it can be caused by a variety of things including violent personal assaults or medical conditions. Complex PTSD can be developed by people who repeatedly experience traumatic situations, such as severe neglect, abuse or violence. I put your hallucinations down to schizophrenia, because you said you’ve been experiencing them all of your life, but I’ve thought it over, and given what we’ve discussed, I think it may be a combination of that and PTSD. Complex PTSD symptoms may not develop until years after the event. It's often more severe if the trauma was experienced early in life, which given your personal experiences would sound about right. It would also explain a lot of your symptoms.”

“Like what?”

“Some of the hallucinations. Have you experienced flashbacks?”

“Yes, more so recently in the daytime. And nightmares. Especially relating to Kristen and Isabella and Oswald.”

“What about physical sensations, such as pain, sweating, feeling sick. I’ve noticed you’ve been trembling on and off when we’ve been discussing things.”

“Yes, when I think about things I keep feeling nauseous.”

“Hmm. I know you’ve been trying to avoid being reminded of the traumatic events. You told me you hadn’t told anyone else about your childhood trauma.”

“I haven’t talked to anyone about Kristen and Isabella in so much detail either.”

“That’s common with PTSD. Many people with PTSD try to push memories of the event out of their mind, often distracting themselves with work or hobbies. You definitely told me you did that. Also, you talked before about feeling detached from things often. That’s a thing called emotional numbing where people attempt to deal with their feelings by trying not to feel anything at all. Would you say at other times you’ve found it difficult to relax, looking for threats and being easily startled?”

“Yes. I’d keep swinging between the two.”

“That’s called hyperarousal. It often leads to irritability, angry outbursts, insomnia or difficulty concentrating. People with PTSD often suffer with other problems like self-harming or destructive behaviour, such as drug misuse or alcohol misuse.”

“It’s true I did take drugs after Oswald died – I mean, when I thought he was dead. It meant I could hallucinate him and pretend he wasn’t dead.”

“What about any of the others?”

“I’m careful of alcohol. My father used to get drunk a lot and I hated it, so I’m always careful about drinking. When I was younger I did... I did self harm a bit, but I’m not ready to talk about that just now.”

“Alright. What about other physical symptoms, such as headaches, dizziness, chest pains and stomach aches?”

“I keep getting dizzy about now and sometimes with that my chest hurts. That’s usually when I’m having a flashback.”

“Thank you so much, for all of that, Ed. We’re certainly getting to the bottom of some things. You’ll be pleased to hear that there are several more productive things we can do to help you get over PTSD.”

“There are?”

“Yes. We have options. Like many disorders Cognitive Behavioural Therapy is frequently recommended. It aims to help you manage your problems by changing how you think and act. I think it would be good not only relating to the trauma, but maybe in helping you stop The Riddler to stop talking you into murdering people. I’ve been trained in basic forms of it and I’m confident that we can tomorrow. Something else we can try is eye movement desensitisation and reprocessing. It’s a relatively new treatment that's been found to reduce the symptoms of PTSD. It involves making side-to-side eye movements, usually by following the movement of your therapist's finger, while recalling the traumatic incident. I know it sounds strange, but at this stage with these limited resources I’d be willing to try anything if you will be. Again there are plenty of options of medication, most of them antidepressants, but for the same reasons as last time I wouldn’t suggest them, at least, not for the moment.”

“Thanks Nina.”

“We’re making progress Ed. You’re doing well. That’s all for today. Will you be alright?”

“Yes. Stephanie will be waiting for me to tell her how I’ve got on. Also, we’ll come by later today to talk about the auction.”

“I look forward to it.” Nina said. “And Ed...” she called him back. “I’m proud of you for today.” Nina gave a fleeting smile.


	15. Do you ever feel like a misfit? Everything inside you is dark and twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie opens up a little. Lucius and Ed have lunch and Ed tells Lucius he's willing to change and making progress and they talk about the GCPD.  
> I need to go to sleep. Goodnight!  
> Chapter title from 'So am I' by Ava Max.  
> Enjoy!

“How did it go?” Stephanie asked, looking up from her seat on the floor where she was attempting, with little success to remove the loose hair from Quiz before he could carpet her home in hair.

“Are you going to ask me that _every_ time I get back from seeing Nina?” Ed asked irritably, not keen to relive his conversation with Nina any time soon.

“Yes, of course.” Stephanie replied smiling and giving up on Quiz, allowing him to get up and rub all of his hairs off on Ed instead. “Answer the question, Ed.”

“I got on fine.” Ed said, picking up the cat which began purring and nestling against him.

“What did you talk about?”

“None of your business.”

“Well, that’s the end of that conversation. Did Nina give any hints about her thoughts on the auction idea?”

“She said she’d speak about it later, but I’m hopeful that she’ll agree. She seemed in a good mood.”

“I hope so too.”

“Um, Stephanie.” Ed said hesitantly. “I was wondering if you’d mind, but I was thinking of asking Lucius Fox over, if I may. I’d like to see him and I don’t want to be spotted meeting in public.”

“Well, that’ll be the third time he’s been here this week.” Stephanie said dreamily.

“The third? He’s been here since he saw me?” Ed said sharply.

Stephanie’s face made it clear that she hadn’t meant to say that.

“Um, yes. He came to see me this morning. Wanted to know if I knew anything about Russo.” she said lightly.

Ed put an unhappy Quiz down who slunk off into the shadows.

“You didn’t mention that.” Ed said suspiciously.

“I forgot.”

“So soon?”

“I’ve been thinking of other things. He didn’t stop so long.” she said distractedly.

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth. That I didn’t know much about Russo, but I’d heard of him, that’s all.”

“Hmmm.” Ed said, finding her answer thoroughly unconvincing.

Stephanie, pretending to tire of the conversation spread out on the sofa with a book. Ed watched her, frowning. The knowledge that she was hiding something from him was jarring. It reminded him of how little they really knew about each other. He’d fallen quickly into closeness with people without fully knowing them first, like Nina had said and judging by his experiences he shouldn’t have trusted Stephanie so readily. He wondered again what her motive for keeping him close was.

“It strikes me, Stephanie that you’re very difficult to get to know.” Ed said coldly.

“What do you mean?” Stephanie said looking at him, seeming concerned. “You _do_ know me. You know my likes, dislikes, hobbies, work. You live with me. Most people don’t know five percent of what you do about me.”

“Still. You’re bright and capable. What are you doing here? How did you get here? What about your family? What about the man that came to visit you not long after you’d first arrived? You’ve hidden those things from me.”

Stephanie fell still, looking afraid, then hurt and then annoyed.

“What?” she said sharply.

“The one you argued with and told you never wanted to see again.” Ed said, crossing his arms smugly.

“It’s none of your business. I didn’t hide those things from you; I just wasn’t ready to share. I may trust you enough to let you live here, but it wasn’t yet enough to trust you not to use those kinds of things against me. I like you Ed, but I’m not entirely blind to who you are or what you’ve done. I know depending on the mood, the circumstances, you can be cunning and manipulative. That’s why you’ve been so docile and keen to follow my suggestions, isn’t it? You don’t want to be thrown out. You’re making use of me as an amenity. It’s not because of any affection towards me.”

She said it with such seriousness that Ed supressed a flinch. The fact that she sincerely seemed to believe he was using her hurt him more than expected. Then he realised that he was surprised he hadn’t thought to use her either. Someone like her; young, impressionable, living alone, a self-confessed thief with an unstable, distant family, would have been the ideal person he would have picked out in the past, to use, to help him rebuild some sort of criminal empire, or at least his image. He could have recruited her to pass messages, break into places, steal things or do any number of things, but the thought hadn’t even occurred to him until now. That was very unlike The Riddler.

“You want me to trust you and be honest with you, but you can’t do the same.” Ed said accusingly.

“You want to know? Fine.” Stephanie said, clearly aggravated. “I’m here because it’s where I grew up and I don’t know how to leave. I don’t get on well with my family. My father’s been in and out of prison all my life and when he did show up he treated my mother and I very badly and knocked my mother around. My mother is also very unreliable. She was a nurse addicted to drugs. She’d swing between being mother of the year and being absent when I needed her, but moved out of the city as soon as I was eighteen. The man the other day was my father coming to see me, trying to convince me to take him in, so of course I said no.” she snapped.

“So... you’ll take someone as notoriously dangerous as me, but won’t show mercy for your own father. I can’t help but find that strange. What is it that so important to you that you want from me?”

“Nothing. I told you I have poor judgement and now that you’re here you might as well stay, but I won’t take pity on my father because he’s an abusive jerk and I’m sick of playing his games!” Stephanie said.

As much as Ed thought she seemed genuine, couldn’t accept it. In Gotham, in _The Narrows_ it was far too good to be true.

“I’m really not convinced that you’re prepared to keep me here and get nothing out of it.” he said.

“Alright, I just thought you could be useful to me. I don’t know how. Like you said, I was a fan of sorts and once I got talking to you, I liked you well enough and wanted you to stay. Not everyone has an ulterior motive for everything they do, you know.”

“And yet you won’t just accept that I don’t want anything out of you and you’re just my friend.”

Stephanie stared at him, seeming shocked.

“Your friend? I’m your... friend.” she said slowly.

“But it you’re not interested, I’m not sure what the point is in me staying here.” Ed said, getting up.

“Whoa, Ed stop.” Stephanie jumped up and caught his elbow. “You.. you meant it?” she whispered disbelievingly. “I thought... I thought...”

“That I was going to drop you the second I got better and do what exactly?”

“I don’t know.” Stephanie said staring at him.

“Well, you _are_ my friend.” Ed said awkwardly, staring back, wanting to make some affirming gesture but not sure what to do.

“Oh, come here, you dimwit.” Stephanie said gruffly, pulling Ed into a tight hug.

Ed’s body went stiff before relaxing into the hug, carefully putting his hands on her back and leaning his chin on the top of her bright red curls. It occurred to him that she was the smallest person he’d hugged in a long time, not that he’d hugged many people. It made his realise how frail she was, regardless of her ability to fight, and his hallucination had been right, he _did_ feel protective. This attachment would normally have made him panic about how she could be used against him, but for the moment having someone who liked him, someone to just talk to and be there was nice.

“Does this mean I’m your friend too?” he mumbled into her hair.

“Well, duh.”

“So, can I ask Lucius over or not?” he asked.

Stephanie drew back and Ed could see her smile, the upset quickly forgotten.

“Why do you want to see him?” Stephanie asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know. I’d like to talk to him.”

“Fine. But don’t get up to anything when I’m gone.”

“You’re going out?”

“If he’s coming over, yes. I’ll only be in the way. You can make him lunch.”

“How do you know I want to see him alone?”

“Oh, honey, I can see it written all over your face.” Stephanie teased, tweaking his nose playfully and laughing.

\-------------------------------------

Lucius had been surprised when Edward had phoned him to come over and talk, but had eagerly agreed to see him during lunchtime, as he usually ended working through it anyway, so missing a meal wasn’t a worry, although he did ask Bullock to have the lunchtime extended slightly, who seemed indifferent.

This time, it was Ed who peeked from a tiny crack of the partially open door, but his face lit up when he saw who it was.

“Foxy! I’m glad to see you. I hope you don’t mind, but I made lunch.” Ed said hopefully, letting him in.

Ed was tidier and better dressed (in clothes that Stephanie had pilfered for him), but causal, a far cry from his showy metallic green suit. As he lead Lucius over to the tiny kitchen area where a table was set and straightened the already neatly-aligned place settings with nervous energy.

“Um, thank you.” Lucius said in surprise.

“Please, sit down.” Ed said, drawing out a chair politely.

“How are you, Ed?” Lucius asked when Ed had sat opposite him.

“Everyone keeps asking me that.” Ed said ruefully.

“Maybe that’s because it _needs_ asking.” Lucius suggested as gently as possible.

“The answer is that I’m still not great, but I’m better than when you asked before.” Ed answered.

“That’s good.” Lucius said, sincerely.

At that point, a timer went off and Ed settled into working to serve lunch. As Lucius watched him, he realised how unusual it was for him to see Ed so focussed on something, but relaxed at the same time. On almost every other occasion he’d met Ed, he’d been chaotic and fuelled by some sort of nervousness, constantly trying to prove himself. He was moving about the kitchen with a graceful, thoughtless ease that made it seem he had real confidence in what he was doing.

Ed watched and waited until Lucius had taken a cautious bite. With Ed watching him so closely the thought of poison crossed Lucius mind, but he couldn’t help but feel that would have been too subtle for The Riddler. Ed could have killed him on any of the other occasions they’d met and Lucius was hungry enough to risk it.

“This is really good.” Lucius said, without having to think about it.

“It’s nothing special. To be fair. I didn’t have a lot to work with.” Ed said, waving a vague hand to indicate Stephanie’s bare kitchen.

“I mean it. It’s delicious, Ed.”

“Thanks.” Ed blushed and ducked his head.

“What did you want to talk about?” Lucius asked.

“Can we eat first. It’s a bit... well, complicated? Serious? I’d rather not ruin a good meal.” he said.

“Alright, we can talk about something else.”

As it was, their discussion during lunch was wide-ranging and Lucius found out a lot about Ed. In particular it was refreshing to talk to someone on the same intellectual level with an interest in science like his. Lucius also found out about Ed’s love of cooking and video games, how he’d been surprised to find he liked looking after Stephanie’s cat Quiz and his newfound interest in the theories for treating various mental illnesses, after Nina had given him literature to read. Ed went into more detail about the counselling sessions with Nina. Apparently Ed had been giving Stephanie details about the books and literature he wanted to read from the library.

Ed seemed attached to Stephanie, but seemed to regard their relationship seeing himself as a mentor in ways to Stephanie, Stephanie as a confidant and there seemed to be a healthy sibling-like competition between them. Lucius also noticed Ed was less inclined to spout riddles every five seconds and only resorted to a few easy ones during awkward pauses, which were few.

When they’d finished eating, they drank coffee while sitting on Stephanie’s sofa and turned to more serious matters.

“What you said, offering your help. I’d like to accept.” Ed said.

“You would? That’s good news.”

“There’s one problem, though.” Ed said hesitantly, fiddling with his cup handle. “I don’t think I can give up being The Riddler.”

“What does that mean?” Lucius asked, with a sense of foreboding.

“Having this other persona that I can slip into has become a great comfort to me. When I’m The Riddler, it’s like I’m untouchable. I’m stronger, smarter...”

“We’ve been through this before, Ed and I think it’s time to tell you what I should have then, but was too frightened to.” Lucius said, thinking back to his lost opportunity when Ed had knocked him unconscious in his car. “What happens when things go wrong? When you fail, get emotional, get injured – which you _will_. Real people hurt, feel emotion and make mistakes. The Riddler, the indestructible person you want to be will never exist, because humans aren’t indestructible.”

“What choice do I have, other than going back to being him? I want to be different, but I _can’t_ because I don’t know how. Before, when I was just Ed Nygma, that was no life to lead. In a dead-end job, with pitiful money, bowing to other people who were idiots and my intelligence was leagues above, but they still think they’re better and never thank you for any of it. Say I hand myself into the police and confess, I’ll be sent back to Arkham or Blackgate and what good will that do? I’m _useless_!”

“That’s not true.” Lucius argued.

“It is.” Ed said obstinately, seeming despairing.

“Of course you can change. People who say they can’t are usually just too afraid to. You’ve proven that you’re capable of changing. You’re a very different man now to the one you were before Oswald froze you and that doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It’s an opportunity to start anew.”

“But how? _I_ may have changed, I might know _myself_ that I’m a different person, but everyone else still sees me as a criminal and a murderer. They don’t see a _person_. I’m just another of this city’s villains and a failed villain, at that. I’m irredeemable in the eyes of the people that matter.”

“Does it matter what other people think?”

“Of course it does! They determine what I can do, whether I can get a job, whether I have somewhere to live, whether I can get healthcare or not, whether I can _live_. I want to do something _meaningful_ with my life.” Ed said. “It’s not enough to just get by. That’s what I did before and it was pointless, such a waste. I went into the GCPD wanting to make a difference. I was stupid – naïve enough to think I stood a chance of making this city a better place, but no. The GCPD is and always has been the breeding ground of crime, corruption, mistrust and bullying, the pillars that holds up Gotham as the most...hopeless place on Earth that it is. And now look at you, doing the same job, with the same ambitions, but you’re wasting your time, because the moment you step into that building, criminal, victim or servant of the law, you’re condemned! Condemned to the irreplaceable, unchangeable system that’s Gotham’s society. Wealthy criminals on top, then the less wealthy below, then the petty criminals and corrupt including almost all of the GCPD below and honest and innocent people being trampled underneath until they turn _into_ criminals. That’s how it works and you and I can’t change it.”

“Ed, the problem is that nobody’s properly _tried_ to change it.” Lucius pointed out. “Like you, they’re all so convinced that the system is inescapable to even try.”

“Oh, they have and they always, _always_ get swallowed up. I remember the day that Jim Gordon came to the GCPD. People thought he would be the city’s saviour. He had grand ambitions of cleaning up this city and look where he is now. He's carrying out the will of _Penguin,_ a gangster’s umbrella boy turned crime lord. Gordon won’t save this city. I know how he treats criminals, because I’ve been on the receiving end. Once you break his law you cease to even be worthy of human decency in his eyes. You’re _inhuman_. He uses us for his own advancement and then tosses us aside having taken everything, or kills us. He doesn’t really care about the _real_ people of Gotham because the ugly truth is, there are very few people in Gotham who _aren’t_ criminals. It’s about him and his perfect dream world.

“Look, I want to change, to start anew, put right the things I’ve done. I know that I’ve been trying to be someone I’m not meant to be. When I think about the past, the things I’ve done, it _sickens_ me. When I think of the good people I’ve... When I... I feel so much _remorse_ for the things I’ve done and it _hurts_ , it really hurts. I’m tired of being at the mercy of people who think human lives are chips to be bargained with and then I remember that _I’m_ one of those people and it’s... too much. I’m terrified of hurting my friends, the people I care about and I want to be able to protect them from others too, but as Ed Nygma, the wanted has-been criminal, on the run, I can’t do that. I’ve been talking to Nina about my problems and she’s doing what she can to help me. This morning I told her about how I’ve hurt people I’ve cared about and how they’ve hurt me and I’m tired of it all, but I know the only reason she’s helping me is because she’s scared of what I’ll do if she doesn’t. I’m tired of living with everyone around me being frightened of me, even Stephanie, although she wouldn’t admit it. You’re the only person, not even Oswald, who’s seen me at my worst and just accepted it and not seen the mask, just _me_.”

“You want to let me help you.” Lucius said slowly.

“Yes. Nina’s doing well at being a counsellor, but what I really need is a friend.” Ed admitted.

“You have Stephanie, don’t you?”

“Yes, but she doesn’t know all I’ve done and still accepted me and, not to knock her worldliness, but she’s still young and I could use someone older and less likely to be shocked. I don’t want to dump all of my problems on her, especially as I think she looks up to me in some way. It wouldn’t be right. I feel that you and I are equals.”

“Ed, if you’re going to go on hurting and killing people, I can’t help you. I will turn you in, for everyone’s safety.”

“To tell the truth, I can’t stomach killing anyone at the moment and I don’t want to let you or Stephanie or Nina or Diedre down, so there’s no danger of that.”

“You mean it.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then, I’ll do my best to help, but if you overstep my boundaries-”

“You’ll turn me in.” Ed finished in quiet acceptance. “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” Ed said smiling. Thank you, Lucius.”


	16. Can't commit to anything but a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happens here. The team agree to start The Riddle Factory and get to work.  
> I couldn't think of a song that would suit the theme of this chapter so I went with Billie Eilish - All The Good Girls Go to Hell.

That evening, Ed and Stephanie met Nina and Diedre at Cherry’s as planned, in a marginally quieter room than the fight ring. Diedre and Nine sat side by side in beautiful visual contrast, Diedre fair, colourfully dressed in bright blue and full of smiles, Nina dark, dressed in black and serious.

“I’ve decided to accept your idea.” Nina said sounding stern and Stephanie grabbed Ed’s arm so hard that he thought it might bruise as she bounced up and down, smiling widely, clearly trying to hold in the desire to jump around and possibly squeal. “ _But_ I expect to be heavily involved in the entire project.”

“How exactly?” Ed asked.

“I’ll want either myself or Diedre to be present for the stealing, the meeting with buyers, the auctioning off, but I won’t interfere unless I feel I need to.” Nina said.

Ed nodded, this being exactly what he’d expected. He hadn’t earned Nina’s trust yet, but he certainly seemed to be getting there.

“Fine. Will you help though?”

“I’ll help, but I do have other commitments and I will want to discuss where the money we get out of this goes in excruciating detail.” Nina said, clearly hoping to keep Ed out of the rest of the criminal world and worrying about him buying weapons.

“Of course you will.” Ed said. “We’ll need to decide how to split things, in terms of wages, upkeep of the building and funding of your clinic. I wouldn’t want to take you away from your doctoring. What about Diedre?”

“I’m in.” Diedre said with a huge grin. “I don’t mind helping to tidy the place up, organise security, get resources with you too. If Stephanie and I are dropping our current jobs I’ll have lots of time to help out.”

“Great!” Stephanie said.

“There’s a list of things I need to acquire.” Ed added.

“What kind of things?” Diedre asked.

“Building materials, cleaning materials and tools, mainly.” Ed said passing her the list from the folder he’d compiled which she and Nina examined.

“Steph and I should be able to get this stuff for you.” Diedre said. “If you’ll lend us the motorbike, Nina, and the sidecar.”

“I should be able to manage that.” Nina said.

“Ooh. I’ve just thought, we should probably brush-up on self-defence.” Diedre suggested. “I mean, if we’re going to be breaking into places and transporting valuable objects about, we need to be prepared to be attacked. From what I know, Steph’s a good fighter and an excellent shot and I’m even better at both, but Nina couldn’t fight against anyone professional.”

“I could do with shooting practice and although I know where to stick a knife, I can’t fight hand-to-hand very well.” Ed admitted. “Oswald- Penguin did teach me a bit, but his range of motion is a bit limited, what with his leg and stature.”

“We could probably help.” Stephanie agreed. “Although, my fighting style is more based around escaping my opponent than attacking.”

“Dare I ask you where you learned all of this?” Ed asked Stephanie.

“My parents weren’t the most reliable people when I was growing up and my mother often dumped me with a neighbour who was a schoolteacher. Helena and I got close and we still keep in touch. Helena’s entire family were in the mafia and she taught me gymnastics, marital arts and eventually about firearms when she thought I was old enough.”

“How about you Diedre?”

“A girlfriend.” Diedre said with a shrug.

“It think it’s a very good idea, even if we weren’t doing this.” Nina said. “It would probably be a good idea if we made sure our guards know the same.”

“What are we going to call this place anyway?” Nina asked.

“How about The Riddle Factory?” Diedre suggested.

“Oh, yes, lets advertise the fact that we’re hiding The Riddler.” Nina criticised.

“Well, I thought we were going to discretely get collectors to be our clients.” Stephanie pointed out. “If they don’t want to get tortured and killed by the Penguin, they’ll keep their mouths shut. If people get to hear The Riddler’s running things, they should keep away, if they don’t want to be killed.”

“We can’t go around killing people!” Nina protested.

“I’m not suggesting that. I’m just saying, The Riddler has a certain reputation.” Stephanie explained.

“That’s even more reason that I can’t be seen to be involved in something like this.” Nina said. “I’m supposed to be a figure campaigning for people to stop fighting and stealing from one another. I can’t be seen to be collaborating with a known villain.”

“So, we take on aliases and wear costumes so we can’t be recognised.” Stephanie shrugged. “Apart from Ed. No, offence, but I think once riddles are so much as mentioned they’ll know who you are.”

“So, we become The Riddler’s sidekicks?” Nina said dubiously.

“Why not?” said Diedre. “It think it’s fair to say that nobody would suspect Leslie Thompkins of working with The Riddler, Nina, and The Doc is too independent to be a side-kick to anyone. It like the idea.”

“Me too.” said Stephanie.

"Fine." Nina agreed.

“The first thing we need to do” Ed said “is to fit new locks on the place so we can keep it safe. Nina, is there chance you could get a couple of people to stay over there to make sure nobody gets hold of it?”

“I’m sure there are some trustworthy people who would be pleased to get out of the cold.” Nin said, running through the families of her patients in her mind. “In fact, I can think of a whole family who could look after the place and live here. A few of them fight in the ring here so they can protect the place. They’re good people and loyal to me, I think. One of the guys protected me when I nearly got attacked during my first week here.”

“Oh, is that the Kane Family?” Diedre asked.

“Yes.”

“Good choice, Nina.”

“It’s all very well to talk about setting up the place,” Stephanie said, “but we need something to sell. What I want to know is; what’s to be our first steal?”

“An ancient Greek vase.” Ed showed a picture from an auction leaflet it had recently been featured in before it was bought.

“Ooh! It has sphinxes on it.” Stephanie said excitedly.

“In myths, weren’t they creatures that asked riddles and attacked if their prey got the answer wrong?” Diedre asked.

“Yes, I thought it was appropriate.” Ed said.

“Who does it belong to?” Nina asked.

“Casso Cassamento. He’s in the Mafia and a great collector of old Greek artefacts, especially the ancient ones. The vase was stolen from a museum in the first place. Cassamento used to be a contract killer but inherited a lot from his family and uses the people of The Narrows to deal drugs in other parts of the city and profits from it, so he’s someone your conscience shouldn’t object to stealing from, Nina.”

“Do you have a plan?” asked Diedre.

“Oh, no, no, no. I have several plans. Never embark on Plan A before having thought up a Plan B.”

“Can we go through it?”

“I want to wait to go through it until we’re ready to go for it. I don’t want anyone forgetting things or messing up and of course I’ll need to check that Cassamento doesn’t change anything about his arrangements which might get in the way in the meantime.”

“You’re right.” said Nina. “Wonderful, when can we start?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were extremely busy for the four of them. Nina was exhausted from helping out with the renovation of The Riddle Factory and a nasty bout of flu left many of Nina’s patients with pneumonia and Ed’s counselling sessions, although they made a lot of progress. They tried the CBT Nina had suggested and whether it was working, Ed didn’t know, but he felt better and the hallucinations were becoming fewer and further in-between. Nina had also researched anger management techniques, meditation and techniques to improve memory. They’d tried lots of different approaches and things were finally improving. In general Ed was feeling calmer, more in control and his thoughts felt better organised than they had done in a long time, perhaps ever.

Stephanie and Diedre had a falling out with Cherry over not being able to supply such a large quantity of liquor anymore, so Ed was forced to join them on the heists they had to fit into their busy schedule to pacify Cherry. As well as this, Ed and Nina had to work through the budgeting of The Riddle Factory and decide what should be done with the proceeds. Ed had also seen Lucius Fox several times to catch up and if they couldn’t meet, they had such long phone conversations into the night that Stephanie teased Ed that she should just send him to live with Lucius and have done with it.

Throughout that time the four of them and Nina’s trusted guards all had to practice their fighting and skills with firearms. Fortunately, Stephanie’s friend Helena Bertinelli was more than happy to help teach self defence. Helena was an excellent teacher, also being a high-school teacher in an unrelated subject, and still Ed managed to use up all of her patience. Hand-to-hand combat was inexplicably hard for Ed. To make matters worse, when fighting, Stephanie’s normally kind and bubbly personality evaporated altogether. She was a very serious and impatient and abrupt and dodged blows more than inflicting them, but still managed to do a lot of damage, whereas Diedre was vicious but a very patient teacher. Ed discovered Stephanie’s trick move when he managed to back Stephanie into a wall which she used as a springboard for a sharp and well-aimed kick in the chest leaving him winded.

There had also been lots of cleaning, painting, rewiring about the building required where Ed felt much more in control. Finally Ed managed to find time to work quietly on creating a secure space to display the vase or whatever other artefacts might be their guests alone, while Diedre and Stephanie added the finishing touches to the stage area that had been created.

“Anybody in? Will you be coming for lunch soon?” Stephanie called through the locked door.

Ed got up, hurrying to unlock the door and, seeing Stephanie was alone, let her in.

“I’ve finished!” Ed told her, buoyant with excitement.

“What is it you’ve been working on? You’ve been locked up in here for days.” Stephanie said. “I hope you haven’t been sulking because we’re better at fighting than you.” she teased.

“No. I have the brains, that’s enough for me. Come in, let me lock the door a second.”

“What? Why?” Stephanie asked watching him in confusion.

Ed pulled her across the room and removed a dustsheet with a flourish.

“A display case? You built it? Couldn’t you have just bought one?” Stephanie asked.

“Not as secure as this!” Ed told her with enthusiasm. “I did take parts of the designs of others, but this one has a few tricks up its sleeve. I’ll show you how it works, but you must promise not to tell anyone, not even Diedre or Nina.”

“I suppose you don’t want them running off with the loot. I don’t trust them not to, either, not after Nina was so cagey about getting her money. I promise not to tell.” Stephanie said solemnly.

“Good. This is a highly secure design.”

“It certainly is, I can’t even work out where the locks on it are.” Stephanie said peering at the seamless cylindrical glass case on it’s stand with geometrical designs in inlayed wood in an art deco-style pattern on the base of fans, stars, squares and circles. “It’s pretty though.” Stephanie commented.

“It’s not only pretty. It’s embellishments have a function. I was worried about how we can get our buyers to view the artefacts without having any danger of them being stolen,” Ed explained, “so at first I thought that we would have to transport them to a safe place after they’ve been viewed, but there’s a risk of them being stolen in the process.”

“Right.”

“So I thought what if we were to create the impression of them being taken to a secure location but keeping them here all along.”

“I’m not sure I follow.” Stephanie said hesitantly.

“This display case has no visible locks or door, yes? I adapted a display case with the highest hardness of glass Gotham has to offer, so it can’t be smashed or cut through without significant effort or alerting our security system.”

“I still don’t see how you get it in there if there’s no door.”

“That’s the clever bit. Pass me that screwdriver.”

Stephanie followed the instruction. She watched as Ed put on a pair of gloves and pushed in a number of parts of the woodwork pattern, that up until then had seemed seamless with the rest of the design and there was a click as and one side of the base became loose. Ed opened the panel, to reveal a cupboard lined with the same velvet as the display case on top. Ed placed the screwdriver in the cupboard and closed the door again, it blending back into the pattern of the woodwork.

“Watch.” he said, pointing to the glass display cylinder. He then pressed a different combination of the pattern on the side and the circle of the velvet base of the cylinder fell away and another circle, with the screwdriver rose up in it’s place and settled with a click. Stephanie gasped.

“That is... _genius_!” she said beaming.

“I know. _I_ thought of it.” Ed said, not even bothering with a pretence of modesty.

“So, we pretend to transport the artefact to a secure location but it’s kept here all the time?”

“Exactly. They can try to rob us all they like, but if they get in here, it’s not in the display case and it’s not in the secure location. Then, we get the collector to collect it and only get it out at the last moment before handing it over, then we can’t be held liable for it being stolen in transit.”

“It’s perfect.”

“I’ll teach you the patterns to open the case and operate it and you must memorise every detail, but you can’t tell anyone else, unless, of course, something happens to me in which case you can tell one other person who you consider absolutely trustworthy.”

“You trust my judgement?” Stephanie asked.

Ed decided against answering the question.

“There’s one more thing, Stephanie.” Ed said looking gleeful, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m made up of twelve completely different letters but you can type me with one character. What am I?”

“I don’t know this one.” Stephanie said.

Ed drew a small black box out from behind his back and presented it to her.

“What’s this?” Stephanie asked, hesitatingly.

“Open it!” Ed said, barely containing his excitement.

Stephanie fumbled to open the box.

“A question mark?” she said, stroking the tiny gold pendant, smiling.

“Yes. You’re on our team, you’re a founder member and I meant what I said before.”

“Friends?” Stephanie asked.

“Friends. If Penguin comes near you, tell him that I gave you this. He’ll know not to harm you, if he knows what’s good for him.” Ed said in a low tone.

“Thank you, Ed. It’s lovely.” Stephanie beamed, before throwing her arms around him.

“So, are we set to go?” Ed asked, when she let go.

“Well, we need costumes and to actually steal the vase, but yeah!”


	17. An Educated Fool With Money On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! This chapter really was thrown together.  
> Before anyone congratulates me on thinking up the heist know that it was ripped almost whole cloth from BBC's Hustle a show about a group of con artists who fleece the greedy and corrupt out of their money and the intricate plots of it are wonderful, even if it can be problematic sometimes. You'll be seeing more plots inspired by it in this fic in the future.

That evening Ed, after Nina’s shift at Cherry’s had ended, Ed called a battle plan meeting at The Riddle factory. So, Ed, Nina, Diedre and Stephanie the four of them were sat on the stage around a table, complete with an illuminated green question mark behind them.

“Right, so what do we know?” Nina asked glancing over the fan of papers surrounding Ed where he sat at the head of the table.

“Well, I do need some more research done.” Ed admitted. “At the moment, the vase is kept in an extremely safe vault at the bank. However, it is being moved very soon by armed guard to Cassamento’s home, where he is in the process of having fitted a lot of security technology. A lot of other collectors of all things Greek are gathering there and he wants to show it off. They’re all as unscrupulous as one another and all have their own plots, as far as I can tell, to steal it when it is on display. On the other hand, none of them know when the vase is going to arrive and some of them have travelled from abroad to get here.”

“ _You_ do though, right?” Stephanie asked.

“Of course.” Ed said with a proud smile. “We’re going to take it before he has a chance to show it. It’s being moved in the middle of the night of the twentieth, three days before the collectors meet. We are going to steal it from his home on the night of the day following his arrival.”

“How?” Nina asked.

“The house is cleaned by a capable _team_ of cleaners. The cleaners are from a contract company where the workers rotate. There is a vacancy on the team at the moment. We need someone to pose as a cleaner to get inside information about that room, preferably posing as someone who is a diligent worker and doesn’t speak or read enough English for them to be able to understand any important mafia plans. Cassamento likes workers like that to be sent to him.”

“Diedre can imitate almost any accent.” Nina volunteered her girlfriend. “You can’t do it, Ed because most people know your face, I’m too busy and I can’t see Stephanie carrying the act off, no offence.”

“None taken. I can’t do accents.” Stephanie said.

“Fine, whatever. I mean, cleaning up this place has given me enough practice. Why?” Diedre asked.

“I need you to get into the room in question, spy it out and photograph any plans for the safety features so we know exactly where they are.” Ed told her.

“I can do that.” Diedre said.

\----------------------------------------------

Ed had put Diedre in a terrible mood with his extensive instructions about how to go about infiltrating the Cassamento household, leading to Ed’s emotions running high. When she eventually did get in the information she gained only made things more complicated and Ed spent days agonising over how he could get around Cassamento’s additional security features. So when Lucius called for a flying visit, he was welcomed into a room full of papers covered in diagrams, photographs and Ed’s scrawl with many violent crossings out and Ed and Stephanie in the middle of their hundredth argument about the state of the room and the importance of the heist.

“Foxy, hi! It’s great to see you!” Ed said, his face lighting up.

“You too. How are you Ed?” Lucius replied.

“Good thanks.” Ed said, sincerely.

“You’ve been busy.” Lucius said, pointing to the pile of papers Ed had hurriedly tossed together the moment he’d heard the doorbell ring.

“ _We_ have.” Stephanie put in smiling ruefully.

During Lucius’ visits he’d got on well with Stephanie and she’d stopped for a few conversations. She was bright and well-read and had begun to swap fiction book recommendations with him.

“Hello, Stephanie! Anything important?” Lucius asked.

“Very important. Oh, wait is it a secret?” she said, looking at Ed.

“Not exactly, but Lucius wouldn’t approve.” Ed said grinning.

“Don’t worry too much.” Stephanie said to Lucius. “Nobody will get injured or killed or anything. Nina and I insisted upon it. I mean, a couple of people might get tranquilised at worst, but that’ll be all.”

“Stop talking, Stephanie.” Ed told her.

“Right. Well, I’m going. I’m expecting this to look like something resembling my lounge when I return. I’d better go. D’s expecting to have lunch with me. Bye. Take good care of him, Lucius.”

“Bye Stephanie.” Lucius said.

“Bye.” Ed said.

“Seriously though, should I be worried?” Lucius asked once Stephanie had stepped out of the door and Ed had cleared a space for him on the end of the settee and began sorting through his papers distractedly.

“No. I’ll have everything planned down to the last detail. Nina wouldn’t have agreed to be involved if it wasn’t a morally acceptable plan, you know that.”

Lucius raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

“Trust me.” Ed said more seriously.

“So I can’t ask what this project you’ve all been working on is?”

“You can, but that doesn’t mean you’ll get an answer. Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you need any help?” Lucius asked.

“Really? You’d help?” Ed looked hopeful.

“Maybe. It depends.” Lucius said, not wanting to commit himself. “If it doesn’t interfere with my work at the GCPD.”

“Urgh.” Ed sighed in annoyance. “Why do you stick with them, honestly? You’re a clever man, a wise one, someone utterly devoted to doing good, helping people. Surely you’re not so stupid as to believe you can help by going there. We’ve talked about this before.”

“You still believe that the GCPD is doomed to be corrupt and do nothing to help anyone.”

“Honestly, yes. You really should get out while it hasn’t ruined you. You should join us. Here Nina’s making some real difference to people’s lives. I do believe that it’s possible to change things in Gotham, but working as a forensic in the backroom at the GCPD is no place to do it. You must know that, Foxy.”

“If the GCPD is corrupt surely it’s the best place to start. I know there are people there who want to improve things.”

“Well, good luck. You’ll need it.” Ed said, utterly unconvinced. “But if you’re still swearing undying allegiance to Jim Gordon then you definitely won’t be able to help.”

“It’s not Jim Gordon that I’m loyal to. I know lots of people see him as a saviour-like figure, but I don’t believe in putting bind faith in any single human being to look after an entire city of people. Honestly, the state of things at the GCPD are worrying me.”

“What’s wrong this time? So, cops are corrupt, that’s nothing new.” Ed said indifferently.

“It’s more than that. There just seem to be certain private individuals in Gotham who seem to be making plans and getting things into a state where they can use the GCPD as their own private army.”

“Penguin?”

“Well, Jim’s been getting the force to turn on Penguin, trying to take back control.”

“That’s not surprising.”

“No, but the number of times Jim’s been seen meeting with Barbara Kean is worrying.”

“I thought she was dead.” Ed said.

“Evidently not. I’ve seen her around the GCPD several times myself although she seems to be keeping a low profile.”

“She’s planning something.”

“It looks that way.”

“I hope whatever it is she’s planning, that she leaves The Narrows alone. Nina’s got grand plans for getting the place back on its feet. I don’t want Oswald to find me either.”

“If Oswald’s having a battle with Barbara, it should keep him occupied. How many people know you’re here?”

“Stephanie, Nina, Diedre, you and Cherry who runs the club I sometimes meet Nina and Diedre at I guess. Also a fairly insignificant family that are looking after a property I’ve been working on. Nobody else, as far as I know.”

“None of your friends have connection to Penguin?”

“Not as far as I know. I’d hate to have all of my progress lost.”

“Ed, I’ve been meaning to ask; you often talk about the progress you’re making with Nina and the therapy you’re doing, but you still haven’t told me exactly what your problems are. I mean, I know you were worried about your brain slowing down, as it were, and the urge to kill people, but there must be more to it than that.”

“I know I haven’t.” Ed said, looking into his lap. “I suppose... I suppose I’m worried of what it’ll make you think of me.”

“Ed, I’ve witnessed you having a violent personal crisis where you argued with yourself whilst dangling an ex-co-worker over a third storey banister and yet, here I am. I doubt there’s any mental state you could be in that could shock me more than that.” Lucius said.

“Oh yeah...” Ed said nibbling at his lower lip, getting a far-away look in his eyes. “Sorry about that, by the way.” he said, remorsefully. “Oh wait, I should probably apologise to Harvey, actually... but I don’t think that would go down well.”

“No, I don’t think so either.” Lucius admitted.

“The problem is that...I have a voice inside my head, like a stronger, smarter version of me who’s not such a klutz.”

“When you talked about becoming this stronger person that night, this voice is who you were talking about?”

“Yes. I thought... I know it’s wrong, but I thought if I could become The Riddler – that’s the name my hallucination takes, which is why I took that name – everyone would leave me alone. The Riddler is untouchable, not a pushover, but Nina’s helped me to see that that doesn’t make him better. What you said, a few weeks ago, about real humans being fallible, I’ve realised that it’s true. When all you can feel is anger and hate and like you’re cut off from everyone else, I think that’s worse than being vulnerable to emotions. The Riddler isn’t better than me, he’s just latched onto all of my insecurities and past experiences where I’ve felt belittled and powerless and turned that into hate. He tells me he protects me, but he doesn’t, he attacks me for who I really am. Nina reckons I’ve got schizophrenia and PTSD and the fact that they’ve gone untreated for so long has meant all of the things I’ve been trying to push down have cumulated and are all coming out now.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, Lucius, thanks for the offer. Being here for me to talk to is enough. It means a lot to me. That’s another thing Nina said I should do; recognise that it’s okay to be happy for things, not feel guilty for good things that come along and that I should acknowledge them.” Ed rubbed his hands down his pant legs to get rid of sweat. “Enough about me.” Ed said attempting to be brisk, his voice trembling slightly. “Any progress with your suffocated gangster?”

Fortunately Lucius took the hint.

“Nothing doing.” he said, “Unfortunately you were right. Nobody wants to do anything about it and it’s very hard to get any admissible evidence. I’m worried I’m going to have to wait until someone else dies to solve it. If that happens, I’m worried I’m going to have to go over Bullock’s head.”

“You can’t get him to do anything? You think it could get serious?” Ed asked.

“I don’t want the killer to target anyone else, ideally. Besides, if I can save anyone in this city from themselves before things get worse, I will. If you can’t go through or round, you have to go over.”

Ed went still, his eyes becoming vacant.

“Go over?” Ed said slowly. “Go over? Over! Foxy, you’re a genius!” Ed said, filled with excitement, grabbing Lucius and kissing him on the forehead between his eyes. “I- I have to go. There’s something I need to do, before.. before the thought _goes_!” Ed said distractedly, jumping up and beginning pacing.

Lucius got up and stepped back, feeling slightly dazed.

“Oh, I’ll be going then.” Lucius said watching Ed in confusion.

Ed looked up in surprise, before turning bashful.

“Sorry to chuck you out,” Ed said sounding regretful, “but you’ve been of more help than you know.” he added with a bright smile, taking Lucius’ hands and squeezing them before seeming how close he was standing before stepping back self-consciously.

“Phone me after you’ve completed your _project_ , won’t you?” Lucius said.

“Worried that something will happen to me?” Ed teased.

Lucius shrugged, smiling, a little worried at Ed’s sudden shift in mood.

“Take care, Ed.” Lucius said, meaningfully.

“I will do, promise.” Ed said, hugging Lucius swiftly before slamming the door in his face and scrambling to the phone.

“Hey, Diedre.” Ed said once she picked up. “Could you and Stephanie get hold of some grappling irons, ropes and harnesses and all of the related kit, by any chance?”

\-----------------------------------------------

“I have a plan, but it’s going to be difficult.” said Ed grinning widely.

“What’s the security like? What are we up against?” asked Nina frowning at the complicated plans spread across the table.

“They’ve got motion detectors, lasers, CCTV, pressure pads and a steel door with a time lock. The whole shebang.” Diedre explained. “It would be easier breaking into the Tower of London.”

“Nonsense.” Ed said. “It’s true that there’s nothing we can do about the pressure pads, we’ll have to work ‘round them, but I can see a way for us to do that and disable the rest, but it will take all of us to manage this. The biggest problem though, will be the doors. Once they shut, there’s no way of opening them until the morning.”

“Can we get in any other way?” Nina asked.

“No. It’s a sealed room with no windows, that’s why he chose it.”

“Tunnel?”

“No, that’ll set off the motion detectors.”

“And there’s no way of bypassing them?”

“If there is, I haven’t found it.”

“Are you saying it’s impossible?” Nina said in exasperation.

“No, not at all.” Ed replied. “Just very difficult and this entire thing needs to be orchestrated with the utmost precision. We need to trust each other and work together seamlessly. There’s a way. There’s a time feature on the door. The time lock has a panel on the inside in case anyone gets locked in.”

“Can we use that?”

“If we can get someone inside before they close the doors. There’s nowhere to hide though. If the power is off the electric doors are open, but they lock after thirty seconds along with everything else switching back on when the generator kicks back in. I repeat; once those doors are locked they can only be opened from the inside. What we need is someone who is small, light and highly accomplished in acrobatics.” Ed said and everyone turned to look at Stephanie.

“Oh, right. What do you want me to do?” Stephanie asked.

“Wait, you can’t send her.” Nina objected.

“Why not? I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions.” Stephanie replied hotly.

“She’s the best for the job.” Ed said. “If the lasers get switched on she’s got the best balance and coordination to be able to hop over them and/or slide under them in order to turn them off. This won’t work without all four of us. This plan needs four people and I don’t trust anyone else enough.”

“What does it involve?” Stephanie asked.

“We get round the pressure pads by going over the top.” Ed explained.

“What? I dangle over the vase and grab it?” Stephanie asked, her nose crinkling up in incredulousness.

“Exactly.”

“What? How? What if I drop it?”

“So don’t drop it!” Ed said. “You’ll have got us into the room by then and using ropes and things we can dangle you over the top of the vase and you get it. The main problems apart from the time lock on the door will be the lasers and the motion sensors. There’s no way we can bypass them and they’ll set the alarms off as soon as you set foot in the room. The only way around it that I’ve found is to cut the power.”

“But that’ll make the alarms go off.” Diedre pointed out. “That’s how most of these things are rigged.”

“Yes, but if we turn off the whole street out there will be alarms going off everywhere.” Ed said. “During that time Stephanie will have exactly thirty seconds to get in and cover up the motion detectors and get to the door panel to stop the lasers from coming back on.”

“Will thirty seconds be enough?” Stephanie asked, frowning.

“It’ll have to be. Once the generator kicks in, the lasers and everything will be back on. Diedre did help me to make up a map of the room though, so you’ll know where they are.”

“CCTV?” Diedre asked.

“I can re-route those at source during the blackout.”

“So you have a plan about how all this fits together?” Nina prompted.

“I always have a plan.” said Ed. “I’ve found a place to cut off the power, but there’s a problem. I can’t be in two places at once. At the same time the power is being cut off, I’ll need to be re-routing the feed to the CCTV footage. So, Nina, you’ll have to cut the power off.”

“How will I know what to do?” Nina asked.

“I’ll tell you what to do beforehand, but I’ll give you instructions over a burner phone. Diedre, Steph and I will come in here, through the roof.” Ed pointed to the place on the map. “There will be four guards in the control room, one will be doing his rounds. For that reason we’ll need to take a tranquilising dart gun. There’s no set time for him to get to the various parts of the building, so we might run into him. That done, I’ll give Nina the signal to cut the power which will give thirty seconds for me to re-route the CCTV and Stephanie to stop the motion sensor and lasers. Stephanie, you must get to the door before the emergency power kicks in or you’ll be trapped by the lasers. If that happens I’m relying on your acrobatic prowess to get to the panel to switch the laser off and open the door. Then we can get in. Then we dangle Stephanie over the vase-”

“And don’t drop me!” Stephanie interrupted.

“And not drop you and you can get the vase. Then we go out the way we came in and voila.” Ed said, clicking his fingers.


	18. Getaway Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Taylor Swift's Getaway Car, guys!  
> I have to go now.  
> Enjoy!

The few days after presenting the plan to the girls had been stressful for everyone. Helena’s self-defence lessons had become incredibly intense. Diedre and Ed had been teaching Stephanie the ropes, quite literally, as they practiced lifting her up to the ceiling with ropes and down again, with some help from Helena, whose knowledge of gymnastics came in handy. Stephanie had been complaining near-constantly about feeling queasy until Ed started making her meals heavily containing mint and ginger. Nina had also been obsessively working on attempting to eliminate all the loopholes from his plan. Even on the night of the operations her anxiety had not been put to rest.

“Are you sure this will work?” Nina asked in the back of the van where she sat with Stephanie amongst a band of dummies. All of them were dressed, like the other people in the van in the same cleaners’ overalls.

The night of the operation was cold and drizzly. Everyone was on edge, so all the others gave a collective sigh of irritation at the question.

“We can’t back out now.” Stephanie whispered to Nina.

“Are you absolutely sure they won’t be able to tell this from the real cleaner’s van?” Nina asked, leaning into the front to address Ed at the wheel who merely grimaced.

“Look,” said Diedre, annoyed, turning around in her seat, “this van is the same model, with the same number plates, labelled the same way. I have a genuine badge; they know my face and the van is arriving at the same time as always. They’ll see the same number of figures,” Diedre said, gesturing to the dummies Nina and Stephanie were sat with “as usual. They never bother to check the cleaners apart from the first person’s badge. The real cleaners will be very late given that you, yourself, saw to their engine earlier. Stop worrying.”

“And you’re sure Cassamento’s not at home tonight?”

“Yes, we checked. Stop asking silly questions. You won’t even be there!” she pointed out.

“Exactly. It’s for _your_ good that I’m worried. I don’t want anyone to get caught. The Narrows is depending on the money we’re going to make from this.”

“It’s going to be fine.” Diedre said. “We know what we’re doing.”

“It’s your stop, Nina.” Ed said, pulling in beside the electric box on the street outside of Cassamento’s house.

“Fine, good luck.” Nina said, stepping down. “Stay safe.”

“We will. For the last time, we’ll be careful!” Diedre said in exasperation. “Now get the hell out of here.”

Nina rolled her eyes and got out of the van. Stephanie stepped down too to help her unloaded a small technician’s tent to put up around the box of electric wires and hand Nina the necessary tool kit. Once Nina was settled Stephanie got back onto the van and Ed drove off.

“Thank goodness.” said Diedre as they moved away. “I do love her, but she’s been driving me mad worrying about this for weeks.”

“Me too.” Ed replied curtly, focussed on the road ahead.

“She’s just not cut out for this.” said Diedre. “She’s led too sheltered a life. How about you, Steph? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, actually.” Stephanie replied, looking over Diedre’s shoulder. “No more nervous than usual. A heist is a heist. So, this one is trickier, bigger than the stores we’ve robbed up until now, but we’ve prepared as much as we can.”

“Yeah.” Diedre agreed. “We just have to take it as it comes. If anyone sees us, we’re nice and stocked up on tranquiliser darts. You’re quiet, Ed.” Diedre commented. “Nervous?”

“No,” Ed replied “You’re just chattering, so I _seem_ quiet.” he said impatiently.

“You are nervous though, admit it.” Diedre said.

Ed was silent for a moment.

“Alright, yeah, I am.” he admitted. “I’ve planned this for so long and everything should be perfect but... it’s been such a long time since I did anything like this. It feels strange. It’s not as thrilling as I remembered. It’s just nerve-wracking.”

“A bit of nerves keeps you on your toes. Stops you getting arrogant.” Diedre said. “You’ll be fine. You’re a genius after all.”

“Yeah, well...” Ed muttered, attempting to swallow his nerves.

“We’re on time.” Stephanie said, looking at her watch. “Got your badge, D?”

“Sure.” Diedre said as they drew up to the guard’s point.

The heavily armed guard only glanced at them, nodding at Diedre and let them through.

“See.” Diedre said.

The drew to a halt outside and Stephanie handed the two in the front the balaclavas they would need, before putting on her own. They all got out and began unloading their equipment and putting on their backpacks.

“Mmm. Fancy.” Stephanie murmured, looking up at what little she could see in the dark from the buildings. “Where’s this fire escape then?”

“There.” Diedre pointed. “Come on.” The three of them made their way over to the fire escape, walking as fast as they could without making a sound, Diedre leading, Ed bringing up the rear.

At the top they reached a large ledge and Diedre lead them to a padlocked door which she didn’t hesitate to cut off and they followed her into the building. Diedre drew a map out of her pocket and unfolding it and began navigating through the maze of corridors which jointed together. The room they needed was on the third floor of the house.

Diedre drew them to a stop at the entrance to another corridor.

“It’s down there.” Diedre whispered to Stephanie, pointing. “The door right at the end.”

“Okay.” Stephanie said, nodding. “See you soon.”

Ed caught her elbow, before she could walk on.

“Remember, what I told you.” he said. “Take care.”

“Promise.” Stephanie said, smiling underneath her mask.

“Come on, stop babying her.” Diedre hissed in Ed’s ear, dragging him away. “She’ll be fine.”

“I know.” Ed returned.

“This way.” Diedre said, moving more confidently now that they were on the lower floors she was familiar with. They stopped outside a door marked ‘maintenance’ and Diedre drew out a key she had stolen.

She unlocked the door and showed Ed in, closing the door firmly behind them.

Ed rushed over to a panel in the wall.

“This it?” he asked Diedre.

“Yep.” she replied. “Here’s where you can tap into the CCTV.”

Ed took off his rucksack searching for a suitable screwdriver and unscrewing the panel from the wall. He began untangling the wires inside and fixing a device to them and a screen where he and Diedre could watch the CCTV footage.

“This is live, right?” Diedre whispered.

“Yes. I’m going to record a bit now.” Ed said starting the process. “Done.” he said. “Can you pass me the phone for Nina?”

“Sure.” She said, dialling and passing the phone to Ed.

“Nina are you there?” he asked, the second it was picked up.

“Yes, I’m here and ready.” Nina’s voice replied. “There are so many cables.” she said sounding faintly bewildered, not inspiring any confidence.

“Have you found the right ones?” asked Ed in concern.

“Yes.” Nina said, sounding more certain.

“Is the box in place?”

“Yes.”

“Remember what I told you. When you put the crocodile clips on, nothing will happen, then after ten seconds, the power will cut out. Take the clips and put them both on the red wire. Got it?”

“Got it.” Nina said, sounding strained.

There was a tense pause and some rustling over the phone and the faint snap of the crocodile clips.

“Done.” Nina said.

The room fell black.

“Thanks Nina.” Ed said, ringing off and handing the phone back to Diedre as she switched on her torch. “The second the power comes on, I’ve got to put my recorded feed in and Stephanie will be in the room.” Ed told Diedre, fiddling with his machine. The lights came on and Ed jumped to connect the feed. “Done.” Ed said.

“Yes. We’ve got to get to the other room.” Diedre said urgently as they reloaded their bags and put them back on their shoulders. On the way to the room they had to duck behind some large potted plants to avoid being seen by a patrolling security guard. Outside of the room there was no sign of Stephanie.

Ed looked at his watch in concern.

“The thirty seconds was up a while ago. What’s taking her so long?” he hissed to Diedre nervously.

“Have faith Ed.” she replied.

They waited ten more seconds before the door opened.

“What took you so long?” Ed demanded as he and Diedre dumped all their bags onto the floor.

“I got all of the motion sensors in time, but the lasers switched back on, so I had to slide under to get to the box to put in the wires.” Stephanie explained as she struggled into the harness.

“Good.” Ed said curtly and he untangled the ropes.

Meanwhile Diedre searched frantically through the bags for a can of spray paint before rushing to paint a circle around the podium the vase was on.

“Everything beyond this point is a pressure pad.” she said, pointing to the line.

“Okay.” Stephanie said apprehensively, as Ed made sure she was secured to the necessary ropes.

Deidre set up the equipment and fired the grappling iron so the ropes would be secured to the metal beams making up the structure the spotlights which lit the vase were attached to.

“Ready?” Ed asked.

Stephanie nodded and together Ed and Diedre worked to lift her up into the air before lowering her back down, so she was hovering above the vase.

“Down, down, down. Stop!” Stephanie said, her fingers a few inches from the vase, letting herself down the remaining inches.

Slowly and with reverence, her hand closed around the vase and she drew it towards her, before carefully hugging it to her chest.

“Now get me the hell down!” she said.

Ed and Diedre worked painstakingly to lower Stephanie to the ground totally undamaged. Once unhooked from the apparatus, Stephanie passed the vase to Ed with shaking hands. He more steadily wrapped it up and put it into a cushioned case before zipping it up.

“It’s safe.” he muttered.

“Good, now let’s go!” Diedre said and she and Stephanie gathered up their things hurriedly before scanning the place to check they hadn’t left anything and jogging to the door.

Together they ran to the roof. Diedre reached again for the grappling iron and fired it to hook onto the building on the other side of the street. One by one they slid across to the roof of that building.

“Come on.” Diedre said, once Ed had landed last. “Nina will be waiting.” She said, pulling off her headgear, the other two following suit.

They ran down the fire escape and down an alleyway to a backstreet where there was to slick black sports car waiting that Nina and Diedre had acquired two days ago.

“Got it?” Nina asked, the second they all fell into their seats, Diedre at her side, meeting her girlfriend with a celebratory kiss on the cheek, Ed and Stephanie in the back.

“Yes.” Ed said. “Now let’s get back before anyone finds out we were here.”


	19. I look at you and I sure see a genius, it’s kinda crazy but you don’t think I mean this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riddle Factory opens. It's a bit dull given that nobody dies but... ah well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from Caro Emerald's Completely which is a very cute song which I highly recommend you listen to in both it's acoustic and normal forms. Caro needs more love!

The day before the opening of The Riddle Factory, a gleeful Diedre bounced into the place weighed down with shopping bags of costumes that she’d stolen from an expensive clothes store. Ed was impressed that she’d chosen a better-quality version of his favourite green one, with slight changes in exactly the right size and added glitter. Showing the collectors the vase went without a hitch, performed by Ed and Diedre in full costume, so they all prepared for The Riddler’s stage appearance.

Nina agreed to allow some members of The Narrows who were interested and she trusted to come in, providing her team of bodyguards searched them for weapons beforehand. Grundy was stationed by the stage along with Diedre, who did her best to give him simple and clear instructions about what action to take if it seemed like anyone was in danger.

Nina who was predictably worried about the evening and approached Ed just as they were about ready to start. Ed’s crew were costumed, including Nina in a mask covering most of her face, but for her mouth and was made up of a fine metallic green material creating the illusion of being a construction of lace forming occasional glittering question marks. She wore an off-the-shoulder purple, wide-legged jumpsuit with a green belt.

“Before you ask, everything is fine.” Ed interrupted her before she asked.

“As long as you’re sure.” she said, narrowing her eyes dubiously. “Is the vase safe?”

“Yes, Stephanie and I made completely sure of it ourselves.” Ed assured her.

“It got transported safely?”

“Yes, how many times do I need to tell you?” Ed asked.

He and Stephanie had gone to extra trouble to ensure that they’d been seen to go to a lot off trouble to transport the box that Nina assumed held the vase had been sent to a ‘secure location’ to make sure it wasn’t stolen.

“Very well. I’ll be keeping an eye on things.” she said abruptly, before departing to the balcony where the makeshift spotlight was held.

Ed gave Diedre the nod and stepped up to where he felt most at home; on stage.

“Good Evening. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the Riddler, welcome to the Riddle Factory.”

There was polite applause initially.

“Tonight, we have a very special guest, our contestant of the evening, Mr Lars.” Ed said, presenting the nervous-looking man with a flourish.

“The deal is this.” Ed announced. “I’ll be asking Mr Lars here a riddle. If he gets it right within thirty seconds, he gets to ask me a riddle. If I can’t answer it within thirty seconds he’ll walk out of here with that expensive pot. If he gets my riddle wrong, or I get his riddle within thirty seconds he’ll pay up the price of the pot in cold hard cash and we get to keep it and sell it to fund Doctor Damfino’s clinic. How does that sound?”

A cheer rose from the crowd.

“Are you ready, Mr Lars?” the man gave a silent nod. “Are you ready?” Ed shouted to the crowd.

There was an enthusiastic reply.

“Okay! Enigma, are you ready on the timer?”

The woman in question entered the sage from the opposite side, blowing Ed a theatrical kiss, gleaming and glittering purple and green in the spotlights. For Stephanie, Diedre had chosen a dark purple dress of a satin-like material that shimmered with shades of magenta as it caught the light. It was accented by an emerald green belt around a clinched-in waist the clasp of which was shaped like a question mark and many layers of green petticoats the hems of which peeked out from underneath the skirt. She also wore a matching sparkling purple domino mask.

“Ready!” she replied smiling, poised to start the timer.

“I build up castles but tear down mountains, make some men blind but others see. What am I?” Ed asked.

Enigma jumped to turn the timer.

Mr Lars started sweating with nerves within ten seconds and trembling within twenty, especially when Ed stood over him giving a dangerous smile. Ed had no intention of harming him, but he remembered, to some extent, the exhilarating power he felt in knowing that another person was afraid of him, had his life in Ed’s hands. How the fear at that thought that had been supressed by Ed for so long was now sickening and Ed could feel uncomfortable heat rising under his skin.

“Ten seconds left.” Enigma called, making Lars jump perceptibly and Ed shake himself, pulling himself back to the present moment. “eight…seven…” she counted, and the crowd joined in. “Zero!” they all finished.

“Your time is up.” Ed told him grinning. “I’m feeling nice, one last chance for an answer.”

“Stone.” Mr Lars said hurriedly.

“Incorrect!” Ed said gleefully, unable to contain himself at outwitting someone. “Any ideas? Enigma?” he asked turning to his colleague.

Enigma stood for a moment in thought, posing, tapping her amethyst painted lips for a second, pretending to think.

“Hmm…” she said. “Would that be sand?”

“Correct!” Ed said and the crowed applauded and Enigma curtseyed gracefully.

“So, Mr Lars,” Ed continued, “the money if you please.”

As the man handed over the briefcase and keys, the crowd cheered. Ed passed it on to Enigma who took it away, escorted by Grundy to check the money was there in full and not counterfeit.

“My lovely friend will count it. Mr Lars, don’t you move.” he said, slightly threateningly leaning over the chair. “Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes our evening.”

There were sounds of disappointment.

“Come on now, everyone.” Diedre called. “The sooner you give us a bit of space the sooner we can use the money to help you lot!”

The guards Nina had posted started encouraging people out of the door and Diedre slipped up onto the stage.

“Ed, a word.” she said, ushering him a safe distance away from Mr Lars. “Ed, there’s a man waiting for you out the back.” Diedre said in a low voice, so they couldn’t be overheard. “He was in the audience, so Nina must have approved him, but I couldn’t place him, so I asked him who he was. He said; ‘Tell him it’s Foxy.’”

Ed had been too dazzled by the spotlights to notice any specific audience members, so this came as a shock. Ed, pulled Diedre away out of Mr Lars’ earshot so fast that she stumbled.

“Sorry.” he said hurriedly. “Where is he?”

“In the kitchenette.”

Ed ran off the stage passing Stephanie on her way to Lars.

“Hey!” Lars interrupted “can I go home yet?”

“Yes, yes.” Stephanie said, distractedly. “Hey, Ed where are you going?”

“Foxy.”

“Oh, right.” Stephanie said as Ed pushed past.

“What was that about?” Diedre asked Stephanie as Ed went out of earshot.

\-------------------------------------

“Foxy, what are you doing here?” Ed demanded immediately, anxious at the sight of Lucius. He wondered how much Lucius had gathered about the evening and was afraid of disappointing him. It was strange that Lucius never seemed judgemental, he’d always seemed accepting, but at the same time he had a way of making Ed feel guilty when he knew he’d done something wrong.

“This was where I was told you would be.” Lucius said.

Ed looked at Lucius searchingly. He found Lucius’ expression hard to determine, but he thought he seemed calm, not that that helped as Lucius was almost always calm.

“By who?” Ed asked sharply.

“Cherry. I saw the show, by the way.” Lucius said.

“You did?” Ed sour panic seeping into the pit of his stomach. “Are you angry?”

“Angry? Should I be?” Lucius asked, his brow crinkling slightly.

Ed still couldn’t tell what this reaction meant, doing nothing to ease his apprehension.

“Well…You want me to be a good citizen, all prim and law-abiding and all this isn’t exactly legal.” Ed offered timidly.

“You mean the stolen object from the mafia boss that’s just mysteriously reappeared?” Lucius, not quite hiding a smile. “Maybe I did want that for you,” Lucius said, slowly “but I don’t think that being law-abiding necessarily makes a good citizen.”

Ed regarded Lucius perplexedly.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lucius Fox?”

“Let’s just say I’m glad of the more humane modifications made to your game. It’s certainly progress.” Lucius allowed.

“I did promise you.”

“You did and I’m pleased. Do you want to get a drink?”

“I’d love to.” Ed said, smiling.

\------------------------------

The place Lucius took Ed was on the edge of the Narrows, close enough that the GCPD still didn’t quite dare to venture there, but it was quiet, and the quality of liquor was significantly better than deeper in The Narrows had to offer.

“How are you?” Lucius asked, out of habit almost as soon as they’d sit down.

“I’m not going to answer that tonight.” Ed said, smiling playfully. “We’re always talking about me. I want to know about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

“You don’t make sense to me. You shouldn’t exist, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Lucius asked.

“I mean… there aren’t supposed to be any good people in Gotham.”

It was a mark of how far their friendship had come, that Ed was prepared to embark on such a heavy topic, especially one which could rapidly become personal, so early on.

“Why ever not? Anyway, people aren’t just good or bad, you know. There’s no clear line.”

“Which am I?”

“A combination of both, like everyone else.” Lucius answered, with a quick straightforwardness that made Ed suspicious.

“What do you want from me?” he asked suspiciously. “Why do you keep coming back here? Don’t say it’s that crime that happened that everyone’s forgotten about. You haven’t even mentioned it in ages.”

Lucius paused, seeming to be having to think about the answer, but Ed couldn’t tell if it was because he was fabricating a story or because he genuinely wasn’t sure of the answer.

“I’m not sure why I keep coming back.” Lucius replied eventually and Ed desperately wanted to believe him. “I suppose… spending time down here is… eye-opening.”

“What does that mean?” Ed asked, with honest curiosity.

“You and Nina are trying to change things around here and I can see you starting to succeed, and it makes me think. What you said before, about wanting to make a positive change in Gotham by working for the GCPD, but it not being possible, I think there might be something in that.” Lucius admitted.

“So, you want to play the hero down here? You think you can save me?” Ed scoffed. “Well, you can’t. I can’t be saved. I’m too far gone.” he said, more out of defeat than any pride.

“Don’t say that.” Lucius said, surprisingly loudly and firmly, forcing Ed to look up at him. “It’s not like that, Ed. You’re _making_ progress. You’re not helpless. You don’t need that kind of help. Apart from which, I don’t have any interest in playing the hero. I just _like_ you.”

“You’re just _saying_ that.” Ed said, wanting to believe it, but not yet daring to. “You see me as broken and needing to be fixed, no matter how often you protest that it’s not true.”

Lucius seemed confused and surprised.

“When I look at you, that’s not what I see at all.” Lucius said emphatically.

“What _do_ you see?” Ed asked, leaning forward, expression hungry.

Lucius met his gaze unflinchingly.

“I see someone clever and strong and resilient. Someone who’s been through a lot and hasn’t given up yet. You don’t need saving. You’ve got half-way there on your own. You’re not the same man who held a gun to my head that night after Penguin died and neither am I, for that matter. That night was a cry for help, wasn’t it?”

Ed gulped at the memory and all that came with it and nodded wordlessly.

“I picked up that,” Lucius continued “but I didn’t know what to do. Back then, I thought the only way to help was to bring in the law, but that’s not what you needed. They wouldn’t have helped. You’re a person who deserves to be treated like one and sending you to be locked up in Arkham wouldn’t have helped.”

“Why did you want to help?” Ed asked, having always wanted an answer to this question, but not having been trusting enough to ask it and gain an honest answer until now.

“Because that’s what you do when someone is in distress.” Lucius said simply, as though it should have been obvious.

“Is it?” Ed challenged. “That’s not what most people in Gotham believe.”

“It’s what I believe though.” Lucius said as though this should have been explanation enough, which, in a way, Ed supposed it was. “Getting to know you has been important for me, Ed. Before I saw everything as more polarised. Sometimes things aren’t simply right or wrong. I don’t think I fully understood that before.”

“Lucius, I’ve killed people.” Ed said bluntly, before drawing a breath to ask the crucial question. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Of course, it does.” Lucius answered promptly. “I’m not saying anything you've done was right, but it’s not up to me to forgive you. I’ve spent a long time considering it, believe me. It’s terrible that people died, but I would argue that they weren’t all your fault. Some of them, yes, but it really your fault when you’re struggling with an abusive hallucination, or PTSD, or drug addiction to cope with grief? Especially when nobody really offered you proper help.”

Ed was overwhelmingly touched by this response. It was strange to see someone who recognised what he’d done, what he’d felt about it and seemed to quietly understand in some way and accept it. The last person to get close to that had been Oswald, but he’d never really sympathised with Ed’s struggles in quite this way.

"Most people have just told me I'm crazy or sick or a monster to be caged or tamed or put down or that I deserve to be hurt, like I'm not a human anymore and I hate that, because there's a part of me that thinks it might be true. And I'm afraid of myself a bit and honestly I hate myself a bit."

"I'm never going say that to you, Ed, no matter what I think or feel about your past actions, because nobody deserves to feel unworthy of human compassion and if you can't even feel compassion for yourself how are you supposed to have the emotional capability to feel it for other people or heal and change?"

“I don’t deserve you.” Ed whispered.

“That’s not true. You’re not essentially a bad person, Ed and I’m going to keep telling you that until you believe it.”

Ed pushed off the words, before he got too emotional.

“Stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Dodging talking about yourself.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.” Ed said, grinning victoriously, before looking sympathetic. “You seem tired.”

“Yes, there are a lot of things going on at work.”

“Anything I can help with?” Ed asked hopefully.

“No, I don’t think so.” Lucius said, fatigued. “Someone’s attacking police officers. We’ve reached the conclusion it’s a statement about the GCPD doing the Penguin’s bidding, so I don’t think you should get involved.”

“Well, if there’s any chance Oswald is involved, I’d rather stay out of it. I’m not ready to face him yet. Are you okay, though?”

“Yes. I mean, I’m not thrilled about the situation, but I can manage.”

They talked for a while about the occupational hazards of being a forensic scientist before Ed asked about Lucius job at Wayne Enterprises which, after a few drinks unearthed Lucius’ huge crush on his former employer. Ed wasn’t particularly surprised to find Lucius was attracted to men, at this point, but he especially seemed to be attracted to Thomas Wayne’s intelligence and Ed in return admitted to his crush on Jim Gordon when he’d arrived at the GCPD to which Lucius easy reply was; “Doesn’t _everyone_ want to sleep with him?”

It was very rare for Ed to drink this much, the charming company made Ed grow comfortably warm inside, as the world became pleasantly fuzzy. Ed was altogether far too comfortable and then something happened that made Ed realise he was truly doomed. Lucius smiled. It wasn’t one of the soft fleeting sort he’d grown to treasure, no it was full and long and Ed could half believe that the warmth from it was making him melt completely inside.

The sight filled Ed with a fizzing kind of happiness, and he returned a glowing smile. The idea struck Ed that he desperately wanted to cover those lips with his own. Instead, he drew himself to a stop before leaning across the table and offered up a question, coyly.

“You are happy when you give me away and sad when you don’t. What am I?”

Ed watched Lucius blink, his intelligent dark eyes becoming unfocussed a second in thought, before latching back onto Ed’s.

“Um... a smile?” Lucius said. “Was there a reason for that particular riddle?”

“I-I- I just-” the words stumbled over one another as they struggled to leave Ed’s mouth. “I just like it when you smile- at me.” he mumbled.

“Oh.” Lucius said, surprised. “Thank you?”

“Um, yes. I-I think I should go now.” Ed said, too embarrassed to meet Lucius gaze.


	20. I need a gangster to love me better than the others do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Kehlani's Orchestral version of Gangsta from Suicide Squad soooo much during the writing of this fic, especially the later parts where Ed and Lucius get a bit...friendly. Is that a groundless ploy to entice you? Yes. Absolutely. Also on a more sober note, it sort of summarises Ed's relationship history, in a way.  
> Ed has another therapy session and it gets interrupted by Cherry. My actual plot is ready to kick off.  
> TW: Discussion of child abuse and homophobia.  
> Enjoy!

After the success of opening night, Nina was much more inclined to be friendly towards Ed. She even asked him for assistance treating the injuries at her clinic. Ed wasn’t keen to take on the role, but it turned out that he was a hero amongst the people of the Narrows for bringing the money which was helping Nina to provide better healthcare and the difference was palpable. Nina no longer looked to rushed off her feet and the hoards that crowded outside of her door every morning diminished far faster than before, as she was increasingly able to give useful help.

“Ed, it’s good to see you. How are you?” she asked when they met for another counselling session.

“I’m well.”

“I’ve got your latest blood tests back; you’re much improved and seem to be healthy.”

“Good.”

“How is your mental health? Have you been practicing the techniques I taught you?”

“Yes. It’s going fine.” Ed said honestly. “I haven’t seen The Riddler in a while. I feel… better balanced. I’ve not been so emotional, and I haven’t had any serious nightmares or panic attacks.”

“Are you…satisfied with life, at the moment?”

“Yes, thank you. Thanks for your help, by the way and letting me help with tending to injuries. It’s nice to work on living patients for a change.”

“You think so?” Nina said in surprise.

“Lots of the people here are nice. I wasn’t expecting that. I like looking after people, but I haven’t had the opportunity to until recently.”

“They’re grateful to the improvements to the clinic you’ve helped me to make. I’d never thought of you as a people person.”

“I’m not, really, but who doesn’t like making other people happy?”

Nina didn’t reply but stared at Ed wearing an expression Ed couldn’t work out.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s just, there are times, Ed, when I think I’ve got to understand you and then you say something like that.”

“Like what? I don’t think it’s very strange to want to look after people. It’s what you’ve spent your life doing - and Stephanie and Lucius.”

“Stephanie tells me you’ve been seeing rather a lot of Lucius.”

“Yes.” Ed said. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Is it related?”

“Yes and no. It’s important.”

“Go on.”

“Is… is it possible to go your whole life not realising that you were attracted to more than one gender and then suddenly…I think I’m bisexual.”

“About-” Nina began, before cutting herself off. “No.”

“About what?” Ed asked, worriedly.

“I was going to say something very unprofessional.” Nina said smiling.

“What?”

“No.”

“No, say it.” Ed insisted. “You can’t back out now.”

“I was going to say…about time!” Nina said grinning.

“Oh.” he said, bowing his head and blushing. “You knew. Was it so obvious? What gave it away?”

“I didn't know for sure, but yesy I had suspicions and yes, it _was_ obvious. A lot of things gave it away. I remember you trailing after Jim like a puppy dog, for example.”

Ed’s flush deepened.

“There were other times when I’d seen you looking at a man and... well.” Nina continued. “What made you finally realise?”

“I have a slight crush…on a man. Well, not a _slight_ crush. A huge crush. No…” Ed shook his head thoughtfully. "Not a crush. It’s too serious for that.”

“Oh, god no! Not _now_.” Nina said, seeming exasperated.

“What?” Ed asked.

“Surely it hasn’t taken you this long to realise that you've been lusting after the Penguin?” Nina asked disbelieveingly.

“Oswald?” Ed said. “No, not him. Wait- what do you mean? How long have you known?”

“Ages?” Nina offered, seeming amused.

“Well, it wasn’t him I was thinking of. Well, I mean I- No, back to the point.”

“Who is it?”

“I- It’s Lucius Fox.” Ed said breathlessly.

Nina blinked, falling silent and when she didn’t speak, Ed began to worry.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked.

“Nothing.” Nina said. “I’m just pleasantly surprised is all, but I don’t know why. Now I think of it, I can completely see why.”

“I know, isn’t he wonderful?” Ed gushed, before having the chance to think about it. “He’s so clever, he thinks deeply about things, is a visionary sometimes. And he’s handsome and so kind and _so_ gentle. I haven’t known many men like that. The way he talks and listens, I can talk to him about _anything_. I think he’s absolutely… I can’t even think of words.” Ed said dreamily.

“Oh dear.” Nina muttered. “You like him, then? You seem happy about it. Why did you want to discuss it with me?”

“Well, when I’m with him, not having to worry, I’m so happy. Just being around him, talking to him, makes me happier than I think I’ve ever been, but when I dare to think about it…” Ed broke off “When I think about him as more than a friend I…” Ed took a tense breath and shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

“No it isn’t. It’s alright. I’m sure I won’t think so.”

“There’s part of me… that feels guilty for being attracted to him.”

“Why do you think that is?”

Ed’s hands fiddled in his lap for a moment before he spoke.

“When… when I was a kid there was another boy who I got really close friends with. I’d never had a proper friend before. I think I would have been about twelve. Most of the other children didn’t like that I was cleverer than them and I always had trouble speaking to them. I’ve never really understood other people. People do strange things and they get upset and sometimes I don’t understand why. If I tried to be friendly, they’d say I was annoying and because I was always on my own, I got picked on, but he wasn’t like them. He was quiet even and though he wasn’t as clever as me, he’d listen and could keep up better than most people and if he did something I didn’t get, or I did something he didn’t like, he’d explain why, instead of being nasty about it.” Ed sighed, seeming on edge. “Anyways, I was at his house and he had an older brother who had a girlfriend and he said that it was annoying her being around the house because he would ignore him and would sit around kissing her all the time.”

Nina nodded, thinking she could see where Ed’s story was going.

“Well,” Ed continued. “I said that I couldn’t see what all the fuss about kissing was about, that it was strange that adults made such a big deal of it and that it was very unhygienic.”

Nina supressed a smile at this.

“He suggested trying it and I was curious, so we sort of…did.”

“On each other?” Nina verified.

“Yes.” Ed said, blushing again. “Truth is, I liked it a lot and I think he did too, because we kept doing it and I didn’t realise… I didn’t realise that my dad was there.” Ed whispered.

Nina noticed Ed’s hands starting to tremble in his lap and swallowed down a sickening feeling.

“He was so angry.” Ed whispered. “He dragged me away and kept hitting me and my friend was screaming and my dad hit him too and… and…” when Ed started taking again his words were rushed as though going faster would not make their impact as bad. “He dragged me home and gave me a beating and told me I was a sick freak and that if he ever caught me doing that again he’d wring my neck and made me promise never to speak to my friend again. He broke my arm and I had to go to hospital, and he was angry at me for being too weak to take it and costing him money and I had to lie about how it had happened like usual. I didn’t speak to my friend again and he moved away.” Ed stopped to take a calming breath and when he began again, his words were slower and more measured.

“The other night I nearly kissed Lucius, but I couldn’t, because even though I know it’s not rational, part of me believes what my father said and I can’t help but worry that someone will come along and do to us what happened before and I couldn’t _bear_ it if anything happened to Lucius.” Ed said with feeling. “The worst thing is that I think he might like me a bit too and I know he’s into men. He’s so compassionate and good and he deserves better than me. He should be with someone safe and decent like he is, but he won’t accept that. Even if he were to fall in love with someone else, I wouldn’t mind, but it’s Gotham so they’d probably be a criminal too. Or he’d do what he’s done before and fall for someone he thinks he can’t have and just watch them, and I’d hate to see that happen to him again.” Ed sped up again, trying to catch up with his many worries. “Even if we did get together, I’d worry about him missing out on the person he deserves while he’s with me and I’m worried about us being set on opposing sides. He works for the GCPD and I’m a criminal and if he gave me up to the police, I wouldn’t blame him, but I know he’d blame himself, because he’s far too sympathetic to other people.” Ed finished looking disheartened.

“Okay.” Nina said, digesting all the information thrown her way. “Right. Well… I think we can work together on the things you find triggering. I think we should probably move to your childhood and figure out what exactly it is you find triggering and try and remove the negative associations you’re having, if you’re ready, that is.”

“I think that would be helpful. I’d not fully realised until recently just how much all of that was affecting me.” Ed confessed.

“Good, so we know where to start next time.” Nina said. “With all the rest of it, we can talk through it a bit more and work things out, but honestly the best thing I think you can do is talk to Lucius about all of this.”

“I can’t.” Ed said fearfully.

“Why not?”

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Ed asked agitatedly. “What if he’s disgusted? What if it’s all too much for him to deal with? What if he doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore? What if he does like me, but something happens to him? What if I do something to him? What if I hurt him?”

“Ed, take a breath.” Nina said gently, waiting until he’d done it. “Good. Listen. I think we both agree that Lucius is an intelligent, patient and caring person, yes?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Ed agreed enthusiastically.

“Good. This is him we’re talking about it. How likely do you think it is that he’ll find out all of this and be put off, if nothing has deterred him so far?”

“I suppose.”

“Discussing these things with him will answer all of your questions. If he’s not prepared to hear you out and be understanding he’s probably not a friend worth having, but we both know he’s not that kind of guy.”

Ed smiled unwillingly, but any response was interrupted by the door being flung open.

“Nina. I need a word.” Cherry interrupted.

“You can’t burst in here. I’m having a private consultation.” Nina objected.

“Well, this session is over. Out.” she ordered Ed.

Nina opened her mouth to argue, but realising allowing Nina to get on Cherry’s bad side, especially given that she was the one hosting Nina’s clinic would be counterproductive, Ed got up.

“It’s alright, Nina I can wait outside.” Ed said leaving the room.

Ed more than once witnessed several arguments between Nina and Cherry. Cherry, it seemed, did not like the effectiveness of the clinic and wasn’t happy Nina had chosen to spend her money there and wanted more funding for her club and from what Ed could overhear this occasion was no different. When Cherry pushed past him on her way out after Nina refused to compromise for the umpteenth time. Ed caught Nina taking a sip from her hipflask as he returned to the room.

“You want to go careful.” Ed said, having noticed Nina using alcohol to cope a few times too often.

“Oh, shut up. I get enough of that from Diedre.” Nina said.

“Why is she being like that?” Ed asked Nina jabbing a thumb in the direction Cherry had just left in as Nina tucked her hip flask away. “Surely, she should be happy that you’re looking after her people, that they’re getting better care, that they’re healthier.”

“She doesn’t look after the people here because she cares about them.” Nina said dismissively. “She does it because they offer her labour for a minimal price. If their living conditions are improving, it means they’re becoming stronger and less likely to accept what little she has to offer them. They’ll start demanding more and she doesn’t want to lose her comfortable place in the hierarchy.”

“It shouldn’t be like that.” Ed said, annoyed.

Despite the poor conditions in The Narrows, he’d grown fond of the people here, not only his friends, but several of the patients he and Nina tended to. To see Cherry lording it over them all was angering.

“It won’t be for long, I don’t think.” Nina said. “There’s a lot of unrest, haven’t you noticed? It’s not just Cherry that people are unhappy about. We’ve got the authorities not helping people and all that corruption and although Penguin stays out of The Narrows, we’re all angry with him for legalising the victimisation of innocent people. People are ready to revolt.”

“What do we do when that happens?” Ed asked.

“I wish I knew.” Nina said wearily.


	21. Welcome to the End of Eras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly plot furthering time spent with Babs, our favourite Kitty Cat and my baby Steph. I don't know why Stephanie keeps flirting with Selina, it just happened. Can we imagine Selina is a couple of years older than she is? Thanks.  
> Enjoy!

“Mr Mayor, thank you so much for meeting with me.”

“Miss Kean. How can I help you?”

Barbara smiled and settled on the corner of the mayor’s desk crossing her legs.

“I’ll get straight to the point.” she said with saccharine sweetness. “I need Harvey Bullock fired and for you to make Jim Gordon the Captain of the GCPD.” she said brightly in the tone you might have used to request a glass of water.

“Why would I want to do that?” the Mayor asked cautiously.

“Surely the thought has already occurred to you.” Barbara said, smirking. “I know that you bowed to Oswald over legalising crime, but you will also have noticed that the temporary peace that brought about isn’t holding too well.” she paused, and the mayor massaged his forehead, unable to contradict her. “Violent crime is rising dramatically.” Barbara continued “I won’t put on any pretences here. You know I provide weapons and ammunition to all the gangs in this city that matter. The leaders aren’t happy at having to pay licence money to the Penguin. Not at all. Jim Gordon isn’t happy about his officers walking away from crime and they’re beginning to stop honouring those licences. We’ve discussed it. We all know that when Oswald finds out what is going on, that people aren’t obeying him, he is going to throw one hell of a tantrum. We both know that a war is imminent. However, together Jim and I are in a position to minimise the damage.”

“How?” the mayor asked curiously.

“Together, with my considerable influence over the gangs and Jim leading the GCPD we have more than enough people to overcome the Penguin. What is more, with the gangs in my command, I should be able to contain the gangs and ensure that violent crime remains at it’s all time low. All you need to do, is recognise Bullock’s incompetence formally and put a more suitable person in command; Jim. However, you need to do it while most people are on our side. People, especially in Gotham, are fickle. I may have their loyalty today, but who can say what will be tomorrow.”

“So, all I need to do is ensure Gordon is appointed as Captain as soon as possible?”

“Exactly.”

\---------------------------------

Selina was fed up. The second Tabitha ran off to find Butch and Barbara went to see Lee with an amorous glint in her eye, she decided that enough was enough. If the two of them were going to waste time and likely let Nygma escape and lead to their deaths at the hands of The Penguin, she wasn’t about to willingly suffer the same fate.

It transpired that catching with him was a lot easier than expected. She spotted him talking to a blonde-haired woman by the ring, followed him when he went into the back of the building crept up behind him and hit over the head. It didn’t knock him out, but he was stunned enough for her to force his hands behind his back and tie him up.

“Gotcha!” Selina said triumphantly finishing tying the knot.

“Not so fast!” a voice said from behind her.

A hard kick was delivered to the small of Selina’s back and she fell to the ground with a grunt, winded, before going to get up again and hearing the click of a guns’ safety being let off above her head.

“Shame, if you hadn’t hurt my friend, I’d say you were pretty cute.”

Selina lifted her head and shook her curls out of her face to see a girl only a few years older than her aiming a revolver at her with steady hands. Coppery curls were tied back into an approximation of a bun, and the expression on the girl’s face was more calculating than hostile.

There was a second click.

“Peek-a-boo.” came Barbara’s gleeful voice. “Look at the little go-getter.” she said grinning at Selina who dragged herself to her feet along with Ed.

“Someone had to be professional while you and Tabby were freaking out.” Selina said, moodily.

“You call this professional?” asked the red-haired girl with a laugh. “Next time check you’re not being tracked, although I can’t really talk though, can I?” she added gesturing vaguely in Barbara’s direction.

“Butch, Butch please.” came Tabitha’s muffled voice from the corridor before Grundy and Tabitha cam bursting into the room Tabitha dragging Grundy behind her.

Barbara tugged Ed away from Stephanie and Selina scrambled up to move behind Ed slightly, seeing the dangerous look on Grundy’s face.

“Ed!” Grundy shouted, looking between Barbara who was pointing a gun at Ed’s head, Ed and an angry-looking Stephanie.

“Butch!” Tabby cried when Grundy advanced on Barbara.

“Tell zombie Butch to back off!” Barbara ordered to Stephanie who glared defiantly at her.

“Grundy kill everyone!” Grundy roared.

“Butch!” Tabitha cried in protest.

“Grundy, no!” shouted Stephanie moving between Barbara’s gun and Grundy.

“Ed is not your friend.” Tabitha insisted.

“Don’t listen to her, Grundy.” Ed argued.

Grundy merely growled and attempted to push Tabitha off, making a move to attack Barbara.

“Enough!” Nina shouted from the doorway, flanked by Diedre who drew her gun.

“Everybody take it easy. Steph, put down the gun.” Nina ordered.

“But-” Stephanie began.

“Quiet!” Nina looked and noticed Selina by Ed’s shoulder. “Selina, what are you doing with these two?” Nina demanded in surprise.

“Looking for trouble.” Selina said bluntly.

“Well, you found plenty of it trying to take Ed.” Diedre snarled.

“Let him go!” Nina ordered.

“You’re such a bleeding heart, Lee.” Barbara scoffed. “I thought you’d changed, but it turns out you just got a new hairdo.”

Grundy let out a growl and moved towards Barbara.

“Code of The Narrows!” Selina cried out in alarm. “Code of The Narrows! Let’s settle it in the ring, champion against champion. The winner would take Ed.”

“So your best fighter against our best fighter?” Diedre suggested, scoffing, looking at Grundy. “Yeah, let’s do that.” she said enthusiastically.

“What? No!” protested Stephanie. “It’s not a fair fight. Grundy will tear whoever it is to pieces.”

“Good!” said Diedre glaring at Barbara.

“Yes, we’ll do it!” said Tabitha.

“What?” Stephanie shrieked. “You’re crazy. Besides, you profess to love him, right? What are you thinking of, planning to hurt him?”

“We’re doing it.” Tabitha decided.

“You’re on.” Diedre replied. “Please follow me.”

The fight that ensued was chaotic. When it became clear that Tabitha really had knocked Grundy out Barbara attempted to drag Ed away.

“Hey, not so fast!” Stephanie interrupted pointing her gun in Barbara’s face.

“Look, sweetie, don’t waste my time. Save yourself and run.” Barbara insisted, attempting to pull Ed with her under the ring’s ropes, but the angry crowd wouldn’t let her go and Stephanie let off the safety on her gun.

Barbara met Stephanie’s gaze with a humourless smile, as though seeing her for the first time.

“Oh, honey, you really don’t want to do that.” Barbara said, turning her gun on Stephanie, maniacal smile firmly in place.

“Give me up, Barbara. You’re getting out of here empty-handed.” Ed said, attempting to distract her away from Stephanie, but before he had the chance the room was flooded in orange light and filled with the sound of crackling fire. Everyone turned to face the source and there was a din of shouting and screaming.

“In the name of Penguin, everybody back the hell off!” the woman in the midst of the fire shouted.

“Oh, well. Look at that, the cavalry.” Barbara said with satisfaction.

“Not so fast. The boss gave you a deadline. You missed it.” Firefly replied.

“So what? We got Ed; we are literally champions here.” Barbara smirked.

“What you are is four courses of barbecue. _Crispy skin_.” Firefly smirked.

Seeing Barbara was occupied, Stephanie rushed over to Grundy, shaking him to wake him up. When he eventually got ready to attack, Firefly let off another ball of fire and Grundy cowered into a ball.

“What’s the matter, gruesome? Afraid of fire?” Firefly asked mockingly.

“Come on, Brigit, don’t do this. You’re _from_ the Narrows.” Selina attempted to reason.

“Yeah, and I couldn’t be happier to be out.” Brigit replied uncaringly. “Penguin’s right about this place. It’s a sewer. The only way to kill the stink... is to burn it.”

Nina seemed to swell with anger as she took a few steps down.

“Hey Firefly! You’re the only one who stinks around here.” Nina shouted raising her gun and shooting her without hesitation.

“Brigit!” Selina cried in alarm, ducking down into the crowd.

“Do you know what you’ve done?” demanded Cherry of Nina. “Firefly’s Penguin’s enforcer.”

“And who’s the one who got Firefly down here, Cherry?” asked Nina before raising her voice. “She informed on Ed to Penguin.” Nina announced to the crowd pointing at Cherry accusingly.

“What?” Ed cried disbelievingly and the crowd broke into shouts of anger.

“Shut up!” said Cherry. “Shut up!” she shouted. “This is my club, it’s my turf. You guys just do as you’re told like the scum you are. _They’re_ the ones that are the problem.” she insisted, pointing at Barbara and her crew, hoping to sway the angry crowd’s attention away from her. “They work for Penguin.”

This only seemed to incense the crowd further. Ed felt Barbara’s hold on him loosen and moved away grabbing Stephanie’s elbow to pull her with him. They only made it to the other side of the boxing ring ropes however before a shot rang out and Cherry fell to the ground. They turned back and everyone’s eyes turned to Barbara Kean.

“I would like to announce that we just quit working for Penguin!” Barbara said triumphantly, brandishing her gun.

The crowd’s shouting fell away to tense, uncertain muttering, before people started cheering, the crowd’s attention turned to Nina and somebody started chanting “Doc, Doc, Doc!” soon most of the room joining in.

Barbara looked about her and seeing nobody was paying her any attention grabbed Tabitha, scrambling to leave. Ed, noticing this, went to Grundy’s side shaking him.

“Hey, it’s okay big guy. Fire lady, she can’t hurt you.” he said comfortingly.

“Grundy safe?”

“Yeah.” Ed said before looking around for Stephanie who had slipped away somewhere.

\--------------------------------

Selina fought her way through the crowd to where Firefly had fallen. She got through to the spot where Firefly’s equipment was in a mangled heap, but Firefly herself was nowhere to be found. Selina smelled the strong scent of roses and fruit close to her and felt the warmth of someone by her shoulder.

“Selina, isn’t it?” a low feminine voice said in her ear.

Selina twisted round, detaching her whip from her hip, but the girl caught the loop of the whip, snatching it away and tossing it to the floor before Selina could uncurl it, but Enigma made no move to pull a gun this time.

“They call me Cat. What do you want?” she asked coldly looking into the other girl’s face.

“Why? Because you’re so great at slipping in and out of places, or because you have nine lives?” Enigma asked curiously.

Selina rolled her eyes.

“Don’t waste my time.” Selina snapped. “What do you want with me?”

“I don’t know.” the girl said almost dreamily, eyes glinting with mischief. “I saw you running off there and you seemed the least sold on what was going on here. Also, Nina was surprised to see you with your… companions. I’m curious.”

“Nina?”

“I suppose you’ll know her as Dr Thompkins or something.”

“Right. Who even _are_ you?”

“Enigma at your service.” Enigma said bowing in a pantomime-like expression of gallantry. “But you can call me Stephanie Brown.”

“Why aren’t you attacking me, Stephanie Brown?” Selina asked suspiciously.

“Ooh! We can fight if you’d like. I bet you’ve got some fancy moves.” Stephanie said, smiling excitedly.

“You’re Nygma’s sidekick.” Selina pointed out.

“I prefer to be seen as his colleague.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What am I?” Stephanie asked suddenly.

“What?” Selina said blankly.

“Fire. Why d’you run after Firefly? You seem attached.”

“None of your business.” Selina replied, narrowing her eyes to a scowl.

“Ah, you were friends. You’re worried about her.” Stephanie said sympathetically.

“If you already know, why bother to ask?”

“Asking questions and knowing all the answers is my job. Never mind that. I have a far more interesting question. Why is Barbara Kean working for the Penguin? That doesn’t seem like her style, from what Nina and Ed have told me about her.”

“He’s running things around here. If she doesn’t want to die, _of course_ she’s working for him. You want to be careful. If you’re hiding Nygma, it’s only a matter of time before he comes for you.”

“Given you failed your mission, it’s only a matter of time before he comes for _you_. But it still doesn’t make sense. Miss Kean doesn’t do anything, from what I hear, without getting something out of it. She hates being ordered about. Not long ago she had grand ambitions to run this city and now she’s a lowly henchwoman? I don’t think so.”

“Is there a point to this?” Selina asked, impatiently, not able to shake off the feeling that Stephanie might be right.

“Just thinking aloud.” Stephanie shrugged. “I came to tell you, if you’re thinking of trying to take Ed again it won’t be so easy, especially now Nina’s in charge. Not that it would be a good idea for you to go back to Penguin, now that he’ll surely have issued orders to kill you.”

“So?”

“You could always stick around here.” the girl suggested. “It may not be the most luxurious down here, but now Nina’s succeeding pulling everyone together and once you’re a hero they’ll be very loyal. I’m sure we could arrange to have you looked after.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.” Selina replied, not about to trust The Riddler’s stooge.

“That’s a shame.” Stephanie replied sounding sincerely disappointed. “Come and see me if you change your mind. One last question; I have no feet, no hands, no wings, but I climb to the sky. What am I?”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Smoke. Your boss Barbara is plotting something I’ll bet and something big. There’s no smoke without fire, kitten. Be careful. Bye, bye kitten." Stephanie said, blowing Selina a kiss.


	22. You show me an open door and then go and slam it on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina's stressing about leadership. Ed's hallucination returns. The new Captain Gordon goes to see Barbara.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina's stressing about leadership. Ed's hallucination returns. The new Captain Gordon goes to see Barbara.  
> Short but sweet.  
> Please comment on how things are going.  
> Enjoy!

“What’s with them?” Nina asked Diedre in a whisper, as she tended to Grundy as best she could.

“They’re acknowledging their new leader.” Diedre said. “Well, like I said, they love you.”

Nina stared at her, before glancing at Ed doubtfully.

“Nina, think.” Ed said. “You heal their children. You stitch up their warriors. You’ve slain a fire-breathing monster and you helped topple the queen. This is your turf now.”

“No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a leader.” she protested.

“You already are. If you don’t do it, somebody else will, probably someone worse than Cherry.” Ed pointed out.

“Where do I start?” Nina asked in bewilderment.

“Don’t look at me.” Ed said with a shrug.

“Just make them happy, give them something to cheer for.” Diedre suggested.

Nina got up shakily to address the room.

“Drinks on the house!” she shouted.

The room broke into cheering.

“Yay. Get them drunk, _that_ should clear this place up.” Diedre muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Do you have a better idea?” Nina asked under her breath.

“No.” Diedre replied.

“Ed?” Nina said hopefully.

Ed looked at the crowd fighting their way to the bar and Nina’s worried face.

“Let’s sit down and talk about it.” he said as a non-answer.

Nina finished tending to Grundy. They all made their way to a quieter part of the room.

“Wait, where’s Stephanie?” Nina asked, looking around the crowd.

“Didn’t she go after that Selina girl?” Diedre said.

“Looking for me?” Stephanie asked over Nina’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Ed asked. “You just disappeared. I thought Barbara might have gotten to you.”

“I’m fine, Ed. I just thought I’d have a word with the girl, Selina. She didn’t seem too thrilled to be part of Barbara’s plans and I got the impression you thought she was decent, Nina, so I thought I’d try to convince her to stick around. I’ll bet she’s smart. She’s certainly good at slipping in and out of places.”

“That wasn’t a bad idea.” Nina admitted. “Any success?”

“Not yet, but I think she was intrigued by me. I think she’ll be back.” Stephanie said confidently. “What’s the meeting for?” Stephanie asked.

“Apparently I’m the new leader of The Narrows. Where do I even start? How are we going to do it? What do I do?”

“Calm down Nina. You’ll be fine. Everyone is behind you. You’re in charge.” Ed pointed out.

“But that doesn’t mean I know what to do.”

“Look. Keep it simple. What do you want for the Narrows?” Ed asked. “What do you want it to look like in the future?”

Nina frowned in thought.

“Well, for there to be better healthcare,” she began hesitantly, “better living conditions, education and less violence.” she said.

“Right. So, what do you need to do to make those things happen?”

“Well, I could do with more trained people offering healthcare, volunteer teachers, persuading people to resolve their disputes peacefully, supplies, food.”

“Okay, so how do we-” Ed broke off as his phone began to buzz and he looked down at this. “Sorry. It’s Lucius, can I take this?”

“Yes, off you go.” Nina urged.

“Hello. Lucius?” Ed answered as he walked out into the lobby between Nina’s clinic and the club.

“Ed. I’m really sorry about this, but I won’t be able to make it this afternoon. It’s work. There’s been a case and… you know how it is.”

Disappointment swelled in Ed’s chest.

“No, it’s alright. I understand.” he said.

“We’ll arrange to meet up some other time, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Ed replied.

The moment Ed rung off his hallucination appeared wearing a victorious smirk.

“He’s going off you.”

“Shut up. What do you know?” Ed argued. “I thought you’d finally given up.”

“I’m always here Eddie. It was just a matter of time. Still, look on the bright side, at least if he’s far away from you, you can’t hurt him.”

“I _won’t_ hurt him.” Ed growled.

“Yes, you will. You’re bound to.” his hallucination said in clear amusement.

“I _won’t_. He’s my _friend_.”

“Ah, buddy, see, we’ve been here before.” his hallucination shook his head, as though despairing of Ed. “You swore undying love to Kristen Kringle, and you put your hand round her pretty little neck and then chopped her into pieces and buried her in the woods.”

“ _You_ did that!” Ed argued.

“Haven’t you been paying attention to Nina? That was all _you_ , but you were too _weak_ to take responsibility for your own actions, so you blocked it out!” his hallucination shouted viciously.

“You _made_ me do it!”

“And did I make you shoot your dearest darling friend, Oswald?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, poor little Ed with his big scary hallucination. He can’t be held responsible for his own actions. You seem to forget that _you_ created _me_. You made me and everything that I am, so every time that I _make you_ do something, remember that.”

“You won’t hurt Lucius. I _forbid_ it.”

“You know you can’t stop me.”

There was knocking on the door outside the lobby.

“Ed, are you alright?” Nina’s voice called.

“I’m fine.” I replied, his voice unnaturally high-pitched.

\------------------------------------------

Jim wasn’t sure what to expect when he was asked to the modest apartment in one of the lower rent districts by Barbara, especially after such a harrowing day. After the orphanage dinner that Pyg had burst in on, combined with his rift with Harvey, he was very tired. When he opened the door, the room was alight with candles, around a sitting area, reminiscent of one of the evenings Barbara had welcomed him home to back when they were dating. Then it had lit him up, now it just filled him with forboding.

“Why, Captain Gordon. Here to celebrate?” Barbara offered Jim a champagne glass as he made his way in, which he waved away.

“No. Why did you bring me here?”

Barbara blinked innocently.

“I’m congratulating you, obviously.” she said. “Well, that and I need somewhere Penguin can’t find me. Why so serious? You caught that nasty Professor Pyg, saved my orphanage dinner guests and I made you captain, didn’t I?”

“You _made_ me? Is that what you think?”

“Well, I did persuade the mayor, so yeah, kinda.” Barbara said, rolling her eyes, as though Jim were being dim.

“I’m not your puppet.” Jim snapped.

“No, you’re not. You’re my partner.” Barbara said, stroking Jim’s lapel, but Jim caught her wrist glaring at her.

“Your partner? Well, I just stuck a knife in _my_ partner’s back.” Jim said harshly.

“Oh? Bullock?” Barbara said carelessly, sipping her campaign. “A mercy killing if you ask me. He’s far overstayed his welcome.” she set her champagne glass aside. “Look.” she said, becoming serious. “You wanted a gangster to help you get rid of Penguin. This is what that help looks like. Don’t tell me you were so naïve as to think going against Penguin would ever be bloodless.”

“Harvey didn’t deserve that.”

“That’s not what you said the other day.” Barbara pointed out.

“Whatever you think this is between us, you’re wrong. This is a working arrangement. I was under the impression that we both wanted to create a Gotham better for the citizens, where people are treated properly, where there are no victims of gang wars and power struggles.”

“I thought that’s what we _were_ doing. Face the truth, Jim. Harvey was a liability and a crooked cop. You are going to be a far better, fairer, more intelligent and overall competent captain. It’s what’s best for the city.”

“That’s your excuse?”

“It’s not an excuse; it’s the truth and you know it. And no, you’re not my puppet, you’re my partner in all things, or have you forgotten the other night?”

“That was _one_ night, Barbara.”

“Real classy Jim.” Barbara said, glowering at him, before sighing defeatedly. “Fine, so we had some fun. That doesn’t alter the fact that you and I are holding this city together with _our_ hands alone. If you back out now, everything will fall to pieces. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”


	23. Love made me crazy, if it doesn’t you ain’t doing it right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse of prescription drugs, non graphic.  
> Stephanie gives Ed a hard time over the drugs, but she has her reasons which are explained in more detail later which you might be able to work out if you've been paying attention.  
> Jim goes to see Barbara after the Pyg escapes.

After resuming their cut-off meeting with Nina and Diedre, Stephanie had noticed that Ed had been very distracted although Diedre and Nina were too caught up in making achievable plans to notice. Soon Stephanie, too had become consumed by Nina’s plans to find benevolent teachers who might be able to offer their services for free, so that she didn’t notice when Ed disappeared. Nina and Diedre weren’t too worried, ash they hadn’t noticed anything wrong and Nina said that Ed had reported a lot of progress recently. Stephanie made her way back home. The moment she arrived she knew that something was wrong. She herself was a person who liked to keep a neat home, but Ed was almost obsessive about neatness and liked everything to have its place. Ever since she’d begun allowing him to cook in her kitchen, things had mysteriously begun to move, until everything had a new place. She tried to move things back, but they always found their way back to their spots. She and Nina had been attempting to get him to relax this a little, with little success.

So, when she found things in a mess, she knew something wasn’t right.

Ed was sat on the edge of the sofa, his back hunched, his head in his hands.

“Are you alright?” Stephanie asked cautiously.

Ed jumped, looking blearily up at her.

“I’m fine.” he said, sounding distant.

Stephanie noted that his suit was crumpled unlike earlier and his tie half undone.

“Why did you disappear like that?” she asked.

“I didn’t. I just wanted air.”

“Yeah, sure.” Stephanie said dubiously. “You look terrible. What was that phone call?”

“Oh, I’ll be stopping in tonight. He cancelled.”

“Why?”

“Work.”

“Was that all?”

“Yes, that’s all.” Ed said.

Ed seemed so detached from reality Stephanie was starting to worry. A thought occurred to her.

“Look at me.” she said, stepping forward to get a better view of Ed.

“What for?” Ed said impatiently.

“Look at me.” Stephanie insisted, coming closer and lifting Ed’s chin and peering into his face and reaching for one of his wrists, before tossing it aside angrily. “Your pupils. Your pulse. You’re _high_!”

“I’m not.” Ed said unconvincingly.

“You damned well are!” she shouted stepping back and crossing her arms.

“Whatever.” Ed said irritably, getting up to leave, but Stephanie blocked the door by closing it and standing in front of it before he could.

“What did you take?” Stephanie demanded.

“None of your business.”

“This is my home. I will not have drugs in my home and I won’t have you here in this state. Tell me what you took!” Stephanie grabbed Ed’s lapel roughly shoving him against the wall.

“I don’t know.” Ed mumbled, attempting to slip away.

“You don’t know?” she repeated incredulously. “Show me now!”

“Does it matter?”

“Ed look at me! Focus!” she clicked her fingers in front of his face, pulling his chin down to force him to look her in the eye. “Hand over whatever it was you took right now, or I will physically throw you out on the street until you’ve sobered up.” she ordered.

Not liking her shouting and glaring and wanting it to stop, Ed fumbled with his suit pockets, pushing the pots and packets into her hands uncaringly.

“Here.” he said, trying to escape her grasp again, but Stephanie didn’t let him go.

“Is this everything?” she asked, her expression not softening.

“Yeah.” Ed mumbled.

He was beginning to feel guilty and along with the strange floating feeling, it wasn’t a pleasant combination.

“Answer me properly.” Stephanie insisted.

“That’s everything.” Ed told her.

Stephanie examined what she’d been handed, before tossing them onto the coffee table, the sound loud in the room and Ed flinched.

“Holy Mother of God, Ed! What the _hell_ were you thinking?” Stephanie shouted louder this time, her face contorting into obvious fury, tugging at Ed’s lapel in her fist.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked, feeling horrendously wrong-footed.

He wasn’t surprised that she was upset, but outright anger was something he’d never expected to see Stephanie expressing before.

“’What’s wrong?’! ‘What’s _wrong?_ ’!” she shrieked, bypassing into hysteria. “Ed, you’re supposed to be recovering from a variety of trauma and working through _several_ mental illnesses.”

“They were to help.” Ed protested.

“Don’t lie. I _know_ Nina didn’t prescribe these! This combination and these dosages, there’s no way! Look at you!” she waved her free hand wildly at him.

Ed pushed her away, causing her to stumble back slightly.

“Just leave it alone Stephanie.” he said quietly, feeling a little dizzy at the exertion.

Stephanie grabbed him by the arm so hard that it hurt, dragging him closer.

“No, I will _not_ leave it alone! You’re a self-professed genius. You were a forensic scientist expert in _all_ areas when most people only know one or two! You should know that mixing medications without checking them properly, that haven’t been prescribed to you by a qualified GP is a bad idea, you _moron_!”

“It’s _my_ life.”

“And you are _my_ friend, and this is _my_ home if I ever, _ever_ catch you doing that again I’ll send you straight to Arkham and I will _personally_ make sure they throw away the key!”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Ed said nervously.

“Oh, believe me, I would. I may have been nice so far, but you do _not_ want to test me Edward.”

The determined glint in her eye made Ed afraid.

“Don’t.” Ed pleaded.

“I won’t this time. But you are not leaving here tonight. I don’t trust you to be safe on your own in this state.” Stephanie said more calmly.

“Alright.” Ed said meekly.

\-----------------------------------------

“Lucius. Thanks for that information about Valentin.” Jim Gordon said.

“Was it useful? How did your interview with him go?” Lucius asked. “You never said. Did he say anything that might help us to catch him now he’s broken out? He was there barely a day. How did he manage to get out?”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Jim said as his phone began to ring. “Excuse me, I have to take this.” Jim said. “Hello.”

“Jim, honey!” Barbara’s voice was bright. “Come ‘round and see me.”

“Barbara I really don’t have time.”

“What? Because of Pyg breaking out of Arkham? That’s what I want to talk to you about. I have some useful information.”

“Can’t you tell me now?”

“No, I need you to come to me.”

“Fine. I needed to talk to you anyway. Where?” Jim replied.

Barbara gave him an unfamiliar address.

“Lucius, I have to go to Barbara Kean’s.” Jim explained.

“Not more trouble, I hope?” Lucius replied.

“No, I don’t think so.” Jim replied.

The address Barbara greeted him at the door of was another new one. Barbara lead him into a basement room filled with boxes and shipping containers.

“What is this place?” he asked, looking around.

“ _Loaded_ question.” Barbara said, then laughing as though she’d told a joke.

“Zsasz blew your place sky high.” Jim said unsmilingly.

“Yes.” she said smirking.

“You’re ruined.”

“Oh, Jim. Do you really think I would be so stupid as to put all of my eggs in one basket where anyone could blow it up or burgle it?”

“You had a backup plan. A safehouse.”

“More than a safehouse. I have all the weapons and ammunition I need right here. I’ll admit, when I called, I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

“I was going to anyway. We need to talk.”

“I agree. Come through to the other room. It’s more comfortable.” she said, leading Jim through a door, up some stairs and into a dark sitting room with a fire crackling in the grate full of upholstered furniture in brushed wine-red velvet. Barbara offered Jim a glass of wine and settled in a winged armchair, sitting up straight with her legs crossed, as though sat on a throne.

“Won’t you sit down? You look so nervous all standing to attention.”

“I’m fine thank you.” Jim replied. “Before we discuss the Pyg I’m going to ask you not to do what you’re about to do.”

“Which is?” Barbara asked innocently.

“Unify the gangs and put yourself in charge of the underworld.”

“Mm.” Barbara tipped her head in an expression of confusion. “But, wasn’t that our deal? I’d replace Penguin, you’d be the law, I’d be the order.”

“No.” Jim said bluntly. “So, if you try and take over, I will have to come after you.”

“Jim!” Barbara laughed. “You’re nothing if not predictable. Now, I think it’s time you hear my proposal.” She said becoming business-like.

“I’m not interested.” Jim replied coldly.

“I think you are.” Barbara smiled playfully and glanced over Jim’s shoulder.

“Surprise!” came a familiar voice.

Jim twisted round to see the Pyg.

“I know, you thought I’d have a different face ‘cause I killed that doctor?” Valentin said. “That was just to throw you off the scent.”

“That’s not why he’s surprised Lazlo.” Barbara said, smiling.

“Then I’ll tell ‘em. You came to this beautiful woman ‘cause you had a problem... a Penguin problem. Pax Penguina was going to last. But Barbara had an idea.”

Jim turned to Barbara, staring in disbelief. Barbara remained quite calm, observing Jim with some amusement.

“I’d heard of a contract killer that was impersonating serial killers, so...” Barbara said.

“What if there was a killer, a real vicious son-of-a-bitch, hunting the police, all slice and dice?” Valentin put in.

“If I needed the police to turn on Penguin then I knew a few cops would have to die.” Barbara explained.

“So you sent this monster to my city.” Jim said in a low and deadly tone.

“ _Your_ city, Jim?” Barbara said with mirth in her voice, grating on Jim’s nerves, realising this was really happening. “I suppose that just about sums things up. Anyway, I let him improvise.”

“I’ll admit I got a little carried away with the whole cookin’ folks routine. I really got into the role.” Valentin said.

This was enough to push Jim over the edge. He grabbed Valentin by the throat and punched him, hard twice.

“I’m putting you in jail. You’re going to Blackgate and you’re going to rot in there!” Jim growled.

“Jim will you just-” Valentin began to protest.

There was a gunshot and the Pyg’s lifeless body fell to the ground. Jim stared at it in amazement before turning to Barbara who was now stood up and holding a gun.

“Ah, well it’s done now.” Barbara said with a satisfied smile. “Now, you, Jim are going to take full responsibility for this killing, do you know why?”

“You’re insane.” Jim breathed.

“If you remember,” Barbara began, her tone remaining sunny, eyes glinting dangerously, “ _you_ brought me into this, so you are responsible for everything that has happened. Congratulations.”

Jim ground his teeth.

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked, eyeing up the revolver pointed at his chest. “Why didn’t you kill me before?”

“No, because I need you as the head of the GCPD. I need-”

“Someone you can control.” Jim finished. “How long have you been planning this?”

“A long time. It became clear to me that sooner or later Tabby and Selina would desert me. Selina told me she’s done and Tabby has disappeared, by the way. It was also obvious that the peace between Penguin and myself wouldn’t hold, or something else would come along to take me down from my position of power, so I made a contingency plan and it worked. Gotham is mine.”

“No, this isn’t about Gotham, this is about revenge on me. For what? Because I didn’t choose you, because you’re psychotic?”

Barbara lowered her gun, stalking forward to look Jim in the eye.

“No, Jim. This is about showing you that you and I are meant to rule this city side by side, teaching you that for you to be satisfied, you _need_ to give in to your dark side. People are only afraid of the dark because it’s unknown, but the beauty of it is you can take what you want, and nobody need know. I know you want to make this city better, but so do I. I knew you’d never make the necessary sacrifices without a little push. If you want to arrest me, arrest me, but I _will_ talk. The cops that died, the friend that you betrayed will all have been for nothing. The GCPD will _crumble_. Penguin or someone worse will take over and you will lose Gotham forever. Or take on the cynosure, keep the GCPD, let them think you’re a hero, but live knowing who you are and what you have done, embracing it. _That_ is my aim.”


	24. I can’t help this awful energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide. Self-harm.  
> This attempted suicide, it's more graphic than Ed's attempted suicide in the show, so please take care. I'm serious - if you have any doubts at all about whether you're in the right headspace to be reading it, don't.  
> Ed's hallucination is back.  
> Lucius, Stephanie and Nina save the day.

Ed woke up late the following morning, feeling rough with his hallucination making unhelpful comments which he tried to ignore. His first thought was to apologise to Stephanie, but she wasn’t in and hadn’t left any indication of where she’d gone. Ed fervently hoped that she wasn’t still angry.

“She’s going to throw you out…” his hallucination said from the mirror in a sing-song voice, the moment he stepped into the bathroom. “If she doesn’t hand you in to the police.”

“Shut up, she wouldn’t do that to me!” Ed said.

“Wouldn’t she? She threatened to only last night and she looked pretty serious to me. She said you were a moron.”

Ed remembered Stephanie threatening to send him back to Arkham with a sinking feeling.

“I’ll apologise to her when she comes back.” Ed vowed.

“What makes you think she’s coming back?”

The thought of being alone and not seeing Stephanie again could only be described as terrifying. She’d grown to be an important part of his life in the short time she’d been around, and he hated to think of her upset enough to actually leave.

“She will be back.” Ed said, not even convincing himself.

“Will she?” his hallucination challenged. “She’s not here now and didn’t Lucius tire of you soon enough?”

“He didn’t.” Ed argued, even though he’d been filled with worry ever since that phone call and his hallucination had been constantly harassing him with it. It was the reason he’d taken the drugs in the first place, desperate for his hallucination to stop talking about it, for all the good it did.

“Ed everyone you’ve ever loved has turned on you.” his hallucination said gleefully, Ed’s brain cruelly supplying him with images of Kristen and Oswald and Isabella.  
“Because of you!” Ed shouted, in despair.

“I’m just protecting you.”

“No, you’re not. You always hurt everyone I care about and I hate it!” Ed snarled.

“They would hurt you first.”

“I won’t let you do that. Not this time!” Ed said forcefully.

“You think you can stop me?” his hallucination scoffed.

“I _will_ stop you.” Ed said in determination. “This is my body, my mind and my life and I won’t have you ruining it for me! I am in control.”

“Really? I hope you remember that when you have your hands around Lucius neck.” his hallucination said carelessly.

“You won’t hurt him.” Ed said his voice shaking with fear and frustration.

“He’s dragging you down. He wants you to turn back into that stupid, shy, awkward creature you were before and be trampled over by everyone else.” his hallucination said angrily.

“He wants what’s best for me.” Ed maintained.

“He wants to ruin you and I won’t allow it. It would be better if we got rid of the lot of them and I promise I will stop them dragging you down.”

Ed looked up to meet the merciless eyes of his opponent, filled with fear.

“No you won’t! I am in control!” Ed shouted.

His hallucination merely laughed.

“I am in control!” Ed insisted. “Me, Ed Nygma.”

“But why would you want that?” his hallucination scoffed. “You’re so boring, all prim and proper and so stupid, everyone says so. We had so much fun when we were me. Oh... Oh no.” his hallucination paused a look of concern coming over his face. “Tell me it’s not that.”

“No what?” Ed asked slowly, mistrustful.

“You’re in love with Lucius Fox, you pathetic loser.” the hallucination spat.

“Shut up!” Ed punched his hallucination directly in his smug face, the mirror shattering into the sink. Ed gasped in pain at the shards of glass embedded in his hand.

“You think that will stop me?” the hallucination’s voice came from behind Ed, but Ed didn’t dare to look at him, but the voice seemed to get closer, until he was whispering over Ed’s shoulder. “I have to stop him from making us weak. I am going to kill him and there is nothing you can do about it. Face it, pal. The only way you’ll get rid of me is to kill yourself.”

The voice was so determined, Ed froze up at the thought of what it was planning to make him do to his friends. He shuddered.

Ed stared down at the jagged shards of glass glinting in the sink.

“Yeah.” he muttered. “Maybe you’re right.”

\-------------------------------------

Something was bothering Lucius about Valentin’s death scene. From the second he’d heard that Jim had shot Valentin at Barbara Kean’s new safehouse and that the location of this place was to be kept confidential, he knew something wasn’t right. His first thought when he received the news was why hadn’t Barbara shot Valentin herself? From what he’d heard, she didn’t have any qualms about murdering without a second thought. His second thought was to wonder how Barbara, with all of her recently acquired staff, had just allowed the much feared Pyg, who’d attacked her at her fundraising dinner, to just wander into her super-secret safe house, that even Penguin hadn’t sniffed out yet. His third thought was to wonder what Ed would have to say. Although Lucius had read a certain amount about Barbara in the files and newspaper articles and heard her mentioned on occasion, he hadn’t had any personal dealings with her, so didn’t know her well enough to read her behaviour. Ed, on the other hand, had both collaborated and fought with her before and was more likely to understand her motives. Having known Jim back when he and Barbara were engaged, Ed might also know more about Jim’s relationship with her. Lucius had been struggling to visualise a strong ruthless woman who lead gangs like Barbara standing by and allowing herself to be saved like a damsel in distress. Lucius knew what Ed would probably say to this, that he could almost hear it in his head.

“You know Jim. Always wanting to play the hero.”

Apart from which, Lucius was feeling a bit regretful about how bluntly he’d had to cancel his plans on Ed the previous evening. He knew that Ed was sensitive at the moment and he hoped he hadn't been misunderstood.

He tried telephoning, but got no answer, so thought he’d go over to The Narrows as he had the morning off it and if Ed wasn’t in, he could leave a note. He could also perhaps discuss things with Nina, if she was around, as she was another person who’d had dealings with Barbara.

None of this prepared him for what actually greeted him when he arrived at The Narrows. He knocked on Stephanie’s door and there was no answer. He waited a while. He wasn’t sure what it was, but instinctually he tried the door handle, surprised to find it unlocked. This was strange, as even when they were in, both Stephanie and Ed knew better that to leave the door unlocked, given the area. This likely meant that someone was home, but one person had left, perhaps distracted, or in a hurry, or with emotions running high, unless someone had broken in.

Lucius carefully stepped in as quietly as possible. The place was silent, and nothing seemed out of place. Lucius waited, listening intently. He thought he heard someone make a whimper in the distance, but it was so faint he wasn’t entirely sure.

Lucius decided it was time to call out and find if anyone was there. This time Lucius was sure he heard a noise of pain in the next room, so flung open the door that hadn’t fully been closed.

He fell completely still at the sight before him.

“Ed!” he cried.

“Lucius.” Ed gasped.

Ed was slumped against the wall, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his jacket crumpled in a heap on the floor next to him. There was a lot of blood on Ed’s clothing, much of it dripping onto the floor, and from what Lucius could tell, it was his own. There was a mess of broken glass in the sink and a single bloodied jagged shard discarded next to Ed. Ed was staring at his own wrists with a kind of detached fascination but the second he looked up at Lucius his face transformed to fear. He moved to get up, barely managing, his face crumpling into a wince and his eyes closing and his head lolling to the side, his breaths shallow and uneven. The rational part of Lucius brain supplied that Ed was probably becoming faint from blood loss.

Lucius fell to his knees at Ed’s side.

“Oh God! What did you do?” Lucius demanded rhetorically, propping Ed against the bath panel and grabbing Ed’s wrists in attempt to stem the blood flow.  
“Lucius.” Ed whispered his eyelids flickering.

“Hold on Ed.”

“Wanted him to stop... scared.” were the only words Lucius could make out of Ed’s mumbling.

“You’ll be alright.” Lucius replied in an attempt at a calm voice which trembled. “D’you hear?”

Ed only whimpered in response before mumbling something else and Lucius leaned forwards to hear him, the hands that were holding onto Ed’s wrists starting to shake.

“I... want to...keep you safe.” Ed said, tears escaping from his eyelids.

“I know, Ed, I know, but this isn’t the way to do it.”

“I’m so scared…. I couldn’t bare it… if anything happened to you.” Ed gave a few half-hearted sobs but seemed too exhausted to properly cry.

“Shhh. I’m fine. Look...just hang on. Shhh... You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Lucius...”

“It’s alright, it’s all alright.”

“I do care about you... It was real... I wasn’t playing...”

“I know. I know.” Lucius, said wanting Ed to stop talking and conserve energy, not entirely sure what Ed was talking about, but guessing.

“Ed, are you...?” Stephanie’s voice came through from the next room before walking through.

She froze in the doorway, eyes going wide in horror.

“Oh, God!” Stephanie screamed. “Oh-my-god, oh-my-god!” she said, clapping her hands over her mouth.

“Get Nina! Go! Now!” Lucius ordered.

Stephanie backed away, staring wordlessly at the two of them before turning away and haring out of her flat and down the stairs.

\-------------------------------------

Stephanie ran through the streets, not caring who she shoved out of the way. When she burst into Cherry’s club, nobody paid her any attention, to enthralled by Nina’s speech.

“I understand times are tough. I understand.” Nina was saying. “You need to make a living, but it’s time to stop punishing each other for the situation the city has put you in. Instead of stealing from those hurting as much as you, this community needs to start protecting one another.”

Stephanie began pushing through the uncooperative crowd making strategic use of her elbows, but anxious not to hurt anyone enough to start a fight which might delay her further. She tried shouting to Nina, but there was too much shouting in agreement in the crowd and she was too far back to be picked out.

“We do what we do to survive.” a man near the front shouted, which Nina heard.

“Is that what you all want? All of you? Just to survive every day? One day at a time?”

“Listen, Doc, down here, it’s every man for himself. That’s the way it’s always been.”

There was a cacophony of shouting in assent.

“How many of you have kids?” Nina was asking. “I’ve been running a clinic down here for the last nine months and I have been treating your kids for things like TB, hepatitis, pertussis, pneumonia; diseases that don’t belong in a modern city. But there are no functioning hospitals down here. And the doctors are too afraid to visit. You’re not stealing from the rich, you’re stealing from each other. You are fighting each other, and you are living in a prison of your own construction.”

Finally, Stephanie was a few rows from the front and Stephanie jumped up to be seen over the others' heads.

“Nina! Nina!” Stephanie’s screams interrupted any responses as she gained Nina’s attention.

“Can it wait?” Nina asked.

“No, it can’t. It really can’t!” Stephanie cried frantically.


	25. You must like me for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the previous chapter. Obviously there's discussion of suicidal ideation, because they have to start to sort things out, but don't worry things begin to get better.  
> This chapter got huge. I wrote most of it in one day.  
> Enjoy!

When Nina arrived, she’d struggled to get Lucius to let go of Ed. Lucius had frozen up altogether, partly from the awkward position and partly fearing Ed would slip away if he moved. He’d helped Nina to wrap the wounds temporarily before they’d awkwardly lifted Ed and took him through to the bedroom so that Nina had a cleaner, easier space to work in that was closer to the kitchen sink, which unlike the bathroom sink, wasn’t full of shards of glass.

Lucius would have stayed to help Nina, but she sent him away, complaining that he was getting under her feet along with Stephanie.

Stephanie, noticing Lucius swallow down a wave of nausea once he realised his hands were still covered in blood, persuaded him to wash his hands in the kitchen and remove his bloodied jacket and waistcoat, before they sat down.

“I did this to him. It’s my fault.” Stephanie whispered as they sat in Stephanie’s sitting room side by side.

“What do you mean?” Lucius asked. “You can’t be held responsible for what happened when he was alone.”

“Yes, I can. I should have known… I _should_ have known.” Stephanie dissolved into tears turning her head away and attempting to stifle sobs in her hands.

“Hey, hey.” Lucius said, reaching out to lay a hand lightly on her shoulder to comfort her, but it didn’t seem to have any effect.

“No, you don’t understand. It _is_ my fault.” Stephanie said vehemently.

“Why? What happened?”

“Yesterday… I got back and Ed seemed strange, then I realised he was high. He’d taken a lot of heavy medication. I… didn’t react well.” Stephanie swallowed down another sob. “It reminded me of my mom.” she admitted. “She got addicted to prescription meds. Living with that as a child was terrible.” Stephanie explained. “I saw Ed like that and panicked. Not that that’s an excuse. I was so nasty to him. This morning I woke up feeling so guilty this morning, so I went out for a walk while Ed was asleep then I met Diedre and she said she needed to save Grundy from Tabitha Galavan, that it was urgent, so I went with her and lost track of time. Do you know she was going to beat his head in? As though that was an expression of _love_! I knew Ed was in a bad way and I should have known better than to leave him alone.”

“Perhaps you could have handled things better, but it’s _not_ your fault. We all thought he was doing well. You couldn’t have known he’d react like that, if it was a reaction to you. Ed’s mind often battles with itself even when things seem to be going well on the outside for him. You can’t take the blame for that.”

“What if he’s not okay?” Stephanie asked in a whisper.

“He’s strong, Stephanie. He’s got this far.” Lucius said hopefully.

Stephanie sighed sadly and leaned on Lucius shoulder.

Shortly after Nina came out of the bedroom.

“He’s going to be okay.” Nina said. “He’ll need a lot of rest, good nutrition and we’ll need to look after his stitches, but he’ll mend, physically.”

“Oh, good.” Stephanie said.

“Of course, I’ll have to get to the bottom of exactly what caused this,” Nina continued, and Lucius felt Stephanie tense, “and we’ll need to keep a careful eye on him, but I’m hopeful. We have a support network now, which is what saved him today, so with some work we should be able to continue to make progress. Do either of you know what happened to cause this?”

Lucius felt Stephanie shift uncomfortably, but he spoke before she could.

“I think Ed should be the one to tell you. We have theories, but none of us can be sure what caused it or how Ed reached the conclusion that this was the right decision.”

“I think you’re right.” Nina admitted. “You can go in now if you want. I can’t be sure, but I’d imagine he’ll wake up fairly soon.

Lucius and Stephanie looked at each other, each attempting to question if the other wanted to go first.

“I think you’ll be the person he wants to see when he wakes up.” Stephanie said decisively. “I don’t think I’m ready to face him yet and given our last conversation I don’t want to stress him out the moment he wakes up. Also, I want to clean up my bathroom.” Stephanie admitted. Lucius remembered the grotesque pink flowers of blood across the tiles and understood why.

He’d seen all manner of gory scenes in his time in Gotham, but none had made him this nauseated.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Stephanie looked Lucius in the eye.

“I’m sure.” she said with more confidence.

\------------------------

The first thing Lucius thought when he entered the room was how fragile Ed looked. Ed’s thin wrists were heavily wrapped, no doubt with Nina’s neat stitches underneath. Ed was usually very pale, but his skin had turned a pale shade of grey. With his glasses removed, it also brought into relief the boniness of his cheeks.

Lucius had always thought of Ed as a force to be reckoned with. On every occasion they’d met he’d been humming with energy, either mania, enthusiasm for subject or project, or just nervousness. To see him lying motionless, looking so breakable, was just plain wrong.

Lucius sat down at the chair situated at the bedside and reached to lightly touch one of Ed’s hands, the long, elegant fingers cold. He felt one of Ed’s fingers twitch in his grasp and glanced up to Ed’s face, seeing his eyelids move slightly. Ed’s fingers tensed and gripped Lucius hand back. Ed’s eyes fluttered open, flicking around the room, struggling to focus as he blinked several times, gaze settling on Lucius.

“Lucius?” he muttered, seeming confused.

“Hi.” Lucius said gently moving closer, so Ed could focus on him more easily.

Ed’s hand relaxed in Lucius’.

“Lucius.” Ed said more insistently.

“Hey Ed. Are you okay?” Lucius asked, softly.

Ed’s expression was puzzled for a second and he shifted, seeming to get his bearings, before his eyes widened, filling with alarm and then guilt.

“No…” Ed closed his eyes, screwing them up and turning his head to press his face into the pillow, tears escaping and giving a sob. “I’m not okay.” he mumbled. “I- I messed up, didn’t I?” he whispered in between ragged breaths, raising a wavering hand to cover his face.

“Oh, Ed.” Lucius said sympathetically, not able to find the words to comfort him, shifting closer.

Ed moved his hand from his face, instead curled under his chin, watery eyes looking up Lucius.

“I didn’t want to hurt you but… I can’t- I can’t- I can’t.” Ed’s sobs blotted out his words.

“Hey, shhh.” Lucius soothed, reaching to push an errant curl which had escaped onto Ed’s forehead out of the way. “You’re okay now.”

“No. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Ed mumbled, beginning to push Lucius hand away, but seeming to change his mind half-way, ending up clinging to his arm instead and attempting to curl up around it.

This left Lucius leaning down at an awkward angle, unsure what to do. After a moment of indecision where it became apparent that Ed was still very upset and not at all keen to let go, Lucius moved to sit on the edge of the bed and coax Ed into a half-sitting up position where he could put his arms round Lucius and cry into his shoulder instead.

The whole situation was heart-wrenching and Lucius would have been lying if he didn’t admit to shedding a few tears himself while Ed clung onto him for dear life. He couldn’t be sure how long they sat there but it seemed to take an awfully long time for Ed’s agonising sobs to subside while all Lucius could do was rub his back occasionally and mutter apparently insufficient platitudes into his hair. When he’d finished, Ed continued to hide his face against Lucius shoulder.

When he eventually did look up, to wipe his eyes on Lucius’ offered handkerchief, he didn’t dare to meet Lucius eyes when he spoke.

“Sorry.” he said quietly.

“Don’t be.” Lucius said gently, reaching to squeeze Ed’s shoulder.

Ed didn’t flinch, but he did shy away from the touch more slowly, as though he liked it, but didn’t seem to think himself deserving of it.

“Why are you still here?” Ed asked timidly.

“Do you want me to leave? Honestly?” Lucius asked him, seriously, withdrawing slightly, but Ed caught his hand and pulled him back, looking up at him beseechingly.

“No! No! I don’t. I just thought…” Ed trailed off, gnawing at his lower lip.

“What did you think?” Lucius asked gently, squeezing Ed’s hands.

“I thought… I know I’m too much.” Ed said, seeming forlorn.

“What do you mean?”

“I feel _stupid_. When you said you couldn’t see me the other day, I couldn’t stop worrying about it. I thought, maybe you didn’t want to see me anymore.”

“Why?”

“I know I’m a difficult person. I’ve caused you so much trouble. I have a lot of problems. If that was too much for you to deal with, I’d understand.” Ed said, his eyes slipping away again.

The expression Ed wore as he confessed that was truly tragic. The thought that Ed valued himself, so little was a deeply upsetting one.

“Ed… The thought of giving up on you hadn’t even crossed my mind.” Lucius said, honestly.

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if it had.”

“Ed. I’m _not_ giving up on you.” Lucius affirmed. “You’re my _friend_.”

Ed stared at him, looking mistrustful and dispirited, as though waiting for Lucius to reveal he’d been lying. When no such confession came, he looked confused, his shoulders slumping, making him seem small and vulnerable.

“Are you angry with me?” Ed asked quietly, sounding frightened.

“ _No_ , Ed. I’m _not_ angry.” Lucius said adamantly.

“Why not?” Ed seemed perplexed by this.

“Why _should_ I be?” Lucius, not wanting to believe the other man was seriously unconvinced that Lucius valued him.

“I don’t know… but I feel like you should be.”

Lucius remembered Ed’s vague mention of people in the past being abusive and realising perhaps that was why he was expecting a bad reaction. He hadn’t given him any detail about his childhood, or early adulthood. Realising he needed to negate Ed’s fears of being abandoned or of Lucius getting angry of hurting him, Lucius was hasty to reassure him.

“I’m not angry Ed.” Lucius said earnestly. “I’m worried about you and I’m very glad you’re alive and shouldn’t suffer any lasting consequences of… what happened. I won’t pretend you didn’t scare the hell out of me but being angry with you won’t help anyone, okay?”

Ed watched him dubiously for a few seconds, but eventually nodded.

“Okay.”

“But I do have to ask…” Lucius said as quietly and softly as possible. “Why did you do it, Ed?”

Ed was slow to answer, seeming to steel himself.

“I was frightened. The Riddler wouldn’t stop laughing at me. He said that I’d hurt you or Stephanie, that he’d make me. I realised he was right. Everyone I’ve ever cared about has either been killed or fatally injured. I couldn’t bear it if anything like that happened to you or Stephanie.” Ed said with fervour. “Or Nina or Diedre. I can’t ever be sure what I might do.” he said in frustration.

“Ed, you won’t hurt us.”

“You don’t know that. That’s what Isabella said, and she died, and it was _my_ fault. I may not have been the one to kill her, but I caused it because I should have known better than to let anyone that close. Kristen… I loved her and I’d have done anything to keep her safe. I killed Dougherty because he hurt her. I told her I loved her and that I’d never hurt her while, I didn’t realise, I was choking her to death. Maybe that was an accident, but I- I- I- What I did to her… I shot Oswald.”

Lucius had to admit that he did have a point but reasoned that if anyone was going to get hurt, they surely would have by now. Stephanie had pushed Ed to his limit, by what he had described, and he hadn’t shown any signs of seriously considering harming her. In fact, he’d been prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to save them all from himself.

“Ed, when was the last time you raised a hand to someone you didn’t care about?” Lucius said slowly.

“I threatened _you_.”

Lucius didn’t initially understand what he was talking about, before realising Ed was referring to the crisis he’d been having over Oswald’s apparent death.

“We didn’t know each other very well back then.” Lucius pointed out.

“It’s not just me hurting you all directly that I’m worried about. Stephanie stepped in front of Barbara’s gun the other day to save me and Barbara wouldn’t think twice about killing her.”

“You can’t control Stephanie’s actions.”

“That’s not the point!” Ed said in vexation. “The point _is_ that what’s to stop you or Stephanie being used against me in the future? On top of that, even now, I’m not sure I can trust myself around you.”

“Stephanie can fend for herself.”

“Yes, most of the time maybe. I know she’s an excellent fighter and markswoman, but she’s not indestructible. She’s physically small and she wouldn’t stand a chance against any one significantly larger than her, or more trained than she is; Tabitha Galavan, for example. And she couldn’t defend herself against me, because she wouldn’t expect me to attack her. She’s not bullet-proofed or bomb-proof and neither are you. You’re not even trained to fight.”

“I know ji-jitsu. I took evening classes.”

“Even so. There’s a difference between that and fighting in real life.”

“Ed, this is Gotham. You can’t possibly protect us all and Gotham would certainly not be a better place without you in it. Think of Nina’s clinic. It’s full of Nina’s patients. How many patients does she see in a day? How many of them can now get better because of the money you and she raised together?”

“She doesn’t need me to do that.” Ed argued.

“Doesn’t she?” Lucius challenged. “She didn’t think of the ideas on her own. You put together complex plans and made them work, in order to raise the money to heal and, in many cases, _save_ these people’s lives. These people are healthier and stronger because of you working together with Nina, Diedre and Stephanie. If you hadn’t teamed up with them, they wouldn’t have managed this, and you know it.” Lucius continued passionately.

Ed’s eyes were wide and focussed on Lucius and he seemed to be listening intently.

“Ed, we’ve talked about this. You have a brilliant mind. You may be troubled sometimes, but you’ve been making great progress. You can do great things when you use that brilliant mind of yours. Now, you’re not going to listen to The Riddler over me, are you?”

For a second Lucius thought he might have won, but he noticed doubt cloud over Ed’s face,

“Lucius, I want to believe you,” Ed began hesitantly. “but… I’m _terrified_.”

“Ed. You’re getting better. The Riddler isn’t trying to help you. He wants you to be frightened and isolated and to harm yourself. That’s all you’re doing. You don’t have to face him alone. Just because I don’t have time to see you in person, that doesn’t mean you can’t talk me on the phone or talk to Nina or Diedre or Stephanie when you’re struggling, even if the problem you’re having is because of one of us. We can talk about what we can do to help you, but I happen to know there’s a young lady waiting outside worrying about you.”

“Who?”

“Stephanie of course.” 

“ _She’s_ not angry, is she?” Ed said with worry.

“No, Ed. She’d worried too and if you let her in, she’ll tell you so herself. Would you like to see her? I’m sure Nina will want to see you too.”

“Alright.” Ed said in compliance, although looking heartened at Lucius assurances.

Lucius went to get Stephanie who had finished her cleaning and was sat outside on the edge of her seat gnawing at her fingernails, Nina at her side looking a lot calmer. When he invited them in, he in a took his seat again by Ed’s side, Stephanie stood a second in the doorway, her body stiff, staring at Ed with wide eyes. Lucius watched him stare back, looking every bit as nervous.

With robotic disjointedness, Stephanie moved closer and approached Ed’s side, Ed eyeing her up like prey awaiting attack from a predator.

“Why did you do that?” Stephanie burst out with, her voice turning into a high-pitched squeak, before bursting into tears and burying her head in Ed’s shoulder.

Ed stared over the top of Stephanie’s head at Nina (who had entered unobtrusively behind Stephanie) and Lucius in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he heard Stephanie mumble. “I was just terrified and I’m so, so glad you’re alright.”

She drew back to take a better look at Ed, rubbing his upper arm in a gesture of reassurance. Ed seemed baffled.

“You hated me yesterday.” he said, after a moment, in bewilderment.

“Don’t be stupid, of course I didn’t hate you.” Stephanie said with fervour. “If I made you think that, I’m so sorry!” she said her eyes filled with remorse.

Ed still seemed to be having difficulty knowing how to process this.

“Why?” he said slowly. “You were right. I wasn’t thinking about how it might affect you especially with your mother… I realised this morning. If you want to throw me out-”

“No, no!” Stephanie said shaking her head. “I don’t want you to go. Just the opposite! I didn’t want to lose you to drugs. I worried that you’d get ill with it. I remembered how distant it made my mother, how it changed her, and I panicked. I’m sorry. I realised this morning that I’d messed up. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

Ed relaxed considerably, looking at Stephanie sympathetically.

“It’s not your fault.” he said.

“It’s not yours either, Ed. I was a bad friend. You were struggling and I wasn’t there to offer help. Don’t argue with me about it.”

“If I may say…” Nina interposed. “We’ve all made mistakes here that could have been avoided if we’d just talked to one another better.”

“Yes.” Stephanie agreed. “I should have said where I was this morning. I only planned to go for a short walk, but I could have left a message or something. Then I got side-tracked because Diedre found out Tabitha Galavan had kidnapped Grundy.”

“What?” Ed asked worriedly. “What happened? Is he alright? Is Diedre alright?”

“Don’t worry, we managed to get there before much damage was done. Tabitha seemed to think that hitting Grundy on the head again would bring out Butch and make him remember her, but Diedre managed to knock her out before she managed more than a single blow then we got Grundy free. He was a bit more dazed than usual and Diedre is tending to him, but we think he’ll get better. That’s why Diedre’s not here.”

“I’m glad he’s alright.” Ed said.

“So am I. And we’re all glad that you’re alright too.” Stephanie added.

“We’re going to need to talk all of this over, of course.” Nina pointed out. “I do need to talk to you Ed.”

“You can talk to me now. Lucius and I have already discussed things a bit.”

“Should we go now?” Stephanie asked, indicating herself and Lucius.

“No, I’d like you to stay. I mean, you don’t have to.” Ed added, looking between the two of them.

“Alright.” Lucius squeezed Ed’s hand.

“I’d like to stay, Stephanie said, settling on the end of the bed.

“Alright.” said Nina, getting herself a chair. “Okay Ed, what happened?” Nina asked.

“After Lucius said he wouldn’t be able to see me, my hallucination came back. I just wanted to get rid of him for a while, that’s why I took the drugs.”

“Ed.” Nina said admonishingly.

“I know, I know that now.” Ed said. “It was a stupid thing to do, but I was upset, and I couldn’t think straight, and he just wouldn’t leave me alone. I just wanted a moment’s peace.”

“I know, but taking drugs won’t magically solve all of your problems. There’s no miracle cure that can do that.” Nina said. “If you feel the urge to do that again, you can just call any of us and talk to us.”

“You were all busy.” Ed protested.

“I’m sure at least one of us could spare the time for a friend in trouble.” Nina said and Stephanie nodded enthusiastically. “Moving on, I think we’ve established how _not_ to deal with a person taking drugs when they’re struggling with mental health.”

Stephanie blushed in response.

“Sorry again about that.” she said. “Please tell me if I do anything like that again that would upset you.”

“I think the thing that Ed was worried about…” Lucius began, looking to Ed for confirmation, “Was that you’d leave him.”

“Yes.” Ed agreed, embarrassed. “It was what you said about Arkham and when you weren’t there this morning, I did panic.”

“Oh God, I totally forgot I said that!” Stephanie gasped in horror. “I’m ever so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I suppose I thought it might scare you into staying off drugs and safe. I won’t say anything like that again. Please say if I do too far, won’t you?”

“I will do.” Ed promised. “And if I’m struggling, I’ll tell one of you.”

Lucius took Ed’s hand and gave him a thankful smile.

“If we could go onto the more difficult part, Ed.” Nina suggested. “Could you tell me what happened?”

“When Stephanie left… I worried that she wouldn’t come back and my hallucination said that she wouldn’t. When Lucius cancelled our meeting, my hallucination had said he was going off me. He wouldn’t stop going on about it. It frightened me, especially Stephanie behaving like that. It reminded me of what happened with Kristen. My hallucination keeps insisting I’ll do the same thing that happened to Kristen to Lucius and Stephanie, but I really don’t want to hurt anyone, but the thought of them leaving and Stephanie shouting at me last night made me feel the same as I’d felt on the night when Kristen left. I was scared of what I might do, so I had to stop him. He said the only way to get rid of him was to kill myself.” Ed explained.

“Ed, there are other ways to stop him.” Nina pointed out, as tactfully as possible.

“Like what?”

“I know it will seem almost impossible when it’s happening, but remember, Ed; he’s a _hallucination_. He may be frightening and pose a very real threat to you in the moment, but he’s still a hallucination. If you take his words too seriously, you’re giving him power. To me it sounds like you were suffering with some sort of combination of PTSD and Schizophrenia working together. Before you’ve told me that talking about things clinically, helps you to distance from your hallucination and take a more objective view of things. I know it’s very hard to do in the moment but try doing that when your hallucination appears.”

“I know. I do try, but I hadn’t seen him in ages, and I was already upset, so I forgot. It’s true I did have a few flashbacks while he – my hallucination - was talking to me.”

“And you said your emotions were a sort of flashback to what you felt during your argument with Kristen.”

“Yes.” Ed nodded.

“You know what we talked about doing during a flashback.”

“Oh, grounding.” Ed said, feeling foolish, as the moment The Riddler had appeared, everything he’d discussed with Nina that might help had left his head.

“What is grounding?” Stephanie asked.

“It’s the use of your senses to bring you back to reality.” Ed explained. “For example, focusing on sounds, things you can touch, smell, taste or see. Personally, I find things like holding something cold or warm, or something with texture helps the most. I’ve only used it for proper flashbacks after dreams so far though, not when the Riddler speaks to me in the daytime. Also, the smell of peppermint is comforting and pulls me out, for some reason.”

“And I now know it’s good for nausea, so that probably helps.” Stephanie agreed.

“I think the other thing Ed could use advice on is the fact that he’s worried about hurting us all.” Lucius put in.

Ed nodded.

“That’s the biggest thing. We were talking about it before you both came in.” Ed said.

“That’s a tricky one.” Nina admitted. “I know it’s always a possibility, but I’ll be honest. When you first arrived here, I was very worried that you’d snap and something bad would happen, but it’s been months now and there’s not been the slightest indication that it might happen. Quite the opposite, you’ve been helping to protect people and heal them and seem to like looking after us all. You said as much the other day. Honestly, I think if you spend all the time worrying about it, that’s more likely to encourage The Riddler. He seems to lurk close to the surface when you’re feeling insecure and threatened, but doesn’t appear when things are going well and you’re calm. I won’t pretend it’s impossible, but at the present time I think it’s very unlikely. I can see it’s the thing that you and I are going to have to work on the most. I don’t think there’s any problem here that can’t be worked on.” she said with positivity. “Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, Ed?”

“Not now. Later. I’m a bit tired.” Ed said.

“Do you want us to leave you to rest?” Nina asked.

Ed glanced at Lucius.

“Um, do you have a place to be?”

“No.” he lied.

The GCPD owed him a lot of time off, so nobody would be able to complain.

“Could you stay a while?”

“I’d like to.” Lucius said, honestly.


	26. Let Loose Your Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been fiddling with this chapter on and off all week and I'm just desperate to be done with the damn thing.  
> For this reason I feel like I handle Ed's trauma (through Nina) here nothing short of callously, you have been warned. I'm sorry. The other parts of the chapter are okay, though and I just really want to get onto the well-written bits of the story that I have prepared earlier.  
> TW: Child Abuse and domestic violence.  
> The chapter title comes from Technicolour Beat, Oh Wonder, chosen because I personally associate the song with finally breaking out of a horrible dark period of depression last year and being like 'Oh, now I remember what feeling happiness is like. I am actually alive. Wow!'. I love it. It always makes me feel happy and peaceful. Thanks for sticking with me guys, I'm ever so grateful.

On the following morning it was suggested by Nina that Ed be removed from Stephanie’s home. 

“I don’t want any of you to get the wrong impression about what I’m suggesting here.” Nina said to quell any argument before it occurred. She turned to Stephanie.

“I have no doubt that you’re perfectly capable of looking after Ed and have the best of intentions, but there are a number of reasons why I think it would be a good idea. Out here in The Narrows, resources are somewhat limited and being in a better-equipped area of the city, with a person with medical knowledge would be a good idea.” Nina said, her eyes moving to Lucius who had dropped in at that early hour at her request, before work.

“I’d be happy to offer accommodation, but I’m no nurse.” he protested.

“You have better medical knowledge than me.” Stephanie pointed out. “I only know the most basic of First Aid. I think we’ve found out that during a crisis I have zero chill and you seem so calm and logical, even when you’re panicking. You’re far better equipped to deal with things than me.”

“I’d offer my home,” Nina explained, “but with me and Diedre and Grundy taking up half the place I’m all out of space.” Nina said. “I also think that removing Ed from the environment where he had such a traumatic experience while he’s recovering might be a good idea. It’s not easy to recover in somewhere where you’re surrounded by things which have associations with the trauma.”

“I think you’re right.” said Stephanie. “It would also be nice to have my bed back.”

While Ed had been staying with her, Stephanie had been sleeping on her sofa and let Ed take the bed. Ed had offered to switch, but Stephanie had pointed that with Ed being over six-foot tall and her being nearer five, her sleeping on the sofa was not nearly as bad a hardship for her as it would be for him.

“What do you think, Ed?” she asked him.

“I really don’t mind.” Ed said. “I’d like a change of scenery for a while, it’s true, but I don’t want to be an encumbrance. I’d imagine Foxy will be a bit busy to babysit me.”

“I could stay over during the daytime.” Stephanie suggested. “If you’re agreeable, Lucius.”

“If you’d like.” Lucius replied.

“How long do you think I need to recover?” Ed asked Nina.

“To heal physically, a week or two. Mentally, honestly I’m not sure.” she replied.

“There’s not a limit to how long you can stay, Ed. I have a spare room going to waste.”

So it was that Ed went to live with Lucius for an indeterminate amount of time.

\--------------------------

Ed was initially very nervous about living in the same home as Lucius Fox, especially considering Ed’s worries about hurting his friend and about putting Lucius off him, especially since realising his not inconsiderable feelings for him. At first, he was relieved at how smoothly things went. For the first week or so, Ed’s friends were careful and patient with him and Nina gave him lots of time to talk about things in counselling sessions. For the first few days, Ed had been feeling guilty for doing so little that was productive and feeling a burden on his friends, but once Nina encouraged him to talk with his friends about this, he slowly began to realise everyone just wanted him to rest and the time off was doing them good too. He also spent a lot of quiet time with Stephanie and Diedre, reading, watching TV, chatting about nothing in particular and playing board games they all thought were silly, but still managed to get far too competitive over.

Ed’s favourite times were becoming the evenings when Lucius would get home and cook dinner and he, Ed and Stephanie would eat together. It was a strangely domestic arrangement, usually followed by Stephanie leaving Ed and Lucius to a game of chess, but Ed vowed to savour it while it lasted. After a week, Ed persuaded Lucius to let him do the cooking, enjoying the feeling of power over his situation it gave him and falling back into the familiar rhythm he’d missed.

Ed was slowly getting better, feeling more and more in control. His hallucinations came occasionally, but he was getting better at pulling himself back to reality and all the visitors to the flat made sure there was plenty of glasses of iced water to hand.

This was until a night a week and a half into the arrangement. He woke up in the early hours, screaming from a nightmare, to Lucius standing over him in the low light of the bedside light and was consumed with panic. It was not only at the content of the nightmare, but also at the sudden irrational fear that Lucius would send Ed back to Stephanie because he was too high maintenance to cope with.

Ed was entangled in the bedclothes, a sheen of sweat on his skin visible in even the darkness, very obviously hyperventilating.

“Ed!” instinctively, Lucius reached out to comfort Ed, but he flinched away.

“Lucius. No, no! Don’t touch me!” he cried, backing up into the headboard, eyes wild.

“Okay, okay.” Lucius said lowering his hands and stepping back, hoping to look as non-threatening as possible.

“I…I” Ed said, between gasps, starting to cry.

Lucius moved to Ed’s side and went to reach out a hand, but stalled, remembering himself. To his surprise, Ed’s hand flew out and grabbed his hand.

“Please don’t go.” he said, face filled with panic.

Lucius sat down, but not too close as to upset Ed and held Ed’s hands, them squeezing each other’s hands alternately and encouraging him to breathe slowly in time with him until he was calm.

“What happened?” Lucius asked softly once they’d been sat in silence for a while.

“I just had a nightmare.” Ed said.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lucius asked.

Ed hesitated, torn between wanting to get it off his chest and not wanting to relive the memory.

“I-It was about Kristen.” Ed admitted. “At least, I _thought_ it was Kristen.” he said, shakily. “It was just like the night when she died, but then suddenly it wasn’t Kristen anymore; it was Stephanie and it was her I didn’t want to leave, but she was the one calling me a psychopath and she was frightened when she found out what I’d done. I couldn’t stop telling her and she went to run, so I grabbed her just like Kristen and of course she fought back and I…I thought I’d killed her.” Ed whispered.

“But you didn’t. She’s fine.” Lucius reminded him, gently.

“That doesn’t mean that I _couldn’t_ , that I _wouldn’t_ and what would she say if she really knew what I can get like?” Ed pointed out agitatedly.

“If you want to know what Stephanie would think if she knew about your past in more detail, you should tell her.” Lucius said slowly.

“What if she hates me? I wouldn’t blame her if she was angry or frightened, but I don’t know what I’d do if I thought I might lose her.” Ed said.

He no longer seemed panicked, only forlorn.

“Ed, think about it.” Lucius said. “You thought you might lose her before, you told me. It wasn’t her you hurt, though. You never even attempted to, even though you were on drugs and not in control at the time. I’d be far more worried about what you might end up doing to yourself, at this point. I don’t think you need to worry about what Stephanie might say either. You know her, who she is as a person. You know that many people in her place would have been scared off, but she’s stuck with you. She’s lived in The Narrows for a long time and is surrounded by all manner of violent criminals, but does she let that bother her?”

“I suppose she doesn’t. So, what do I do?” Ed asked.

“What we keep telling you to do. Sit down and talk to her about it.”

“What if she-?”

“Ed, she’s your _friend_. She robs the houses of the mafia with you. She knows about the history of The Riddler. She’ll probably listen to you, take it in and then tell you that she doesn’t approve of your past actions, but she decided long ago not to hold them against you. Deep down you _know_ all of this. Your dream was just your brain reacting to all of the difficult things you’ve been through.”

Ed sighed.

“I know you’re right.” Ed said. “I just don’t know what will happen and I’m so frightened.”

“That’s only natural Ed.” Lucius said gently.

Ed blinked, seeming puzzled.

“That’s it? You’re not going to tell me it’s nothing?” Ed said slowly.

“It’s not nothing, Ed, but worrying won’t do you any good. You should tell Nina about all of this tomorrow.” Lucius said.

Ed stared back at Lucius for a few seconds, before darting forwards to hug Lucius close.

“You’re right.” Ed mumbled into his shoulder, before drawing back.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked.

“I’m better, but could I have a glass of water…and could you stop here a while?” Ed asked shyly.

“Of course, I’ll get the water and be right back, promise.”

\-----------------------------------

Ed slept well for the remainder of the night, after he and Lucius continued to talk a while and Ed fell asleep on the other man’s shoulder.

When Ed woke up again, Lucius was dressed carrying a pile of toast and a cup of coffee.

“How are you feeling?” Lucius asked.

“Better. I feel good this morning.” Ed admitted, accepting his breakfast.

It was true. The light filtered into Lucius apartment, making it seem a different room to the previous evening and the bed Ed had slept in was comfortable and he felt well rested. He didn’t feel wonderful, but he didn’t feel empty or numb or full of despair either. Instead he felt comfortably calm.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Lucius said genuinely. “Nina should be here soon to talk with you, and I’ll be going to work soon.”

“Haven’t they missed you the last few days, doing reduced hours?” Ed asked.

“Maybe.” Lucius shrugged, unconcerned. “I made an excuse; a family emergency. It’s not a million miles from the truth. It’s fine. I’m owed a lot of time off.”

“What will Captain Gordon say if he finds you’re hiding a criminal in your bed?” Ed teased.

“Are you flirting with me?” Lucius asked.

Ed hadn’t had that intention when he’d said the words, but wondered what Lucius reaction would be if he thought he had been.

“Why? Is it doing anything for you?” he asked in a low voice, resting his chin on a hand and raising an eyebrow in what was an attempt at seductiveness.

“Hey, cool down.” Lucius chided, seeming amused. “You’re supposed to be resting and recovering.”

“You didn’t say you didn’t like it, Foxy.” Ed pointed out.

Lucius’ face only twisted into a smile he was unsuccessfully attempting to hide. The doorbell rang and both men glanced in that direction.

“That’ll be Nina. Be good while I’m out.” Lucius said, getting up, to Ed’s disappointment.

“Promise.” Ed said smiling back. “Do I get a kiss goodbye?” he asked mischievously.

“Don’t push it Ed.” Lucius said, openly grinning.

\-------------------------

“So, Ed. How are you today?” Nina asked.

“I’m okay. I’m feel alright, actually.” Ed admitted. “I’ve felt better, but not bad. I did wake up in the night though. I had a bad nightmare. I- I dreamed about Kristen, but she turned into Stephanie and I- I killed her. Just like Kristen. I was petrified. When I woke up, I got worried I would really do that to her and I had a panic attack, but I was alright after a while.”

“What did you do that you think helped you?”

“Lucius was there. He just sat with me and then we talked a while and I fell asleep.”

“Can you work out what exactly is was that you found helped?” Nina asked.

“I don’t know.” Ed said, thinking for a minute. “He’s a very calm person. He sat with me and held my hand and told me to breathe and focus. I tried to do grounding, focus on what I could feel and hear. We did that hand-squeezing thing and I listened to his words instead of failing to keep track of my thoughts and it worked. After that, we talked about it and why it might have been, how to stop it happening in real life, then he just stayed with me. He’s good at listening to me. This morning everything seems a bit clearer. I know there’s the possibility that it could happen, but it wasn’t real and I know that I just want to keep Stephanie safe and even when she was making me panic I didn’t harm her and I haven’t hurt anyone in a long time so logically it shouldn’t happen.”

“You believe that?”

“You told me that dwelling on the things the Riddler says makes things worse. It’s true that the more I worry about things the more likely I’ll do something I regret, so I’m trying to do what you said. Acknowledge the thing that’s worrying me, do my best to reason it out and just let it go.”

“I think you’re getting there, Ed. You seem to be getting good at knowing what to do when things go wrong. Well done.”

“Um, thanks.” Ed said with a half-hearted smile.

“Is there something else that’s bothering you?”

“I- yes. Yes, there is. I just feel… The dream and Lucius being so kind made me think and the thing that’s been bothering me that I hadn’t known quite how to put into words is… that I’m not good enough for you all.”

“What do you mean?”

“I keep half-expecting everyone to tell me that it’s all been some elaborate joke or plot.”

“What has?”

“ _This_. You all wanting to be friends with me. Don’t get me wrong, I do appreciate you all.” Ed added, hurriedly. “I’ve been very happy here. I’d always wondered what it’s like to have a group of friends you just spend time with and enjoy being around and I do like it, but there’s always this doubt I can’t shake. I’ve tried to reason it out and I know logically you’re not all lying, but it just seems too good to be true.”

“Why? What about it seems too good to be true?” Nina asked curiously.

“None of you seem to have asked anything in return for friendship and everyone else I know who I tried to make friends with, I’ve just annoyed them or they were lying to me somehow, or wanted something.”

“Why do you think it was that you annoyed them?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how people do it. Get people to like them or love them for any length of time, I mean. Ever since I can remember it’s been the one puzzle I can never solve. Even my-” Ed broke off.

“Ed?”

“Even my parents. I think my mother loved me, but I was too young to know for sure, then she was killed.”

“Killed? Ed? I thought-” Nina stopped herself, trying to be professional. “What happened?” Nina asked, more calmly.

“Oh, she got pushed down the stairs.” Ed said in what Nina found to be an alarmingly careless tone.

“By whom?” Nina asked.

“My father. They were arguing, he hit her and she stumbled and he shoved her and she lost her balance. I don’t know whether it was on purpose. I don’t think so.”

“How did you find this out?”

“I saw it happen. I wasn’t supposed to. I was supposed to be in bed asleep. When I saw it happen and I didn’t hear her get up a ran out of my room screaming. My father grabbed me by the throat and made me promise not to tell anyone, then sent me back and locked the door.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“No, of course not. I’ve never told anyone else. Nobody would have believed me any more than they did when I let it slip that my father was hurting me and I didn’t want to risk getting hurt any more than I already was. I was a just child, more than that, I was me. Nobody ever listened.

He always told me exactly how useless I was, a wimp, a cissy, always crying like a girl and why couldn’t I take anything like a man? I wasn’t physically strong, not athletic, shy, I didn’t know how to make friends, I just loved books. They were my escape from reality. So, I thought I’d search for a way to make him proud by doing something I was good at and enjoyed. It’s why I studied so hard. No matter how hard I tried I knew I wouldn’t be good at those things, but when I was studying, I was in control. I wanted my father to be proud of me.

Once there was a test for a science competition at school. There was prize money. I was determined to win it and make my father proud, so I studied and studied and when the test came back mine was the only one that had a perfect score. I was so excited when I went home to tell my father, convinced that he’d finally, be proud of me. So, I told him… and he just yelled and yelled and said I was a cheat, stupid, stupid and a cheat and a waste of space who couldn’t get anything right all the while was hitting me.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Ed.” Nina said.

Unexpectedly, Ed’s face broke into a disquieting maniacal smile, stretched wide, dead-eyed and he laughed.

“Don’t be.” he said. “I _did_ cheat.”

Nina continued to stare at Ed resolutely, then Ed blinked and, in a second, the smile fell away and his shoulders slumped, as though keeping it up had been tiring.

“I mean,” Ed said more quietly suddenly becoming defeated. “I broke into the teacher’s office to find out what the questions would be in advance so I could memorise the right information and the irony is as soon as I laid eyes on them I know I would have known all the answers anyway. I realised that no matter what I did, how hard I worked, nothing, _nothing_ would ever be enough to make my father love me. As soon as I was an adult I ran away and changed my name. My real surname’s not Nygma, of course. That’s one of the reasons I was so shocked when Myrtle Jenkins found me. It really made me panic. I felt like a helpless child again and worried he’d find me, not that he cares about me enough to do that.”

“Ed, if you feel you constantly have to fight for and earn someone’s love and respect and they can’t love or respect you for who you are, they’re not worth trying to earn the love of. Why bother trying to earn the affections of someone who’ll never be satisfied? It’s a pointless endeavour when there are other, better people who will have affection for you unconditionally. You don’t have to _earn_ our friendship. We’re already friends.”

“I think perhaps you’re right. Until I made friends with Stephanie and everyone here, I’d never had friends who liked me without having to constantly fight to keep their interest. That’s why this is so weird for me.

Do you know, it took me ages to get Miss Kringle’s interest back at the GCPD? I kept doing nice things for her, but she didn’t like it and the more I did the angrier I seemed to make her, and I never could understand why, until suddenly she changed.”

“What exactly did you do that you think upset her?”

“Nothing that strange. I just gave her a card, the odd present and I helped her with the archive office, although I can understand now why rearranging things upset her, but I don’t understand what was wrong with anything else. She kept saying I was being weird or creepy and I don’t see why.”

“I’m not sure how to say this… Ed had it ever occurred to you that from Kristen’s point of view you were harassing her?”

“Why? I was only doing nice things for her.” Ed said in increasing confusion and frustration.

“Well, if someone kept lying in wait for you with gifts you didn’t ask for or expect and you weren’t sure of that person’s intentions towards you, how would you feel?”

“Oh.” Ed said sadly, in realisation. “I wish she’d just said. I would have understood. It would have saved a lot of trouble.”

“She probably expected you to realise and stop when she didn’t respond.”

“Why?” Ed asked.

“Because that was her way of saying she wasn’t interested.”

“But she didn’t _say_ she wasn’t interested. How was I supposed to know?”

“People don’t always directly say what they mean.”

“Why not?”

“They expect you to just understand.”

“ _How_?” Ed asked in frustration.

“Look, Ed… I know you struggle with social cues sometimes, but if you’re unsure why someone is upset or angry you can just _ask_ them.”

“I know, but people are difficult. They don’t like being asked, sometimes.”

“If it’s a friend, or someone worth having as a friend, Ed, I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“It’s why I like being The Riddler. When I’m him I can pretend I’m someone strong and confident and popular who people want to be around or look up to and for the odd second I can make myself believe it.”

“You are that person, Ed. Everyone around here knows that you’re bright and can be confident and an excellent showman, so don’t worry about the other people. Some people are just jerks.” Nina said dismissively. “Remember, you don’t have to fight everything alone, even if your enemy is inside of your own head, that doesn’t mean you can’t still ask for outside help.”

“I know that now, _thanks_.” Ed said, meaningfully.


	27. Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch goes to see Ed to ask for help and it prepared to let things slide because getting well is more important.

After they’d completed their counselling and therapy, Nina issued Ed with mild antipsychotic medication to try for a while deciding that given Ed was living with Lucius, with Stephanie, Diedre and herself visiting regularly. Ed agreed that now his environment was stable enough so together they could make sure Ed was taking his medication and monitor any side effects. Stephanie had stayed awhile before going with Diedre to complete some smaller heist to tide them over until Ed was in a better state and Nina and Lucius were, of course, at work. As Ed had been doing well and was in the middle researching and planning for the next heist for The Riddle Factory, nobody had any qualms leaving Ed alone. Therefore, it came as a surprise when there was a loud knock on the front door. Ed was cautious to answer, wondering who would call on Lucius in the mid-afternoon. He looked through the peephole and was relieved, if confused to see a familiar face and opened the door.

“Grundy? What are you doing here? Did Nina send you? Or Diedre? Grundy?” Ed tried to work out why one of them had sent him.

During the day, Nina had negotiated that for most of the time Grundy be looked after by the Kane family as they guarded and tended to The Riddle Factory. The family had some children and with Grundy’s need to be looked after, instructed and kept occupied constantly like an oversized, but unusually compliant, child himself, the parents of the children had happily agreed. Due to this, it was very rare to see Grundy wandering on his own, usually preferring to stick to anyone he’d taken a particular shine to like glue.

While Ed tried to figure this out, Grundy’s nostrils flared in something that looked like anger and stepped forward and Ed realised that something was wrong. Grundy’s eyes were far too focussed and intelligent.

“Butch!” Ed gasped, backing away.

“Yeah.” Butch growled.

“Oh dear.” Ed said in alarm, freezing up when he was backed into a wall and Butch grabbed his throat.

Ed expected the pressure of his fist to increase and it took him a while to realise he was still breathing and although admittedly far too fast. Butch’s hand was holding him firmly in place, that was all he was doing. Ed had disappeared into his fear, without realising Butch was now regarding him with some confusion.

“What is wrong with you?” Butch asked.

Ed realised he was referring to the panic attack Ed was in the middle of.

“If you’re going to kill me, would you get on with it?” gasped, voice trembling.

“Calm down. I’m not going to kill you.” Butch now seemed faintly alarmed, removing his hand from Ed’s throat and raising his hands, stepping back.

Ed struggled to regulate his breathing, heat rising under his skin, making him flush, partly from fear and partly from embarrassment.

“Why not?” Ed said, doubtfully, once he’d calmed down.

“You think I’d kill you because of what? Penguin preferred you? Over Tabby’s hand? Or teaming up with Barbara against us? After all this time? It seems a bit extreme. I don’t care what The Penguin does anymore. From what I know, you’ve suffered enough, y’know being frozen in a block of ice for months is near enough to death, and I know now you really thought I’d killed your lady love. Given how desperate Tabby’s become over losing me, I can sympathise with that. So no, I’m prepared to let it slide.” Butch shrugged.

“Why?” Ed asked suspiciously.

“You’ve changed, I’ve changed. You’re not the man who did those things. I remember everything from when I was Grundy, you know.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t mean anyone any harm, now. I came to talk about something altogether different, though. I need help.”

“Wait, you remembered who you are. How is that possible? Wait, what did Tabitha do to you? Stephanie said she kidnapped you, that you were hurt.” Ed remembered.

Ed looked Butch up and down, searching for evidence of injury on his green-tinged skin.

“Apparently Tabby hitting me on the head made me remember who I am.” Butch admitted “Hurt like hell, but, yeah.”

“So more brain trauma- How-?” Ed began, wondering about the physiology behind it, especially given Butch didn’t even have a heartbeat to pump blood around his brain.

“That’s what I’m here about.” Butch interrupted. “I need to be fixed. My brain may have recovered, but look at me, I’m a monster.”

“Right.” Ed said, able to accept this explanation although he wasn’t ready to trust Butch just yet. “What do you expect me to do? I wasn’t lying to Nina when I said, I don’t have a clue how you got like this.”

“No, maybe not. But you’re clever and you’re close to Lucius Fox. He has access to all the files the GCPD confiscated when Indian Hill was closed. Tabby’s been asking around and she thinks that what happened to me has something to do to Indian Hill. Slaughter Swamp isn’t far away from there and she’s found out that some toxic waste from Indian Hill was dumped there. Even if the two things aren’t linked, the experiments at Indian Hill might be able to help my condition.”

“That would make sense.” Ed said thoughtfully. “What happened does resemble what happened to Theo Galavan. I suppose, if you can trace what it was that was done to you, we might be able to cure you. Or at least, if we knew what Strange was doing in more detail, we might be able to trace him, and he could fix you.”

“That’s the idea.”

“I don’t know… I can try.” Ed said hesitantly.

“Really?”

“Sure. I’ll ask Lucius. I can’t know what he’ll say, but I can try. If he’s willing to help me, I don’t think that he’d be against it. Where can I find you?”

“I’ll find you.”

“Okay I’ll as Lucius when he gets home. I’ll see you then,” Ed said awkwardly.

“Thanks.” Butch said. “I should go.”

“Butch.” Ed interrupted him as he went to leave. “I don’t know if you’ll ever believe me, but I need to say; I am sorry. About Tabitha’s hand and torturing you and-”

“I know.” Butch interrupted. “ _I know_.” he repeated earnestly.

\---------------------------

“How was your day?” Ed asked when Lucius arrived home.

“Quiet, actually. Maybe all the gangsters are taking a day off. Just a few robberies and a murder scene to see to.” Lucius said. “You? How’s your research into Ancient Egyptian artefacts and modern security systems going?”

“Well. It’s been interesting. Also, Butch came to see me. He’s recovered his memories.” Ed said.

Lucius looked up in alarm.

“Don’t panic.” Ed told him. “Apparently, he’s given up on revenge. He wants me to persuade you to look into Indian Hill’s old files for any clues as to how he came to be in his present state, so hopefully he can be cured. Slaughter Swamp isn’t far away from there and apparently toxic waste from Indian Hill was dumped there, so that might be why he’s in his present condition, or they might just offer some ways to heal him.”

“What did you say?” Lucius asked cautiously.

“I said I’d ask but couldn’t promise anything. Apparently Butch isn’t interested in revenge on me anymore. He’s convinced that I’ve changed and that enough time has passed that he can let things go and move on.”

“Do you believe him? That he’s really let things go?”

“I’m inclined to.” Ed replied. “It seems like he has far bigger worries and he said he remembers everything from when he was Grundy, so he can remember what I’ve been like since I arrived in The Narrows.” Ed shrugged. “I’m not sure. What do you think?”

“I don’t see why I can’t have a look into things,” Lucius began slowly, “but I do have concerns. I mean, I’m not sure that I should be helping a career criminal get back to health. It could do a lot of harm to my position at the GCPD if anyone finds out.”

“You’re helping _me._ ” Ed pointed out.

“That’s different.” Lucius said.

“How?”

“I know you better, Ed. I had time to make sure you were committed to changing before helping.”

“I’m still a thief, a criminal.”

“But not an assassin, or a henchman and you do operate under some form of moral code that I can accept, now.”

Ed sighed.

“Look, I don’t care if you do it or not. It’s your choice, but bear in mind that whatever decision you make, I’ll be the one who has to suffer the consequences. Tabitha Galavan is very invested in getting Butch back and she’s no fan of mine. She won’t hesitate to kill me, if I don’t help. It’s up to you. You have time to think about it. Enough about that. There’s something else I’ve been meaning to ask, something related to that. A favour.”

“What is it?” Lucius asked.

“Well, you remember my girlfriend, Isabella, the one Oswald killed?” Ed began awkwardly.

“Yes?”

“I’ve talked with Nina about her a few times and it made me realise something. She looked uncannily like Kristen and she already shared a lot of my hobbies and interests and was interested in me immediately whereas it took me a while to get Kristen to take any interest in me.” Ed admitted. “I’ve been thinking about something Nina said about that a while ago. She said it was weird and I think she’s right. Right when Oswald had fallen for me, a woman comes along looking just like my former girlfriend, with a personality that fit so well with mine, it almost seems to have been designed for me… isn’t that odd?” Ed said.

“Yes. What is it that you want me to do?” Lucius asked.

“I didn’t know that much about Isabella, really. Her background, where she came from. Another funny thing is that I remembered was that she had me down as her emergency contact, even though we’d only known one another days. The idea that she had nobody else, not even a friend seems very strange. I was wondering if you could look into her files, find out where she came from, relatives, just that sort of thing. You have the authority to access things I can’t. I mean, if it’s too much to ask.” Ed added hurriedly.

“No, I should be able to do that. I think you’re right. It _is_ strange. _Very_ strange, actually. Is there any particular reason for the interest?”

“No. Just curiosity. I don’t like unanswered questions and something Nina said recently reminded me of it.”

“I don’t mind doing that. I can’t see a reason anyone should object as it’s just looking into events that are already over and done with. I’ll try, sure.”


	28. Thinking that I know you, but you’re really a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Lucius find out Nina has been attacked by Barbara and Jim goes to The Narrows to investigate.  
> Please tell me how I'm doing!  
> We'll go into Butch and Isabella in the next chapter.  
> Enjoy!

“Where is she?” Ed asked nervously again, tugging at Lucius cuff, pausing in his pacing in front of the sofa where Lucius was sat.

Fortunately, that morning Lucius had another day off, so he wasn’t needed at work, but Nina being late for Ed’s counselling appointment was now becoming worrying.

“I don’t know.” Lucius said, after calling Nina for the umpteenth time. “Maybe she’s forgotten. Maybe she’s busy. Maybe she slept in.” he suggested, not believing any of those explanations.

“Lucius, she’s _two_ _hours_ late. That’s not like her. She’s almost always on time.” Ed said fretfully. “Something’s wrong. I know something’s wrong. You’ve called Diedre and Stephanie and they’re not answering either. Something’s happened in The Narrows.”

“I think you’re right.” Lucius said, unwillingly. “I think I should go to The Narrows.” he said decisively, standing up.

“I’m coming with you.” Ed told him.

“I don’t think you should.” Lucius said.

Ed’s face was set in determination as he moved closer to Lucius to look him in the eye.

“If they’re in trouble, I’m not staying here, not knowing what’s going on and not doing anything and I’m not going to let you go on your own.” Ed insisted.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If there’s danger-” Lucius began to object, thinking Ed could do without seeing anytning upsetting for a while.

“I’m not that fragile.” Ed argued.

“I mean if there’s anything-”

“You’re not talking me out of this.” Ed interrupted. “It’s my home. They’re my friends. I am coming with you.” Ed said resolutely.

Lucius sighed, knowing Ed wouldn’t be dissuaded.

“Just stay close, okay?” Lucius asked.

“Of course.” Ed said enthusiastically. “I’m not having anything happening to you, either.”

\-------------------

As they neared the club that was now Nina’s they both noticed there were far more people on the street than normal, not milling around like usual but rushing about. When they reached the street outside the back of the club they both saw the building opposite had a large hole in the side with smoke rising from it, to both of their trained eyes, the result of an explosion. Ed and Lucius exchanged a look of concern.

“Hey! Ed!” someone shouted and out of the crowd around the building came Nina walking towards them.

She looked tired, scruffy and with the occasional dusting of soot and had a white bandage around one hand.

“Are you okay?” Lucius asked.

“No, no I’m not.” Nina said with obvious ire. “Barbara Kean came to the club. I’m going to pull the trigger on that bitch myself.” she said forcefully.

“What happened?” Ed asked.

“Look what that bitch did to me!” Nina said, raising her arm to show her poorly bandaged hand.

“Are you alright? Would you like me to re-wrap it for you?” Ed asked almost immediately.

“Thank you, Ed. That would be helpful. Let’s go back to the club, I’ve set up a temporary medical station there.” she said, leading the way.

None of them said a word both Lucius and Ed able to realise Nina was running mostly on anger. The club was filled with people having their injuries tended to by a few overstretched unqualified people. Ed managed to precure clean bandages from someone, and cleaning materials, and the three of them sat down at one of the vacant tables.

There’s some stuff over there” Nina said with a tired sigh. “They killed a some of my people,” she continued once Ed had retrieved the supplies.

“Who?” Ed asked.

“Two of the Kane brothers. They were shot.” Nina said kurtly.

“The ones guarding you?” Ed verified.

“Yes.” Nina said, sadly. “Barbara came in to speak to me, had already had guns planted, had them shot then had her people grab me, issued a lot of threats and bashed my hand in. Barbara’s people turned over my clinic. On top of that, well, you saw the bomb that was set. Don’t worry.” Nina added. “Nobody was killed, but as you can see, people were injured. Not anyone we’re close to. Diedre and Stephanie are safe. They’re helping to clear out the rubble. I don’t know whether it was a related incident or separate to Barbara. It’s a miracle I got out in time. I do know that injuring me to make an example was a direct challenge to my leadership. Barbara’s planning to make us pay money to legalise crime once she takes over from Penguin as she’s planning to do.”

“She told you that?” Lucius asked.

“She didn’t have to. She _did_ say that she wanted to take control of the Narrows, wanted a cut of the profits of the club’s operations. Apparently, she hasn’t found out about The Riddle Factory yet, which is a small mercy. She wants me to start charging my patients and get a cut of their fees! It’s ridiculous. Nobody can afford it.” Nina said exasperatedly.

“Did they break anything important at the clinic?” Lucius asked.

“Yes. Several things.”

“Will you be able to replace them?” Lucius asked.

“We need a lot more money and with Ed out of action it’s going to be hard to get it.” Nina said.

“I’ll be better soon.” Ed said. “I am better.”

“You may be back on your feet, but psychologically, I don’t think you’re ready to go on any heists. With respect, you know you’ve been suicidal. We can’t take you with us if you’re in a state where you’ll be more inclined to take unnecessary risks.”

“You’re right.” Ed admitted with a sigh. “I’m not in the right frame of mind yet. Planning is going well though.”

“Can you operate without him?” Lucius asked.

“Not really.” Nina answered. “Our heists only work with four people and sometimes that’s a stretch. I need Ed’s brains. I also could use your help to rebuild the clinic, Ed. You’ve been speeding things up a lot by tending to injuries. I’m beginning to wonder how I coped before you arrived. Ow.” Nina said in pain.

“Sorry.” Ed muttered reflexively. “Alright?”

“Yeah. Just hurts.” Nina replied, wincing.

“Sorry. I’m trying to be gentle.” Ed said.

“Don’t you have any anaesthetic?” Lucius asked.

“Not of any strength. I’ve taken a painkiller, but I don’t think it’s helped.” Nina admitted. “With all of the other injured people out there this has been the least of my worries and I haven’t been in any state to help them. There’s only limited use for a doctor with the use of one hand only.”

“Shouldn’t you get outside help – ambulances, the police, the fire brigade?” Lucius suggested, whilst Ed tied off the bandages.

“We managed to put out the fires. It’s just the smoke lingering and we can manage getting people out and clearing the rubble. I have enough people for that.” Nina said. “I can’t pay people’s hospital fees and the GCPD are too scared to enter far enough into The Narrows to offer any proper help.”

“Unless I tell them to.” Lucius suggested. “You’re not just anyone around here. You’re the people’s leader who’s doing their best to improve things, that should convince Jim.”

“The people who live around here shouldn’t be valued any less than me.” Nina argued. “If they’d have had the opportunity and the resources, they’d already have done what I’m doing. I shouldn’t be in a privileged position just because I’m higher up the primitive hierarchy that there is in Gotham.”

“I agree,” Ed said, “but if we’re to get the GCPD down here to help in a productive way, with clearing things out or catching who set the bomb, we have to convince them that it’s worth their while, rather than just another insignificant brawl in the ranks of the many gangs that operate around here.”

“Exactly.” Luicus said. “If the leader of The Narrows is being threatened, it’s the structure of Gotham that’s being threatened. Jim needs a wake-up call of exactly how destructive his partnership with Miss Kean is to Gotham and a significant leader being targeted, especially Lee Thompkins, might finally be enough to make him realise that he’s playing with fire and stop.”

“Do you think Barbara’s that much of a threat?” Nina asked. “I didn’t know you followed Gotham’s politics this closely. Surely Jim wouldn’t let her take over. He must have more sense. He knows how unreliable and power-hungry she can be.”

“In my opinion, it’s already gone too far.” Lucius said. “The number of meetings he’s been having with her are concerning. That’s without mentioning that I think Miss Kean may have had a part in the Pyg’s killing spree.”

“What do you mean?” Nina asked in concern.

“I’d rather not make accusations until I’m sure,” Lucius said “but to conclude, I think Miss Kean has far more power over Jim than many of us realise. Not that there’s anything we can do about that now. Either way, I do think it’s worth getting the GCPD’s help.”

Nina pressed her lips together, eyes becoming unfocussed as she thought for a minute.

“Alright,” she finally acquiesced. “I think I’m ready to face Jim now. God knows, we could do with the help. But you should go home, Ed. I want Jim to leave you alone.”

“But I want to help.” Ed protested. “We saw what it was like on our way here; people’s homes destroyed, people injured, and you just said the clinic was a mess. _And_ I’ve been stuck inside for days. I’m bored.”

“You can help clear up the clinic,” Nina allowed “but I want you to keep out of the GCPD’s way. I’m not having you arrested.”

“I’ll call Jim, if nobody objects.” Lucius said.

“Go for it.” Nina agreed. “The clinic’s out of the way, so he shouldn’t bother you, Ed.”

“After that I can help tend to the injuries, if you like.” he offered.

“Thank you. That would be very helpful.”

\------------------------

It was early afternoon before Jim could get away from the scene of The Narrows bombing. He’d met Lucius at the scene of the wreckage which had finally been cleared. When asked how he’d come to be in The Narrows in the first place, Lucius had been evasive, not that Jim was particularly bothered. What Lucius did in his own time was his business and he trusted the other man’s judgement. He’d been directed by Lucius to the leader of The Narrows, apparently known as The Doc and had found himself stumbling into what seemed to be a meeting in a club. He couldn’t get any of them to offer any useful information about their leader, but by the time he’d made it half-way across the room in one corner someone started clapping and cheering and gathering around a stage to one end where a young woman clad in a dark purple suit stood. Someone from the upstairs level pointed a spotlight at her and she waved and smiled at the crowd from under a domino mask.

From what Jim could tell, she was petite, pale-skinned and had a head of flaming red curls.

“Ladies and gentlemen, lovely to see you again.” she called, gaining light cheering.

“Hey, Enigma! Where’s The Riddler?” someone shouted.

“Our friend can’t be with us right now as he’s been ill.” she said, her expression temporarily sobering before returning to a vibrant smile. “However, it’s not me or him you’re here to see, is it?” she asked brightly, voice becoming louder and more confident, exuding the charisma of a circus ringmaster. “Believe in her passion and your champion she’ll be. Bombs can’t stop her! Nor Bullets too! ‘Cause she’s here to speak out and fight for you! Ready to battle? Ready to rock? People of the Narrows, here’s The Doc!”

She stepped back, allowing another woman to take centre stage to enthusiastic applause and cheering. This woman was disquietingly familiar to Jim. A smiling Lee, in all her glory took to the stage.

“This morning someone tried to kill me.” Lee announced, smile not faultering. “Maybe it was someone from the outside. Maybe it was one of you.”

Lee was apparently a beloved leader, for the crowd reacted in horror at her words.

“You know what, I don’t know and I don’t care, but what I _do_ know is that someone did not like what I was saying.” Lee said, seeming to draw assurance from her people. “Now, why would the idea of a united Narrows scare people? I’ll tell you why! Because a united Narrows is a _strong_ Narrows. And guess what. They _should_ be scared!”

“Magnificent, isn’t she?” said a woman’s low voice and she linked her arm with his. Jim saw Lee send a wink to the woman who had just spoken to him.

The woman wore a mask the same as Enigma’s, but wore a jumpsuit in emerald green with a low sweetheart neckline with thin straps and some strategically-placed panelling allowing the bare skin of her abdomen to peek through. Jim noticed The Riddler’s trademark question mark emblasoned on her belt buckle.

“Because together,” Lee continued, “we have the power to change lives. Imagine a _hospital_. Imagine _schools_. Imagine these slums _torn down_! The children deserve better. Your children deserve _life_!”

“Fancy a backstage tour when she’s done?” the beautiful blonde woman asked, undercover of the crowd’s cheering.

“Who are you?” Jim asked her.

“I can be heard. Some use me to doubt, others to discover. I end with asking ‘Why?’. I am about to be used. Who am I?” the woman asked.

“Excuse me?” Jim said, thrown for a minute. “You work for Edward Nygma?”

“ _With_ him. I just _love_ the riddles gimmick, don’t you?” she said, with a playful smile. “Aren’t you going to answer my riddle?”

“I don’t know. A question?” Jim guessed.

“Warm, you’re close.” she praised him, with what seemed like a genuinely pleased smile, before waiting for him to guess.

“Um.” Jim said, the intense scrutiny of her sparking blue eyes making him uncomfortable. “Oh, ‘I end with asking ‘Why?’’ Is that it? The answer ends in a ‘y’?” he asked.

The woman smiled silently.

“Query?” he asked.

“At your service.” the woman said with a bow. “Let me guess, Foxy brought you here?”

“You know Lucius Fox?”

“Sure.” she said casually. “He was here earlier. He came to check The Doc was okay.”

“What was he doing down here in the first place?”

“You should ask him.” Query replied.

“So, you know Ed Nygma.”

“Oh _yes_!” Query said enthusiastically.

“What’s his deal down here? Why are people so eager to see them?”

“Don’t you know? He’s The Doc’s partner.”

“Partner?” Jim asked dubiously.

“He’s collaborating with her in an attempt to drag this place out of the mire.” Query explained.

“So they’re- together?”

“They’re not dating, if that’s what you’re asking. They are firm friends. They’re both with other people.”

“Oh.”

“Come out the back. She’ll be done soon.” Query invited.

“How do you know you won’t kill me the second you get me alone, or hand me over to Nygma.”

“And bring the GCPD down on us? No thanks. Ed’s enjoying the peace and quiet. Besides he’s taking a break from mischief-making. Bonus, I won’t even search you for weapons. Now, come on, before the stampede.”

“Fine.” Jim said gruffly following her to a backroom.

“Hey, what’s _he_ doing here?” Enigma demanded disdainfully the second they entered.

“Foxy figured we should call the GCPD to help figure out who was behind the bomb.”

“What for? They’re useless.” Enigma scoffed.

Jim disregarded this comment.

“We also helped to clear up the mess.” he replied.

“Wow, good for you.” Enigma sniped. “Pity you couldn’t have been around to stop this part of the city turning into a slum in the first place.”

“You haven’t exactly helped the course of justice by harbouring a serial killer. Speaking of which where _is_ Edward Nygma. You’re his lapdogs, right?”

Enigma glared at him.

“By rights I should bust you right now.” Jim said.

“Just you try it.” Enigma said fiercely.

“Cool it, Enigma, stand down.” Query said, putting a restraining hand on Enigma’s arm, before putting on a winning smile. “Come on, Jim, don’t be grumpy. Your ex has my full support. She’s really gonna change things around here.” Query said.

“Someone tried to kill her this morning.” Jim said sourly.

“And you’d better find out who did it, sharpish.” replied Enigma. “But I expect that’s a bit much to ask, with the GCPD being so incompetent.”

“Don’t be sore.” Query said, soothingly rubbing Enigma’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’ve been doing there best. They’re here now. We may as well make the most of it. Getting into petty arguments won’t help the culprit be found.”

At that juncture, the door opened at Lee entered.

“Jim, hi!” Lee said brightly. “I hope my lovely ladies have been looking after you.”

“I’ve done my best, but Enigma been all fisty-cuffs.”

“Shut up Query!” Enigma said tiredly.

“Enigma, they need help at the clinic. Would you mind?”

“I don’t mind. At least I’d be in better company. Great speech by the way, Nina. See you around.” Enigma said, patting Lee on the arm and leaving.

“How long have you been back?” Jim asked Lee as soon as he’d left.

“A while.” Lee replied.

“I wished you would have contacted me.”

“I’ve been busy.” she said sharing a smile with Query who walked to Lee’s side and the two of them put arms around eachothers waists, standing shoulder to shoulder.

“I can see that.” Jim replied drily. “You look great.”

“You look... the same.” Lee replied. “Are you here to arrest someone. Me?” Lee said sounding almost excited at the idea.

“I’m here because someone wants you dead. You’re not safe.”

“It’s Gotham. Is anyone ever safe? Especially in The Narrows, no thanks to the GCPD.” Lee quipped. “Honey, would you mind leaving us for a minute?” Lee asked Query.

“Okay, look after her, Jim.” Query said.

“Lee-” Jim began as soon as the other woman disappeared.

“I don’t answer to that name anymore.” Lee said.

“Fine. What name _do_ you answer to?”

“I do not speak unless spoken to, many have heard me, but none have seen me. Who am I?” Lee asked teasingly.

“Another riddle? Seriously?”

“Answer and you’ll know what to call me.”

Jim sighed irritably.

“Can you repeat it?” he asked.

“I do not speak unless spoken to, many have heard me, but none have seen me. Who am I?”

“An echo.” he replied.

“Correct. You can call me Echo, or Dr Damfino, or Nina.”

“So you’re partners with Ed, huh? Why?”

“Why not?” Lee challenged.

“He’s a psychopath and a cop-killer.” Jim said harshly.

“No, he’s not a psychopath.” Lee replied calmly. “Also, why does everyone seem so fixated on him being a cop killer? As though cops in Gotham are angels, besides you should know that one of the said cops was an abuser, if any of you had bothered to stop and do one iota of reasearch. I don’t see that Ed being my partner is your concern. I’m a free adult entitled to make my own decisions, and so is Ed, for that matter. Unless you have anything of value to say, would you mind leaving? No offense, but we all have lots of important things to get on with.”

“I’m concerned, Lee.”

“Nina.” Lee corrected.

“Whatever.” Jim said carelessly. “He killed your friend and now you’re teaming up with him?” Jim said incredulously.

“You don’t know anything about what really happened there, Jim.” Lee said.

“What tale has he told you?” Jim asked suspiciously.

“Anthing Ed has told me, with me acting as his doctor, is confidential.” Lee replied with neutral professionalism.

“So, he’s your patient now?”

“Yes. You heard Enigma. He’s not well at the moment.”

“I want to see him.”

“You can’t.” Lee replied with equal bluntness. “He’s not well enough for your interrogation. I’m not having a visit from you upsetting him and, honestly, I don’t trust you.”

“What exactly is wrong with him? Are you sure he’s not faking to get your sympathy?”

“He’s _not_ faking!” Nina barked, making Jim jump.

Nina took a breath to compse herself.

“Sorry, it’s just been a stressful few days for all of us here.” she said more calmly. “But he is in my care and you have my word that he is in no condition to cause anyone any trouble. I won’t be discussing anything relating to Ed until he’s well enough to speak for himself. Now, I have lots of things to do. Can you make this quick?”

“Do you have any idea who might mean you harm?”

“You’re asking me who attacked me?”

“You _know_ who might have attacked you?”

“I know who was responsible. Barbara Kean.”

“Why?”

“How do you know that?”

“She came to see me personally. She insisted The Narrows submit to her control, that my patients pay for their treatment and that she gets a cut of that mone. I said no, she had her guards shoot two of mine then had them grab me and she personally smashed my hand in with a hammer, so yes I’m sure it was her. She admitted to trashing my clinic, but I can’t be sure that the bomb, that went off a bit later was her, so you’ll have to find out.”

“I find it hard to believe that Barbara would risk all she’s managed to build for this.”

“You think I’m lying?” Lee challenged. “Fine, be that way. Maybe you’re exactly as incompetant as everyone round here says.” Lee said caustically.

“I will catch who did this.” Jim promised.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Lee replied.


	29. Bring me a dream, make her the cutest that I’ve ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes to see Barbara  
> Tabby and Butch meet with Ed, Lucius and Nina  
> Isabella is explained  
> Selina shows up  
> Enjoy!

“Barbara. I’ve been told by Lee that you attacked her people in The Narrows.”

“Oh, Jim. You mustn’t take the things she says too seriously. You know she’s always hated me. It’s pitiful, honestly.” Barbara said in an off-hand fashion, only sparing a glance away from her paperwork.

“So your official position is that she’s lying?” Jim asked.

“Look, it’s true I went down there to chat, but I wouldn’t call it an attack.” Barbara said evasively.

“So the people who were shot, the bomb that went off, Lee’s hand being smashed had absolutely nothing to do with you?” Jim asked bluntly.

“Of course not.” Barbara said, sounding distant, peering at her papers.

Jim snatched them away.

“Barbara.” he said to get her attention. “It wouldn’t be wise of you to lie to me.”

Barbara sighed in irritation.

“Jim, it’s _The Narrows_. Nobody has cared about all of the death and destruction that happens down there, why start now? I did go down there to see Lee, it’s true, because it’s a mess down there and I’m considering on insisting The Narrows submits to outside control, for the sake of the people. There’s starvation and illness and violence all over the place and someone with the resources needs to help out. The GCPD has done nothing, so I thought I’d offer a hand. Needless to say, Lee’s enjoying her reign over those poor people and wouldn’t take my help.” Barbara sighed in disappointment.

“So you maintain that Lee is lying?” Jim asked.

“Jim, I hate to break this to you, but she’s not the woman she once was. Do you know she shot Firefly, right?”

“What?” Jim asked in amazement.

“Yes, I was there, as well as a load of other people. If you ask me, even though she no longer has superhuman strength, the Tetch virus messed her up permanently. She’s not goody-two-shoes Dr Thompkins anymore, Jim, however much you’d like her to be. The latest I’ve heard she has a girlfriend _and_ I found out her girlfriend used to be a dominatrix at Pandora’s Box. Can you imagine? I always had her down as Little Miss Straight Vanilla all the way.”

“Of course, Query.” Jim muttered, sitting down.

“You seem shocked, sweetie.” Barbara said, reaching over to masage his wrist.

“Well, I just don’t know how I managed to miss all of this.” Jim said in disbelief. “It was surprising enough that she teamed up with Nygma. Why is she doing all of this?”

“Maybe she just craves a bit of excitement after being so dull for all these years, less predictability, a bit of danger. You went to war, surely you can sympathise with such stupidity. People change, Jim.” Barbara took Jim’s hand, but he shook himself back to reality and shook her off.

“I have to go.” Jim said.

“You’re not staying tonight?”

“No.” Jim said.

“I have a very important phone call to make.” Jim said.

The second he got out into the cold side street Barbara’s safe house was hidden on he dialled the number.

“Harvey, I need your help.” Jim said gruffly. “Barbara needs to be taken down.”

**\------------------------**

Ed had thrown himself into studying all the files Lucius had managed to acquire about Indian Hill with zeal, pleased to finally have a puzzle to get lost in. Lucius and Stephanie had trouble in getting him to remember to take breaks for meals and sleep. Lucius told Ed that information about Isabella hadn’t been fourth coming, but Ed was too consumed with what had been termed ‘The Butch Problem’ to spare the matter much thought. Ed also admitted to Nina the nature of his project and persuaded her to give some background on Butch’s medical conditions. It ended up that she, Ed and Lucius were working on it together as Nina had a lighter workload while she was waiting for her clinic to be restored. As a result, Ed arranged for himself, Lucius and Nina to meet with Butch and Tabitha at Nina’s club, a meeting which Nina lead.

Nina had her people pat Butch and Tabitha down for weapons, before bringing them to a table. Butch seemed calm, now better dressed than before and Tabitha, on edge, glaring at each of them with suspicion.

“What have you got?” Tabitha asked candidly.

“Before we begin, we need to get one thing quite clear.” Nina said. “Tabitha, who are you working for?”

Tabitha gave a sharp impatient sigh.

“What does it matter? Can’t we get on with what we’re all here for?” Tabitha asked.

“Am I right in thinking you are no longer allied with Barbara?” Nina asked directly.

“No, I don’t trust her anymore.” Tabitha replied.

“Why not?”

“She’s power-hungry, selfish, obsessed, _blind_ because of it. She’s going to tear this city apart.” Tabitha replied.

“Is that a yes, or a no?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters enormously.” Nina replied. “You must have heard what she did to me, how she tried to take control of The Narrows. I have to know you’re not gathering information, that you’re not going to turn Ed in to her or Penguin or the GCPD.”

“Not goddamn likely! I don’t trust any of them. I don’t care. As soon as Butch is healed, we’re planning to get the hell out of here. Look, have you got anything useful or not?”

“Yes.” Ed said. “If you’re happy, Nina, can we continue?”

“Fine, I’m happy.” Nina said.

“Okay.” Ed said. “I managed to get Lucius to get the files relating to Strange’s most beloved experiments including his resurrection of Theo Galavan. It’s taken a while for us to piece things together, but Nina thinks she knows a course of treatment that will work.”

“Yes." Nina said. "Butch, your organs have been well-preserved. As far as we can work out to cure you, your body would have to be flushed with antitoxin, slowly drain the blood in your body that’s contaminated with swamp water and Strange’s Lazarus medicine and replace it with healthy blood, then use a defibrillator to deliver a counter-shock to the heart to re-establish normal sinus rhythm.”

“Can you do that?” Tabitha asked, eagerly.

“Myself, no. I don’t have the resources, nor the expertise to create the necessary medicines.”

“Why not?”

“There are three key medicines concerned. For simplicity, Strange seems to have created what we’ll call Lazarus Water and Asclepius Solution, Soteria Water. They’re what might be called a life-giving medicine, a healing medicine and an a miraculous kind of antitoxin respectively, in basic terms. From what I’ve been able to analyse of Butch’s blood-like substance, Butch seems to have absorbed a combination of all three from the swamp water. Lazarus Water keeps cells alive, Asclepius Solution repairs injured tissue, even severely injured tissue with great speed. Soteria Water neutralises the toxins in the body. There’s a problem though.”

“When Indian Hill was raided all of it was contaminated. There’s a formula, but it would require a skilled chemist and specialist substances that are difficult to acquire, and it has to brew under very controlled conditions for an extended period of time.” Lucius explained.

“Can’t you brew it?” Tabitha asked the three of them in general, but they shook their heads.

“No.” Nina said. “It requires a level of skills and expertise, as well as equipment and chemicals none of us has.”

“Can’t you try?”

“That’s like asking me to conduct impromptu brain surgery.” Nina objected. “I’m not prepared to take that gamble with Butch’s life.”

“You're right.” Tabitha said, reluctantly. “So, what do we do?”

“We’ve managed to condense all of the information that should be needed into one file, though.” Nina said, offering up the said file. “If you can find a suitable chemist and doctor in the fields I’ve mentioned on the first page with the skills I’ve listed and can find enough money to convince them, if you issue them with the file, you should be able to cure Butch.” she finished.

“You think so?” Tabitha asked.

“Sure. It’s yours to take.”

“How sure are you this will work?” Tabitha flicked through the folder absently, not understanding a word of it.

“Of course, as a doctor, we’re rarely absolutely sure, but I am sure, enough. We’ve all spent days going through this information.”

“So,” Tabitha looked to Ed and then to Lucius. “Are you going to tell me why you did this?”

“I’ll be honest.” Ed said. “You knew where to find myself and Lucius and honestly, I’m too scared of you to refuse.”

“That didn’t stop you betraying us in the past.” she argued.

“That was then.” Ed said. “Look, we discussed it and if this stops you from handing me in to whoever and not telling anyone that Lucius had been hiding me, we thought we might as well help. Not only that, I was glad of the chance to exercise my brain.”

Tabitha stared at Ed suspiciously for a while, before snatching the folder off of the table and holding it to her chest.

“Fine. Fine.” she shrugged. “We should be going, Butch.” she said, standing up. “Thanks.” she said begrudgingly. “By the way, Fox.” she said, turning it back. “I don’t have anything against you, so I’ll warn you now. He’s a slippery bastard.” Tabitha said, jabbing a finger at Ed. “He’ll stab you in the back and leave you for dead. Have fun.”

**\------------------------**

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Ed said the second he and Lucius got home.

“I- no, I’m okay.” Lucius said shaking his head and sitting down, massaging his temples.

“Are you sure?” Ed asked. “Are you worried? You didn’t believe what Tabitha said, did you?”

“No, Ed, it’s not that.” Lucius said, raising his head. “We need to talk.”

“What’s wrong? Have I done something?”

“No, Ed. It’s not you. You… you remember you asked me to look into Isabella Flynn.”

“You found something.” Ed said, sitting beside Lucius.

“Ed... I’m not sure how to say this. I investigated her records and... there weren’t any. That’s why it’s taken me so long to get back to you. I looked for information about her birth, her medical history, taxes, income. I tried to find information about her early life, but couldn’t find anything. There was absolutely nothing about her until about a week before you met her. So... I had a thought. While I was looking through the information about Indian Hill and the experiments Hugo Strange had been completing, Isabella reminded me of another case. I don’t know how to say this, Ed...” Lucius said, his brow creasing with worry, before taking a breath to steel himself. “The Court of Owls created a clone of Bruce Wayne and it made me wonder. So, I looked into it and it seems that The Court of Owls commissioned Hugo Strange to create a clone of Kristen Kringle. There were detailed notes about Isabella, how they were planning to create a person with a personality and appearance that would be as attractive as possible to you. I don’t know how it was missed before. Perhaps because she was already dead.”

“Isabella...wasn’t real.” Ed whispered in disbelief. “I-I- but wait, _why_? Why did they do that?”

“From what I could tell, the strength of your bond with the Penguin was concerning to them. They saw that together you and the Penguin were a formidable team, with his ambition and talent for strategic planning and your intellect and both of your abilities to sway the public in your favour.” Lucius asked with as much neutrality as possible. “They also were aware of the Penguin’s growing feelings for you and were of the opinion that you returned them, but weren’t ready to admit the fact, so they had to send in a woman you would be guaranteed to be attracted to, to cause friction between the two of you and break apart your partnership.”

“The Court of Owls created Isabella to cause Oswald and I to become estranged?” Ed whispered in disbelief.

“Yes. I’m afraid so.”

“You’re lying.” Ed said, the blood draining from his face.

“I’m not, Ed. I wouldn’t.” Lucius shook his head. “I wouldn’t do something like that to you. You know that.”

“Are you _absolutely_ sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Lucius said.

Ed stared at Lucius silently for around twenty seconds slowly paling further until his skin developed a green tinge. Ed’s fists clenched, his eyes closed, face scrunching up and unsteadily he got up, stumbling forward off the carpet and promptly vomited over Lucius’ floor. Lucius gasped from alarm and a measure of disgust.

“Ed!” he said in alarm, catching Ed’s elbow and allowing the other man to lean on him as he looked like he was about to keel over.

Ed swayed and fell to his knees, managing to avoid the pool of vomit and Lucius crouched beside him.

“I- I’m sorry.” Ed hissed, seeming to swallow down another wave of nausea.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Lucius rubbed Ed’s back the way he remembered his parents doing when he was ill as a child, feeling guilty.

“No, it’s not.” Ed muttered, eyes squeezed shut. “It’s not okay. Oh dear. Oh dear.”

“Steady, Ed.” Lucius could hear Ed counting under his breath to calm down and continued to rub his back.

“I’m okay.” Ed said eventually in a rough voice, straightening up and Lucius saw tears in his eyes.

“Ed?”

“So, what you’re actually telling me is that it was all for nothing?” Ed asked, sounding choked-up.

“What was for nothing?” Lucius asked slowly.

“I killed- I _thought_ I killed my best friend, someone I loved, I destroyed out friendship and for what?” Ed demanded with desolation. “A lie. We both went through all of that and it was all because of someone who didn’t even really exist. I should have seen it. How could I have been so blind? So _blind_ and _stupid, stupid!”_ Ed cried, raising his hands to rake through his hair, digging his fingertips into his scalp and giving a wordless yell of pure vexation.

“Hey, Ed go easy.” Lucius attempted to soothe him.

“How can everything be okay when everything I touch falls to pieces, and I worry, I worry that the world _would_ be a better place without me in it if all I do is destroy everything!” Ed shouted, gesturing wildly.

“That’s not true!” Lucius said passionately, too loudly, grabbing hard at Ed’s hands to still them and Ed flinched.

Lucius took a shaky breath, forcing himself to speak more calmly.

“Ed, listen to me,” he said firmly. “That’s _not_ true. You may be many things, but you are _not_ stupid. I’m going to tell you again; the world would _not_ be a better place without you in it.”

Ed snatched his hands away and shifted away, sliding back to lean against the sofa, knees hugged up against him.

“Don’t lie!” he snapped, tears escaping from his eyes. “I fell in love with a woman grown in a laboratory, programmed to find me. It’s horrible! I should have known it was too good to be true. I ignored all the obvious signs, because I just wanted Kristen back, _still_ , but it was my fault I lost her in the first place, and I was stupid and selfish enough to think I could have everything.” he took a shuddering breath, unheeded tears rolling freely down his cheeks. “Worse than that, was what I did because of Isabella. I tried to kill someone I said was my best friend and then all those people, Lucius…Clever, innocent people, with bright futures, gone forever, because of me, because of how I reacted to that, because I was too stupid to see what was staring me in the face.” the words became more garbled as he struggled to hold in sobs. “ _None_ of that needed to have happened, if I’d stopped to think for just a few minutes. _I_ did all of that, the man you’re looking at, the one you’re sharing your home with! Everyone I’ve ever loved, I’ve killed or driven away. Don’t lie and try to pretend I’m a good person or say they were just silly little mistakes anyone could have made; they weren’t. _I_ made those decisions. I’ll never be able to undo them. Me!” he snapped, giving a gasping sob, head falling into his hands.

“Ed.” Lucius reached to squeeze Ed’s shoulder. “Ed.” he said, more insistently.

Ed looked up at him, lowering his shaking hands to his knees.

“ _Was_ it completely your choice, Ed?” Lucius challenged. “You were used and manipulated by The Court of Owls, Isabella, _Oswald_ , if we’re honest. They all lied to you and used you for their own gain. You know that. You didn’t make The Court of Owls send Isabella to you and you didn’t make Oswald fall in love with you.” Lucius said, increasingly confident as Ed’s gaze lingered on him, unwaveringly. “Ed, even if you had found out Isabella was a clone, would you have been any less angry with the Penguin? He took away your right to find out things for yourself and make your own decisions. In that case, was it really for nothing? I'm not saying your actions following finding out Oswald had killed Isabella were in anyway acceptable, we both know that murdering people is never okay, but when it comes to Isabella entering your life, what if you’d gone on not knowing that Oswald’s feelings for you were selfish love?”

Ed stared at him, frowning for a while.

“I’m so sick of hurting people.” he confessed. “I want it to be over. I just wanted to live a quiet life with someone I loved. It’s what I’ve always wanted. It’s what I _still_ want. But that’s too much to ask for someone like me. If I’m as bad as I can be, maybe I’m responsible for everything bad that happens to me. At least it makes me feel like I’m the one in control. I tried so hard for so long to do the right thing and everything went wrong. If I can’t be loved, at least I’ve made that decision for myself. I think that’s what drove me to kill all those people, to try to become a feared villain. It’s the only way I could get any attention.”

“You’re not unlovable.” Lucius said vehemently. “You’re-” Lucius’ eyes widened for a second, “-just _not_.” he finished lamely. “You’re not to blame for everything bad that happens to you.” he continued. “Yes, you've made a number of bad decisions done awful things but bad things also just happen sometimes and it’s not anyone’s fault. Don’t blame yourself for things you can’t control. If none of that had happened, would you be here, now? I thought you liked it here.”

“I _do_ , but no matter how hard I try I’m constantly waiting for the day I hurt you and I don’t want that to happen. I keep wondering what if I’d done things differently. There are so many things I’ve done that I regret.”

“Ed, I’m not qualified to give you advice, but truly, you’re not a bad, not an evil person. You’re a person who’s troubled. Yes, you've killed people, that was unquestionably wrong and you should feel a lot of remorse for that, but I believe you when you say you do. But me constantly telling you that you should feel guilty for that or being unkind won't help you to change. In the future I know plenty of other people are going to do that so I don't see any point in joining in. You are changing. Here and now, you’re doing good things, you’re helping people, getting healthier, getting better. Sometimes you just have to let go of the past and change. Of course that’s not going to be easy. If you get lost in worrying about what _might_ have been you won’t be present in what _is_ happening, now. The past is gone and can’t be changed, but who you become and what you do in the future is up to you.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I _do_ and the longer I look at you, the more I believe it.” Lucius said.

“Tell me you mean it. Even if you don’t.” Ed asked him, gazing at Lucius through watery eyes.

“I _do_ mean it.”

**\--------------------**

“Nice dressing gown.”

“Oh, my God. What the hell?” Stephanie gasped, pulling her revolver out of her pocket and pointing it at the dark figure leaning against her kitchenette wall.

She focused her sleepy eyes on the person, shoving her messy red curls out of her eyes, seeing Selina Kyle.

“I could have shot you.” Stephanie scolded, returning her revolver to her dressing gown pocket, before looking down at the washed-out satin turquoise robe covered in cherry blossom print self-consciously.

“Sorry.” Selina said carelessly. “I did knock, but there was someone lurking out there and I didn’t fancy waiting and being attacked.”

“I locked the door.” Stephanie objected.

“I picked the lock.”

“I mean when someone locks a door, that’s generally a polite signal that they don’t want random people wandering in.”

“It’s Gotham.” Selina shrugged. “You’re lucky I’m feeling nice; I haven’t damaged anything and I haven’t even stolen anything.”

Stephanie rubbed her eyes bemusedly and blinked several times, as though hoping to wake up from a dream, but Selina was still there, stood in her constantly confrontational stance.

“What…What are you doing here?” Stephanie asked, exhaustedly, leaning back against the counter.

“I heard what Barbara did to The Doc.” Selina explained.

“Right. And?” Stephanie said suspiciously.

“Your offer - of protection; I’ll take it. More than that, I want to help.” Selina stated.

“Help?” Stephanie repeated incredulously. “Kitty cat, I’ve heard a lot about you and the one thing I’ve heard the most is that you rarely do anything purely out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Don’t call me that.” Selina said irritably, blushing.

“I thought it was what you wanted to be called, _Selina_?” Stephanie teased.

“Don’t be patronising.”

The two girls stared at one another wordlessly, weighing up the opposition.

“This was a bad idea.” Selina said, reading Stephanie’s confrontational posture, seeing her hand round her gun, unnerved by her unblinking stare and edging towards the door. “I should-”

“No!” Stephanie said urgently, before removing her hand from the gun and raising both hands in surrender, her shoulders relaxing. “Stay. _Please_. You just gave me a shock. I’m tired, I’ve had a stressful few days. I’m a terrible hostess. Sit down. Make yourself at home.”

“Well I did sort of break in. I’m not surprised you’re on edge. Actually, that’s what I want to talk to you about.”

Stephanie lowered her hands, both girls relaxing.

“Well, would you like a drink? Something to eat?” Stephanie asked.

“What you got?” Selina asked, eyes turning bright.

“Um, coffee, tea, cookies, bread for toast. I should probably get hold of some more food for lunch.” she added, more to herself.

“Do you have jelly for the toast?”

“Yeah, sure. Blackberry and strawberry.”

“Coffee, black, and Blackberry on toast, thanks.” Selina said before making herself comfortable on Stephanie’s sofa with all the entitlement Quiz usually did.

“Right.” Stephanie couldn’t help but smile, turning to make the said toast.

Once the toast was made, Stephanie continued the conversation.

“So, why d’you want to talk about breaking in?” Stephanie asked, whilst she spread the jelly on toast.

“It’s what you do, right? You, Nygma, The Doc and the woman you call Query? Break into places, steal stuff and do your dumb riddle thing and make a lot of money. Well, I want in.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll help steal stuff. You know I’m good at breaking into places. I’m sick of not being taken seriously and lied to by Barbara and Tabby’s too unreliable. I’m not too happy about the state of things in Gotham either. The Doc’s making an actual difference and I want to help. Also, I want a home and money.”

Stephanie watched Selina’s scorn at her treatment from Barbara with interest.

“Why are you turning on Barbara?” Stephanie asked cautiously. “You know she’s dangerous. She won’t be happy.”

“I don’t trust her. There are rumours about things she’s done, about her plans for Gotham, to take it over and I have a bad feeling.” Selina said.

“Like what?”

“Like the rumour going ‘round that she hired The Pyg. What The Pyg did was messed up.” Selina said, nose scrunching up in disgust. “I wouldn’t usually care, but at that I draw the line.”

“You believe the rumours?”

“Well, while I’ve been around, Barbara keeps having secret meetings with people and The Penguin kept storming in with complaints. What you said about her stuck a chord with me. I kept noticing things that don’t add up.”

“I’m going to need more than that to be convinced you won’t go straight and inform on us to her.” Stephanie replied.

“I know for a fact that she had a meeting with the heads of the major gangs in Gotham the other day and I know about what she did to The Doc.”

Stephanie scanned Selina up and down, deciding she seemed genuine.

“I’ll have to clear it with Nina and Ed,” Stephanie said slowly, “but I’ll agree, _provisionally_.”

“Good. Now give me my toast.” Selina snatched the plate and took a huge bite. “’ey! Wherth Mygma?” she asked around the toast before swallowing it. “I heard he lived here.” she added.

“Ed? He’s staying with a friend.” Stephanie stayed, watching Selina with amusement.

“So, you’re the only one living here right now?”

“Yep. Well, me and my cat, Quiz. He’s been weird ever since Ed moved out. Meowing at all hours and searching for him. I think he misses him.”

“I like cats.” Selina said. “Can I crash here then?” Selina asked.

“Pushy.” Stephanie commented. “Um, I don’t see why not, but you have to promise not to bring Tabitha or Barbara here, or anyone else without telling me.”

“Sure. No problem. It’s a deal.”


	30. Run this nothing town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read. Nina, Diedre, Ed, Stephanie and Selina meet and other stuff happens.  
> Sorry Selina's first heist happens off screen, but we have important stuff to get to about now and I don't have time!  
> Enjoy!

“So,” Nina began, straightening the papers on the table in front of her.

She, Diedre, Ed and Stephanie were sat across from Selina like an interview board in the cleared-out Riddle Factory.

“How come you decided to take up Stephanie’s offer?” Nina asked.

“I told her, I don’t trust Barbara, Tabby’s unreliable all caught up with Butch and I need somewhere I can stay with reliable employment.”

“So you say.” Nina said. “And yet not long ago, you came down here and attempted to kidnap Ed with Barbara on the orders of The Penguin.”

“That was _before_.” Selina said.

“I want protection and I’m offering to work with you in return. I’m can get into places no one else can. I’m smart. I can be useful to you.”

“What made you decide to betray Barbara?” Ed asked.

“She had no need to do what she did to The Doc. I know she’s plotting to take over Gotham, but I don’t things will be pretty once she’s in charge.”

“That tallies with what Tabitha said.” Ed said in an undertone to Nina and Nina nodded.

“It’s true. She’s having some sort of affair with Gordon, but I think she’s using it to get him to do what she wants. She keeps having secret meetings with gang leaders. She and Tabby had some row about Barbara wanting to be the Queen of Gotham and Tabby saying she’s a terrible leader, which I must agree with. She’s rubbish at looking after people. She wants people to worship her, she doesn’t care about making the city a better place to live. I’m no fan of The Penguin, but you can’t say that he hasn't improved Gotham in a lot of ways, even if it’s only temporarily.”

“You’re right.” Diedre said. “The problem with Barbara and The Penguin is that they’ve got no vision for an enduring legacy. They just want to make their stamps on the city and people to remember them, they wouldn’t do anything to improve things I it didn’t boost their ego.”

“Right.” Selina nodded eagerly. “But you, Doc, are doing stuff to save lives, not for your own sake. Like today, you all met me here and I get the impression you’re all equals working together to get a job done. You’re not doing it to boost your ego. I like that. I don’t want to work for people who are constantly fighting with one another. I don’t care about Gotham’s dumb hierarchy. I just want a decent life. One where I can enjoy living, not just surviving.”

“Look, I know you’re good at breaking in and out of impossible places,” Ed said, “and you’re sharp… but from your history you don’t seem to be good at loyalty. No offence, I just mean you’ve got used to working on your own, not as part of a team, for a variety people with different management styles. You’ve worked with Fish, Oswald, Barbara, Gordon and alone and for who knows who else. When we plan a heist, we have to be loyal to one another and trust each other totally. We work together to come up with an intricate plan and it only works if we stick to it. No going off on your own and improvising. No unnecessary recklessness. You do that and you risk getting us _all_ caught.”

“What’s more, how can we be sure you won’t sell us out to someone?” Diedre said.

“I won’t do that.” Selina told her, before looking to Ed. “The only reason I’ve never stuck to a single boss is ‘cause I’ve never worked for anyone who’s loyal back. I’ll do what you say, but I do expect you to make proper use of me. I can help you plan stuff, you know. I’ll bet I know stuff you all don’t.”

Ed watched as Selina crossed her arms and stuck out her chin rebelliously.

“Speaking personally, I’m prepared to give you a try.” Ed said. “We can do a smaller trial heist and we can see how you’ll do. Do you have any further questions?” Ed asked Nina and Diedre.

“Yes.” Diedre said. “You clearly know Barbara’s our enemy. We need intel on her-”

“I’m not being a spy.” Selina interrupted. “I’ll tell you everything about her and her plans that I know, but I won’t be a spy. I can’t be doing with the risk. What would she do, if she found out what I was doing? She’d immediately be suspicious if I started trying to get close to her. I was Tabitha’s friend, not Barbara’s.”

“Oh, no we wouldn’t ask you to do that.” Diedre said hurriedly. “It would just be useful if you could tell us what you do know about Barbara, so we can get a better picture of her, so we know how to fight her better. Like, do you know if Barbara was the one who set that bomb on Nina?”

Selina glanced down into her lap, expression darkening.

“Yes, she did. That’s why I’m here. I had suspicions, so I did some investigating. Apparently on a whim, because she was frustrated when you wouldn’t submit to her, she went to some assassin called the Toymaker and had him set the bomb. She and Tabby had a row about it afterwards and Tabby walked out to leave the city and find treatment for Butch. I think Barbara regretted it, but more because she was so heavy-handed about it and was worried when Gordon came asking questions. I don’t think he has evidence to prove she did it though.”

“It wasn’t planned, then?” Nina asked.

“No. I do think it was an impulsive thing, especially knowing Barbara.”

“Okay.” said Nina. “Well, Selina, we’ll give you a try, if that’s alright with you, Diedre?”

“Yes.” Diedre said. “I think that would be a good idea.”

“Cool, can I move now?” Stephanie asked. “This whole interview thing is making me uncomfortable.”

“Go ahead.” Nina said. “Selina, do you mind giving us some privacy? We’re just going to be discussing Narrows business. Nothing that sensitive.”

“No problem. See you later, Stephanie.” Selina said, getting up to leave.

“Right.” Nina said, becoming business like. “I have an agenda.” Nina said, tapping the page in front of her with her pen.

“Too right, she’s gone all professional on us.” Diedre said. “Think of this as a committee meeting.”

“Seriously,” Nina said, “The four of us are the leaders of The Narrows. I may be the figurehead, but you three are integral to the running of things, as you know. There are going to be a lot of people; Barbara, The Penguin, gang leaders who want to take us down. We need a plan of the things we’re going to do to improve The Narrows and how. We also need to make sure the people here are behind us, so they will only want us as leaders. I want what’s best for the people here, but they don’t always know what’s best for them themselves.”

“True.” Ed said and Stephanie shot him a glare. “What?” Ed said. “Apart from you. It’s true.”

“You’re right.” Stephanie admitted, sighing.

“What’s the plan?” Ed asked.

“Well, Nina and I talked about this and as we see it there are four main issues; healthcare, safety, utilities and education.” Diedre said.

“What I think we need to do,” Nina continued, “is to work out how much money we can gather to fund everything, use any contacts we might have that will help. I think what we need to do is work to create a school, a better clinic than the one we presently have and a community group centre of sorts. For that we obviously need resources, but we also need teachers, nurses, preferably another doctor and just people in general to help out.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Ed asked. “I think we should also try to start a library which helps to teach children to read. I think one of the biggest reasons all of the people here turn to crime is because they’re not well educated enough of have any qualifications to do anything else. Also, the adults could do with some education to be honest and it needs to be separate from the school. They won’t want to be patronised.”

“I think you're right.” Nina readily agreed. “Another thing I want to do, to make all of this possible, is to create a kind of committee of community representatives. We all know that most people here are in one gang or another, but I don’t think having a meeting of the gang leaders would solve anything as they’re mostly in it for their own gain. They’re not that interested in the welfare of their people.”

“How do we find people that _are_ concerned about that, though?” Ed asked.

“I can ask around.” Diedre said. “We might be able to persuade people to vote on their representative.”

“Anyway, once we do that, we can start talks about the other things.” Nina finished.

\-----------------------

The first heist involving Selina went without a hitch and it was decided that Selina could continue to live with Stephanie and Ed would stay with Lucius. Stephanie couldn't guess what the problem was when Nina asked her for a private meeting, looking serious on the day before The Riddle Factory was scheduled to reopen. As she stepped into Nina’s consulting room, Stephanie could immediately tell that Nina was nervous, given all the hand wringing she was doing.

“There’s something I need you to do for me, Stephanie. It’s a delicate matter.”

“Oh, why?” Stephanie asked, interested, flopping into the chair and crossing her legs at the knee.

“It’s concerning Ed.”

“Isn’t it always?” Stephanie said with a laugh.

“The thing I need you to do…you won’t like it.” Nina paused, watching Stephanie calculatingly and biting her lower lip.

When she seemed to be lost in thought, Stephanie spoke.

“Get on with it, Nina. The suspense is killing me.”

“Although I can’t go into detail, Ed is doing very well. We all agree he’s well enough to resume The Riddle Factory tomorrow, but there’s one area that’s concerning me. The Penguin.”

“Which part of the area of The Penguin? The fact that Ed was soppy on him and only just seems to have realised? The fact that the trauma of shooting The Penguin still hasn’t faded and lurks about him like a ghost? How The Penguin and Ed’s identity as The Riddler is inextricably interlinked? The fact that we’re all scared The Penguin’s going to see how strong we’ve become down here and come down on the pretext of looking for Ed, but really is looking to take over?”

“All of the above.” Nina admitted. “However, I see an opportunity for us to solve all of those problems in one fell swoop. What I don’t know is if The Penguin is still holding a candle for Ed. Whether or not that is, is crucially important.”

“What, because now Ed and Foxy are sweet on each other?”

“It doesn’t _just_ concern them. It concerns all of us. Penguin’s rule of Gotham is nearing its end. I’ve been watching what’s going on. Lucius, Diedre’s friends who collect information, the info the kids I've sent to tail Barbara gave us the other day, they’re all telling me the same thing. Barbara Kean’s been working to supply ammunition and weapons to the city’s most powerful gangs. She’s been working hard to get them to cooperate. Jim Gordon has been made Captain of the GCPD and is encouraging them to turn on The Penguin. I’ve also heard that Jim and Barbara are getting… cosy.”

“You think they’re going to put together an army of sorts and start a war against Penguin?”

“I _know_ they will. Barbara’s cleverer than she looks. I know she wants to rule Gotham. She knows exactly what makes Jim tick.”

“I suppose you’re thinking that Ed and The Penguin’s relationship will determine where The Narrows stands in the immanent war.”

“Yes. We can’t plan for how The Narrows will survive the war until Ed and The Penguin have had their confrontation. We also need to find out where Ed stands. He’s a great friend and a valuable ally now, but we need to know he won’t betray us. I’d like to think he wouldn’t, but like you said, he loved Oswald. There’s always the possibility he might go back to him. We need to get him to make up his own mind.”

“You don’t think he’d do that. Do you?”

“Stephanie, I know you like him and trust him, but you have to face facts. I know it’s not a nice thought, but you have to remember Ed’s been a killer. He choked my friend, his girlfriend Kristen, to death, he killed two police officers thoughtlessly, several civilians, six academics, two chess players, he stabbed an actor on stage, he tried to frame my boyfriend at the time for a crime he didn’t commit, he tried to kill his best friend, Oswald, maybe more people I don’t know about. Granted, it’s been a while since anything like that happened. We have to be realistic.”

“Even realistically, it wouldn’t make sense for him to turn back to the Penguin, at this point." Stephanie argued. "So far, his relationship with The Penguin has only caused him a lot of trouble. I know how he went off the rails when he thought The Penguin was dead. That’s without mentioning how emotionally unstable The Penguin is. His temper tantrums at barely any provocation are notorious. I don’t want Ed to become a casualty. That’s without considering how dangerous the work that Penguin does is. If Ed goes back to him, I can’t help but think Ed will wind up dead. Lucius would be heartbroken – and honestly so would I.”

“I _think_ Ed will stick with us, but I need to be sure. I want to trust him, but I dare not until I’m absolutely sure.”

“So, what do you expect me to do about it?”

“We need to bring their confrontation forward. I would have done it sooner, but I didn’t think that Ed was ready mentally back then.”

“But he is now?”

“As ready as he’ll ever be. We need to create a situation where we bring Penguin into The Narrows to meet with Ed, so he has to respect the rules of our turf, but one where I’m not obviously the one in charge. We’re not ready for a turf war yet. I need you to make the phone call.”

“Why me?”

“Because Oswald Cobblepot will know my voice.”

“Why can’t Diedre do it?”

“Out of the three of us, I know the only person Ed will forgive for betraying him - it’s you.”

**\---------------------------------**

“Hello Mr Penguin.”

“Who is this?”

“Isn’t that a question!” said the voice on the other end with glee. “You can carry me everywhere you go, and I am not heavy. What am I?”

Oswald was thrown for a second by the question and paused in trying to recall if he remembered the voice.

“Are you asking me a riddle?” he asked, irresistibly reminding himself of the first time he’d met Ed Nygma. “Do you work for Nygma?” he demanded.

“Another interesting question.” said the voice, losing none of its cheeriness.

“Your name.” he answered after a short pause to solve the clue. “What’s yours?” he asked.

“Oh, I have a variety to choose from.” the voice said lightly.

“Is there a point to this? Never mind. Just tell me where the hell Ed is?” he said with growing impatience.

“Where many jobs may be on the line.” the voice answered promptly.

“Excuse me?”

“I’ll make it easy for you; a workplace, mostly satisfactory.” the voice said, a mirthful smile could almost be heard in the voice.

“You make it your mission to be irritating, don’t you?” Oswald replied, huffing. “A factory.” he answered the riddle. “What kind?”

“Well, what does Ed manufacture?”

“On first name terms, are we?” Oswald commented with interest. “Riddles.”

“Got it in one! Be there this evening at nine seventeen sharp.”

“Wait, wait, where is that?” Oswald asked.

“Come to The Narrows. The moment you arrive, I’ll have someone direct you there.”

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

“That’s up to you.” the voice said indifferently. “If you’re not there, you’re the one who’ll lose out. Bye, bye Mr Penguin.”

“Wait, you still haven’t told me who you are.” Oswald barked.

“I may be a person, a puzzle or a machine. I begin with the beginning of the end and end with the middle of the start. Who am I? See you later.” the voice said, the receiver being replaced with a jarring clunk.


	31. You say you love me, but you act like you don’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's about what you'd expect. The Penguin turns up at The Riddle Factory and it's similar to the scene with Lee, but there are some differences and in my opinion the dynamic is different. This one isn't long.  
> Enjoy!

“Jeez, Ed. Could you be any more extra?” Stephanie said. 

“What?”

“Enough glitter for you?” Stephanie asked sardonically, mouth quirking into a smile.

“There’s no such thing as too much glitter. Glitter makes everything better.” Ed said with a confident smile.

“And here I was thinking my mask was a bit much.” Stephanie grinned.

“You look sensational.” Diedre assured him. “Foxy would love it.” she teased.

This time Ed didn’t argue about her insinuations about him and a man, only laughed in what could only be termed a giggle and blushed sweetly.

“It’s not him I’d be worried about.” Nina cut in, seeming worried, the crowd parting so she could get past. “We have a visitor. I don’t know how it happened but look.” she pointed over people’s heads.

“What should we do?” Ed asked nervously. “Does he have henchmen with him?”

“Women, actually and only two.” Nina said. “I don’t want him seeing me. I’m not ready for a turf war yet.”

“He won’t be interested in you. He’ll be here for Ed.” Stephanie pointed out.

“You go, Steph and I and the crowd can look after Ed.” Diedre assured her.

“Okay.” Nina said, before slipping away, making for the upper floor.

“What do you want to do?” Stephanie asked Ed as the crowd parted, booing as The Penguin’s henchmen pushed people out of the way.

“I’ll handle it.” Ed said in an undertone, before stepping into the crowd where they were reluctantly parting around The Penguin.

Ed’s posture changing, turning back into the showman the audience had grown to love and The Penguin made it through until he was stood a few feet away from Ed. The second Ed met his gaze, something strange happened in Ed’s stomach where it felt like he’d been in a lift falling many floors in seconds and it had jolted to a halt and he could hear his heart beating in his ears with nerves, but he was strongly aware of those around him expecting him to stand strong and fight, reminding himself of Diedre and Stephanie stood firmly beside him. The experience was strangely surreal. Oswald was back to his dapper self, his hair styled slightly different from when Ed had last seen him, his clothes probably worth more than cumulatively the worth of half of the people in the room.

“What brings your majesty down to our rabble?” he said in an announcement directed at The Penguin, but clearly for the benefit of the crowd.

Ed surprised himself at the Riddler’s confident voice.

“Ed, nice to see you.” The Penguin said with an uncomfortably taut smile. “Whatever the hell this is, it’s over.”

“I don’t think so.” Ed said, meeting Oswald’s eyes in challenge, before raising his voice to address the room. “Ladies and gentlemen, the good king of Gotham has just informed me he wants to shut us down. How do you feel about that?”

The room was filled with open booing and shouting garbled comments of anger. It gave Ed a rush to know his power here, how he had people who looked upon him with admiration, rather than backing away in fear, unlike Oswald.

“You hear that?” Ed said voice lowering to a purr, smirking, stepping closer to the Penguin, whose eyes narrowed crossly. “That’s the sound of democracy. The _people_ have spoken.” he said. “And my name is The Riddler.” he added before turning to make his way back to the stage, leaving The Penguin to scuttle after him, Diedre and Stephanie acting as a barrier.

“What time is it?” he asked the crowd, once on centre stage.

“Riddle time!” everyone shouted in reply.

“What time is it?” he asked more loudly.

“Riddle time!”

“That’s right, it’s riddle time at The Riddle Factory!”

“You want to be entertained?” The Penguin interrupted, getting up behind him, leaving his henchwomen to be swallowed by the crowd. “Then I’ll beat him.” he told the crowd.

There was laughter and dubious muttering.

“Oswald, you don’t want to-” Ed said in an undertone.

“No, go on.” The Penguin said facing him, a competitive glint in his eye. “Let’s make it a challenge. I will beat you and when I win you will close this place down or offer me a significant percentage of the profits. If you win, I leave you in peace. How about that?”

Ed tugged Oswald further back on the stage by the elbow, lowering his voice.

“The people here are relying on the money we make. It’s saving their lives.” Ed protested.

“Don’t pretend you care about them.” Oswald scoffed.

“I _do_ care!” Ed said, surprising himself by the genuine passion in his own voice.

“So, you’re too scared to take the challenge?”

“Of course, he isn’t!” Enigma interrupted who’d edged onto stage while they’d been arguing stepping forward into the spotlight, standing in front of the two men. “Ladies and Gentlemen! A gauntlet has been laid at the Riddler’s feet.” Enigma announced. “May I present our contestant, Gotham’s _much esteemed,_ the Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot.”

This was met with a cacophony of booing. Ed hurriedly moved to the front of the stage beside her, dragging Oswald with him, before Stephanie stirred the crowd up enough to lynch Oswald, which seemed a distinct possibility.

“ _He_ thinks that he knows what’s good for the city.” she shouted, not bothering to hide the anger in her voice. “ _He_ thinks that we shouldn’t be raising money to heal you and your children, in fact, I think he’d like that money for himself!”

There was further booing.

“Just get on with it.” Oswald snapped impatiently. “Get on with the show, Ed.” he said, turning to him.

“Alright, enough!” Ed shouted, calling the audience’s attention back. “Enigma, prepare the timer.” he ordered.

The Penguin jumped, peering at the girl.

“Enigma.” he muttered, smiling. “Of course.”

Enigma glared in his direction behind her mask, then nodded curtly at Ed before strutting to the timer.

“I can sneak up on you or be right in front of you without you knowing, but when I reveal myself you will never be the same. What am I?” Ed asked.

Enigma flinched for a second before flipping the timer and Ed heard her give an irritated sigh. Penguin laughed.

“You’re so predictable, Ed.” Oswald said, grinning. “The answer is betrayal.”

“That answer is…correct.” Ed said.

There was reluctant clapping. So the game continued on and Enigma set the timer for Oswald to come up with his own riddle. While they waited for him to think of a riddle, Stephanie pulled Ed to the back of the stage to whisper to him.

“Ed, are you okay?”

“Of course.” Ed said, annoyed. “You’re the one who got me into this. You know I can answer any riddle.”

“That’s not what I meant. You seem upset.”

“I’m not upset!” Ed hissed back, stepping away before raising his voice. “Okay, Mr Penguin, you’ve had enough time to think of a riddle. I hope you’ve come up with a good one.”

“I have.” Oswald replied confidently.

“Then ask away.”

“What three words are said too much, yet not enough, meant by few, but wanted by all?”

Ed supressed a flinch.

“ _That’s_ your riddle?” Ed said incredulously. “You’re kidding right?”

“What’s the answer?” Oswald asked, turning to Ed, expression deadpan.

“You can’t possibly mean that after all this time.” Ed muttered, for Oswald’s benefit, momentarily forgetting the audience.

“What’s the answer?” Oswald repeated resolutely.

“Easy. I love-...” the words stuck in his throat “The answer is I love-”

“I love _what_ Ed?”

“That’s not my name.”

“Then what’s the answer?” Oswald prompted.

“You tricked me.” Ed said under his breath, stage smile becoming strained. “You’re trying to awaken a love that isn’t there.”

“If that’s true, there shouldn’t be a problem then, should there? Just say the words.” Oswald replied stepping closer.

“I won’t say it.” Ed said obstinately.

“Time’s up!” Enigma interrupted. “We have our winner. The prize is yours, Mr Penguin.” Enigma said, with a bow.


	32. All caught up in the way we were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Baby by Marina - listen to it! Not while you're reading this bit, though, cause it has a different atmosphere, but the lyrics are very relevant.  
> Given the previous chapter you can tell what's about to happen, but things end differently with my Ed and Oswald than they did with Gotham's Ed and manipulative Lee.  
> Major Nygmobblepot in this chapter although I do demonise Oswald a bit in this fic (because it suits my purposes, but I love him really) and that starts here.  
> Bonus: Batman and Catwoman arguing like an old married couple and the Cluemaster and Spoiler strike again.

Diedre and Stephanie had been eager to send the club away once Stephanie had declared the winner as everyone had been vying for Oswald’s blood, but he’d somehow disappeared. Nina had come to see Ed and tell him that they’d discuss the problem of The Riddle Factory being shut down later before helping to attend to the crowd.

Seeing Oswald again like that in front of an audience, especially with the mental chess they’d been playing, had been unnerving. Standing so close to a man who he’d thought he’d killed and who’d as good as killed him was terrifying. It only made it clearer to Ed the difference between the man he’d been before he’d been frozen from now and being so strongly reminded of who he’d been, in front of so many people, felt exposing.

Ed stayed on the stage now that everyone had left the building, turning over the problem in his head, trying to unpick his feelings about the whole situation. When Ed heard a familiar uneven step along with the tap of a cane on the floor, he tensed.

“Why did you set up such a conspicuous club?” Oswald’s voice rung out across the room. “Selling the elite’s belongings _back_ to the elite. Don’t tell me you honestly thought I wouldn’t get to hear about this and come after you.”

Ed heard him limp onto the stage and move right behind him and slowly turned to face Oswald.

“You wanted my attention.” Oswald said with a smirk.

“You’re so self-centred. Not everything is about you, Oswald.” Ed said, not quite masking his anger or fear, no longer buoyed by the crowd, feeling uncomfortably naked, alone with Oswald for the first time in a long time. “I did it because it was a good way to make money fast and help the people here.” Ed said with more conviction.

“Oh, please.” Oswald laughed. “You don’t care about the common people. This is about _you_ and your ego.” Oswald prodded a finger at Ed, stepping closer, the closest he’d physically been to him in a long time. “Your restless desire to be admired, in the spotlight. I _know_ you. We’ve been through all of this before. I’ve tried to kill you, you’ve tried to kill me, but we both know that neither us really wants the other dead. You were at point blanc range, that day, on the pier. There’s no way you should have missed my heart or head, but you chose not to shoot me there, because perhaps even though you weren’t aware of it, you didn’t want to kill me. You know it’s the same reason I froze you in ice, instead of killing you. I wanted to keep you safe. It’s clear that fate has other plans for us. I _see_ you like nobody else can. The real you. _Him_. The Riddler. And I know the truth. _You- love- me_. You’ve loved me all along.”

Ed grabbed Oswald and pulled him, twirling him round so that his back was close against Ed’s front, flicking a knife out of his pocket and holding it to Oswald’s throat. He felt, rather than heard, Oswald gasp and his cane clattered to the ground.

“You’re wrong.” Ed said, his voice a low purr in Oswald’s ear.

He felt Oswald tremble against him, his head full of the painfully familiar musky spiced scent of Oswald’s cologne.

“Okay.” Oswald whispered back, in a faintly shaking voice, attempting to replicate Ed’s tone. “So do it.” he said, turning his head enough that he avoided the knife, but could meet Ed’s eyes with his verdigris ones, sparking in the spotlight, the pupils dark. “Kill me.” Oswald said. “Kiss me... do _something_.”

Ed pulled the knife closer, but the muscles in his hand locked, and his throat closed-up at the thought of slitting Oswald’s throat. Oswald gasped softly and Ed could feel the tension building up in his body as though it were part of his own. Ed remembered only too well Oswald staring up at him imploringly and then the shock in his gaze as he clutched at his bullet wound. The combination of the heat of being under the spotlight, in a suit, holding another person close and the memory made Ed feel faint.

As Ed made no further move, Oswald’s hand settled on top of his and moved over it in a gentle caress. Ed was barely breathing, but he felt Oswald relax slightly, leaning against him a little.

“You can do so much better than this tiny wreck in the back of beyond.” Oswald said softly. “You could be great, you know, with the right help. Don’t you remember how powerful we were together, side by side? We ruled this city together. Wasn’t it wonderful?” Oswald whispered. “Come back and be my partner... in business, in crime, in life, in love. I know deep down, it’s what you want.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Oswald.” Ed replied.

“I _know_.”

Oswald turned in Ed’s arms, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the knife and forcing it down and away from him.

It was hard to say who moved first, but before Ed had time to overthink, his lips met Oswald’s. He was faintly aware of the clatter of his knife falling to the floor, but otherwise all the restless activity and tearing itself to shreds that his brain always did fell into silence. Oswald’s lips were warm and soft, and sloppy and inexpert, but very determined and instinctively Ed responded, clinging to the other man. It felt really good, Ed realised and he wanted more, pressing harder against Oswald's mouth and nipping at him in retaliation, before opening his lips slightly to let the other man in. Quickly the kisses turned hungry and desperate and Ed was a little surprised to feel his back hit the wall. There was a moment where they both panted for breath for a second before Oswald continued his assault on Ed’s lips, his tongue invading Ed’s mouth and he began pawing at his jacket.

That second of pause had been a second too long for Ed’s brain, as it flung him an image of Lucius smile and how in that moment, he’d felt the magnetic urge to lean in and kiss him. It brought into relief how wrong everything about this was. Oswald was the wrong height and shape, he felt different, looked different, smelled different, and he was just trying to acquire Ed again to use him to rebuild his empire. No matter how good kissing Oswald felt, his heart felt differently.

Oswald looked at Ed and saw the Riddler, Ed’s mask designed to protect him from the world and Oswald loved _that_ , the version of him that was mostly fake, not Edward Nygma.

Ed pulled his mouth away from Oswald.

“Oswald, stop.” he said.

“Not now.” Oswald mumbled before leaning back in.

“No, _stop_!” Ed said more firmly pushing Oswald away who stumbled back, steadying himself on the back of a conveniently placed chair seeming dazed.

Ed fought the impulse to wipe his mouth as he picked up his jacket.

“I can’t do this.” Ed said, stumbling away, unable to meet Oswald’s gaze.

“What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“I just- I just- I can’t. I’m sorry. This doesn’t feel right.”

“Ed-” Oswald said, reaching to stroke Ed’s cheek, but Ed batted him away.

“I mean it!” Ed said, more loudly. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m sorry, but I- I have to go.”

“Where? Why?”

“I need time... to think. I’m sorry.”

“Ed!”

\---------------------------------

“Listen, when you said ‘Would you like to go out and fight some crime?’, I didn’t realise you meant literally, crouching on a rusty old fire escape in a dark alley, in the drizzle with you in that dumb balaclava.”

“Shh, quiet. How do you expect to catch anyone if you won’t stop talking and pay attention?”

“You look like something out of a bad spy film.” Selina continued, tugging at the dark wool covering Bruce’s features.

“I’m trying to help people here. You didn’t have to come, but you said you’d love to and all you’ve done is complain.” Bruce said, becoming irritable.

“I’m just saying that I think- oh, Bruce, look over there!” Selina pointed as she noticed a glimmer of activity by a lit window and saw the tail of a dark cloak disappearing through a lit window on a roof not far away. “Yes, let’s get ‘em.” she hissed, running up the fire escape they were half-way onto and running and jumping over the rooftops finding links many would have missed, Bruce in her wake. She crouched behind a chimney stack and peered out, waiting for Bruce to join her.

“Okay, what do we do?” she whispered to him when he arrived.

“We- oh!” Bruce broke off as the cloaked figure hopped nimbly out of the window again. “Hey!” he shouted leaping forward and the slight person twisted round in surprise, backing away. He raised a hand to grab for them, but, apparently a skilled fighter, they grabbed his wrist, pulling downwards sharply and using his arm as point to pivot and to propel themselves into the air. In a gymnastic feat, they put their legs around Bruce’s neck, using their full body weight to force him to collapse to the ground. They then kicked him out of the way, leaping to their feet and getting ready to run off. Selina rushed after them, but they jumped up onto her shoulders, sending her falling backwards with the same move, making to run. Bruce tackled them to the ground, before they could go anywhere, and they struggled reaching out blindly to something on the wall beside them. Bruce, hardly noticing the move, yanked at the person’s hood, but before he could get a look at the person’s face his head was hit with blinding pain and in a swirl of purple cloak, the figure disappeared into the shadows.

Selina, nearly tripping as she saw Bruce being hit by the brick, stumbled to his side, ignoring the figure that ran off, dropping the brick as they went.

“Bruce, are you okay?” she asked urgently, reaching out for him, where he was clutching his head, groaning in pain.

“Ah.” he attempted to get up unsteadily. “I’ll be okay.”

“Subtle, jumping out like that.” Selina snapped.

“Alright, I got hit on the head, there’s no need to rub it in.” he replied gruffly, swaying onto his feet, leaning heavily on Selina. “Come on, let’s have a look.” he said, pointing to the window.

“Well, take it easy.” Selina warned. “There’s no rush. It’s a bit late to do anything useful. We’ve lost them now.”

“You don’t know that.” Bruce argued.

They both walked over to the window, seeing it was still open and, after a moment’s hesitation, jumped in.

The room they were in seemed to be an office, or more likely personal study the back end of a well-off person’s apartment. It was mostly undisturbed, but there was a broken vase across the room. Selina caught sight of a pair of feet and carefully moved around the desk, so as not to upset anything.

“Oh, damn.” Selina said, looking at the crumpled figure on the floor.

The man had a dazed expression frozen on his face and had been stabbed in the heart. Bruce stepped up behind her, pointing at the piece of paper that had been laid across his chest.

“There’s a note.” Bruce said, leaning forward to pick it up. “‘At the World’s Fair in Paris, when the first International Congress of Electricity was held, Constantin Perskyi made the first known use of which word, which would later become a popular entertainment device? The Cluemaster.’” he read the print. “Someone’s written ‘-television. Look for the show producer Herbert Ziegler. Good luck. The Spoiler.’.”

“That would have been added later by the woman we just saw.” Selina said.

“Woman?”

“Didn’t you smell it?”

“Smell what?”

“Her perfume.” Selina said impatiently.

“ _Her_?”

“Well, it’s more likely. It smelt feminine. Roses and peach, no, not peach, maybe nectarine? I’ve smelt that scent somewhere before, _recently_.” Selina’s brow creased as she tried to remember.

“I was getting attacked and you were smelling her perfume?”

Selina ignored him.

“And didn’t you notice what colour she was wearing?” she continued.

“Dark purple – oh right! The same colour as this writing.” Bruce realised. “So, it follows that she didn’t commit the crime, she came here to offer up a clue, maybe stop it from happening, but was too late. Wait- if that’s true, why didn’t she just go to the police? Does she have something to hide? _We_ should tell the police.”

“No!” Selina objected. “If we do that, we’ll be suspects. That’s probably why The Spoiler did this. Tell you what, we’ll get you home, get Alfred to look at your head, then we’ll wait until this guy is found and the police appeal for information, _then_ we tell them we saw someone coming through the window.”

“Fine, but I’ll hold you to that.” Bruce warned.

“Right, but I’m seeing you home, before that head wound really hits you and you die on me.”


	33. You gotta step into the daylight and let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Daylight by Taylor Swift which I love, love love! The lyrics are gorgeous and fit Ed's journey to this point so well, the music is beautiful. Also Lucius means 'light' so it's perfect!  
> FINALLY! Ed and Lucius talk about feelings. I'm a sucker for awkward cute love confessions.

Ed rushed all the way home and was wandering around Lucius appointment calling his name. Apparently, Lucius had been asleep for he emerged from his bedroom, bleary eyed and in a dressing gown.

“Ed, what is it?” he asked.

Ed came face to face with him, falling still and staring unblinkingly at him for what felt like a very long time, while nibbling his lower lip.

“Is everything alright?” Lucius asked slowly, taking a cautious step forward.

Ed barrelled towards him and flung his arms around him in a tight hug. Lucius body went stiff in surprise, but when he realised it really was just a hug, he relaxed slightly and patted Ed gently on the back.

“This is very nice, and I’m flattered,” Lucius said, his voice muffled against Ed’s shoulder, “but I’m not entirely sure what this is all in aid of.”

Ed held Lucius at arm’s length, before backing away slightly, head bowed slightly, his eyes slipping away from Lucius.

“I did something bad.” Ed said nervously.

“What happened? Nobody’s hurt, are they? _You_ aren’t, are you?” Lucius asked with concern.

“I... I just... Oswald came to see me.”

“Penguin was _here_?” Lucius asked sharply in confusion.

“Well, he was in the Narrows, looking for me, at The Riddle Factory.” Ed explained.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked looking Ed up and down, grasping him by the elbows.

“I’m not hurt.”

“I didn’t only mean physically.”

“I’m fine.” Ed affirmed. “Well, I am now that you’re here. But I’m a bit shaken up and... confused.” Ed said with embarrassment.

“I suppose you want to talk about it, or you wouldn’t have woken me up. Let’s sit down.” Lucius suggested leading Ed to his sitting area, and they sat down on the sofa, Lucius noticing how close Ed was sat.

“I- I think Oswald is still in love with me.” Ed said, his words rushed. “I’m not sure what I should do about it.”

Lucius watched Ed’s cheeks flush and the way he stared at Lucius, the whites of his eyes showing for a second as he waited on tenterhooks for Lucius’ response.

“What do you _want_ to do about it?” Lucius asked, voice carefully metered so as not to spook Ed.

“It made me realise some things and I know what I want, but I don’t think I can have what I want.” Ed’s blush darkened.

Lucius frowned, trying to decode this statement and failing.

“What was it that happened exactly?” he asked.

This question only seemed to make Ed more uncomfortable.

“If I tell you, will you promise not to tell the police?” Ed asked.

“Was anyone killed or injured?”

“Nobody.” Ed said with calm certainty and Lucius believed him.

“Then I won’t say a word.” Lucius promised.

“And, you might be cross.” Ed said anxiously.

“You can’t know that.” Lucius said gently.

“We were doing our show and somehow Oswald got to hear about it. He came in with two bodyguards, but he didn’t harm anybody, just came right up to me.” Ed explained. “He was going to stop us, but instead he said suggested a challenge. Oswald said that if he could answer my riddle and pose one of his own that I couldn’t answer he’d get the object and close the place down and if not, we’d get to run the place without him interfering. I asked him a riddle and he got it and then he asked me one. He asked me ‘What three words are said too much, yet not enough, meant by few, but wanted by all?’”

“I love you.” Lucius answered.

Ed’s breath caught in his throat at hearing Lucius say the words aloud.

“Yes.” Ed breathed. “I couldn’t work out why he chose it. I kept wondering if he was trying to rake up bad memories, or did he mean it, was he just trying to embarrass me, or did he think that I loved him and wanted to say it to him and it was his way of acknowledging it?” Ed said, hurried words running together.

“Did you ask him?”

“No. I ran out of time to answer and I let him win. Afterwards, he came back and said that he knew I loved him and always had done.”

“ _Do_ you?” Lucius asked sharply.

Ed’s eyes flicked up to meet Lucius dark gaze and found himself completely unable to look away. Ed felt almost all the muscles of his body tense, the breath seemed to have been knocked clean out of him.

“Love him, I mean.” Lucius verified.

“No.” Ed said with certainty. “I couldn’t say the words to him to answer the riddle, so he won. I couldn’t lie like that, not even to win the game. I _couldn’t_. I can admit that I _did_ love him, before Isabella came along and he ruined everything, although I didn’t realise it at the time. Not anymore, though.” Ed said feelingly. “We’ve hurt each other too much. I’ll always care for him in some way, but I’m not the person I once was, or the one he wants me to be and I’ve realised that’s okay with me. I’m glad he confronted me about it though, because it’s helped me realise some things.” Ed said, sounding, if possible, increasingly nervous.

“Like what?”

“I think, _no_ ,” Ed corrected himself, “I’m pretty sure, that one of the main reasons Oswald wanted me back was that he wanted me to help him get back everyone’s loyalty back and keep running Gotham, but this time with total control. He wants to use me for my intelligence. I don’t want – I’ve _never_ wanted to run Gotham, but what I do want is to make the city better, starting in The Narrows.” Ed said earnestly. “I thought I wanted to be remembered as a villain, but I don’t want that either anymore. I’ve built up a persona people love, and it’s a nice feeling to be up on stage and clapped for, but those people only see a tiny piece of me, a piece built on things I’ve done that I’m not proud of. It’s not enough anymore. What I really want is to work towards a world where people don’t live in fear of their lives, or being hurt, a world where people are accepted, where they get the chance to improve, things I never had. Oswald doesn’t want that for the city, so I can’t stand with him.” Ed said with conviction.

“If that weren’t true, would you want to be with him? You’re telling me this, but why do I get the impression your heart feels differently?”

“I don’t want to be his…trophy husband! I… I want… I want…” Ed stuttered, before breaking off, attempting to gather his thoughts and some courage. “There’s something else that happened tonight.” Ed admitted glancing up.

Lucius gaze hadn’t wavered.

“Oswald kissed me; you know.” Ed said shakily.

Ed waited with trepidation for Lucius response, but none came other than a slight frown, as he waited for Ed to continue. When Ed didn’t speak, only wiping his hands down his trousers in self-consciousness.

“Is this what you expected me to be angry about?” Lucius asked.

“ _Are_ you?” Ed asked worriedly.

Lucius hesitated.

“I’m- I’m not _angry_ , no.” Lucius admitted. “I’m not angry at _all_ and it’s not my right to be. It’s up to you what you do. If he didn’t force you to do something you didn’t want to, I’m not angry with him for it either.”

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to or not. It wasn’t bad, I didn’t dislike it, but it felt all wrong.” Ed said.

“Why? Because Oswald is a man?”

“No, it’s not that.”

When Ed didn’t elaborate, Lucius prompted him.

“Then what is it?”

“Are… are you sure you’re not angry? You seem like you could be upset. I can’t tell.” Ed said, his hands fiddling in his lap restlessly.

“It doesn’t matter what I feel about it, does it? Who you kiss should be your choice, Ed. I might not like the Penguin and I might be worried about you, but that’s irrelevant. Why do you feel it was wrong?”

“Because Oswald is not the man I’ve been wanting to kiss.” Ed paused, taking a nervous breath. “Lucius, I- I really like you.”

“Thank you, Ed.” Lucius said sincerely.

“More than I’ve ever liked anyone else. I trust you. You’re always so kind and want the best for me and my life has been so unstable and messy, but there’s one thing I do know for sure, and that’s that I’d like to be around you for the foreseeable future. I mean... I mean...”

“Hey.” Lucius interrupted, realising what Ed was going to say. “You don’t need to say anything just yet. Ed, I know things have been difficult for you recently and I don’t want to take advantage of you-”

“You wouldn’t be. I’m really sure, Lucius.” Ed said, smiling softly. “There keep being moments where I really want to get close, but every time I get scared that you don’t feel the same, or I’m afraid someone’s going to stop us, attack us or something, or that I'm just imprinting on you because you're one of the few people that treats me so well, but the feeling won't go away. I haven’t had the best experiences surrounding men and right now, I’m scared, so scared that I’m-”

“Ed.” Lucius said his name to stop him, placing a hand on Ed’s elbow in the place that he usually did to get his attention to calm him down. Every time that happened, Ed looked down in surprise and blushed and now Lucius knew why. “Ed it’s okay. I do feel the same way.”

“Oh.” Ed said breathlessly, eyes wide.

“I care about you very much, but I think we should wait a little. But I want you to know, when you’re ready, I will be here for you.”

“You will?”

“Yes.” Lucius smiled and squeezed Ed’s hand.

Ed beamed.

“What is of no use to one, bliss to two, the baby’s right, the lover’s privilege, the hypocrite’s mask. What am I?” Ed asked in a hurry.

“A kiss?”

“One wouldn’t do any harm, would it?” Ed asked hopefully.

“No, I don’t suppose it would.” Lucius admitted with a tender smile.

Carefully the two of them shifted closer together, their heads tilting toward each other with well-coordinated ease and Lucius eased Ed’s chin down slightly before their lips met softly. The moment was so delicate, both of them moving their lips slowly, so as not to break it. Ed felt like he’d been walking around fractured, pieces barely held together most of the time, but right then he felt whole, strong. His hands, with new confidence, found their way onto Lucius’ arms and grasping tight, to hold on to the feeling, to help Lucius feel the same thing. With the predictable, total understanding of Ed, Lucius responded by cupping the back of Ed’s head and encouraging him deeper into his mouth meeting him with equal intensity. Lucius could feel Ed’s conviction of his feelings in what he was doing and relaxed into the kiss, instead enjoying the feeling of a mouth that moved in perfect time with his, savouring it and doing his best to memorise it.

Only when they’d both run out of breath, they allowed their lips to part, staying less than an inch away. Lucius rested his forehead against Ed’s, careful to avoid his glasses. Lucius heard Ed’s breathing catch, becoming shallow and moved back slightly to get a glimpse of Ed’s face, seeing his eyes glitter with tears and him press his lips together.

“Sorry.” Ed whispered. “I’m happy.”

Lucius only smiled, before Ed pressed his face into Lucius shoulder and Lucius held him close, hands splayed across his back in quiet understanding.


	34. I know all your secrets, I know all your lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on the Cluemaster case. Nina plans to rob a bank.  
> Chapter title from 'Secrets and Lies' by Ruelle  
> Not proofread.

Ed and Lucius had spent the rest of the evening talking, until at some point they fell asleep curled up together. Ed woke up first, but at the pleasant memories of the evening, he didn’t have the heart to move from where he lay, his head cushioned against Lucius chest. Ed nestled down against him and closed his eyes contentedly, until an unfamiliar ringtone cut through the sleepy atmosphere. Ed felt Lucius stir, but when Ed tried to sit up, Lucius held him tighter and seemed to settle again. Ed untangled himself enough to search through the pockets of Lucius’ dressing gown and find the buzzing phone. He leaned over to kiss Lucius forehead, before gently shaking his arm, until he opened his eyes and peered at Ed bemusedly for a second before smiling.

“Hm? Ed? What is it?” he mumbled.

“Phone call.” Ed said, helpfully handing Lucius his phone.

“Hello, Fox?” Lucius answered after both of them sat up.

“Took you long enough. Bullock here. I take back what I said about the Rusty case.” came Bullock’s curt faintly remorseful voice. “Another man is dead. This time it’s Ross Daren, a lawyer.”

“Oh.” Lucius pushed Ed, who was nuzzling at his neck, away and rubbed his own eyes. “What’s the note this time?”

“‘At the World’s Fair in Paris, when the first International Congress of Electricity was held, Constantin Perskyi made the first known use of which word, which would later become a popular entertainment device? The Cluemaster.’ Same font, same paper by the look of it. There’s a difference this time though. Underneath someone’s written ‘-television. Look for the show producer Herbert Ziegler. Good luck. The Spoiler.’. It’s purple ink, very fancy handwriting.”

“The Spoiler?” Lucius said.

“Yup. Means nothing to me. Get over here. I’m lost.”

“Very well. I’ll be there as soon as I can. What’s the address?”

Ed made a noise of dismay.

“What’s the crime that’s so important you’re prepared to abandon me?” he asked when Lucius rang off.

“Seems like I was right. We _do_ have a serial killer on our hands. Does the name Ross Darren seem familiar to you?”

“Not at all. So, this is the murderer who leaves a clue, like last time? You think it’s the same person?”

“Seems that way, but there’s a difference this time. Someone’s solved the clue, apparently someone different to the one who left the clue in the first place… and it wasn’t in The Narrows.”

“Interesting.” Ed said.

“Maybe, but if only someone had listened to me the first time ‘round, we might have found the culprit before this happened.”

“The GCPD doesn’t deserve you. You’ll get your culprit, Foxy.” Ed said seriously looking at Lucius with pride in his eyes. “You’re the second smartest man in Gotham.” he added gleefully, before leaning over to kiss Lucius’ cheek.

“Who’s the smartest?” Lucius asked, grinning.

“What kind of question is that? _Me_ , obviously.” Ed said puffing out his chest.

“We’ll see.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

That morning, Ed arranged to go to see Nina as after the previous evening she was planning for everyone to meet and trusted Ed to roam the city on his own. When he arrived outside of Nina’s partially open clinic door, he realised Nina and Diedre were in the middle of an intense conversation.

“Stephanie messed up there. Now we can’t make money from The Riddle Factory.” Nina was saying.

“Ah, come on, he only tried to stop us because he wanted to sweep Ed away.” Diedre replied.

“Maybe, but if Ed turns him down, he’ll probably come back to make us pay for it. That could be disastrous for people here. My clinic’s already stretched to its limits.” Nina complained.

“Look, _you_ got Stephanie to lead The Penguin here, so if anyone’s to blame for what happened, it’s you. From what Stephanie and I saw when we went back to find Ed last night, I can safely say that The Penguin isn’t still carrying a candle for Ed; he’s carrying a bonfire. I wouldn’t be surprised to find out he had Ed on the floor, right there.” Diedre said with laughter in her voice.

Ed attempted to push the sickening feeling her words back down.

He was angry with himself for not seeing it sooner. He’d noticed Stephanie’s animosity towards the Penguin the previous night and the way Oswald had seemed familiar with her, once he’d heard her stage name. Ed knew Nina and Diedre still didn’t fully trust him and accepted it. Being betrayed by Stephanie was a different matter altogether. He turned to walk back out of he clinic and only made it as far as the top of the stairs when he almost collided with her.

“Um, Ed, hi!” Stephanie said awkwardly, a guilty blush spreading across both cheeks as though she immediately knew she’d been found out.

“I want a word.” he told her, dragging her by her elbow through the club and into a storeroom while her protests and confusion fell on deaf ears.

“What were you playing at getting me to play that challenge?” Ed demanded as soon as the door slammed behind her.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t pretend.” Ed said sharply. “I saw that Oswald recognised you and someone had to have told him where I was, not to mention that you were eager to go along with his little game.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stephanie said, face blank, cheeks still pink.

“I think you do.” Ed replied coldly, taking a step forwards barring her exit and he saw Stephanie lean backwards, away from him a fraction.

“Maybe I had faith in your ability to answer any riddle.” she said a tremor in her voice.

“Yeah.” Ed sniggered. “It would have been nice to believe that and if you’d said that to me only yesterday, I’d have bought it, but something tells me that’s not the case, so why?”

“You think I think so little of you?” Stephanie asked, attempting to imply she was offended.

“Penguin knew who you were. You brought him to us, didn’t you? I just heard Diedre saying so. Don’t dodge the question; answer me. _Why_ did you lead Oswald to me?”

Stephanie’s eyes widened in panic at being caught, before swallowing awkwardly and glancing down at her toes.

“Lots of reasons.” she admitted. “Nina and I agreed on it. We thought it was about time you had it out with Penguin. We sort of wanted him to be made a fool of, but most of all, we wanted you to prove your allegiance to The Narrows.”

“Explain.” Ed ordered. 

“If there is one person who could make you doubt yourself, make you want to go back, cause you to regress, I know that that person is Oswald Cobblepot. We’ve all been expecting him to come down here and try and get you back. I’m told he can be very persuasive.”

“And you thought I’d drop everything to be _what_? His sidekick?” Ed asked disgustedly.

“I have eyes. I saw for myself your chemistry when you helped him to become mayor. I’ve seen you react when he’s mentioned. Nina was worried about his sway over you, that you’d abandon us the second he wanted you back.”

“You thought I’d just leave you all, for _what_? A man who murdered my girlfriend, who lied and lied to me, who tricked me and used me, who froze me in a block of ice for months and months? _That’s_ what you think of me?” Ed demanded in fury.

“No. I thought you might go back to a man you’d loved.” Stephanie stated, meeting Ed’s eyes with determination.

Ed was struck speechless.

“Don’t deny it.” Stephanie said. “I was there last night, you know. I saw what happened. Not only that, Diedre and I did happen to go back later to find you, so I sort of saw what was going on and... When we didn’t hear anything from you after that, we sort of put two an two together.”

“I know, I heard Diedre gossiping about it just now to Nina.” Ed interrupted. “How many people have you told?”

“We agreed that it would stay between the three of us D, Nina and I. It’s not really anyone’s business, is it?”

“I didn’t- I didn’t- Oswald and I didn’t- It’s not what you think. After I spoke with Oswald I went to Lucius’ apartment. We slept together – oh! Non-euphemistically. I wanted to talk to him. What happened with Oswald made me think some things over and I needed to talk to him, and I fell asleep.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Ed, but I’ll admit I’m relieved I was wrong.” Stephanie said quietly.

“I don’t love Oswald.” Ed said insistently. “I did once, but I don’t, not anymore. And I don’t want to leave here. I know I may not have behaved like it, but I like it here and I value my friends and I really don’t want to lose it. Of course, I’ll fight for you all, when it comes to it. Why, though, did you risk losing all that money? The Narrows will suffer.”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Stephanie said wincing guiltily. “I miscalculated. I didn’t know what he’d ask you, did I? I believe in you, Ed, _really_. I was so sure you’d beat him. I didn’t think he’d use your emotions against you publicly like that. It looks like we’ll have to come up with another plan. I’m sorry I deceived you, but I had to. Everyone’s lives down here depended on it. You’re a key part of this community. With the tensions between the GCPD and Barbara Kean and the Penguin, change is coming in Gotham, probably a war, even. Where you stand, who you stand with, is important to all of us here, but most of all, I did it because I think that you _needed_ to confront him, for your own benefit, before you could confidently move forward in your life, to feel at peace.”

“You did it _for_ me.” Ed said dubiously.

“Admittedly, my reasons weren’t entirely unselfish, but yes. When Nina suggested it, initially, I didn’t think it was a good idea, that I shouldn’t do that to you, but then I thought about it and it made more sense. You’ve been battling with yourself for so long over so many things and I know that Oswald was a big part of all of that, that had been left mainly unresolved. You know it’s true.”

“You’re right.” Ed said.

“I am?” Stephanie asked apprehensively.

“Yes. If I hadn’t been forced to confront Oswald, I’d only have put it off and put it off. I was ready to and I’m glad I did.” Ed said, earnestly.

“Really?”

“Really. I’m not angry. I think I’d probably have done the same thing in your position.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I know what it’s like when you’re convinced that you’re about to lose someone close to you forever.”

“So we’re good?” Stephanie asked.

“Sure.” Ed said, before going to give a surprised Stephanie a hug.

“Um, anyway.” Stephanie said awkwardly, once they’d parted again. “Nina will be waiting for us to talk about how we can get more money now we can’t run The Riddle Factory.”

“Right.” Ed said. “One more thing, Stephanie.” he said, catching Stephanie’s arm to get her to turn back.

“What?” Stephanie asked curiously.

“Nina can’t know that I know what happened.”

“Why not? If you’re not angry...” Stephanie said, confused.

“I know Nina still doesn’t trust me, yet, but if I’m going to get her to really trust me in an enduring way, I need to do it over time, but I do have an idea.”

“Okay, no problem.” Stephanie said.

\---------------------

“We rob a bank?” Stephanie repeated. “You’re suggesting we rob a bank. _You’re_ suggesting we rob a bank?”

“Why not?” said Nina.

“Let me get this straight.” Ed said, brow furrowed in disbelief. “We use a smoke bomb, set off the fire alarms, just knock out the guards using tranquilizing darts, grab some money and leave? That’s _it_. That’s your master plan?”

“You’ll be caught.” Selina objected.

“Penguin will know we did it, it’ll be obvious.” Stephanie pointed out.

“Exactly.” Nina said shrugging.

“Exactly?” Stephanie repeated incredulously.

“We need to convince Penguin to allow us to return to what we were doing before.” Nina explained.

“There is some logic to this.” Diedre said thoughtfully. “What we were doing before fits nicely into this ‘New Gotham’ The Penguin envisions with no overt crime, everything under _his_ control. If we rob a bank, very obviously, he’ll be forced to come and see us to tell us to stop and let us resume our former activities, because he’ll be worried about Ed. Gordon won’t want to arrest any of us if ‘his Lee’ and her girlfriend are involved and Penguin would immediately get Ed out. It’s perfect.”

“I can see that.” Ed agreed cautiously.

“I’m up for robbing places where it’s well-planned and there’s little chance of being caught,” Selina said, unimpressed, “but you can count me out of this.” she finished, crossing her arms.

“It seems reckless, Nina, and unlike you.” Stephanie said doubtfully. “And I know you like drama, Ed, but this is…too much.”

“Tell you what, we can probably do this with just Ed, Diedre and I.” Nina said.

“Ed?” Stephanie looked at Ed in concern.

“I think it makes sense. If just Nina, Diedre and I are the ones there, like Diedre said, there’s less risk of being caught. If there’s something we can do to convince Penguin to reinstate The Riddle Factory, this might be it. It also helps us to make sure Nina’s place as Queen of The Narrows is secure. We can take along a couple of Nina’s hench-people to drive and guard the van. Think about it.”

“Look,” said Nina to Selina and Stephanie. “You two don’t have to be involved, but we won’t do it unless we get the okay from you. Just remember how many people’s lives this money will save.”

“Why do I hear myself saying, yes, go for it?” Stephanie said.

\---------------------------------------------

“This has Nygma’s name scribbled all over it.” Harvey said, looking over Ross Daren’s dead body.

“It can’t possibly have been Edward Nygma.” Lucius replied.

“Why the hell not? The man’s a psycho. He dangled me over a stairwell until you’d answer his damned riddles in case you’d forgotten!”

“Well, he was in the midst of an emotional breakdown around then, but no. I _mean_ the note is signed ‘The Cluemaster’ not ‘The Riddler’ and there’s no showmanship to this; this crime is dull. If he’d done it, he’d want us to know he was back after being humiliated by The Penguin. What’s more, he couldn’t have done it as he was with me at the time of death.” Lucius said, hoping that if he said it carelessly enough, Harvey would think to question it too far.

“With you? What do you mean?” Harvey asked sharply.

“I mean that he was in my presence. What did you _think_ I meant?” Lucius answered absently.

“Wait, you were being held hostage?” Harvey asked. “Why is this the first I’ve heard of this?”

“I wasn’t being held hostage.” Lucius replied calmly. “I was sat with him, in a room, drinking tea.”

“Why? What was he doing?” Harvey said with suspicion.

“Talking and listening. Nothing else really.” Lucius admitted.

“He threatened you?”

“No, not at all.”

“ _Why_?”

“He wanted advice.”

“About what?”

“I don’t see that it is any of your concern.” Lucius said with composure.

“If you were alone with that maniac, I think it is.”

“He was perfectly rational.” Lucius assured him.

“He’s never rational.”

“I beg to differ.” Lucius replied serenely. “The point is that I know for a fact that he couldn’t have done this and you must agree, it’s not his style.”

“If he didn’t, who did? Who is the Cluemaster and who is the Spoiler?” Harvey asked.

“Well, I can confirm that this is the same paper, font ink and everything as last time. I’m not sure I can provide anything useful about The Spoiler’s contribution. I’d say they have a sense of style.”

“Yeah, purple ink and swanky writing.”

“It’s as though the Spoiler wants to help us solve this by saving us time by solving the clues.” Lucius said contemplatively.

“Then why don’t they come forward to the police?” Harvey asked.

“They must have something to hide.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Lucius admitted. “Look, so far, the answers to the clues have led us to the victims. Don’t you think you should send this Herbert Ziegler protection?”

“What for?”

“He’s clearly the next victim.” Lucius pointed out.

“You think that’ll stop this maniac? We can’t afford to get any more cops killed.”

“Well, what would you suggest?” Lucius challenged.

“We’ll send _one_.”

“Well, you are the detective.” Lucius said in resignation.

“Is something wrong? You don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m fine.”

“Really?” Harvey said dubiously.

“Really. If you don’t mind, Detective, I have work to do.”

\--------------------

“I’m worried about Lucius. He’s not himself.” Harvey said.

“What’s wrong?” Gordon asked distractedly.

“He’s behaving strangely. Also, he happened to mention _casually_ that he’d seen Nygma recently.”

“Really? Lee said Nygma was ill and in The Narrows, last time I checked.” Jim said absently.

“ _That’s_ what you’re latching on to? How about Lucius treating meeting Nygma like it was no big deal? Doesn’t that worry you? He’s a cautious man, quiet, peaceful, opposed to violence and he treats meeting up with a crazed psychopath serial killer like it’s having a coffee date with an old buddy. Don’t you think that’s strange?”

“When the Penguin went missing, Nygma did develop a bit of a fixation on Lucius. Perhaps he’s become used to it. I can picture Ed breaking into Lucius apartment or something to bounce ideas off of him or challenge him to a battle of wits. Lucius isn’t the sort of man to get into a panic.”

“Jim, wake up. There’s something wrong here. Didn’t you say it was Lucius who phoned in about Lee being attacked? That begs the question, what was he doing in The Narrows in the first place? I’d say the thing he’s got going on with Nygma, whatever it is has been going on for some time, judging by the way he was behaving.”

“I’m sure Lucius can handle himself.”

“ _Can_ he, Jim? Lucius is a kind soul and there aren’t many of those ‘round here. Nygma’s a manipulative psycho. Lucius would be the perfect person for Nygma to appeal to, play the victim, use him to get him to do what he wants.”

“Lucius is clever.”

“Maybe, but even though I’m no fan of him, so’s Nygma, maybe even _more_ clever than Lucius.”

“Sir, Bruce Wayne is here.” A constable interrupted. “He says he has information about the murder in the Diamond District, James Street.”

“That’s this murder, the Ross Darren murder. We haven’t told anyone about that crime yet.” Gordon said.

“That’s what he said.” the constable said, shrugging.

“Send him over.” Gordon said, interest piquing. “Bruce, how can I help?” Gordon asked.

“Selina and I were close to the address where that man on James Street was found dead last night around midnight and we saw someone hopping through the window. You are investigating that case, right?”

“ _I_ am.” Harvey said. “Did you see their face?”

“No.” Bruce answered. “But it was probably a woman.”

“What makes you say that?” Gordon asked.

“Selina smelled a feminine perfume and the person was about the same height as her, so it’s more likely they were female than male.”

“She got close to this woman? Come to that, why isn’t Selina here herself?” Harvey asked.

“We tried to stop the trespasser as they was leaving, but they hit me with a brick and ran off.”

“Did you notice anything else?” Gordon asked.

“She was wearing purple. That’s all I have. I got Selina to agree to come here with me this morning, but she didn’t show up at our meeting place. She said she recognised the woman’s perfume, that she’d smelled it recently. I’m wondering if she knows something about her that she doesn’t want to come forward with. Unfortunately, I don’t know where Selina’s living right now, so I couldn’t find her to persuade her to come too.”

“How did you know about Ross Darren?” Harvey asked.

“Is that the victim’s name?” Bruce asked.

“Didn’t you know?” Gordon said.

“No. The trespasser left the window open, so when she ran off, Selina and I went in to take a look. We would have come forward sooner, but Selina was worried I had concussion and wanted me to go home and that you’d think we had something to do with the murder.”

“That figures.” said Gordon.

“Thanks for that, Bruce.”

“So,” Harvey said. “We’re looking for an agile woman, a bit over five foot tall, likes purple, wears strong perfume, beautiful handwriting, well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, maybe a cat burglar or vigilante.”

\-----------------------

“You were in late last night.” Stephanie observed.

She and Selina had gone for a walk the posher parts of Gotham and relieve the pockets of rich people on the street, after the meeting in The Narrows broke up.

“Bruce got hit on the head. I had to see him home.” Selina said.

“Oh, is he alright?” Stephanie asked.

“Don’t pretend you care, but since you asked; he might have concussion. Somebody hit him with a brick.”

Selina felt Stephanie stiffen next to her.

“Oh dear. Is he alright?” Stephanie asked stupidly.

“You already asked that.” Selina caught Stephanie’s elbow and drew her to a halt, looking at the other girl. “Funny thing was, she was wearing the same perfume as you and purple _and_ she was the same height as you. _Interesting_.”

Stephanie looked away.

“Oh, that’s strange.” she said lamely.

“Stephanie. Don’t play dumb, you know you’re not.” Selina said. “I _know_ it was you. What’s the deal? Are you like Bruce? A wannabe vigilante too?”

Stephanie gnawed at her lip.

“You haven’t told anyone, have you?” she asked anxiously.

“It’s nobody’s business as I see it.” Selina replied. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Selina… this isn’t easy. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” Selina returned.

“Look… I heard about the crime when Lucius came to visit. One similar to this one. The murderer left a clue, Lucius told Ed, I solved it and I thought Ross Darren might be the target. I’d been paying some of The Narrows kids to track him. They told me some other guy had been tracing him and I had a feeling he was getting close so I was watching the flat. The kids called me to say the guy was breaking in. I told them to go home and tried to get in myself, but I was too late. When I got there, he was already dead. I thought I’d give the police a nudge in the right direction, that’s all. I’ve got this in hand, Selina.”

“Why the secrecy? What’s all this ‘Spoiler’ business? Why don’t you tell the Police yourself? And who is this guy?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a criminal _and_ I’ve been hiding Ed.”

“Do you think Ed did this? Is that why you didn’t identify the man?”

“Ed? Of course not. You know him. He’s… _flamboyant_. If this was The Riddler’s work, there would be little green question marks everywhere. He wouldn’t want his work to go uncelebrated. These are _clues_ not riddles. The crimes have no _flair_.”

“I don’t see the difference.”

“That’s because you don’t _get_ it. The thrill of not just being a criminal but being a _villain_.” Stephanie said, enthusiastically. “You do what you do to survive, not because it’s _fun_.”

“You say that like you agree.”

“I do, but only as long as nobody gets killed.”

“Stephanie Brown, you are an enigma.”

“That’s the idea.” Stephanie said.

“So, who is this man? The killer.” Selina persisted.

“I don’t know.” Stephanie replied.

“Stephanie.” Selina said in warning.

“I don’t know, okay? I know what he looks like, but that’s it!” Stephanie said.

“I don’t buy it.” Selina said, crossing her arms.

“It’s true and I’ve told you too much already.” Stephanie said, beginning to walk away, Selina hot on her heals. “Selina, please, _please_ don’t mention this to anyone.”

“Why are you doing this? Why _this_ killer that you’re set on investigating?”

“Let’s face it, he’s basically a Riddler rip-off and I’m not too keen on intellectual property theft.”

“You’re a terrible liar. What is it about this guy?”

“Selina, just leave it alone.” Stephanie snapped. “Now are we going to make that two-thousand dollars, or not?”


	35. Dynamite with a laser beam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Nina rob a bank and Nina is arrested. Also, Nina gives Jim a piece of her mind. Not proofread.

The job was surprisingly simple. Ed and Nina walked straight in through a side door as the public walked out, nobody giving them a second glance, dressed in plain clothes as they were, Ed with contact lenses. On their way, Nina set off a smoke bomb in the foyer while nobody was looking and Ed set off the fire alarm. The place soon cleared apart from the guards. Ed had taught Stephanie how to hack the computer system far enough that she could feed in fake security footage of the bank so they wouldn’t be seen.

A few darts were enough to knock out the guards and a bullet fired from a silenced gun fired at the locks was enough for them to get behind the teller’s counters and grab as much loose high value dollar bills as possible, putting them in a bag.

“Ed?” Nina said.

“What is it?” Ed asked absently, still collecting the money.

“I can’t believe I persuaded you to do this.” Nina said.

“Why not?” Ed asked, fastening the bag with the money in and beginning to walk away.

“I still get the feeling you don’t trust me.” Nina replied.

“No, Nina, you’re the one who doesn’t trust _me_.” Ed returned.

Nina frowned.

“What makes you say that?” Nina asked.

Ed turned to look Nina directly in the eye.

“Stephanie told me all about how you plotted to bring Oswald to The Riddle Factory and why, but things went wrong.”

Nina’s jaw slackened in shock.

“I know you only did that and the only reason you’re keeping me around,” Ed continued harshly, “is so that you can keep on being the Queen of The Narrows. As long as I’m by your side you think nobody will dare to touch you.”

Ed went to leave, but Nina stopped him.

“Then why have you done all of this for me, if that’s what you think?” she asked.

“I’m not doing this for _you_.” Ed answered. “I’m doing it because I want to for the people I care about. My friends, one of whom is you.” Ed gave a sigh. “So, maybe you don’t feel the same way about me, but I’m fine with that.” he told her, going to leave again but being stopped.

“But why? What do you get out of this?” she asked insistently.

“The satisfaction of keeping the people I care about safe and healthy and happy.”

“I don’t believe you.” she replied.

“I see how deeply you have changed.” he told her. “I know that that virus woke up something deep inside of you and finally, you understand what I’ve been struggling with, on some level. Even though, logically, you know better, you empathise with that and want to help me.”

Nina didn’t interrupt, watching Ed with fascination.

“You know that we’re not that different really,” he continued, “but accepting that would mean throwing aside your polarised ideas of right and wrong and free will. You know that I’ve changed too and when you accept that, you’ll understand that I meant what I said. I just want to help people and make the world a better place, but until now I didn’t know how to do it. But when you do realise that, I will be here.” Ed promised.

Nina’s face was confused for a few seconds before melting into a smile, as though she’d just worked something out. Before she had time to say anything, distant police sirens became increasingly louder and Nina grabbed Ed’s elbow, looking worried.

“That’s the GCPD.” she said.

“This is the fire alarm going off, not the burglar alarm.” Ed said.

“They must have been passing. The bank staff must have realised what’s going on.” Nina realised.

“We can go out the back.” Ed encouraged.

“No, they’ll see the truck.” Nina argued. “One of us needs to distract them. I’ll do it. I can handle the GCPD. You take the money and with Diedre, get it to The Narrows.” she instructed.

“No.” Ed said, not wanting Nina to get arrested.

“Ed, you know they won’t hurt me. Jim will see to that.” Nina said. “He won’t keep me in long, not like you. Go on.” she urged.

“I…” Ed said, about to object, but realising the limited time they had and recognising what Nina said was true. “You’re right.” he asked. “Are you sure you trust me?”

“ _Yes_.” Nina said with certainty.

\-----------------------

“Well, you finally nabbed me, copper.”

Jim watched Lee’s dark painted lips quirk into a sardonic smile. The cool expression on her face was so foreign to Jim, her hands folded neatly on the table in front of her. There was no hint of nervousness to her. Her eyes were steady, shoulders relaxed, spine straight and she didn’t fidget. There was none of the deadness behind her eyes that the Tetch virus had given her, though, in fact, they glittered as if she found the proceedings entertaining.

“What the hell, Lee?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s breakup time.” Lee said nonchalantly.

“I want to help you, Lee. Give up Nygma. Turn in the money and ask the DA for supervised probation.”

“I’m not betraying my friend.” Lee replied calmly.

Jim slapped a folder down on the desk.

“They can call you The Doc, Echo, Nina Damfino, whatever. You can rob banks, fight gangsters, but I know you. You’re Lee Thompkins and all this, this is just a... way of helping people. I understand that. Who doesn’t want to be Robin Hood? But you’re still breaking the law.” he barked, hoping a more aggressive approach would get a rise out of her rather than the present apathy.

“Jim, you don’t seem to understand what I’m doing.” she said, becoming animated, passionate. “I’m making a real difference, helping people without the straitjacket of the law. As if the law means anything in Gotham.” she scoffed.

“If the law has lost its meaning, it’s because people like you have turned your back on it.”

Lee laughed openly in response to this, standing up.

“You hypocrite.” she said viciously. “This isn’t about right versus wrong anymore. This is because I’m not being the woman you want me to be and I and people like me are standing up against your constraints which have led to marginalisation, poverty, an increase in mental health problems, people _suffering_. You just can’t accept that, can you? You don’t even stick to the law! What’s the first thing you did, when your precious order was being threatened by Penguin? You ran to get the help of a ruthless killer, a gangster, an arms dealer who’s mentally ill and therefore vulnerable to her manipulating her to your will. I’m sick of people like you, pretending you’re following all the rules and regulations and all the while bending them, so they suit you and all the while oppressing people. I won’t stand for it anymore! I am fighting back. Unlike you, I don’t deny anything I’ve done. You want to send me to Blackgate? Go ahead.”

“I don’t want to send you to Blackgate,” Jim hollered, slapping the desk, “that’s the last thing I want to do! Don’t you know I wish I could let you walk out that door, turn my head-”

“What’s holding you back?” Lee interrupted. “Maybe if you let me go, you’d let yourself go too.”

Jim stopped dead, bowing his head and sighing in defeat.

“There’s so many things I wish I could change.” Jim whispered. “Things I’ve done.”

“So, don’t waste time standing here arguing with me.” Lee said. “Let me go and then go and do whatever it takes to make you feel like you’ve put things right.”

Jim turned around to appeal to her.

“Leave Gotham. Start a new life somewhere else.” Jim implored her “Alone.”

Lee sighed disgustedly.

“And if I don’t?” she asked, causing Jim to hesitate.

“I can’t pretend to recognise the person I see before me, but I care about you and I always will. But you must know that I can’t just let you go.”

“Oh, Jim. I can’t do what you say.” Lee said sadly, before taking a breath. “To some a source of trust and love, to others a ball and chain. I’m a thing you cannot chose but can be lost if taken for granted. What am I?”

“I don’t know.” Jim asked tiredly.

“Family.” Lee answered. “I’ve finally found mine. I have a woman I love and people I care about to go home to. I won’t leave them under any circumstances. Not to mention the community I lead, that I tend to every day. You’re right. You have no idea who I am. I’m Nina Damfino, the fiancé of a wonderful woman and I'm Ed's friend. I’m Echo, The Riddler’s team member. I’m The Doc, the keeper and protector of the Narrows. Lee Thompkins is _dead_ Jim.” she said harshly. “You killed her the second you put a bullet in my husband. I know who I am and what I stand for, and there is _nothing_ you can do that will make me give that up. I’m _not_ sorry, Jim.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Sir?” an officer poked their head into the room. “Bullock wants you, urgently.”

Jim gave a huff of irritation.

“Fine, I’m coming.” he said, glancing at Lee and leaving reluctantly, locking the door behind him.

She’d only been on her own for a few minutes when the door was unlocked again.

“Lucius?”

“Nina.” He greeted, giving her a perfunctory smile.

“What? What are you doing?” she asked.

Lucius opened the door and stood back.

“Quick, before anyone notices, you can go through the back.” he told her.

She got up and walked to his side, hesitating.

“You’re letting me just walk out?” she asked incredulously.

“Of course.” he replied simply.

“Why? What if someone realises what you’re doing? You’ll be fired. Or arrested.”

“We’ll deal with that when it comes. Hurry, before someone notices us.” Lucius said.

“I can’t. I can’t risk you like that…” she said reluctantly.

“ _Go._ Right now, The Narrows needs you.” Lucius insisted.

Nina stood still, in a moment of indecision, before, squeezing his upper arm in thanks.

“Lucius, you’re the best.” she said.


	36. Remember when you thought I’d take a loss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina gets home. Ed chats with Lucius about a murder and Oswald pays The Narrows another visit.

“Nina, you’re home!” Diedre cried, hugging her girlfriend the moment she crossed the threshold.

“I told you I’d be fine, didn’t I?” she said, turning to smile at everyone else in the room.

“How did you get out?” Ed asked.

“Lucius, just let me go.” Nina said.

“He did?” Ed asked.

“Yes.” Nina nodded. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone noticed and if they did, I’m sure Jim will let him off.” she told Ed.

“Do you think Gordon will come after you?” Stephanie asked from her place next to Selina.

“No. I don’t think he wanted to arrest me in the first place, but had to, to keep face in front of the other officers.” Nina said. “Judging by our conversation, I was close to persuading him to let me out himself.”

“Thanks for doing that.” Ed said.

“You’re welcome. I know you’d have done the same for me.”

“You don’t.” Ed argued.

“I do, Ed. You’ve proven it.” Nina reminded him.

“But why? You could have been sent to Blackgate.”

“I had to stand up for what I believed in. I did what I went there to do; try and persuade Jim to split from Barbara for all our sakes, to explain my mission here and to tell him that he should leave us alone.” Nina said determinedly.

“I don’t understand why.”

“Because, Ed, I like who you’ve become.” Nina said smiling.

“Which is who?”

“Ed Nygma, my friend. Not nervous, awkward Ed of the GCPD, not the cold, cruel, lonely Riddler, but you. You’re the smartest, strongest, most selfless person I know, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“You know I was telling the truth.” Ed realised.

“ _Yes_. I know it. What you said. I realised you were right. I’ve been trying to group people into heroes and villains, but the world isn’t like that, is it?”

Any response was interrupted by Ed’s phone ringing.

“Can I take this?” he asked, seeing Lucius’ caller ID showing up.

“Go ahead.” Nina said.

“Foxy!”

“Hey handsome.” Lucius said teasingly.

“Um, thanks.” Ed said awkwardly.

“I should give you more compliments. I bet you’re blushing.”

“I am _not_ , but yes, you should.” Ed replied, trying to retain his dignity, feeling the heat in his cheeks strengthen, hearing Lucius chuckle in response, enjoying the sound.

“You’re cute.” Lucius said.

“Did you want something?” Ed asked.

“Yes. To tell you; sorry, but I’m going to be late tonight. You know the whole Cluemaster case, there’s been another murder. Apparently, the clue The Spoiler gave was correct. The officer guarding the guy was knocked out.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. They should have protected that man better.” Ed said sadly. “Was the clue solved this time?”

“Yes. ‘Around 1230 which chess piece was independently invented in Japan where it formed part of the game _dai shogi?_ ’ Again, The Spoiler solved it. It says; ‘-Queen. Look for Yelena Klimanov, a chess fanatic.’.”

“The name seems vaguely familiar, but I can’t place it. There must be some connection between the victims. Is the GCPD going to guard Ms Klimanov?”

“Yes, but I have a feeling it won’t help much. I planned to do that, but I’ve unearthed something. There is a connection between the victims, I can’t work out where Ross Darren fits in, but I traced Yelena Kliminov in the crime records. Apparently, she was abducted along with Ross Daren and Herbert Ziegler over twenty years ago by a man called Arthur Brown. Brown got out of prison recently, but I haven’t been able to trace him. Apparently, he was some sort of quiz fanatic back in the day and held some sort of grudge because he lost against Miss Kliminov and planned to kill them.”

“So presumably he’s doing that now.”

“Yes. I’m having trouble tracing him, though and I can’t figure out where the gang leader comes into things. I’ve decided to go back to the beginning. Start with the death of the gang leader and look into him more, but with the amount of records it looks like it’s going to take a while and I really need to make some progress with this, if we’re going to save Ms Kliminov. I thought I’d tell you, only I don’t want you to worry.”

“No, of course.” Ed said understandingly. “Thanks for bothering. It’s kind of you.”

“Hey, Ed!” Selina interrupted, beckoning him to the window she was stood by. “Penguin’s outside.” she hissed in a lower voice, so Lucius wouldn’t overhear her.

“Excuse me a minute, someone’s asking for me.” Ed said.

“Sure.” Lucius replied.

Ed moved to the window, eyes following the direction of Selina’s finger.

“Um. Lucius, I have to go.” Ed said, returning the phone to his ear as he saw Oswald’s figure making its way towards the building and waiting outside, speaking to one of Nina’s guards.

“Okay.” Lucius replied. “I’ll see you later, but don’t worry about making dinner. I’ll have something while I’m reading through all of this info. Okay?”

“Alright. See you later.” Ed said.

“Bye.” Lucius replied and Ed rung off.

“Penguin must have heard about the bank, Nina was right!” Diedre said.

“Don’t get too excited yet.” Selina said morbidly. “He might just be here to kill Nina for openly disobeying his rules, or something.”

“He wouldn’t dare, with the place crammed with my people.” Nina replied.

“What should we do?” Stephanie asked. “Are we all going down to meet him? Or Nina or Ed? Or both of you?”

“I think just Ed and Nina should go.” Diedre said. “It would be good not to show all our cards. We don’t want him to know how important Stephanie and I are in the running of things, or our major part in the crimes, or that we’re important to you two and it would be better if he didn’t know Selina was working for us.”

“You’re right.” Nina said. “But I’m taking some guards and we’ll let him into the club, but a side room. We have to show we hope to resolve this civilly. What do you think Ed?

“I think you’re absolutely right.” Ed agreed.

“Okay, I’ll tell the guards.” Diedre said.

\---------------

In the side room they set up a table with drinks and two guards on the door of the room and four inside with drinks of water. Diedre persuaded Nina against alcohol, partially, because she knew it was a temptation to her girlfriend, but also because she thought it would be good to play-up the poverty and neediness of the area, so that he knew a direct attack would be seen as one on the weak.

Nina and Ed seated themselves in the higher-backed chairs behind the table, placing the Penguin’s short-backed chair back from the table in the open room, creating a more vulnerable position for him.

After he’d arrived back from the bank heist Ed had changed back into his green, suit although not the glittering version, not wanting to overshadow Nina. It was his uniform, of sorts as The Riddler and also an armour, where he could slip into another persona. Likewise, Nina had switched a low-cut off-the-shoulder top with sleeves that flared around her upper arms with light material like little wings along with pants, all in a very dark shade of purple and had touched up her favoured bold, dark makeup.

“Are you ready?” Nina asked, as they straightened their respective outfits self-consciously and settled into their chairs.

“As I’ll ever be.” Ed replied and Nina told the guard to show The Penguin in.

Oswald greeted them warmly and shook both of their hands, but although they stood up, they didn’t step forward from their seats, making him move to them instead.

“It was quite difficult to persuade your people to allow me in.” Penguin said with a false laugh. “It’s worse than getting in to see royalty.” he joked.

“They do call her the Queen of The Narrows.” Ed quipped, with a short insincere smile.

“How charming!” Oswald replied toasting Nina with his water. “Still, a bit excessive, don’t you think?” Oswald said.

“I disagree.” Nina said dourly. “I had too many attacks on my person recently. On _both_ of our persons.” she said, giving Oswald a thinly-vailed look of disapproval.

“I can’t imagine why.” Oswald replied sarcastically. “It’s not as though you’ve done anything to provoke the people in power of Gotham.” he said sarcastically. “Robbing banks now, are we? Not very subtle.” Oswald scoffed.

“What are you doing back here?” asked Nina irritably.

“I’m here to settle things between us. Think of me as a peace envoy. Now, several of your actions, both of you, seem to be upsetting a lot of people. The GCPD, gang leaders and so on. With my commitment to a peaceful, united Gotham, the rumours that you are trying to start some sort of revolt here are very concerning. I’m sure none of us wants a war.”

“I can assure you, Mr Penguin, that is not my intention.” Nina said, as respectfully as possible.

“Nor mine.” Ed agreed.

“Our only endeavour is to protect the vulnerable people who have ended up in our care.”

“Be that as it may, you can understand that a leader who has been in trouble with the police and has also had a public altercation with a well-known arms dealer, namely Miss Kean, is worrying to a lot of people. It brings into question how responsible a leader you are.”

“Get to the point, Oswald.” Ed interrupted.

“I’m sure we can cultivate a strong relationship, where you look after your people and I help you to do so. But only once you both pay your overdue debts.”

“Excuse me?” Nina said.

Any of the faked humour at the situation left Oswald’s face.

“Face it. You owe me.” Oswald stated.

“We owe you _how_?” Nina asked dubiously.

“Because I made you, both of you.”

“How did you figure that one out?” Ed asked.

Oswald’s artificial smile returned.

“Without me, you’d never have become the Riddler,” he told Ed before speaking to Nina “and _you_ would still be stitching up busted lips at the ringside. I have _graciously_ allowed you to continue taking charge here. You _should_ be thanking me. It seems that you are in a position to do so. I need money to fund the upcoming war against Barbara Kean. We all know what’s going to happen. Miss Kean wants to rule over Gotham as a dictator. She will do nothing to help the people who can’t defend themselves. Crime and violence will run rampant. She’s far too volatile a leader to be left in charge and her endeavours will tear this city into pieces and suddenly we’ll find ourselves no longer knowing who the enemy is fighting war on top of war, with those you seek to protect caught up in it all. All of this can be avoided, but I need help to stop her.

“Fortunately for you, I’m prepared to overlook this little poorly-judged bank heist. If you promise not to do anything like that again, I’ll allow you to reopen The Riddle Factory. I know you make a lot of money on an average night. Say we go halfsies?”

Ed and Nina exchanged a look of disbelief. Ed subtly shook his head and Nina nodded in understanding.

“I’ve heard your offer,” she said slowly. “and here’s my counter; _bite me_. I don’t like people coming onto my turf telling me what to do, and I don’t like threats; implicit or otherwise.” she told Oswald icily. “And I _really_ don’t like people telling me they made me.” Nina finished disdainfully.

“Well said, Nina.” Ed said approvingly, unable to prevent the smile spreading across his face.

Oswald looked between them both with confusion, before his expression morphed into horror.

“Oh God! Are you kidding me?” Oswald exclaimed in disgust. “ _This_ is why?” he shouted at Ed, waving a finger wildly in Nina’s direction. “ _This_ was the problem the other night? I should have known! A woman. It’s always a woman!”

“What?” Ed said, nonplussed.

“Your pathetic adoration of her!” Oswald cried. “Can’t you see, she doesn’t love you? She’s using you!” he turned to Nina. “Shame on you for stringing along this troubled man.”

“You think Nina- What?” Ed spluttered. “That’s _ridiculous_!” Ed said emphatically. “Nina and I are _not_ in a relationship! I don’t even find her attractive” Ed broke off, realising his mistake, turning to Nina “ – no offence, you’re very conventionally attractive, but you’re my friend and I value as one, but I’m not interested in you like that.”

“I don’t know whether to find that offensive or sweet.” Nina said, expression confused and flattered.

“I was trying to be nice, but it came out wrong, sorry.” Ed replied.

“If you two are quite done-!” the Penguin snapped.

“I wouldn’t hurt Ed like that!” Nina cut in. “I’m offended that you’d even suggest it. Regarding your offer; Ed and I are partners here and we both agree that your deal is unacceptable. My only offer is that you continue to allow us, in The Narrows, to operate independently. Do you agree Ed?”

“Absolutely.” Ed immediately.

“Or what? You have nothing to bargain with.” Oswald scoffed.

“Or,” Nina said, “we will fight your attempts to take over every step of the way. Admit it; you have almost no followers. All of them have defected to Barbara or Gordon. The people who will stand by us here well outnumber yours. What’s more, you will not hurt Ed, nor will you continue your unwanted advances. You will leave my club now, or I will have you removed. Is that clear?” she asked assertively.

Oswald bristled for a moment in anger.

“Ed?” he pleaded.

“Oswald, we have been through thick and thin and in spite of everything, I hold _no_ grudge against you, but you come against my friends and you come against me.” Ed promised.

“You expect me to just let you go?” Oswald said incredulously.

“Oswald, this is about _me_ , isn’t it? You’re only using The Narrows as a bargaining chip. You don’t really care about it. It was just an excuse to see me, wasn’t it? I already told you; I needed time to work things out.” Ed said firmly.

“I’m worried about you, Edward.” Oswald said with what seemed to be genuine concern. “You were nearly arrested! Your _friend_ here _was_ caught. You’re being reckless and idiotic. You don’t have to do this to… I don’t know; assert your independence, remind me you’re The Riddler, prove something to me, or whatever it was you were doing.”

“Look, we only robbed that bank because you took away our main source of income.” Ed explained patiently. “The people here are only alive because of Nina’s leadership. You let us reopen The Riddle Factory and let us continue to operate independently and you have my word that we won’t rob another bank, I’ll be careful about not getting caught, we’ll leave you in peace and I will come to you with my response to your offer the other night when I am ready, not before. If you meant _anything_ you said the other night, you’ll take this offer.”

Oswald seemed to struggle with himself, not wanting to forfeit his chances with Ed, but not wanting to back down and risk allowing him the upper hand.

“Fine. _Fine_.” he said after a good minute, raising both hands in surrender. “But for God’s sake, stay _out_ of trouble!”


	37. Close ain’t close enough till we cross the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Into You by Ariana Grande - LISTEN TO EMMA HEESTERS COVER - IT'S AMAZING!!!!  
> Okay, this chapter contains a leadup to sex, but I do a fade to black at the end. Nothing explicit, lots of making out.  
> TW: Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Suicide, Referenced Self Harm. All brief.  
> Enjoy!

“Foxy!” Ed said happily.

“You’re still up?” Lucius asked in surprise as he arrived in his sitting room late that evening.

“Yes. I couldn’t sleep. My head’s a bit busy.” Ed said. “I thought I’d work on the plans for the library in The Narrows.” Ed said, putting the said papers aside.

“I’m not tired, either.” Lucius said.

“Are you okay?” Ed asked as Lucius sat on the sofa next to him.

“Yes, it’s just a frustrating day. I didn’t get as far as I would have liked.”

“It’s more than that, though, isn’t it?” Ed asked, knowing Lucius wasn’t normally as quiet about his day.

“I found something out about Arthur Brown.” Lucius confessed. “I’m confident he is The Cluemaster, now. I looked further into his past and his family. I found out he had a wife and daughter. His wife moved away, but his daughter is still in Gotham. Her name is Stephanie.”

“ _Our_ Stephanie?” Ed verified.

“Yes.”

“Oh, do you think she knows what’s going on? Last I heard, she doesn’t get on well with her parents. Wait, her father came to visit her, when I first moved in with her and she sent him away.” Ed remembered.

“Well, I’m planning to talk to her tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I bet you have a lot of questions.”

“Such as; why the hell didn’t she come forward sooner? I thought when I first called on her about Ross Darren she knew something, apparently I was right.”

“Have you told the GCPD?”

“No. I know Gordon met her when she was dressed up as Enigma and they didn’t get on well, so he said. I know she’d try to run away and he’d try to arrest her and I want to avoid that if at all possible.”

“Of course.” Ed said.

“I’m done with that for today, though. How was your day?” Lucius asked.

“ _Interesting_.” Ed said, rolling the ‘r’ and smirking.

“Mmm. I heard you robbed a bank.” Lucius said.

“Am I in trouble?” asked Ed, grinning mischievously.

“I know you did it to raise money for The Narrows. Banks are made up of greedy crooks anyway.” Lucius said carelessly. “I know the only people injured were a couple of guards suffering from headaches from the tranquilizers. If I was all that disapproving, I wouldn’t have let Nina go.”

“About that, I had no idea you were so rebellious. I can’t believe Lucius Fox broke the law!” Ed teased, pretending to be shocked.

“I don’t see it’s any worse than hiding a bank robber.” Lucius protested, smiling.

“Shut up, I’m busy savoring getting you to admit you committed a crime on GCPD property.” Ed said, poking at Lucius. “I always knew there was a bit of the bad boy in you Foxy.” Ed said, voice becoming low and seductive as he squeezed the other man’s knee, leaning over him as though he was about to kiss him, but both erupted into laughter and Ed leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder until the giggles had subsided.

“Anyways, the other thing that happened today was that Oswald came to The Narrows.” Ed said.

“What did he want?”

“Oh, he heard about the robbery and wanted me to stop being so reckless and for Nina to pay half of what we make at The Riddle Factory, or that’s what he said. He really went there to see me. Nina told him to leave us alone and no, we wouldn’t pay and I told Oswald I wasn’t interested in talking to him until I was ready and he went.”

“Just like that?” Lucius said, surprised.

“Yes. It was very civilized. No death threats or weapons drawn. We even got Nina to stick to drinking water.”

“So, you didn’t mention _us_ to Oswald?” Lucius asked cautiously.

“It’s none of Oswald’s business.” Ed said, holding Lucius hand.

“Yes, but you know he still has hopes that you’ll get together with him.” Lucius pointed out.

“So? He’ll have to grow up and accept it.” Ed said indifferently “He must have learned something from last time ‘round.”

“But it’s not just a question of you choosing a woman over him this time, is it? He has to accept that you _are_ attracted to men, just not _him_.”

“I hadn’t thought of that.” Ed admitted

“Somehow I don’t think he’ll take it well.” Lucius said, worriedly.

“So?” Ed said, his brain doing overtime in trying to decode Lucius’ thoughts.

A nasty thought occurred to him.

“Is this a roundabout way of you saying we shouldn’t be together, is that it? Or are you suggesting I should date Oswald to pacify him? I’ll tell you now, I am _not_ doing that, I _can’t_.” Ed said insistently. “Or do you think that I’m ashamed of dating a man? Because I’ll have you know, I’d tell the whole world, if I weren’t worried about putting you in danger.”

“Of course that’s not what I’m saying.” Lucius attempted to pacify him, pausing as he struggled to put his concerns into words.

“Then what is it, because it sounds an awful lot like you’re trying to get rid of me.” Ed said, quickly becoming visibly upset. “If that’s what it is, just get it over with. I can’t take all of this implying-things-without-saying-them that most people understand, that you _know_ I _don’t_. Stop hedging around whatever it is that’s bothering you and get to the point!” Ed snapped.

“You want the truth? I hate it! I hate that Penguin has this power over you, the way he’s treated you. He may have professed to love you, but he’s never taken any interest in you as a person.” Lucius said vehemently. “Does he know your hobbies, or let you talk about the things you care about – no. You told me he’d get irritated when you talked about the things you cared about, he cared more about acquiring you as a possession than what would have actually made you happy and I’m sure he wants you back to strengthen his position, not because he cares about you. I _know_ you; I’d like to think I understand you in some way. I want what’s best for you, but even _my_ intentions aren’t entirely honorable.

“Constantly I feel like I’m trying to compete with the Penguin in some way.” Lucius admitted.

“That- that’s not true.”

“Isn’t it?” Lucius challenged. “Because it seems like it’s my role to counteract his spectre, which I feel like is constantly hovering at my shoulder. Don’t you remember why we got involved in the first place again? It was because you were having a crisis over him dying and you were trying to use me to fill that void, to be your reflection, but instead of showing all of our similarities, you chose me because of all the ways in which we were opposites.”

“I- not- that’s not.” Ed began, baffled that Lucius couldn’t understand that his beautiful nature overshadowed Oswald altogether.

“You specifically chose me because I’m _not_ like The Penguin, because you saw me as some sort of hero to your villain, but I’m not. I’m no hero. I’m not perfect. I’m not without my flaws. I am just a man, Ed, who’s struggling through life in this city, like everyone else and sometimes I do bad things and make the wrong decisions.”

“I know, I _know_ back then the way I saw you was distorted, but I do see you, now.” Ed insisted. “I know you’re just a person. I don’t want you to fix me, or be a replacement for Oswald, or anything like that. I want you… _because_ you’re _you_. I care about you for _who you are_. It’s...it’s why I love you.” Ed confessed.

Lucius blinked at that, looking into Ed’s intense expression which was filled with affection combined with anxiety at his response.

“I believe you,” Lucius replied. “But you have to see I’m not that great either. Do you know what else I hate? It’s that I’m _like_ the Penguin. I’ve tried to ignore it, but the truth is that I feel possessive of you, in some way, even though I don’t think I should. The idea of losing you frightens me. It frightens me sometimes how deeply I feel. I’ve been in love before, but I don’t like to think about what I’d do if anyone tried to get between us. If Penguin, if the GCPD or anyone else dares to come for you I’ll fight for you.” he promised.

“Oh, Foxy.” Ed murmured shifting closer and stroking the other man’s cheek.

“And I hate how Penguin makes me doubt your feelings for me.” Lucius said, the words spilling out of their own accord.

“Don’t you know? I don’t care about Oswald anymore! To hell with him!” Ed said passionately. “I have a family here. I don’t need him. I’ll always care about him in some way, he was my friend, yes, I was half in love with him, yes. That doesn’t compare, not even slightly, to what I feel for you.” Ed stressed, pulling Lucius’ face down to him and his voice fell to a whisper. “I love you, Lucius. I’m yours. _Yours._ ” he breathed against Lucius’ lips capturing them in a kiss.

Lucius didn’t reply, but tenderly stroked Ed’s cheek.

“I know it’s too early to say,” Ed ducked his head slightly before meeting Lucius eyes with intense dark eyes, “but I don’t ever want for us to be apart, even though I know this city’s bound to try and wrench us apart. I just want you by my side for the journey. You don’t have to be everything, I don’t expect you to singlehandedly complete me, but I do feel like I am, when I’m with you I just…” Ed struggled to articulate what he meant.

“I know. I do love you and I’ll always be here for you. I promise you that.” Lucius replied solemnly.

“Lucius.” Ed breathed.

“Ed.”

The kiss that followed was so intense, the frames of Ed’s glasses poked against Lucius cheekbones, so they parted a little, and Lucius delicately removed them before their lips met again. Both could feel the sensation of something like electricity jumping where they touched, being irresistibly drawn together.

A tremor ran up Ed’s entire body when Lucius fingertips raked at his scalp and he moaned into the other man’s mouth. Ed pulled Lucius closer to him until Lucius climbed on top and Ed settled the warm weight covering his body making him feel safe, or rather, soaking up the glory of someone’s desire. Eventually Ed curled his legs around the other man’s waist to pull him closer, until they were thoroughly entangled.

Both of them were caught by an urgent need to be as close as physically possible, to remove all of the layers hiding the other from them. Lucius’ fingers found the buttons of Ed’s jacket and pulled it open, as well as his waistcoat, pulling them down his arms until Ed impatiently freed himself from them, their lips barely parting. It wasn’t long before Lucius removed his own jacket once Ed began tugging at it, whining in frustration when he couldn’t undo the buttons. Lucius pulled Ed’s suspenders down and tugged his tie free then opening the top buttons of his shirt open carelessly, before kissing his way down Ed’s chin nuzzling his neck, pressing kisses against the skin there, before finding Ed’s clavicle and running his tongue over the shape of bone under the skin. Ed gasped ecstatically, his entire body falling slack.

The noise reminded Lucius of the reality of where this was leading, and he went still, before pulling away and Ed whimpered in annoyance.

“Ed, wait. Don’t you think-?”

“Lucius, I _want_ this.” Ed said, grabbing at Lucius tie and attempting to gently pull him back down, but Lucius caught his wrist, Ed sighed in annoyance, cupping Lucius face with his other hand, before stroking his face and looking up at him with a tender loving expression.

“I know you don’t want to take advantage of me,” he said softly, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips, “but I’ve had time to make up my mind. I’m sure I want this. _I want you.”_ he said urgently.

“I’m not just someone handy use to work out sexual frustration on?”

“What? No!” Ed said in horror.

“Or an experiment?”

“No! No!” Ed said emphatically, raising himself to his elbows. “Don’t you understand? I mean it! I love you! I do. I couldn’t do this with you if I didn’t.” Ed said, sitting up and grabbing Lucius face in his hands so their faces were inches apart and they couldn’t help but look into each other’s eyes.

Lucius gaze flicked between Ed’s eyes searchingly.

“Lucius, _please_.” Ed pleaded “Don’t you want me? Have I done something wrong? Are you not ready? What is it that’s bothering you?” he said, worriedly, his hands falling away from Lucius face.

“No!” Lucius said, grabbing Ed’s hands and squeezing them. “I do, it’s just... the last man I gave my heart to... it was hopeless but... If we’re doing this, I must know that what you feel for me is real. This had better not be a game. If it is, I’ll... _never_ forgive you.” he said gravely. “Once we do this, as far as I’m concerned that means commitment.”

“I know. It’s the same for me.” Ed replied gently, meaningfully. “I meant it. It is real. I’ll stay. I’ll be by your side as long as you’re by mine. I promise.” Ed leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “We’re in this together. You’re my partner in everything. I love how you’re always there for me and listen to me and care for me. I love when you open up to me and finding out everything about you and looking after you and seeing you happy is the best thing in the world. I just want to be close to you and to care for you and be there to support you for as long as I can. At the same time, you trust me to do what I want to do and make my own decisions. You don’t want to control me. Having someone I can rely on, who really seems to understand me, is incredible for me. You mean the world to me and I trust you completely, with my past, my problems, my feelings, my literal _life_. You’ve proved to me that I can do that. I can’t say that of anyone else, _ever_.”

Lucius stared at Ed wordlessly for a while, but in the silence Ed’s face clouded over.

“Was that too much?” Ed asked. “Is this too soon? It was, wasn’t it? I’m sorry. I messed up. I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed. You’re not obligated to-”

“No, no, no, Ed it’s alright.” Lucius soothed, voice becoming gentle. “It’s more than alright. I just… I don’t know what to say.”

“Is that good or bad?” Ed asked anxiously.

Lucius reached up a hand to caress Ed’s cheek.

“It’s good, it’s very good.” he said, beaming and Ed’s face filled with relief. “I just don’t know how to match it.”

“You don’t have to.” Ed said. “I’m not fishing for compliments, or anything. I just wanted to make you understand that I _do_ care about you.”

“No, but I’d like to say something. I don’t think you know how much you’ve grown to mean to me about how I value the connection I feel between us, like you said, how we’ve grown to understand each other, or how I appreciate all of the little things you do to look after me. The thought of not having you by my side is horrible and I’d love you to stay, if you want to.”

“Of course I want to.” Ed replied. “Show me how much you care about me and I’ll show you.” he gently rubbed the tip of his not against the other man. “Give in, feel the moment with me. Show me.” Ed whispered.

Lucius claimed Ed’s lips teasing them open and they continued kissing until Ed was laying back entwined with Lucius again and Lucius made his way back to the spot-on Ed’s neck that made Ed moan, gaining confidence and mapping out the skin with his mouth and tongue. Ed’s hands pressed against Lucius back, sliding up, one tangling into the tightly curled hair at the back of his neck, the other grabbing at his shoulder every time Lucius caught onto a sensitive spot.

Lucius made his way back to Ed’s mouth nipping and tugging at his soft lips, them moving together to angle their heads for better access.

“I’m yours. Take me.” Ed whispered between kisses, hot breath ghosting over Lucius skin.

Without having to think about it, Lucius body moved in response to grind down and both of them groaned at the friction.

“Yes.” Lucius whispered.

“ _Show me_.” Ed whispered breathlessly in the tiny space between their mouths before closing the gap.

They continued kissing passionately until Ed eased off Lucius shirt and undershirt.

“Maybe-” Lucius began between kisses, “Maybe we should – ah – take this – to the bedroom.”

 _“Please._ ” Ed begged.

The journey would later be a bit of a blur as they stumbled through, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake and Ed backed Lucius onto the bed and encouraging him to sit in the middle of the bed before mounting his lap and shamelessly grinding downwards as they continued to explore one another’s mouths.

Lucius slid his hand under Ed’s undershirt, up his back, pulling Ed closer but felt a slight roughness to Ed’s skin which passed under his fingertips. It was a fine line and not very noticeable, and Lucius would have ignored it if he hadn’t felt Ed’s body stiffen and his breath catch in a way that was clearly from discomfort.

“Ed?”

Ed didn’t reply, and Lucius leaned back to get a look at his face, seeing Ed’s eyes screwed up tight.

“Ed, are you okay?” he asked gently.

“I- I-”

“Do you want me to keep away from there?” Lucius asked, withdrawing his hand.

“No, it’s not that.” Ed said, looking at Lucius nervously.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please don’t.” Ed said with certainly, grasping Lucius’ shoulders more tightly. “I just…I just have scars and I don’t like people seeing them. It puts them off. I didn’t let Kristen or Isabella see.” Ed confessed glancing away with shame.

“I shouldn’t be put off, but I don’t have to see if you don’t want me to. You can keep this on.” Lucius said, lightly tugging the hem of Ed’s undershirt. “I really don’t mind.”

“But _I_ mind.” Ed said, seeming conflicted. “I just- I just… for some reason it’s important to me… I really want to open up to you, but I’m scared to too. I want to feel all of you against all of me, but I’m afraid if I take this off, you’ll change your mind.” he bit his lower lip.

“I won’t, I promise.” Lucius squeezed the outsides of Ed’s thighs gently.

“You can’t know that.” Ed said with worry.

“Ed. Trust me.”

Ed looked into the depths of Lucius eyes for a minute, before sitting back and lifting the undershirt over his head. Immediately after this, Lucius was a little confused, given that he liked what he saw. There was no doubt to him that Ed was a handsome man, in good shape with just enough muscle definition for Lucius’ tastes, (thanks to the ongoing martial arts and gymnastics practice with Helena,) but not too much either. He wasn’t bony and fragile any longer, as his diet had improved, but he was slender. Apart from a small scar on one bicep, and the ones on Ed’s wrists that Lucius already knew about, there wasn’t anything to see, certainly nothing anyone could object to. Ed’s apprehension didn’t abate though.

He climbed off Lucius lap and, casting one last anxious look at Lucius, turned around. Lucius was relieved, for Ed’s sake, that it wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d imagined. They were further up Ed’s back where people were unlikely to see, but all of the scars were old so had faded a lot. Some were varying lengths of fine lines, others circular that Lucius sadly identified as cigarette burns. 

Initially he wasn’t sure how to act. He felt a swell of sympathy for Ed, then anger at anyone who could treat someone as young as Ed had clearly been like this. Lucius didn’t need to ask any questions to work out that Ed’s father had probably been the one to inflict him with such wounds. His first instinct was to touch, to soothe Ed and show he wasn’t bothered, but remembering how Ed had reacted, changed his mind.

"Can I touch?" Lucius asked.

"Um, if you want to." Ed said, still sounding apprehensive.

Instead of touching directly, Lucius slid his arms around Ed’s waist, settling so Ed’s back was pressed up against Lucius chest, placing one hand lightly on Ed’s stomach, the other over his heart in a hug. Ed tensed for a moment, then relaxed as Lucius pressed a kiss to Ed’s shoulder.

“It’s all fine.” he told Ed comfortingly in his ear, hearing Ed give a sigh of relief.

“I think maybe they feel worse under my hands than they look and of course I know how I got them, but they’re not as bad as they used to be.” Ed whispered back, words rushed, putting his hands over Lucius’ and settling back against his chest.

"And is this okay?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Ed said. "This is nice, actually. I don't mind _you_ touching there I just... feel bad about them being paid too much attention. You know?"

“I understand. You mustn’t feel bad for having been hurt you like this.” Lucius stressed. “It’s the fault of the people who did it, not yours. And for the record, you’re still a beautiful man.”

Ed laughed, blushing.

"No, I'm not. I'm alright looking but-"

“It’s true.” Lucius insisted, pressing another kiss to Ed’s collar bone and making his way up his neck, holding him tight. "You're gorgeous."

"You're sweet." Ed said, humming in pleasure, pressing back against Lucius and in response Lucius’ kisses turned from comforting to amorous.

“You still want me, huh, Foxy?” Ed asked, his tone low and unashamedly seductive.

"As long as you want me?" Lucius replied.

“Hell, yeah.” Ed pushed him off only to turn around, lying back and pulling Lucius down on top of him.


	38. My friends think you're vicious and they say you're suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara meets with Oswald. Stephanie speaks to the gang about a problem.

“Ozzie, sweetie, I’ve missed you so. It’s been forever.” Barbara purred.

She had arranged to meet Oswald in a strategically chosen restaurant which neither of them had close ties to the management of.

“I wish I could say the same.” Oswald returned. “I hear you’ve been very busy what with betraying me, unifying the gangs to fight against me and getting Gordon and the GCPD on your side. By the way, how _did_ you manage that last one. I was convinced Gordon had got it in his head to be the honourable hero in Gotham, fighting for the law. I’m impressed, honestly.”

“You seem to forget; I was engaged to Jim once. I know how he works. I could get him to do anything I want to.” Barbara shrugged, smirking.

“So, what is it you want? It was very brave of you to arrange this meeting.”

“We both know you wouldn’t dare to attack me, not out in the open, with dozens of my people watching. No, what I want is for you to sign over the running of the underworld to me. You’re going to do so nice and quietly without a struggle. We wouldn’t want a nasty war now, would we? That might look bad for you, given that you’ve been marketing yourself as the people’s hero, on the side of peace, with very little to back up that claim, not to mention that my resources rather outnumber yours.”

“I have worked hard to be in the position I am in. I’ve overcome so many trials and tribulations. What makes you think that I would just hand over my entire empire? What do I get in return?” Oswald asked.

“If you don’t hand over the underworld to me… I promise I _will_ kill him. Hand it all over and he lives. Simple.” Barbara said brightly.

“Who?” Oswald asked.

“Edward.”

Oswald laughed.

“That’s old news.” he said, unconcerned. “It’s finished and done with. Why should I care?”

“But you _do_ care.” Barbara insisted. “You’ve been obsessing over him for almost a whole year now. I can’t decide if it’s cute or pathetic. Either way, the fact that you’re still in love with him is convenient for me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He tried to kill me!” Oswald snapped.

“Don’t lie, Oswald.” Barbara replied serenely. “God, look at you. You’re pathetic. Grow up and admit it. After all he’s done to you, you’re not over him, are you?”

“He means _nothing_ to me.” Oswald maintained. “In fact, you’ve already proven you are incapable of so much as finding him and holding onto him for any length of time. You’re too incompetent to do it, especially when Ed’s intelligence is far superior to yours.”

“If it was anyone else you’d have killed him yourself, long ago, not frozen him or sent people you didn’t trust to do the job for you like me, Tabby and Selina and then just left him to his own devices when we predictably failed. It’s blatantly obvious you don’t want him dead. You froze him to keep him safe and by your side. What’s more, Oswald, I know about the other night. Do you really think I’d let you wander around freely without tracking you? You’re still deeply in love with him and we both know it. Do you really think I’d have let Ed get away so easily?”

“You’ve been keeping him alive as leverage over me.” Oswald said slowly in realisation.

“Yes.” Barbara sneered.

“It won’t work.” Oswald said tightly, the blood draining from his face, giving him away.

“Well, whether you let him live or die is up to you.” Barbara said indifferently. “But know that if I do kill him, you will be the one responsible for pulling the trigger. I’m feeling nice. I’ll give you a while to think it over. Bye-bye Oswald.”

\---------------------------

For what felt like the first time in his life, Ed woke up feeling utterly contented. He lay a while curling tighter into Lucius embrace nestling into the bedsheets and smiling at the memories of the previous night. He listened to Lucius; heart beating and feeling the rise and fall of Lucius chest under his cheek.

“Good morning.” he said, when Lucius’ eyes opened, staring into their depths hungrily.

Lucius frowned a little in confusion, but seemed to focus, his face falling into a beautiful lazy smile.

“Good morning.” he replied in a low rumble that sent what was becoming a familiar tremor up Ed’s spine.

Ed leaned down to kiss him, Lucius’ hands sliding up Ed’s back and into his hair. In truth, it tasted disgusting, but the sensation of skin on skin was too alluring and both were drunk on each other to care. Ed moved across until his body covered Lucius, shamelessly rubbing up against him and Lucius pulled him closer with a purr of approval. Their mouths met again, devouring each other with enthusiasm, hands beginning to wander. A phone began to ring.

Lucius pushed Ed back.

“Nooo.” Ed whined, before catching Lucius’ wrists and pinning them down above his head. “Let them wait.” he said leaning down to steal another kiss.

“Ed.” Lucius said admonishingly, turning his head away.

“Just this once, Foxy.” Ed pleaded, loosening his hold and looking down at him with bleary puppy-dog eyes.

Lucius looked up at him calculatingly before pulling Ed to him by putting his legs round his waist and Ed hummed in satisfaction, before yelping in surprise when he was rolled onto his back. Lucius made a grab for the phone on the bedside and Ed sighed in annoyance at having been deceived so easily before lying back to look in admiration at the physique of the man leaning over him.

“Hello, Fox.”

“This is Ed’s phone, not yours. I need to speak to him.” the person on the other end said, sounding on edge.

Lucius blinked in surprise partly at realising she was right and also at the uncharacteristic abruptness.

“That it is.” he replied, removing the phone from his ear to speak to Ed. “It’s Stephanie for you.”

Ed sighed irritably taking the offered phone. Lucius moved to sit next to him.

“What is it?” Ed asked impatiently. 

“Hi, um. I’m terribly sorry to interrupt your… _morning_ , but I really need to talk to you.” Stephanie’s attempt at levity was utterly transparent, given the tremble in her voice.

“Are you alright?” Ed asked.

“Well, not exactly.” she admitted, worry breaking through. “It’s urgent. Please bring Lucius, I need his help too.”

Ed frowned in confusion.

“What’s the problem?” he asked, glancing at his boyfriend who was watching him silently, curious.

“I- It’s complicated. I haven’t been entirely honest with you and I have a huge problem and need advice and…please come and see me. A woman’s life is at stake.” Stephanie said urgently.

“Um, okay. We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

\------------------------

When Stephanie opened the door to her apartment, her front room already contained Nina, Diedre and Selina. Ed and Lucius joined Diedre on the sofa, leaving Stephanie the only one standing awkwardly.

“So, what’s the big get together for?” Selina asked, with boredom from where she was perched on the arm of the chair Nina settled in.

Stephanie addressed Lucius.

“That killer you’ve been looking for.” she began, sheepishly. “The one who leaves with the clues well… it’s my father.”

“Your father is the Cluemaster?” Lucius asked calmly.

“Yes.” Stephanie replied.

“Am I right in thinking you’re the Spoiler?” Lucius asked.

“Um… yes.”

“’The Spoiler’? Seriously? You named yourself after a piece of a car?” Ed said incredulously.

“It was the best I could think of at the time, okay?” Stephanie said defensively, blushing. “Besides, The Riddler, Echo, Query and Enigma are dumb names too, for the record.” she retorted.

“You called your cat Quiz!”

“If,” Nina interrupted. “We could get back to the matter at hand. I’m not sure I understand what’s going on.”

“Sorry, yes.” Stephanie said. “My father is called Arthur Brown. It’s possible you might have heard of him. Have you ever heard of Think Thank Thunk?”

“Yes, it was on the air when I was a child.” Ed interrupted. “The questions were easy. It was a game show.” Ed explained for the benefit of anyone who didn’t already know.

“Yes.” Stephanie said. “My father was one of the best contestants, a child prodigy quiz contestant. He earned a lot of prizes through various shows. Anyway, he was the reigning contestant of Think Thank Thunk for twelve weeks straight until he was defeated by Yelena Klimanov, who whilst she wasn’t a quiz contestant is a chess champion, by the way. He accused the show of being rigged and got his mother who was quite rich back then to sue the show, but the lawsuit was dismissed because Herbert Ziegler, the show producer, was friendly with a lot of people in City Hall and bribed them. My father became reclusive and swore revenge on the people who he saw as having ruined his life.” Stephanie rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated. “He planned to kidnap Yelena, Ross Daren and Herbert Ziegler and get them compete in a mock-up version of Think, Thank, Thunk. One of the prizes he’d won was a football team, so he got them to do the kidnapping. He forced them to ask him questions; if he got them right, he got a point, if he got them wrong, they got a point. 3 points won the game for that person; if they won, they were free, but if the Cluemaster won, they got dunked in a pot of burning, boiling acid. He easily outwitted the three of them, but luckily the GCPD showed up before he could kill them. Since then he’s been sent between Arkham and Blackgate like a human pingpong ball.”

“I know, I found out most of this yesterday.” Lucius said. “I was meaning to come and talk to you today, anyway.”

“Yes, well. I saw him now and again, but he’s always been more concerned with getting revenge than with my mother and I. Anyway, he got let out recently. It was him who came to see me that night, when you first arrived.” Stephanie explained to Ed. “He’d told me that he’d got work with a gang and was going to make his fortune, all the usual rubbish. I told him where to go.”

“Now I know where you got your love of clues riddles and puzzles from.” Ed interjected.

“Please don't compare me to him.” Stephanie said irritably. “The point is, that once I heard the gang leader’s name and that a clue had been left, I knew what would happen. I went after him and tried to save Daren, but I got there too late. That’s why I left a note. It was obvious to me from the clue who he was planning to target next. I hoped the GCPD would send people to protect Ziegler and Darren, so I solved the clues. Both times I went to where I knew they would be. I’ve been having some kids from The Narrows track my dad and when I thought he was about to attack, I went to stop him, but I keep getting there too late.”

“You’re the one Bruce Wayne and Selina saw, right?”

“Yeah.” Selina said. “I already figured it out. She didn’t tell me the killer was her father, though.”

“I have to stop my father. He’s a liability and he doesn’t care who he hurts. There’s no proper reasoning to any of his actions. He’s just a spoilt child throwing a tantrum and wants the whole city to know.”

“What’s the difference between him and me?” Ed interrupted.

“Pardon?” Stephanie replied.

“You took me in. You knew I’d done the same thing, but you helped me.” Ed pointed out.

“Because you were prepared to take responsibility for the things you'd done wrong and I could see there was actual room for improvement. Unlike him; he’s a lost cause.” Stephanie said tiredly.

“That’s why you chose to help me, wasn’t it?” Ed asked.

“Honestly, yes, and I’m glad I did. This time I had the opportunity to intervene, change things and I wasn’t going to let that pass by.”

“Okay.” Lucius said. “Do you know where your father is now?”

“Yes. I know he’s planning to move on Yelena Klimanov today, in a few hours’ time, so we have to hurry.”

“Have you told the GCPD?”

“I don’t trust them, you know that. They’ll only do what they’ve done all this time, stall and stall and do nothing, despite all the huge hints I’ve given them. They didn’t even take _Lucius_ seriously! They’ve given Ms Klimanov four police officers as protection and I know it’s not enough. Since my father killed Russo, he’s got a whole street gang at his disposal. He became the leader when he killed him, you see.”

“Why did it take you so long for you tell us any of this?” Diedre asked. “If we’d known we could have sorted this out sooner.”

“Well, you’ve all had so many things going on, with mental health and improving The Narrows and Barbara Kean and The Penguin. I thought I could handle this on my own, but I’ve failed several times and it took me this long to realise that I wasn’t really handling this well.”

“You should have said something sooner. We’d have helped. Apparently, I’m not the only one who should learn not to be to ask for help when they need it.” Ed said.

“This is family stuff, though. You don’t have any responsibility to help me.”

“But we’re friends. Friendship works both ways.” Nina pointed out.

“Alright, I’ll admit it. I was embarrassed. My family is messed up. Mostly I like to pretend they don’t exist. Telling you about them is one thing, bringing you into a confrontation with them is another altogether. My father is a dangerous man. The last thing you all need is another enemy.”

“You have a point,” Selina said, “but we can handle it, can’t we?”

“So we stop him, right?” Diedre asked.

“How?” Nina asked.

“I haven’t thought that far.” Stephanie said. “He’s planning to get to Ms Kliminov’s home this morning, break in and kill her. She’s reclusive though. I was sort of counting on the GCPD figuring things out, but they’ve failed me so far. If they get an anonymous tip-off, they might be too worried for their cops after everything that’s happened. They’ll mess around waiting to check things out and there’s not enough time.”

“If we could try and get there and hold him until the GCPD arrive.” Diedre suggested.

“How long do we have, do you think?” Ed asked.

“One and a half hours.”

“Where’s Kliminov’s house?” Diedre asked.

Stephanie told them the address.

“That’s on the other side of the city. Why did you leave it so late?” Selina asked.

“I told you, it would implicate me, it’s embarrassing, and I wasn’t sure you’d have the time to help.” Stephanie protested.

“Too proud and stupid, if you ask me.” Selina said.

“Let’s not waste time.” Nina said. “What’s the plan? We just blunder in and grab him?”

“Seems as good a plan as any.” Stephanie said. “He’s a bit of a blunderer himself. He’s not expecting anyone to stop him. He’s arrogant.”

“I’ll phone Gordon.” Lucius said.

“We should start out now if we want to get there on time.” Nina said.

“I’ll get my coat.” Stephanie said.

“You can’t come, Stephanie.” Ed said.

“What? You expect me to just let you go off on your own? Anyway, he’s my father, so it’s my right to come.” she argued.

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t come.” Lucius argued. “You’re emotionally involved in this and blinded by your want for revenge.”

“He’s right, Stephanie, I don’t want to see you make a mistake and get hurt.” Ed told her.

“I agree.” said Nina.

“Oh, fine. But be careful.” Stephanie said irritably.


	39. A beating heart of stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Did you miss me? There's probably a plot hole and a load of typos somewhere here, but, ah whatever. If the writers can have a nonsensical plot, so can I!  
> The Cluemaster gets caught. Chapter title from Cold Blood by Dave Not Dave.

Selina agreed to stay with Stephanie while the other four went to Kliminov’s address. They left Stephanie’s house and got out to the car and Nina began feeling through her pockets, eyes widening and swearing.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked.

“Someone’s stolen the rotor arm!” Nina said angrily. “It was in my pocket. I carry it around with me, so nobody takes my car.”

“Damn it! Stephanie knew we’d do this, so she’s planning to get there first.” Ed said.

“How will she get there?” Diedre asked. “Selina’s with her, she’ll stop her.”

“What if she can’t?” Ed asked.

“What do you mean?” Diedre asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past her to knock her out.” Ed said.

“Oh, no.” Nina said with a look of dawning horror, reaching into her pocket. “My motorbike. She’s got the keys.”

“Nina!” Diedre said admonishingly.

“She must have swiped them as she hugged you on your way out.” Ed said.

“If she was planning to do this, why ask for help at all?” Nina asked.

“So, she has someone to back her up, give her an alibi.” Ed said dully, exchanging a look with Lucius.

“What for?” Nina asked.

“When she’s killed him.” Ed said.

“What?” Nina said in horror.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Lucius.” Ed said.

“I can’t.” Lucius replied before turning to Nina. “She expected us to let her come along. Now she’s not involved she’s worried about what we’re going to do as it’s out of control and that combined with her anger is making her reckless.”

“So, what do we do?” Nina asked, frantically. “Should we check Selina’s okay?”

“No.” Ed said. “That’ll waste more time. She won’t have done Selina any permanent harm.”

“Should we steal a car?” Diedre suggested.

\-------------------------

Yelena Klimanov’s house was in a fancier area of town. It was agreed that Ed and Lucius would try to get in through the front and Nina and Diedre the back. When Ed and Lucius arrived at the front door, they discovered it was slightly open and the police officer on the door was unconscious, although his heart was still going strong.

“Sloppy.” commented Ed under his breath. “Anyone could walk in.”

“I’m worried that’s what he wants.” Lucius said nervously. “He seems to be obsessed with having an audience. What I’m worried about is whether he’s planning to leave audience living or make an example.”

“You’re right.” Ed admitted reaching for the gun he’d acquired.

“Ed.” Lucius said warningly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill anyone.” Ed promised. “It’s more of a deterrent and I can always shoot to incapacitate if I need to. A leg or an arm, that should do it. We should probably leave him.” Ed said nodding in the direction of the policeman. “We can get him medical help later. The GCPD will be here soon enough."

“Fine, but be careful and stay close.” Lucius said.

“Of course, Foxy.” Ed said with unexpected tenderness, sending a smile Lucius’ way.

They slowly and quietly edged into Ms Kliminov’s entrance hall, which unsurprisingly was chequered in black and white like a chess board. There was the low murmur of voices in the distance one of the rooms a low tone and a higher pitched, louder alarmed tone of someone who was crying. The two man carefully moved to the door that was partly open and Ed got close peeked through the gap between the door and the hinge. He could see a glimpse of an elegant, conservatively-dressed woman with greying mouse brown hair in a neat updo who he presumed was Ms Kliminov tied to a chair and pleading with a heavily-built sandy blonde man who was standing over her in the familiar kind of scruffy outfit worn by gang members in The Narrows.

Behind them, although, neither of them noticed, Ed saw a glimpse of dark figure in purple slowly slipping out from behind the curtains at the French windows. Ed rushed for the door, revolver drawn and in his hand, hearing Lucius gasp behind him, rushing to follow him.

“Cluemaster!” Ed called, by way of announcing himself.

After a second, he felt Lucius grab at his arm, but he didn’t say a word. Hovering behind Ed and Ed ignored him, hoping The Cluemaster do the same. The Cluemaster fully turned to the door, mercifully not noticing the figure slip from behind the curtains. When he saw Ed, he smirked in satisfaction.

“Mr Riddler.” the Cluemaster’s voice was filled with delight. “It’s a pleasure. Who’s your friend?”

“I solved your clues.” Ed announced, disregarding the question.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Ed said. “Now let her go.” he demanded, waving the hand holding the gun in Ms Kliminov’s direction.

“Did you like them?” the Cluemaster asked.

“No.” Ed replied bluntly.

“Why not? I thought they’d be right up your street.”

“Not a very original gimmick, is it?.”

The Cluemaster chortled.

“You think I copied you?” he said.

“Yes.”

“Ed.” Lucius whispered warningly, not thinking it wise to rile the other man up.

“They’re clues. You do _riddles;_ it’s not the same thing.” The Cluemaster said as though it were obvious. “I prefer to think of it as a variation on a theme. Anyway, I have good reasons to use clues. It was that game show that screwed me over. It had to be a test of wits. The GCPD should have been clever enough to catch me. Surely you can understand that. Get smart or die?”

“What? Because you couldn’t admit you failed at something you’ve been plotting revenge for years and years. For what? So that everyone can say you were right all along and that’s it? That’s not very intelligent. Nobody cares about little Arthur Brown the child genius anymore.”

Ed didn’t hear Lucius suck in a breath as he realised from The Cluemaster’s expression how doomed they were and just continued talking.

“Everyone’s moved on and you haven’t. Nobody know who you are, and nobody cares. You’re just an ineffectual lunatic criminal and this city has more than enough of those already. The only reason the GCPD hasn’t caught you is because you’re too _insignificant_ for their notice.”

“Shut up!”

“You’re a failure.”

“Shut UP!” The Cluemaster hastily drew a gun in his fury, but the purple clad figure leapt forward, bringing her fist down hard on his wrist, knocking the gun out of hand. Before she could begin to fight the man caught her, twisting her hand behind her back.

“What have we here?” he asked, struggling with her as she tried to stamp on his feet.

“Let me go!” she yelled and at her screams, Diedre and Nina rushed in through the French windows, stopping dead at the scene before them, guns in hands.

“What took you so long?” asked Ed.

“We- tried the back door. We didn’t realise this was open.” Nina said sheepishly.

“Her fault. Rookie burglar mistake.” Diedre said scathingly. “Let them go, Brown, you moron. You’re outnumbered.”

“I don’t think I will. Why’s she so important to you lot? Ah!” he said in realisation. “You’re Spoiler, aren’t you? You’re the one who’s been grassing on me to the police.” he growled, shaking her.

“You had to be stopped. You’re crazy!” Spoiler shouted in his face. “You could have just accepted that you lost and been a good loser, but no, you threw everything away for what? A spoiled brat’s revenge?”

“Shut up, you little rat.” he lifted a vial up to the woman’s face and everyone in the room froze. “Do you know what this is? It’s a very strong acid. If you so much as knock my hand, it could slip and burn your pretty little face off.”

Spoiler went still, staring at the man, her eyes wide.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” Ed voice rang out.

“Surely, you’re not going to tell me that it would be morally wrong to disfigure such an irritating young woman, after all you’ve done.”

“Well, it _is_ morally wrong, and I don’t approve, but that’s not the reason. Look at her necklace. What is weightless but needs two people to hold it?”

“Friendship.” the Cluemaster answered, noticing the glimmering question mark.

“She’s one of my best people, under my protection.” Ed explained. “You harm her, and you’ll have me to answer to.”

“So what?” the Cluemaster scoffed. “You’ve fallen from grace. You’re _nothing_. A nobody. You’re just getting in my way. I have all of the money and contacts I need to obliterate you.”

Lucius drew closer to Ed, worried that the mocking would aggravate Ed into shooting the man, but he stayed calm.

“Well, there’s another reason that might do it.” Ed interrupted. “She’s your daughter.”

“What?” the Cluemaster stared down at the woman in disbelief, tugging her scarf and domino mask loose. “Stephanie?” the hand holding the phial was relaxed and Stephanie grabbed it and flung it away, before kicking the man back and punching him in the jaw. She pulled out the gun from her waistband, clicking off the safety and aiming it at her father.

“That’s right.” she said. “I was Spoiler and I’m Enigma.”

“But _why_ Stephanie?” he breathed.

“Because you’re a moron, a lunatic and you had to be stopped!”

“You don’t want me dead. I’m your father!”

“No! No, you’re not!” Stephanie screamed. “You’re _not_ my father. You abandoned me here with all of the most sick and disgusting people this city has to offer. You’ve always cared more about your insane revenge plots than me. _Parents_ put their children first.”

“Stephanie, you do not want to do this.” Ed interrupted.

“Don’t I?” she challenged, gaze not wavering for her father, face filled with determination, but also panic.

“Stephanie, look at me.” Ed didn’t shout, but spoke firmly, urgency in his voice.

He saw her arms tremble slightly so persisted.

“Look at me.” he repeated, waiting until she’d dragged her eyes up to him. “Trust me. “You will regret doing this. You know you will.” he said, the words sounding like a promise.

“Will I?” Stephanie said. “He deserves to die, for all he’s done and don’t pretend he can be saved, believe me, I’ve tried, over and _over_ again. He’ll never change.”

Ed saw Stephanie’s hands begin to shake. He was struck strongly by the memory of when he’d killed Dougherty. He’d often wondered if there had been someone there to stop him, save him, he would have been able to stop. He also knew how he’d changed for the worse after that moment. It was an agony he didn’t want Stephanie to suffer.

“I know you’re angry, right now, for good reasons, but if you do this, you’ll kill a piece of yourself you can _never_ get back. It’s not for his sake I don’t want you to do this; it’s for yours.” Ed said, honestly.

Stephanie seemed to waver for a second but was interrupted by all the doors of the room being flung open.

“GCPD, put your hands up!” Gordon yelled as he charged into the room along with two other uniformed police officers and Bullock.

Everyone but for Stephanie and the Cluemaster raised her hands, but nobody dropped their guns. Stephanie didn’t move, apart from turning her head to Gordon and Bullock.

“Put the guns down.” Gordon ordered.

Nina Diedre and Ed returned their revolvers to their waistbands or pockets, but Stephanie didn’t move.

“Now! Don’t make me shoot you.” Gordon repeated.

“No!” Ed cried, stepping forward, but Lucius pulling him back from standing in front of Gordon’s gun.

Stephanie’s eyes flicked to Ed, then to Gordon and her father and up again and Ed could see her trembling more.

“Stephanie, it’s okay.” Ed said in a low voice, hoping Gordon wouldn’t harm her, not wanting her to give him an excuse to. “He’s going to be arrested anyway, you don’t need to do this, just leave it to them.” Ed said, slowly, stepping closer.

“No.” she said, her voice high-pitched from fear, ignoring her father, eyes moving quickly between Ed and Gordon.

Ed realised she was worried about Gordon arresting him, if she stood down.

“Put it down, now!” Bullock shouted.

“Trust me.” Ed repeated in a gentler voice. “You should put it down.”

With trembling fingers, she put the safety back on and lowered the gun to the floor before raising her hands.

The second she did, an officer ran forward to grab Stephanie from behind and force her into handcuffs.

“Hey, leave her alone!” Ed shouted, moving forward about to reach for his gun and Bullock turned his gun on him, until Lucius caught Ed’s wrist to stop him.

“Ed, no!” Lucius said and Ed froze, turning to him. “Ed, we can sort this out, back at the GCPD, okay? Trust me.”

Ed glanced at where Stephanie was standing still, not fighting.

“I’m fine.” Stephanie called.

“Alright.” Ed said quietly to Lucius.

“What the hell?” Bullock said to Gordon in confusion at his compliance.

“We’re not the villains in here.” Nina said. “You’ll get your explanations when we get to the GCPD. Right now, arrest him.” she said, pointing at The Cluemaster.

“Dr Thompkins?” Bullock said in surprise.

“Now, Jim.” Nina commanded.

Jim gave the nod and Bullock wordlessly obeyed.

“You’re coming with us?” Jim asked.

“Try and stop us.” Diedre chipped in.


	40. They took your money and your freedom and your time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter.  
> Everyone argues back at the GCPD.  
> Enjoy!

“Could anyone here explain what’s been going on?” Jim asked, looking at the crowd of people in his office. Stephanie was sat on a chair next to Lucius. Ed stood behind the two of them in between protectively, a hand discretely on the back of Lucius chair. Diedre and Nina stood behind Stephanie and Gordon sat on the other side of the desk, Bullock at his shoulder. Stephanie was unfortunately still handcuffed.

“It’s like I told you on the phone.” Lucius said. “Those murders, the ones with the clues. Arthur Brown, the man you arrested at the scene has been behind them.”

“Yes, yes we know all that.” Bullock said impatiently. “Why do we need all of these people? Especially Nygma. I’m not having a cop killer in our station.”

“You should listen to what we all have to say.” Ed replied. “Take proper witness statements.”

“You’re one to talk about proper procedures. You’re-”

“Hey, back off.” Stephanie said to Bullock.

“You’re letting this little girl stick up for you?”

Stephanie’s eyes sparked with indignation.

“I think the _real_ question here,” she began acidly, “is why do _you_ need someone almost half your age to tell you to stop behaving like a seven-year-old playground bully and _grow up_!”

“Hey, I’m not that old! Get her under control, Nygma.”

“Excuse me?” Stephanie said, offended.

“She works for you.” Bullock pointed out.

“No, she works _with_ me.” Ed corrected severely.

“She’s _your_ sidekick. She follows your orders.” Bullock argued.

“No.” Ed said attempting patience. “I don’t work with people who aren’t capable of thinking for themselves.” he gave Bullock a disdainful look up and down.

“If we could get back to the point.” Gordon interrupted.

“Yes, _let’s_.” Stephanie agreed.

“Is arresting Stephanie really necessary?” Lucius interrupted.

“What do you mean? She works for Nygma, of course it’s necessary.”

“That’s not relevant to the charge you’re arresting her on. Which is what, exactly? Tampering with evidence? I hardly see that should be a concern.”

“Yes.” Nina agreed. “Shouldn’t you be dealing with what really matters here, Jim? You already have the real criminal, her father. She helped you to catch him and has been cooperative at every turn. Can’t you just let her off?”

“Let her off? No, I can’t just let her off! What are you thinking of? She’s dangerous. She’s been working for this psycho.” Gordon said, gesturing to Ed who silently glared back.

“I am here.” Stephanie said.

“She’s probably every bit as insane.” Gordon continued.

“The least you can do for a person who has helped the GCPD solve countless crimes,” Lucius said, referring to Ed, “and one who delivered a serial killer to you on a golden platter is have a little respect, Jim. Stephanie’s not out to harm anyone. She left clues and turned in her _own_ father _specifically_ to prevent people dying.”

“She broke the law. To my knowledge she threatened a man, tampered with evidence, hid a known serial killer, was an accessory to breaking and entering and theft and the selling of stolen goods. The list goes on.”

“For pity’s sake, Jimbo.” Ed snapped angrily. “She caught you a serial killer. This isn’t about Stephanie, so you leave her alone. This is about _me_. If you want to persecute me, _fine_ do it. If not, forget past petty rivalries and rejoice at actually having a solved string of crimes for once.”

“Who knows,” Stephanie cut in, “maybe if you could all learn a lesson from this and get on with your jobs and follow up on the useful information supplied to you, like an even _slightly_ competent police officers. You could have prevented so many deaths! I solved all the clues _for_ you! I _gave_ you the names of everyone that mattered. All you had to do was some basic research and you messed up even that!” Stephanie said heatedly. “Surely there has to be _someone_ here other than Lucius with at least _half_ a braincell.”

“Trouble, Jim?”

Jim blinked at Barbara who was stood in his office doorway in a heavy fur coat. Although her tone was playful, her expression was severe.

“Not now, Barbara.” Jim said and Barbara huffed in irritation at being ignored.

“I need to talk to you.” she said tensely. “This is important.”

“Ooh! You’re pregnant.” Ed said, watching Barbara with a childlike fascination.

“Wait _what_?” said Nina, as everyone in the vicinity stared at Ed or Barbara in confusion.

“Look at her, she’s glowing! You’re glowing!” Ed said to Barbara, before looking around at the nonplussed expressions of his friends.

“Ed, _seriously_?” Stephanie hissed. “ _Now_?”

“Who told you?” Barbara demanded, face like thunder.

“Nobody. I just thought it was the most likely conclusion.” Ed said, apparently not realising how strange this was.

“How can you tell just by looking at her?” Diedre asked, doubtfully.

“Well, _look_.” Ed said. “She’s squinting like she has a headache and is standing differently than normal, holding her lower back like it aches and her skin’s glowing like the sun.”

Barbara stared at him in amazement for several seconds, mouth open, not confusion, confirming he was right.

“Wait? It’s true?” Harvey said incredulously.

Barbara shook herself.

“Yeah.” she said carelessly. “Anyway, nice to see you, Jim.” she said bluntly. “Drop in on me later. We need to talk.”

Everyone watched her go, silent in shock.

“Did I dream that? Is this real?” Bullock asked, Gordon. “Tell me you didn’t.”

Ed was the first to recover.

“Look, let her go, Jim.” Ed implored.

The mention of his name got Gordon’s attention.

“Barbara?” Gordon asked blankly.

“ _Stephanie_.” Ed replied impatiently.

“No.” Gordon said firmly. “You’re lucky I don’t have _you_ clapped in irons already.”

“Is that a threat? If you lay a hand on Stephanie, we’ll-” Ed began furiously.

“Ed.” Lucius turned in his chair and reached to hold Ed’s wrist lightly and the two of them shared a wordless look. “Getting yourself arrested will not help her.” Lucius said after the pause.

“I’d like to second that.” said Stephanie.

“What the hell was that?” Harvey muttered.

“Keeping Stephanie here won’t do anyone any good.” Lucius pointed out to Gordon more calmly.

“It’s what happens to criminals in Gotham now; they’re arrested.” Jim argued.

“Go home, Ed.” Stephanie said, sighing in irritation. “All of you. We’re getting nowhere.”

“We can’t just leave you here.” Ed objected.

“You can and you will.” Stephanie said. “I’ll still be here tomorrow. I don’t think _Captain_ Gordon is capable of holding an intelligent discussion about this at the moment and nor are _you_. My father’s safely locked-up now, we stopped him killing a woman and prevented further murders. It’s been a difficult day. Nothing will be gained from bickering about this like children for any longer. Go home and rest.”

“She’s right Ed.” Nina said with resignation.

“Yes. Go, or I’ll have you all escorted off the premises.” Jim said. “Apart from you and you.” he said pointing forcefully towards Stephanie and Lucius. "You stay here."

“What’s going on?” Bullock asked Gordon in bemusement.

“Harvey, you have duties to attend to. Everyone, please.” Gordon made a shoeing gesture.

“Okay.” Nina said, turning to the door, Diedre and Ed following her. “Come on.”

“Good luck Steph!” Diedre called over her shoulder.

“Thanks D.” Stephanie replied tiredly, offering Ed a reassuring smile.

“What do we do now?” Diedre asked her girlfriend once the three of them were stood outside and Bullock had pushed past.

“Stephanie’s right. We should go home.” Nina said. “Let it not be said that we Narrows folk can’t negotiate peacefully. If we can prove that Jim will take us more seriously in the future.

“Do you really think so?” Ed asked dubiously. “Didn’t you see exactly how much he loved us today?”

“Cheer up, Eddie.” Diedre said, linking arms with him and they began to walk away, ignoring the looks the cops around the precinct were giving them. “We’ll win. We always do. If we can take on the Penguin, we can out-manoeuvre Jim Gordon. If you’re worried about Stephanie, don’t. She’s a big girl. She can look after herself – and she’s smart. If they don’t let her out, she’ll find a way to break out.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Of course she is.” Nina said confidently.

“You have lots to be happy about.” Diedre said. “On that subject…” Diedre began, an evil glint in her eye, “Barbara’s not the only one glowing and if I thought you had a womb I’d be concerned.” Diedre said in a hushed voice, raising her eyebrows.

“Shut up, Diedre.” Ed said blushing.

“Well, when Lucius stood up for you and Stephanie, I glanced your way it was like looking into the sun.” Diedre teased.

“Wait, are you saying-?” Nina began and Ed blushed darker.

Nina’s eyes became unfocussed as she figured out what her girlfriend was referring to.

“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Nina said.

“Sweet wasn’t the word I was thinking of.” Diedre said.


	41. Admit you were toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Jim gets his ass handed him. I'm not going to lie, ever since season 4 I've hated Jim Gordon and I loved writing this. Jim will get 'redeemed' in the fullness of time, don't worry. Maybe it's a bit OOC for the character who takes him to task for his nonsense, but I don't care!  
> Enjoy!

“Lucius, would you care to explain what the hell is happening?”

“What is it you want to know?” Lucius asked as serenely as ever.

“How did you become involved in this?”

“Could you classify what ‘this’ encompasses, exactly?”

“I don’t know. Since when have you been so friendly with Nygma? How long have you known where he was? Why is this the first I’ve heard of the ‘ _Cluemaster_ ’? How long have you known where Lee was? Speaking of which, I know it was you who let her out of prison.”

“Why wait until now to bring it up?”

Gordon ignored the comment

“Then you admit it.”

“Yes, I let Nina out.”

“Why?”

“Because you wouldn’t and someone around here had to. That’s why you didn’t take action against me, yes? You wanted to let her out but couldn’t bring yourself to lose face as the leader round here and let her go. The Narrows needed her, so I let her go back.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. Exactly _how_ involved are you in all of this? Lee, Nygma, The Cluemaster? What’s been going on with you? When did this happen?”

“It would be around the time that gang leader was killed; Michael Russo. I could forgive you if you don’t know what I’m talking about, given that at the time nobody seemed interested in investigating it with any degree of professionalism.”

Despite the mild tone Lucius used, it did nothing to diminish the accusation of his words.

“He came down to the Narrows to investigate, because none of you lot would.” Stephanie put in accusingly. “He met Nina and she directed Lucius to Ed and me.”

“Given the nature of the crime, Nina wondered if Ed might have known something about it.” Lucius explained.

“Wait a second.” Jim interrupted. “How did _you_ get to know Nygma in the first place?” he asked Stephanie.

“He was injured, confused and generally distressed, so I took him in. I found I liked having him around and he was in no hurry to go so he stayed.” Stephanie answered.

“Why?” Jim asked suspiciously.

Stephanie gave an impatient sigh.

“Because I’m a nice person.” she said. “I don’t know. I felt like it, so I did. Is it so hard for everyone to believe that a stranger might be prepared to help a person in distress?”

Jim ignored her comments.

“Fine, go on.” Jim urged Lucius.

“Well, nobody could give me any useful information about Michael Russo, so I didn’t get very far with that.”

“Why didn’t you turn Nygma in to the police, when you found him?”

“I didn’t think it would do anyone any good. He seemed very different from the last time I spoke to him. He didn’t seem to be a danger to anyone.”

“So, you thought you’d just let a ruthless serial killer walk free and leave him with a vulnerable young woman?”

“Vulnerable?” Stephanie challenged hotly. “I strongly object. I just caught a criminal all of the _tough_ GCPD were too incompetent to.”

Jim opened his mouth to contradict her, but Lucius interrupted him.

“He wasn’t a threat to anyone, from what I could tell, and Stephanie is more than capable of looking after herself.” Lucius replied confidently.

“We all used to think Ed was harmless,” Jim argued, “until he started killing, kidnapping and torturing people.”

“He doesn’t _want_ to hurt anyone.” Lucius returned.

“How would you know that? He-”

“He told me.”

“And you believed him?” Jim said incredulously.

“Yes.” Lucius replied simply.

“Since when have you been such an expert on Nygma?”

“Since I started looking past all of the assumptions about him and began treating him as a person and listening to what he had to say.”

“What’s he done to you?” Jim said, seeming to become worried.

“He hasn’t done anything to me.” Lucius told him. “That’s the very point. He’s not made any attempt to harm me or anyone. He’s not the same person he used to be.”

“He’s a psychopath who has killed… I can’t even remember how many people.” Jim said harshly.

“He’s not.” Lucius maintained. “He’s perfectly capable of empathy, friendship and love. If fact, he’s capable of deeper emotions that most people I’ve met in this city. He’s changed, Jim.” Lucius insisted.

Jim frowned, realising the situation with Lucius had gone far further than he’d imagined and he was annoyed with himself for ignoring Bullock’s warning.

“Lucius…” Jim said slowly. “What exactly _is_ your relationship with Ed?”

Lucius hesitated, not entirely sure what his answer should be. The truth would be that they were lovers, but they hadn’t agreed how they were going to define their relationship and Lucius wasn’t sure he was ready to reveal that, or whether Ed was ready for people to know outside of his friends.

“I don’t see that it’s your business.” he replied placidly.

“What do you mean? What _are_ you? Allies, friends, enemies?” Jim asked abruptly.

Stephanie didn’t quite hold in a snort.

“Miss Brown?” Jim queried.

“Sorry, just a sneeze.” she said, hurriedly.

“No it wasn’t.” Jim replied. “Why don’t _you_ tell me, if you’re so friendly with Nygma?”

“I-It’s not for me to say.” Stephanie shook her head, cheeks flushing and looking down in embarrassment.

Jim looked between the two of them, frowning at their unwillingness.

“What is it you’re not telling me? The big secret?” “What’s the problem? It’s not as though…Oh.” Jim’s face went blank with realisation, turning to look at Lucius, before transforming into confusion, horror and disgust. “Oh, no. It can’t be… Are you _sleeping_ with him?”

“It’s not your business.” Lucius said neutrally.

When Lucius didn’t deny it, Jim opened and close his mouth in disbelief for several seconds in shock at what was confirmation.

“Oh my God…” Jim said in disbelief. “Oh God, no.” he said, rubbing his eyes as though hoping to cleanse his brain of the thought. “Are you _insane_?” he barked.

“You think I’d need to be insane to sleep with him?” Lucius asked as calmly as possible.

He could appreciate that from Jim’s point of view, that was quite a bombshell to drop.

“ _Yes_ , especially given what you know about his past.” Jim said. “The man’s a ticking time bomb. He choked his girlfriend to death. What makes you think he wouldn’t do the same thing to you?”

“Look, I’m not sure what we are, but we look after each other… are companions.” Lucius said, hesitating to use the word ‘friends’ as it was inaccurate to how intense their relationship was, “and yes, are intimate sometimes.” Lucius said, unblushingly. “I’m not ashamed of it. Jim, I _know_ him, you don’t. I know by warning me off, you think you’re doing me a favour, but you’re the one who’s misinformed. Ed isn’t a bad person. You of all people should know that people can change for the worse, or for the better.”

“Ed was sent to Arkham, where he belongs. He had a chance to heal and change. He chose not to.” Jim said.

“A _healing_ experience?” Lucius repeated incredulously. “I’m sorry, Detective, but I need a little explanation. Which part of his experience was supposed to be healing, exactly? Being left without therapy for days on end? Yes, I did investigate his files, what little there was. Maybe you’re referring to the time he was locked in a tiny room with a violent cannibal for hours on end? Or when the head doctor told him to release poisonous gas on myself and a teenager? I know about all of that because he told me. I had to drag it all out of him; it took me ages and made him very upset to even talk about it. Could you enlighten me as to how these experiences were supposed to aid his recovery?”

“I’ll admit that the practices at Arkham are questionable-”

“They’re not questionable; they’re barbaric, inhumane and _illegal_.” Lucius said severely.

“He’s insane. He’s proved he can’t be helped. Does it matter?” Jim said carelessly.

“You find it so easy, don’t you, to dehumanise people by calling them insane and dismissing them to live in that hell on Earth?” Lucius criticised.

“Do you really think I care if you’ve deluded yourself into thinking you and Nygma are a couple? If you believe he really cares about you in any way and won’t stab you in the back the second it suits him, you’re crazier than he is.” Jim growled.

Lucius sighed in disappointment.

“You see, that is my point.” Lucius said. “You’re exactly the man Ed says you are. I didn’t want to believe it, but he’s not a person to you anymore, is he? He’s subhuman. You don’t believe that he’s capable of love, do you?”

“Honestly, no.” Jim said harshly. “He’s a psychopath and a murderer and the fact that you need me to validate your crazy fantasy means that you don’t believe it either. But I don’t care about this, what I care about right now is stopping Barbara Kean from taking over the GCPD and stopping Nygma’s people from running riot and if arresting Stephanie Brown is what it takes to do that, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“No, Jim. This isn’t about the GCPD anymore. This is about your vendetta against Ed. This is about the fact that Lee has changed and chosen a woman over you and chosen Ed as a friend and you won’t accept that.”

“You’re hardly unbiased yourself. The fact that Ed is screwing you means that he wants something from you. So, when he’s got what he wants, he’ll get rid of you. He’s a killer. You can pretend that because you’ve kidded yourself into thinking he loves you, that means you’ll be off limits, but nothing will change what he is.”

“So, your _actual_ problem is that I’m with a killer? You’re such a hypocrite.”

“What did you say?”

“You heard me. You are ten times the killer that Ed ever was. You have forfeited your right to behave holier than thou, Jim.” Lucius said, anger beginning to infect his tone. “Now, back to the matter of Miss Kean. Pax Penguina was working. But you couldn’t leave it alone, could you? Not Jim Gordon, Gotham’s saviour. Tell me, Jim, how many cops died under Pax Penguina? Not _one_. It was _you_ who couldn’t stomach it. It was _you_ who went to Miss Kean, a multiple murderer, for help. There is a direct line from your decision to a dozen police officers who have been brutally murdered.”

Jim‘s mouth fell open slightly in alarm.

“Oh,” said Lucius. “You think I wouldn’t make the connection between Valentin’s body being found on Barbara Kean’s premises and you having shot him? We both know that Miss Kean wouldn’t hesitate to shoot the second someone came onto her turf that wasn’t supposed to be there. She deals _weapons_. _Of course_ she is always armed. That leads to only one explanation for what happened. Valentin was there at her invitation, as were you. I know she shot him, and you took responsibility. So, don’t you dare stand there and tell me that you are better than me.” Lucius voice began to tremble with underlying anger. “You are in no position to condemn Ed, someone who is trying, _struggling_ , very hard to reform. You’re in even less of a position to condemn any relationship I might have with Ed. Tell me, if Ed had slept with you, would you have decided it absolved him of all his crimes, just like Barbara Kean?" Jim spluttered incoherently but Lucius was unperturbed. "I appreciate your desire to protect your child, but Miss Kean getting pregnant does not suddenly mean she is incapable of taking responsibility for the dozens of people she has killed, tortured and _enjoyed_ killing and torturing. Only now it _does_ , because the great Jim Gordon says so!”

“You’re trying to deflect away from the truth of who Ed is.” Jim interrupted. “What you need is to stop playing the hero, the saviour, because he can’t be saved. He’s a cold-blooded murderer and he’ll never change. The truth is that Ed deserves to suffer for what he’s done. He deserves-”

“You don’t think he hasn’t suffered enough already?” Lucius asked incredulously. “Abuse, bullying, incarcerating him, having his life threatened repeatedly, being bullied and belittled by a hallucination of himself, constantly feeling guilty and having no self-worth, being frozen in a block of ice for months wasn’t enough? What’s next? Physical torture? Would that be enough suffering for you? Well, if that is your definition of justice, you can _keep it_.” Lucius spat. “This is for you.” Lucius threw an envelope across the table where it skidded off the other side at Jim’s feet, so he had reach down to the floor to pick it up.

“What the hell is this?”

“If this is what the GCPD has been reduced to, I think this signals that it’s my time to jump ship.” Lucius said, standing up.

“You’re resigning.” Jim said in disbelief.

“Yes. I can’t quite bring myself to say it’s been a pleasure.”

“You’re choosing that psycho over the GCPD?”

“Now that you ask, _yes_. I’m glad we had this conversation, because it’s proved to me the truth. You’re no better than the man you say he is.”

Jim walked round the edge of the desk to remove the barrier between them.

“You don’t want to do this Lucius.” he said in a dangerous tone.

“Who says I don’t?” Lucius returned.

“Don’t kid yourself. He _doesn’t_ _love you_. If it was life and death, a choice between you and him, a choice between sacrificing himself and you, he’d chose himself every time. If you want to think you’re doing a good thing by trying to help him, you’re utterly deluded, because he’d choke you a thousand times before he’d shed a drop of blood for your sake.”

Jim’s turn of phrase was like pouring paraffin onto the spark of Lucius’ anger turning it into a raging fire within a second as it drew images of Ed sprawled on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood.

“He’s never done anything for anyone but himself.” Jim spat “He’s a crazed psychopath and-”

The rest of Jim’s sentence was cut off as Lucius’ fist collided with his nose with an unpleasant crunch.

“Lucius!” Stephanie screamed in shock, leaping to her feet, raising her hands to fight, but finding herself restricted by the handcuffs she’d forgotten she was wearing.

Lucius leaned over Gordon, taking advantage of his shock to snatch the keys to Stephanie’s handcuffs from the other man’s pocket, while Gordon cupped his nose with both hands.

“Come on Stephanie.”


	42. When you came along, I’m happy my life changed completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Barbara and Jim talk. Stephanie and Ed talk. Ed and Lucius talk and start making out. I haven't proof read this.  
> 

“Good God, Jim! What have you done to yourself?”

“I’m fine.” Jim replied impatiently sounding like he had a very bad cold.

Barbara tutted, going over to Jim to peer at his nose.

“There’s blood on your face, darling, you’re not.” she said gently.

“Never mind. It’s just my nose.”

“A major feature. Whoever did this to your handsome face?”

“That’s not important. Was Nygma right?”

“Did Nygma do this?” Barbara asked sharply.

“No, it wasn’t him. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, Jim. I said, I’m pregnant, didn’t I?” Barbara asked rhetorically, getting out a clean handkerchief and beginning to dab at Jim’s nose delicately.

Jim caught her wrist, stilling her movements to catch her attention.

“Who’s the father?” he asked.

“You. Who else?” Barbara said irritated, pushing the handkerchief into Jim’s hand when it became clear he wouldn’t take her fussing. She got up and walked over to an armchair where her coat was discarded and began rummaging through the pockets.

Jim watched her mistrustfully, one hand straying to his waistband and the handle of his gun.

“I don’t know. How should I know what you’ve been up to?”

“I’ve not lied to you about anything, Jim.” Barbara said, turning and offering Jim something.

Jim flinched reflexively before realising he was being offered a compact mirror.

“You’ve lied about everything important, recently.” Jim said. “How do I know this isn’t a lie too?”

“Why would I lie about being pregnant?” Barbara said. “I mean the last thing I need is for people to start seeing me as a fragile emotional woman. It’s hardly good for my image to be seen that way, is it? People are supposed to look at me and see a force to be reckoned with; ruthless, feared, _fierce_. Not someone sentimental, a vulnerable sitting target.”

“I can think of several reasons.” Jim muttered darkly.

“Jim!” Barbara snapped, face livid. “This is our child, yours and mine, a new life I’m carrying!”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Them.” Barbara corrected. “This is a _person’s_ future you’re discussing.”

“Is it?” Jim challenged. “You’re planning on keeping the baby?”

“Obviously.” Barbara said, expression fierce.

Barbara was as far removed from a maternal figure as he could possibly imagine. The thought wouldn't compute.

“But why?” he asked blankly.

“Why?” Barbara repeated disbelievingly. “Because I want to keep our child.” she said, as though it should have required no explanation. “I’ve always wanted a family.”

Jim remembered a time when, it was true, Barbara had wanted a family, but the woman in front of him was a different one from the one who’d wanted that.

“How do you imagine this is going to go?” he asked. “You become the Queen of Gotham, the potential target of every dissatisfied gang leader in the city and raise a helpless baby.”

“Why not?” Barbara asked defiantly.

“Barbara. You haven’t thought about this seriously.”

“But I have, Jim. I have enough loyal people. I can protect myself and when I’m too pregnant to be out and about I have more than enough people to take over from me.”

“What makes you think they’ll stay loyal to you?”

“They will if they don’t want to die.” Barbara said determinedly. “I’m sure I can trust you to look after things when I can’t.”

“Me?” Jim said incredulously. “You expect _me_ to look after the underworld. _Condone_ crime?”

Barbara couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, Jim, honey, you already have.” she said.

“No I-”

“Admit it to yourself.” she interrupted. “You worked with me, a known killer and arms dealer. More than that, you got into a relationship with me again.”

“You seduced me!” Jim protested, realizing the second the words were out of his mouth what a terrible excuse that was.

“I never made you do _anything_ you didn’t want to. I might have initiated things, but you had ample opportunity to say no and stop, walk away, but you barely tried, and it happened again and again and-”

“I’ve been under a lot of stress.” he said weakly.

Barbara sighed exasperatedly and put her hands on her hips.

“That’s no excuse, Jim.” she said. “I’ll remind you; _you_ came to me for help in taking Penguin down in the first place, but that isn’t even the beginning. You keep saying you don’t want to be involved with crime but you’re already a multiple murderer.”

“What are you talking about?” Jim said, clueless. 

“How many people have you killed, Jim?” Barbara asked waiting for an answer, but Jim just stared blankly at her. “Do you even know? Were all of those lives so unimportant?”

“That was in the line of duty.” Jim said.

“Ah, I see.” Barbara said sarcastically. “A man who murders repeatedly in a uniform, or with a badge is a hero, but if anyone else does it they’re a criminal, a psycho, who deserves to be dumped in the loony bin never to see daylight ever again.”

“That’s not-”

“ _Isn’t_ it?” Barbara interrupted. “That’s how it is with you, Jim I know that. I’ve always known that. You’re obsessed with creating this dreamland where there’s no crime and you’re seen as the great hero, but you know deep down that you’re as guilty as anyone for the state Gotham is in. What I’m offering is for you to get an actual stake in how Gotham ends up, the opportunity to actively change things for the better. Gradually phase out the worst of crime. We could be partners, taking on this together, but you want all the glory, but aren’t prepared to do what’s needed to actually help Gotham. You know, I’ve been looking into what Lee and Nygma are doing in The Narrows. They’ve got the right idea. Using non-violent crime to fund the Narrows improvements, so that people no longer have to use violence down there to survive. At first, I was angry that Lee was lording it over the people down there, but I realized I was being hypocritical.”

“You _did_ try to kill her.” Jim realized.

“That was _then_. I was being irrational. I saw her threatening my reign, but I realized that that’s been the whole problem. I shouldn’t want to be worshiped, if I really want to improve things around here. I should want things to be better for the people’s sake, not mine. Fortunately, though, I’ve got into a position of power, so I may as well use it for good, unlike you.”

“I _do_ use my power for good.”

“Since when?” Barbara asked. “I could innumerate the lives you’ve ruined, torn apart, but I don’t think I can, because there’s so many. I’d talk more but I don’t have time for you to bear your soul tonight, honey. I have places to be.”

“What places?”

“I thought you didn’t want any part in my running of the underworld?” Barbara said as she stalked out.

\--------------------

“Foxy!” Ed got up the moment he entered, making a grab for his hands, but then seeing Stephanie step out from behind him change course at the last second. “Stephanie!” Ed said excitedly hugging her, before holding her at arm’s length. “What happened?”

“He broke Gordon’s nose. It was _awesome_!” Stephanie said, voiced filled with breathless awe, stepping back.

“What? What happened? Are you alright?” Ed reached for Lucius writing hand turning it over and caressing the bruise that was starting to show on the knuckles.

“Don’t worry about me. I lost control.” Lucius admitted bashfully.

“He punched Jim Gordon in the face.” Stephanie repeated, before flinging her arms around Selina and falling into a fit of hysterical giggles on her shoulder.

Selina pushed her away half-heartedly.

"I'm cross with you." Selina grumbled. "You knocked me out." referring to the sedative she'd been injected with.

Nina, Diedre, Ed and Lucius had taken them with her in the car when they'd gone after the Cluemaster and left her there to sleep it off, and she'd woken up on the drive back to Nina's apartment from the GCPD, immediately demanding what had happened.

Stephanie sobered immediately looking guiltily at the floor.

"I'm sorry. It was only with a sedative. I knew you wouldn't let me go and might very well be able to take me in a fight, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm still cross." Selina said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie repeated.

Selina sighed tiredly.

"Well, I suppose it's better than being hit on the head with a brick." she said significantly.

Meanwhile Ed was still frowning at Lucius.

“You _punched Gordon_?” Ed asked Lucius in disbelief.

Lucius looked down at his feet.

“It wasn’t much of my best moments.” he admitted. “It’s just as well I resigned seconds before. If not, I’d definitely have been fired by now.”

“Good for you. He had it coming to him.” Diedre said approvingly.

“What made you do that?” Nina asked, as Stephanie recovered herself and flopped down on the couch, Selina shortly following her.

“Let’s all have a drink, before we go any further.” suggested Diedre.

Ed lead Lucius over so they could sit together opposite Stephanie and Selina.

“So,” Nina asked once Diedre brought a selection of tea, water and whisky and cups and glasses. “What happened?”

“Gordon told us to go into his office and he and Lucius had a row.” Stephanie said.

“A discussion.” Lucius corrected.

“A row.” Stephanie insisted.

“I can’t imagine you rowing with anyone.” Ed said, smiling.

“I don’t know, we managed that the other day.”

“That _was_ a discussion. I tried to turn it into a row, but you wouldn’t let me.”

“If you’re about to say that it turned you on, I’m leaving.” Diedre teased Ed and Ed blushed.

Selina groaned and rolled her eyes in disgust and Stephanie giggled.

“Can we get back to the story, Steph, _please_?” Selina said.

“Sorry.” Stephanie said. “Gordon wanted to know why Lucius was _really_ sticking up for me and Gordon was bad-mouthing me and Ed and talking about how Ed should be locked away forever and couldn’t be helped blah, blah, blah.” she rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Gordon and Lucius got into an argument about Arkham and how the GCPD and Arkham had treated Ed and how Gordon messed up by bringing Barbara into things with the leadership of Gotham and how he isn’t on any moral high ground, then Lucius resigned. Gordon insulted Ed and Lucius punched Gordon.”

“What did he say?” Ed asked.

“You don’t want to know.” Stephanie assured him.

“Well, if it upset you _that_ much it must have been a big deal.” Ed reasoned.

“He said… he said you’d choke me a thousand times before you’d shed a drop of blood for my sake.” Lucius admitted quietly frowning. “It hit a bit too close to home. I also knew he would just keep refusing to let Stephanie go out of spite, so I had to do something to get the keys to the handcuffs off of him.”

Ed took Lucius hand and tenderly kissed his knuckles.

“I understand. Thanks.” he said quietly.

“He _definitely_ deserved it.” Diedre muttered angrily.

“How did you get Stephanie out?” Ed asked.

“I just took Gordon’s keys and we walked straight out.” Lucius said simply.

“Gordon was too shocked to prevent him. Nobody dared stop us, not with Lucius in that mood.” Stephanie said.

\----------------------

“Thanks for stopping me, earlier.” Stephanie said.

After sharing a drink to celebrate Stephanie’s freedom and everyone had dinner together and the group dispersed. Stephanie and Ed ended up doing the washing up together in Nina’s kitchen.

“I couldn’t let you do that to yourself, Stephanie.” Ed said as Stephanie finished drying the final dish.

“I’m glad you did.” Stephanie admitted, biting her lip, laying the washcloth aside.

“What is it? You’re troubled.” Ed asked, leaning against the counter.

“Did I deal with it wrong?” she said guiltily. “I couldn’t forgive him. I worry…does that make me bad? That I couldn’t even find it in myself to forgive my own father?”

“No, you dealt with it exactly right, in my opinion.” Ed said slowly. “We all agree that he needed to be stopped for everyone’s safety. As for not forgiving him… Parents shouldn’t hurt their children or abandon them.” Ed said with more confidence. “There are terrible things that some people do to those they’re supposed to take care of that can’t be forgiven. I know what it’s like to have a terrible father. Holding a grudge against someone takes a lot of energy, can mess with your mind – look what happened to your father. Although, he didn’t have a very good reason to hold grudges in the first place, but… The point is that being angry at him still, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that, but even if you can’t forgive him, maybe you should let it go. Just…let the burden of the anger at him go. He’s not worth it.”

“You’re right.” Stephanie said decisively. “We don’t need them. What’s that saying? ‘Friends are the family we choose.’” She said before hugging Ed.

Ed hugged back, settling his chin on top of her head, grateful that she was safe. Ed felt Stephanie twitch slightly and let her go, seeing her smiling over Ed’s shoulder.

“Hey, Lucius.” Stephanie said happily.

Ed turned around as he slowly entered the room.

“Hi Stephanie.” Lucius replied. “Diedre wants a word.”

“Okay.” Stephanie said, leaving. “Thanks.” she added, patting his arm as she passed.

“Did you hear that?” Ed asked, when he was sure Stephanie was gone.

“Some of it.” Lucius admitted, stepping forward until the two men were stood face to face.

“Do you think I did okay?” Ed asked nervously.

“I think you did fine.” Lucius told him.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Lucius said, reaching out to squeeze Ed’s bicep in a reassuring gesture.

“Only, I know what’s it’s like to struggle with a terrible parent,” Ed began shyly, “but I can’t help that think because I’ve not had the best example, I’m not qualified to give advice or be a mentor. You know my father was…abusive.” Ed said sounding ashamed.

“Ed, trust me, you did fine.” Lucius said.

“I just want to look after her, you know?” Ed said. “And I know she looks up to me, not that I understand why, but she’s smart and kind and brave and I don’t think I’m good enough for her.”

“Ed, you know you are smart and kind and brave, too. She looks up to you because you’re intelligent and have experience of the world and thinks about things in a way that’s different to her, which is a good thing. She’s bright enough to know your flaws and not follow you thoughtlessly. Besides, the whole point of teaching people is to teach them everything you know, so they can go on and learn things you’d have never imagined.”

“I just want to get it right.” Ed said fretfully. “I remember when I killed Dougherty… I wished so hard that someone had been there to save me, to stop me, but I was all alone and so scared for my life. I had no one, not a single friend. The same thing as a child, against my father, then all my life against bullies, I had to create my own protector. Stephanie has always had to be her own protector too. You get used to that and forget you can rely on your friends, but now she has all of us.”

“Edward, what you did today was good.” Lucius stressed. “You _did_ look after her.”

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but didn’t say anything, closing it again and smiling glowingly at Ed.

“What?” Ed asked.

“I was just thinking, would the man I met that night when you were grieving Oswald have done that for another person?”

“No, definitely not.” Ed said. “He’d probably have shot that idiot from impatience, but then he wouldn’t have had a friend as good as Stephanie in the first place… Certainly not one as wonderful as you.” Ed said, looking into the other man’s eyes adoringly.

“I’m so proud of how far you’ve come, Ed.” Lucius said.

Each watched the other closely as they swayed nearer to one another, faces nearing, mouths aligning, but before they could meet Lucius stepped back abruptly.

Ed blinked in surprise; concerned.

“Is something wrong?” Ed asked. “Should I have asked first?”

“I- That’s not it. We- we should talk about last night.” Lucius said.

“We should?” Ed said worriedly. “You didn’t regret it, did you? Did I do something wrong? Only this morning-”

“Ed, no.” Lucius interrupted, reaching out to hold Ed’s hand to kerb Ed’s self-doubt. “Absolutely nothing is wrong.” he said soothingly. “It was wonderful, but… I wasn’t expecting things to move so fast.” he admitted, smiling bashfully.

“Neither was I.” Ed admitted turning every bit as shy, watching Lucius was making his heart melt.

“I just wanted to check you were okay with it.” Lucius explained. “I mean, we had our first kiss not long ago. I was planning to take things slower.”

“I was okay with it. It was good. I’m glad it happened like that. It felt right. If I’d had time to consider it, I’d have got nervous. I mean, making love with a man… isn’t something I’d ever thought I’d want until not very long ago. But the truth is I’ve never felt so good and… I want to do it again.” Ed felt himself blush, but met the other man’s eyes determinedly, stepping closer. “But mostly, I just want someone to come home to, to be close to, to look after.”

“That would be good.” Lucius admitted in a low voice, smiling. “So, we’re a couple?”

“If that’s what you want too?” Ed asked.

“Very much.” Lucius said.

“Then a couple we are.” Ed said happily, eyes darkening as he leaned in for a sweet lingering kiss, easily slipping into each other’s arms. Ed hummed in satisfaction and they parted.

“Um, Ed, there’s something else.” Lucius said, nervously. “I- uh may have let slip that we were together when speaking to Jim Gordon.”

“Oh.” Ed said, surprised.

“I wasn’t thinking. I know I shouldn’t have done something like that without asking first.” he continued guiltily.

“You’re prepared to let people know you’re with a man like me?”

“I tried to make it clear that it was my choice, that our relationship was a mutual decision when we were both ready, but Jim wasn’t listening.”

“Of course he won’t. Nobody will listen.” Ed said sadly. “You do realize, everyone will think I’m forcing you into this.”

“Does it matter?” Lucius said. “You’re not. They’ll find out the truth given time.”

“But how long? They’ll think you’re my… my…”

“What?” Lucius said.

“ _Gangster’s moll_.”

Lucius burst out laughing.

“Oh, Ed. Does it matter?” he asked.

“Don’t you care? You’re a good, respectable, highly intelligent man. It's demeaning to be reduced to a… _that_. A sex object.”

“Do I seem upset?” Lucius said, smiling. “Honestly, I just find it humorous. You’re so quaint sometimes. It’s cute.”

“But it could be detrimental to your career.” Ed argued. “Especially now that you’ve quit at the GCPD.”

“If people I plan to work for are that shallow, I’m not interested.” Lucius said more seriously. “And no, I’m not worried. I mean, at this point it’s common knowledge at this point that Gordon’s with Barbara Kean and Bullock was with Fish Mooney, but there’s plenty of people ready to stand behind them, look up to them. So far, our relationship is largely based in rumors. There will be plenty of people who won’t believe it, many who won’t even get to hear about it. It will all blow over. For the time being, I have enough saved up to get by and something else will come along.”

“You’re right.” Ed admitted. “There aren’t many people as clever or skilled as you in Gotham. Oh, and before I forget, thanks for doing that for Stephanie and me, earlier.” Ed said. “Dealing with Jim Gordon, I mean.”

Lucius slipped out of Ed’s grasp.

“You don’t have to thank me,” he said with embarrassment, “especially as you have my word it won’t happen again. Violence isn’t the answer and I shouldn’t have lost my temper and-”

“Lucius.” Ed interrupted. “I know it’s not like you, and I know you don’t approve of solving problems with violence. That’s why I’m saying thank you. I was struggling to believe you cared about me that much.” Ed bowed his head ashamedly. “I- I should be honest, about last night. Don’t get me wrong, it was all I ever dreamed of and more, but part of the reason I was so eager to make love was… part of me hoped if I was nice enough, gave you what you wanted, I might be able to persuade you to stick around.”

“Oh, no, Ed. Please, you didn’t have to do that.” Lucius caught Ed’s elbow again, catching Ed’s gaze, speaking with passion. “I meant what I said, the other night, Ed, I do care about you. I wouldn’t lie to you. I wouldn’t manipulate you like that.”

“But I thought you might lie to save my feelings.” Ed said. “I know you care about me, I knew that then, but I didn’t realize you really _meant_ it like that. I thought you liked me, but might say you loved me, because you were worried about what might happen if you rejected me, or just because you didn’t want to hurt me by rejecting me. For that, I’m sorry.” Ed said, hanging his head.

“It’s alright, Ed.” Lucius said softly.

“Today proved me wrong.” Ed continued with more assurance. “You did something you wouldn’t normally do to protect me. Nobody’s ever done anything so nice for me before. But I meant every word I said, last night.” Ed licked his lips in nervousness. “I hurt most when lost…” he began, voice trembling, “yet also when not had at all. I’m sometimes the hardest to express, but the easiest to ignore. I can be given to many, or just one. What am I?”

Slowly, with shaking fingertips Ed reached a hand to lay his palm flat on Lucius chest over his heart, looking up into Lucius eyes.

“Love.” Lucius replied in a low voice.

“I _do_ love you, Lucius. Really.” Ed whispered.

“And I love you too.” Lucius replied, laying his hand over Ed’s. “Do you believe me?”

“I _do_.” Ed promised.

Lucius reached for Ed’s waist, pulling him forward before leaning in to press a kiss to the other man’s mouth. Ed responded, pressing against the other man, moving his lips in return, hands grabbing at the other man’s shoulders, before slipping into his hair and tugging as best he could. In retaliation, Lucius deepened the kiss, nipping at Ed’s lower lip, tongue slipping into Ed’s willing mouth. His hands sliding down from the small of Ed’s back to rest on his backside, squeezing and Ed gave a high-pitched whimper at the back of his throat, surprised and pleased at the boldness and the swift escalation of matters.

“Oh my God.”

Ed and Lucius’ mouths parted, and they breathlessly turned to look at Diedre who was stood awkwardly in the doorway. Ed felt Lucius return his hands to a more respectable location, Diedre’s eyes following them all the way, feeling his face burn.

“Look, guys,” Diedre said, smirking, “I’m pleased you’ve got together and all, but you might want to avoid getting it on out here unless you want to have Nina shout at you. I’ll- um- leave you to it.”

Ed returned his eyes to Lucius once she’d left, seeing him look as embarrassed as he felt.

“Oh, um should we continue this at home?” Ed suggested voice still low and uneven.

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.” Lucius said smiling, nudging Ed’s nose with his own.


	43. Not because he owns me, but ‘cause he really knows me, which is more than they can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys, loads to say. I haven't proof read this one. Major Character Injury, although no death because I'm not that mean. I'm a happy endings girl! Also, again I had to make a difficult creative decision here regarding Oswald and I would like to repeat, I love his character very much (and it seems crazy to me that Nygmobblepot didn't make canon), just this scene needed to happen for reasons, they'll be on more peaceful terms later, promise. This chapter marks the end of part one then I have to figure out how I'm going to sort out Barbara Kean. Ideas are still welcome. To think there I was in the summer thinking 'this would make a nice little project for a week or two' and here we are now.  
> The chapter title comes from Call it what you want by Taylor Swift - anyone figure out I'm a Swiftie yet?

Ed and Lucius left the building hand in hand, both drawing closer together instinctively as they stepped onto the cold street. They got along a few streets and something was niggling at Ed, it wasn’t until he foolishly decided on an alley shortcut that he knew something was wrong. It happened far too fast. Ed just about registered footsteps behind them, then there was a faint click and a pain in the back of his neck and everything went black.

Ed woke up to a sharp pain across his cheek. He had been slapped hard. His cry of surprise and pain was absorbed by an object in his mouth and felt his hands tied tightly behind the back of the chair he was on.

“Edward! You’re awake.” Barbara’s voice was artificially delighted. “Sorry to interrupt what I’m sure was a very romantic stroll, but needs must.”

Ed looked about him, but Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Ed attempted to ask after him and if this had something to do with Oswald, but the words were utterly lost to his gag.

“Don’t worry about that.” Barbara said, apparently having read his mind. “Your only hope is due to arrive any minute.”

Ed merely glared at her with as much animosity as he could muster, fervently hoping he wouldn’t be an object for her to take her boredom out on in the meantime. Fortunately, he didn’t have long to wait. The second the doors were flung open, Barbara flicked out a knife, moving to stand behind Ed, knife held to his throat.

“Glad you could make it, Oswald.” Barbara said.

“What the hell, Barbara?” Oswald said, limping, flustered, in her direction, flanked by two henchmen, Zsasz one of them guns raised. “You said you’d give me time.”

“You’ve _had_ time and I’m getting bored and we wouldn’t want that would we, so I’ve decided to hurry things along a little. You know the deal, honey.”

“I’m not agreeing anything until I know that Ed is alright.”

“Well you’re lucky.” Barbara said. “If you’d kept me waiting, I’d have needed to do something to amuse myself. As it is, he’s here good as new, see for yourself. Well, his cheek might bruise, and my people were none too careful lifting him, but you can see for yourself he’s fine.”

“Not good enough. I want to hear from his own lips that he’s alright. I don’t trust you.”

Barbara sighed in annoyance.

“Fine, but he gets mouthy and that gag goes straight back on. I’m not in the mood.” she said, moving in front of Ed and unfastening the aforementioned item.

“I’m fine.” Ed said curtly to Oswald once he could speak.

“Everything will be alright, Ed, I promise.” Oswald said earnestly.

“I think Ed learned to take your promises with a pinch of salt long ago.” Barbara quipped. “He’s moved on. Did you know he’s having a mad passionate affair with Lucius Fox?”

“What now?” Oswald said in bafflement.

“You didn’t know?” Barbara laughed with ominous delight.

“Very funny Barbara.” Oswald replied impatiently. “Stop being ridiculous and wasting my time. Look, can we get on with this, please?”

“I’m not being ridiculous. I caught him just after having a hot and heavy make out session with him. Maybe if he hadn’t been so eager to get home and get into Fox’s pants, he’d have noticed me sneaking up on him, huh, sweetie?” she finished reaching out a gloved hand, pinching Ed’s cheek and giggling with sickening false girlishness.

Ed felt heat rise in his cheeks and glared at Barbara defiantly.

“Ed?” Oswald said, his humour fading, and he saw Ed’s lack of denial.

Ed ignored him, fear for Lucius coursing through him.

“What did you do to him?” Ed asked Barbara icily.

“Don’t worry, honey, your lover boy is fine.” she replied airily. “I just used one of those convenient tranquilising guns you and your Riddlettes love so much.”

“You lay a finger on him,” Ed began in a low threatening tone that trembled slightly, “and the second you’re no longer carrying that baby; I will rip your heart out of your chest.”

“Aw, and there I thought you’d gone all soft.” Barbara said indulgently.

“You’re _pregnant_?” Oswald said, voice high-pitched and incredulous, hurriedly lowering his gun.

“I mean it Barbara.” Ed said, staring Barbara in the eye.

She only smirked and nodded.

“I can tell.” she said.

“Wait, you _weren’t_ joking?” Oswald said.

Barbara blinked, straightening up and twirling round, as though noticing Oswald for the first time.

“You’re catching on, Ozzie.” Barbara remarked.

“ _What_?” Oswald frowned as though he was attempting some very difficult mental calculations. “But Ed… you don’t like men!” he finished accusingly.

“I never specifically said that.” Ed corrected impatiently. “If you remember, I said the reason I could never be with you was that you were too emotionally immature, _not_ because I’m not into men.” Ed couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “That’s irrelevant. I didn’t get dragged here to gossip about which guys I’m into. Are you going to let her kill me, or are you going to sign over the underworld or not, because can we get on with it?”

“Oh wow, I did not see that one coming!” Zsasz whispered none too quietly to the other bodyguard.

Barbara clapped her hands, returning to Ed and pulling the knife to his throat.

“I agree.” She said brightly. “You know the deal, Pengy. Turn over control of the underworld to me and I’ll let your beau here keep his head.”

“I won’t discuss this with your people present.” Oswald said.

“Why not?”

“I’m trying to avoid _you_ unnecessary embarrassment.”

“Then send off your bodyguards.” Barbara said.

“Fine. Victor, wait outside.”

Barbara merely clicked her fingers.

“Right, down to business.” she said.

“Why are you so obsessed with gaining power in Gotham. Face it, Barbara you’re not cut out to lead this city, especially in your…condition.”

Barbara grabbed the knife tighter, giving a smile that showed her teeth.

“Say one more word and I will kill him and then I will execute you. I am choosing compassion, but I am willing to change my position.” she pressed the knife hard enough against Ed’s throat that a fine red line appeared.

“Don’t hurt him.” Oswald shouted urgently. “Please. I submit! Just…let him go, please.”

Barbara laughed, withdrawing the knife from Ed’s throat.

“Well, well, I never thought I’d get you to beg.” she said.

“Let him go.” Oswald insisted.

“Yes, do!” a voice called.

Barbara twisted round but fell unconscious from a dart, knife skidding across the floor. Oswald drew a gun.

“Enigma?” Oswald said in surprise as Enigma, closely followed by Lucius Fox came through a back door.

The red head had a tranquiliser gun in one hand and a regular one in the other. She stowed the former in her holster on her belt and pulled out a knife, walking over confidently to slice through Ed’s wrist bonds, her other hand never losing aim on Oswald.

“How did you get in here?” Oswald asked as Lucius finished untangling Ed from Barbara’s ropes and Ed rubbed his sore wrists.

“Knock-out darts are wonderful things. She only had two guards at the back. Pathetic. Arrogance doesn’t pay.” Enigma commented.

“Are you okay?” Lucius asked quietly.

“Fine.” Ed promised leaning in for a hug.

“Oh my God, _seriously_? I thought she was joking.” Penguin said in disgust.

“It’s none of your business, Oswald.” Ed told him.

“Ed!” Oswald barked angrily jumping slightly with vehemence in a movement reminiscent of a small dog. “You cannot be serious. After what I just did for you.”

“Do you think so little of me? That I’d be so fickle, that I’d just drop my boyfriend like that.”

“Your _boyfriend_?” Oswald scoffed. “Ed, don’t be stupid. I’m sure he’s been very useful and… entertaining, but you don’t need him anymore. Can’t we just put the past the past behind us?”

“Don’t you understand, Oswald? I _love_ him. What do you think is happening here?”

“Ed, now this is over, I’ve proved that I love you _again_ , now we can be together.”

“And what? We just pretend everything is okay? We’ve each hurt the other irreparably and you think we can just brush all of that, all the lies and pain and murder attempts behind us?”

“Why not? It’s passed. It’s done. We’re on even ground now.”

“And what would this relationship look like? A relationship built on mistrust and anger and betrayal? You have to be joking.” Ed said, shaking his head. “The other day you burst onto our territory demanding payment to let me go free and continue with my life and you only stood down because it was a tactical error.”

“That’s not true. I realised that if I loved you-”

“I had to point out what you’d do _if_ you loved me. If you loved me, it wouldn’t have even occurred to you in the first place to use me to boost your political power like that.”

“I- I- that’s nonsense!” Oswald blustered. “Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you’re not the man I thought you were. The man I froze on that pier… The man who would have killed himself before being so idiotic. The man whose name I still will not speak! But he’s gone. You’re just _Ed Nygma_.” Oswald said disdainfully.

“Fine, it’s true.” Ed said brutally. “The Riddler has only ever been a stage name; a persona; a mask. If you want the truth; the person you care about so much doesn’t exist and never has done. I’m happy with who I am, Oswald. I don’t want to be the Riddler anymore, but the pseudonym is convenient for me.”

“Do you even remember how _amazing_ you used to be?”

“I still am amazing, thank you. What _you_ can’t stand is that I don’t need you.”

“Yes, you do. Ed, you love me. I love you.”

“Why can’t you take ‘no’ for an answer?”

“Oh, and I suppose the man who made out with me the other night had no feelings for me whatsoever, because you sure as hell reciprocated. You were all over me. Tell me, does your _boyfriend_ know about that?”

“Yes, Oswald, he knows. We’ve discussed it. He knows that I _did_ love you. I’ve admitted it, but times have changed. _I’ve_ changed.”

“You’re mine, Ed. The sooner you admit it to yourself-”

“ _No_.”

“You _are_. You’re mine!”

“I’m _not_ your possession!” Ed shouted, shocking Oswald, making him step back. “I’m a _person_.” Ed stressed. “In fact, that’s the problem, isn’t it? I can’t be who you want me to be. It’s _always_ been the problem. You don’t see me as a person. You don’t care about what I feel, what I want, or what would be the best for me. It’s always about you! That’s why I love Lucius. He’s not like that. He cares about me and I care about him and we accept each other for who we are, even if we disagree about lots of things. He takes an interest in who I am, who I want to be, not who he wants me to be, and I do the same for him. He bothers to take an interest in what matters to me, rather than barely tolerating those things. We can trust each other and, _crucially,_ we don’t _lie_ to one another.”

“So, he knows all about the people you’ve tortured and murdered, does he? How you murdered the ‘love of your life’, that you’re _still_ a criminal; a thief and a bank robber.”

“He knows everything that matters about me, Oswald and in time I will tell him anything he wants to know. I don’t have secrets from him, and I _know_ I can trust him with my life.”

“He’s using you! He just wants to make himself feel better by kidding himself that he’s saving you, but he’d give you up the GCPD in a second. What possible other explanation could there be for him to take an interest in you?”

Ed blinked.

“Why, thank you Oswald. So, you think that someone would only get romantically involved with me if they want something from me. I think I’m beginning to understand your interest in me.”

“That’s- that’s not what I meant! What I’m offering you is real. Ed, _I_ love you.”

“You don’t. You don’t know how.” Ed said sadly.

“You’re not still sore about Isabella? You know I’m sorry for killing her.”

“That’s not the point. The point isn’t that you killed Isabella, that you took away someone I thought I loved. Didn’t you ever think about how that would hurt me, after everything I’d already been through with Kristen and everything else. You knew how that hurt me and you forced me to go through the same thing all over again. But, no… The point _is_ that I _trusted_ you, I worked hard for you, I helped to make you into what you were. You owed your success to me, but I was happy getting nothing back, because I got to be close to you. I _loved_ you and still, you lied to me, you _betrayed_ me.”

“No, Ed, I-”

“You did! I wanted _one_ thing, but you couldn’t let me have that, could you? It was my _right_ to find out about Isabella for myself and you took away my freedom to do that. You’ve never cared about what I want, it’s all about you! Well, not this time. I know what I want, and you need to accept that. And I love Lucius. I don’t love you. If you loved me, you would accept that and leave me alone.”

Oswald looked defeated for a second then seemed to swell in anger, face flushing.

“Fine, okay.” he gave a chilling laugh. “If you want to delude yourself, who am I to stop you? I do have one question though; what did he do to you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, look at you! This isn’t you. Whatever happened to love being a weakness? Your desire to be a great remembered villain? _Now_ you’re skulking in the shadows, giving away money to the poor and… taking in… _strays!_ ” Oswald said, waving a hand in Stephanie’s direction.

“Excuse you! _I_ took _him_ in!” Stephanie said, affronted, reminding Ed of her presence. “He rearranged my entire kitchen and now my cat prefers _him_ to me! I’ll have you know _I’m_ the one who’s been inconvenienced.”

“Be that as it may,” Oswald interrupted. “Something is wrong with you, Ed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me anymore.” Ed said calmly.

“I really know you, Ed, and I know that this isn’t you talking.” Oswald argued.

“You know _nothing_ about me. This is the end of the road for us, Oswald. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. _He_ doesn’t know you. He thinks he does. He wants to change you. You’re a killer. You’re incredibly intelligent and ambitious and you’ll have no outlet for your talents. No opportunities to become what you could, what you _should_. He doesn’t really see you and do you know what? Sooner or later you were going to kill him anyway. It’s just what you do.”

Ed had a split second to realise Oswald was raising his gun.

“No!” he cried, rushing to push Lucius behind him just in time, giving a cry of pain as the bullet pierced his side and he fell.

“Ed!” Oswald and Lucius shouted in unison and in horror.

There was a loud crack as Stephanie shot Oswald’s wrist and his gun tumbled to the floor. Oswald barely had time to express pain before Stephanie jumped forward, hitting him over the head with the butt of her pistol with a scream of anger, knocking him unconscious.

“Ed!” Lucius fell to his knees beside him and Stephanie joined him.

“Lucius.” Ed hissed back.

“No, no, no.” Lucius said, covering the wound in Ed’s side and pressing down and Ed whimpered in pain in response.

“Lucius.” he gasped.

“Hey, hey, hey. Shh.” Lucius soothed, looking into Ed’s face as Ed’s hands made a desperate grab for him with trembling hands. “Just breathe.” Lucius said, in a gentle voice that shook, leaning closer to Ed. “I know you can do this.”

“Lucius.” Ed panted, clinging to his arms and gave a whimper, his face contorting into a sob. “I don’t… want to go.”

“I know you don’t. Hang on.” Lucius insisted. “You’re doing fine.”

“I couldn’t let him-” Ed choked.

“Ed, it’s fine. I understand.” Lucius said urgently. “Just try to relax and keep breathing. I’m right here.”

For a few seconds, Ed gazed resolutely at Lucius, trying to take steady shaking breaths.

“P-promise you’ll stay.” he said, his voice going high-pitched in panic.

“I _promise_.” Lucius said firmly.

“I love you.” Ed breathed.

“I know. I love you.” Lucius replied.

Ed gave a pained smile.

“I’m glad.” he whispered harshly. “I’ve been so… lucky. Thank you… for being here for me.”

“I’m staying, Ed. Just don’t strain yourself.”

Ed seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open, his dark eyes flicking over Lucius face and he gave another sob of pain and winced.

“Shh.” Lucius said. “Relax. Keep hanging on.”

Ed seemed to listen, his eyes becoming more focussed, seeming to try to even out his breaths. It was hard to say how long they sat, staring into each other’s eyes, before Ed’s eyelids drooped and his body fell slack.


	44. I’ve faced trouble almost my whole life, my sweet love, won’t you pull me through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great Christmas.  
> Not proofread.  
> Chapter title comes from Trouble by Cage the Elephant

“I need to find Stephanie Brown.”

“What for? It’s unnecessary trouble. There are more important things now Jim, speaking of which, I need a word with you.”

“No. She’s a criminal, she needs to be caught.”

“No, Jim. You should just let the kid go.”

“She works for Nygma. She’s dangerous.” Jim argued.

“Rubbish.” Harvey snapped. “She was just an angry kid, who was trying to stop her insane father from wreaking havoc. She didn’t even try to fight when we brought her in and did everything to cooperate. None of Nygma’s lot did. Did you notice they all did what she and Lucius said? She’s helping keep Nygma under control. I won’t pretend to understand that, but it’s good for us. Other than the one bank he and Dr Thompkins robbed; we haven’t heard a peep out of him and even then, there wasn’t a single death or serious injury. Don’t provoke Nygma, Jim. He’s got some smart and tough people on his side, including Dr Thompkins, not to mention the people of The Narrows. He’s a formidable enemy. We can only deal with one of those at a time. We should leave it alone, if only for now.”

“Nygma’s a criminal.” Jim insisted.

“Did you listen to _nothing_ Lucius was yelling at you yesterday?”

“You were eavesdropping?” Jim said in surprise.

“When you sent us all out of your office but those two, you had an ugly look on your face. I didn’t like it. Never mind that. Lucius might be delusional about Nygma, but when it came to what he said about you, he had several very good points.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You should _never_ have brought Barbara in to help you against Penguin.” Bullock hollered. “You knew how psychotic and unreliable she is, but you didn’t use your brain. _Then_ you had the nerve to tell Lucius that he was wrong for doing the exact same thing.” Harvey said, bringing down a finger on Jim’s desk to emphasise his point. “I know Lucius may be stupid for thinking Nygma can be trusted, but his intelligence when it comes to his abilities as a forensic scientist, I know he’s sound. I knew there was something not right about the Pyg. To think that _you_ _knew_ that Barbara was behind those cop killings and you covered up for her!”

“Harvey-”

“Don’t say _anything_.” Harvey said, his tone murderous. “It’s bad enough that you brought Barbara into this at all, but to sleep with her, worse, to get her pregnant. What were you thinking? And I know you’re not so naïve as to think she could change into a ‘better person’. She’s still an arms dealer, for crying out loud! When it comes to Lucius handing in his resignation; it’s no less than you deserve.

“You do realise that if it’s true that Lucius and Ed have been screwing that could invalidate all of the evidence Lucius has collected in relation to The Narrows, anything Nygma may or may not have done and a load of other things we haven’t considered yet, not to mention you’ve lost us one hell of a good forensics expert, you moron, because you weren’t paying attention! How did this happen? How didn’t you notice what Lucius was doing? How did you let this happen to Lucius?”

“He’s convinced Nygma’s changed, that Nygma’s in love with him.” Jim protested. “I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn’t listen to a word I said.”

“How did you let it get this far? I warned you before, things weren’t right with him, but you wouldn’t listen.”

“It’s Lucius’ business.” Jim said defensively.

“When this city loses the second-best forensic scientist it’s had, because of a man who probably has his own plans to make chaos reign, it _is_ our business.” Harvey argued. “Most of the bad things that have happened in Gotham these past few months are almost entirely because of your terrible decisions. What’s _wrong_ with you? Don’t answer that. You need to pull yourself together.”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“I’m not going to argue with you about this. We are in a deep mess because of you. This is all on you. So, finish what you started. We need to stop Penguin, Barbara and we need to figure out what Nygma did to Lucius and stop him.”

“Gordon?” a voice interrupted.

The two men turned to look over at a serious-looking Harper stood in the partially open door.

“Harper?”

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

“Yes.” Bullock said bluntly.

“What is it, Harper?” Gordon asked.

“We’ve had a tip-off from Lee Thompkins.” Harper explained. “She said that Barbara Kean kidnapped Edward Nygma to get the Penguin to sign over the underworld, she said that Stephanie Brown managed to stop Miss Kean but there was some argument or other and Nygma was shot by the Penguin. She’s worried about what he might do and thinks we should keep an eye on Penguin.”

“See, Jim. This is what you get! Thank God Lee and the Brown kid were there to stop things from escalating. We could have had a full war on our hands. Did Nygma die?” Harvey asked hopefully.

“Not yet, but she thinks it’s not off the cards.” Harper replied neutrally.

“Too bad we can’t get Cobblepot for murder.” Harvey said.

“I’d better go speak to Cobblepot.” Jim said.

“Shall I visit Doctor Thompkins?” Harper suggested.

Jim blinked in surprise, but he knew that Harper was a solid officer and if Nygma’s life was in the balance time was of the essence and if Harper interviewed the people in The Narrows at the same time as Jim when to see Oswald and Barbara it would halve the time things took.

“That would be good.” Jim said. “I think you’d better hold the fort, Harvey.”

\-----------------------------

There was a horrifying sense of déjà vu in the seconds that followed the shooting giving everything a surreal dreaminess that enabled Lucius to pull himself through it. He wasn’t entirely mentally present during the events that followed as he’d been too focussed on holding Ed together. When he strained his mind, he remembered Stephanie falling to her knees beside him and within a few seconds Nina rushing in with Diedre and Nina taking over care of Ed. Nina had insisted on calling an ambulance and Lucius remembered Stephanie protesting, but couldn’t remember why and he also remembered his unwilling hands being pulled off of Ed’s limp body. He didn’t surface found himself sat on a very uncomfortable chair and as the effects of adrenaline wore off, he found himself shivering uncontrollably, although not from the cold. He was awoken from his stupor by Stephanie wiping his hands clean of blood using a cool disinfectant wipe that a nurse had provided as they sat in a hospital corridor. Lucius tried hard not to think of the last time this had happened and failed, breathing shallowly and he tried to swallow down his resurgence of panic.

“Why are we at a hospital?” Lucius eventually asked. “Won’t the authorities know?”

“Oh, Nina called in a favour.” Stephanie replied, voice quiet. “Didn’t you hear her say?”

“Not really.” Lucius admitted.

“She knows the doctor. She made him promise not to call the GCPD, she wanted to do it personally, make it clear that we’ll fight them if they try to take Ed.”

“Good.” Lucius said.

“I hope he hurries up with news.” Stephanie said shakily as she collected the wipes.

Lucius watched her, eyes on the red stain and shuddered. Stephanie noticed and hurriedly put the wipes in the bag she’d been given and handed them off to a passing nurse.

“Hey.” she said softly, as she sat back down, to get Lucius’ attention. “You’re thinking about last time, aren’t you?” she whispered. “You’re scared.”

“Yeah.” Lucius muttered thickly, eyes starting to sting, feeling his lips twitch involuntarily. “Once was bad enough, but twice…”

“Yeah.” Stephanie whispered, leaning her head on Lucius’ shoulder arms snaking round to hug him from the side.

“It’s twice I’ve had to hold together another human being when I can feel them slipping away in my hands.” he hissed, words rushed. “Especially someone I…” his breath caught before he could finish the sentence, sharp pain in the back of his throat as he squeezed his eyes tight shut, burning tears escaping.

“Shh.” Stephanie soothed, squeezing him slightly.

Lucius held on tight, trying to focus on the warm feel, he felt her shoulders twitch slightly a few times and knew she was on the verge of tears too. Usually Lucius had to deal with his sorrows and fears alone, or else was the one comforting another, staying strong and calm for their benefit. Accepting comfort from someone else was strange. The two of them sat quietly, the only sounds the occasional stifled sob, until the urge to cry had passed.

“He’s strong.” Lucius heard Stephanie whisper after a while. “There’s a good chance he’ll get through. He’s survived a lot.” she reminded him.

“Hello, you two.” Nina’s voice broke the silence.

Stephanie withdrew her arms, her spine straightening.

“News?” Stephanie asked immediately.

“Yes.” Nina smiled “Good news. He’s probably going to be alright, the doctor says.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Stephanie said.

“Probably?” Lucius queried.

“It’s highly likely.” Nina explained. “The bullet missed anything vital. The doctor managed to remove it. Blood loss was the main problem, but Ed’s in a stable condition. Assuming everything’s well-managed and Ed looks after himself while he’s healing, he’ll be alright. The doctor’s coming out in a minute to explain things in more detail. He’s just getting Ed comfortable.”

“When will Ed wake up?” Lucius asked.

“Probably not until tomorrow morning.” Nina replied. “It’s the sedative.” she explained. “I sent Diedre home to get a few things for you, by the way, Lucius. You can go in and sit with him soon, if you like.”

“Thank you, Nina. I would.” Lucius said, wanting to reassure himself that Ed was indeed in one piece.

“Well, I’m going to get coffee before I fall asleep.” Stephanie announced. “I’ll give you some alone time.” she said, patting Lucius shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Nina asked, before wincing. “Sorry, stupid question.” She said, sitting in Stephanie’s vacated seat.

“I’m better, with the news.” Lucius admitted.

“Was there something you wanted to talk to me about? As a doctor. I mean I do have some experience counselling now and I know Ed and I’ve been bereaved by… a life partner. Stephanie wasn’t exactly subtle about leaving us, she seemed to think you could use time to talk to me.” Nina commented.

“I’m not sure what to say.” Lucius replied.

“About Ed.” Nina observed. “You must be relieved.”

“For _now_ , I am. He attracts too much trouble and when he doesn’t, he makes it himself.” Lucius said tiredly.

“I can appreciate it must be difficult living through his near death twice now.”

“It’s not just him. I seem to be attracted to men who…” Lucius tailed off.

“Lucius?” Nina nudged gently. “Has there been another man?”

“When Thomas… Thomas Wayne died, he took a piece of me with him.”

“You loved him.” Nina observed.

Lucius sighed.

“Yes. But when he died, I wasn’t there, so there was nothing I could really have done. I often wondered if I could have stopped it in some way, but realistically I knew I wasn’t to blame for what happened. With Ed… with Ed on both occasions I was there. I had to watch him suffering, know how little he valued himself, feel him go still in my hands and feel so helpless… but afterwards wonder if there was any way I could have stopped him on both occasions. I had to wonder about every interaction I’d had with him, whether I’d done something to make him feel like he’d be better off… dead. Now I’m going through it all again. This time ‘round it was worse somehow.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Because I let him in. We may not have been together long, but we’ve been through a lot together. Gotham was a bleak place before he came along. I had my job, at the GCPD. But what was that worth, when I was undervalued and the GCPD were welcoming gangsters and the greedy and corrupt to run things in favour of a surface-level peace, instead of actually helping anyone? I was struggling a bit with having a purpose until he came along again and when he did… There’s something about him, you know. There always has been. His intelligence, his intensity.”

“You were attracted to him, weren’t you? Back then? When he first became The Riddler.” Nina realised with surprised.

“I was _fascinated_ by him. Before that, I’d read his lab reports. They were meticulous, so intelligent. You could tell he was passionate about what he was doing back then. I couldn’t help but wonder what it was that made him change, if things could have been different, if someone could have stopped him. I’ve always known he’s more the villain he wants to make us believe, or the insane psychopath the GCPD paints him as. I wanted to find out what was behind the mask. To see someone with Ed’s potential go to waste would be a tragedy. I didn’t expect to get so emotionally involved, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive, even then, but it wasn’t that that motivated me to help. I certainly didn’t expect Ed to become so attached to me.”

Nina’s expression softened.

“You really love each other, don’t you?” she said.

“Yes. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him. There’s an understanding, a mutual trust between us that I’ve never had with anyone else. I don’t want to lose him.”

“I think he feels the same way about you. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have done what he did tonight.” Nina said, looking up as a doctor approached. “Henry. How is he?”

“Stable. If everything goes to plan, he should heal up nicely.”

“Can we see him?”

“He won’t be conscious for a while, but yes. I can give you more details about his condition, if you’d like.” He offered to Lucius.

“I just want to see him first.” Lucius said.

“Of course.” the doctor said.

Lucius looked over Ed for a second. Ed was pale, but Lucius had seen him worse and Lucius could hear and see the monitors working steadily in his room. Lucius reached for Ed’s hand running a thumb over his knuckles, relief washing over him as contact with Ed was the only thing that could really convince Lucius that Ed was okay. His skin was warmer than last time they had been in this position and when Lucius felt for Ed’s pulse to reassure himself, in addition to the heart monitor beside the bed, it was strong.

“You idiot.” Lucius said fondly, lifting Ed’s hand and kissing it.


	45. You’ve got to leave before you get left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper interviews people. She's going to come in a bit more, because we need a good honest cop and I would have liked to have seen more from her in the show, so I'm going to use her to investigate stuff. Jim goes to see Oswald.

“Harper, thanks for seeing me. I thought Jim would come himself.”

Harper met Dr Thompkins and her girlfriend, or Dr Damfino as she was now called and Diedre Vance met him in the legendarily grimy canteen of Gotham General hospital.

“He’s gone to see The Penguin. He thought that given how Mr Nygma’s life seemed to be at risk, it might save time.” Harper had privately thought that the feelings Gordon was still harbouring for Dr Thompkins, that were badly hidden would cloud his judgement of events and that any interview he might have with her would probably descend into an argument, so as a more objective observer it had made sense to her to stick in.

“Nah.” Vance said. “I’ll bet he’s too much of a coward to speak to you, given how he keeps mooning after you and his pride will probably be wounded from being punched on the nose by Lucius for him to be capable of an impartial discussion.” She continued perceptively with a grin.

“How is Mr Nygma?” Harper asked, not wanting to confirm or deny Vance’s suppositions.

“He’s going to recover, if he takes it easy.” Damfino said.

“Can I take a statement?” Harper asked looking between them.

“Ah, about that… I wasn’t actually present at the shooting, nor was Diedre.”

“Can I get any from people who were?”

“I’ve spoken to Stephanie and she’s too mistrustful of the Police to give one.”

“We’ve all tried to persuade her.” Vance said. “You don’t need her to give a statement about her father, do you because since Gordon arrested her, she’s gone right off the idea.”

“No, fortunately we have enough evidence and he confessed anyways, so that won’t be a problem. Is there anyone else?” Harper asked.

“Ed certainly won’t give a statement when he wakes up.” Damfino said. “Lucius _would_ give one, but given how he’s involved with Ed, I don’t know useful it would be. I can give you the bullet. It’ll identify if it came from his gun.” Damfino said, pulling the bullet, which was sealed in a plastic bag out of her pocket.

“That doesn’t mean he was the one that fired his gun.” Harper said.

“No. That’s true. I can tell you what Stephanie told us, though. It might give you a better idea of the circumstances.” Damfino suggested.

“Go on.” Harper urged.

“Well, apparently, Barbara kidnapped Ed and when Stephanie and Lucius got there, Barbara was holding a knife to Ed’s throat and insisted Penguin sign over the underworld, or she’d kill Ed. Penguin said he would and Stephanie waited until Barbara had moved the knife away from Ed, before she shot her with a tranquilising dart. By the way, we’d been concerned that this might happen, so I gave her some with a drug that wouldn’t harm Barbara or her baby, but would act quickly. Barbara was knocked out, she went in with Lucius, to check that Ed was alright. Penguin didn’t know that Lucius and Ed were together, and he was very angry. Penguin wanted Ed to leave him and get together with him. Apparently, he insisted he loved Ed and when Ed said he didn’t love him back he was furious. He said that Ed would kill Lucius one way or another and went to shoot Lucius himself, but Ed realised what he was going to do and got in the way. Stephanie said that she shot Penguin in the hand to make him drop his gun and hit him on the head to knock him out, so he wouldn’t be a threat and then she and Lucius went to tend to Ed, he passed out and we arrived.” Damfino indicated herself and Vance.

“We weren’t far behind and when we heard the gunshot we ran in as fast as we could.” Vance agreed.

“What happened then?”

“I was focussed on Ed, so I called a friend of mine who works at the hospital and called in a favour.”

“What about Barbara and The Penguin?”

“Oh, we left them. I just wanted to keep Ed alive. I didn’t have the chance to give them much thought.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Vance agreed. “I thought they could fight it out when they woke up, hopefully off one of them get the other done for murder.”

Damfino didn’t even bother reproaching her girlfriend.

“Thanks for that. Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“I can’t think of anything.” Damfino said, looking at her girlfriend.

“No, I can’t. Could we have your phone number so we can call you, if necessary?”

“Of course.” Harper aid, scribbling it on a piece of her notepad. “Can I speak to Lucius anyway?” she asked.

“It depends on whether he’ll talk to _you_.” Vance replied. “He’s been sitting with Ed. Wants to be there when he wakes up. I can show you to the room.”

“Thank you.”

Harper found Lucius sat by Edward Nygma’s bed, holding one of his hands, looking half-way to falling asleep.

“Lucius.” Harper said, softly and he jumped.

“Vanessa.” he replied, with a quick polite smile at her.

Fox was very well respected within the GCPD, but most officers were a little scared of him, given how his intelligence outstripped theirs and how was mostly quiet and didn’t often mix with the officers, so was something of an enigma and largely went unnoticed and unappreciated. Most of the GCPD officers were naturally suspicious of what they didn’t understand, but something in Lucius’ quiet self-confidence protected him from the malicious teasing the officers had apparently tried on with Nygma. Although, given that more than one officer had later died at Nygma’s hands Harper wondered whether they’d learned not to mess with forensic experts.

Harper had always found Lucius perfectly agreeable and one of the few people in the GCPD who saw her as more than hired muscle and had shared several interesting conversations with him over coffee, leading to them being on first name terms.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I am now.” he said, glancing at Nygma’s peacefully sleeping form.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked.

“Not really.” Lucius said breathlessly.

“I thought I’d check, if there was anything you needed.” Harper said, determining she wasn’t about to get anything useful out of him.

“You’re not here for Ed?”

“No.” Harper said. “Right now, Gordon is more concerned about Kean and the Penguin. Anyway, I’m worried about what Dr Thompkins might do if we disobey her instructions, so I wouldn’t dare touch him.”

“Rightly so.” Lucius said with a small smile.

“So, _is_ there anything you need? Clean clothes, food, I don’t know.”

“No, I’m good, thank you, Vanessa. Dr Thompkins and her people have everything in hand.”

“Well, don’t forget to rest.” Harper said stiffly, feeling that she was intruding on a private moment.

“Thank you for the advice.”

“It’s not advice. It’s an order.”

Lucius’ face softened into a wider smile, meeting her eyes more directly, before looking back to Nygma, seeming to get lost in though again.

“I don’t think any less of you, you know.” Harper said.

“I’m sorry?” Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“For getting involved with someone like Nygma.” she said, jerking her head towards the man in question. “I know you’re rightfully worried about what people like Gordon and Bullock would say, but I’m not going to hold it against you. I know you’re smart, certainly not naïve. You must have a good reason to think he’s redeemable.”

“More than one good reason.” Lucius said slowly. “I’m no victim, like I’d imagine everyone will assume. I’m not naïve enough to think that being with Ed can fix him, but I know he wants to improve as a person and I don’t expect anyone to believe me, but he has changed. Yesterday... he... threw himself in front of a _bullet_ for me.” Lucius whispered.

“Dr Thompkins told me.” Harper said.

“It’s not the first time he’s tried to do something so selfless and stupid, either.” Lucius said.

“You love him, don’t you?” it was very clearly a statement.

“Yes.”

Harper smiled gently, looking between the two of them, gaze settling on their linked hands. She nodded to herself.

“Well, I must be going. Look after yourself, Lucius.”

“And you.”

\-------------

“Go away!” Oswald gave an anguished scream, flinging his glass at Jim.

When Jim arrived at the Iceberg Lounge, the place was in disarray, broken glass littering the room, most of the lights off, the scent of heavy liquor hanging over the scene. Oswald looked very scruffy, sobbing onto the counter, but the second he’d seen Jim he’d turned furious and swiftly turned back to a blubbering mess.

Jim ducked, but apparently he need not have bothered for the the glass missed wildly and smashed against the wall, flung as it was by Oswald's non-dominant hand, as Jim got a glimpse of the other hand which was heavily wrapped in bandages. Jim heard Oswald descend into a loud, ugly sobs.

“Oswald.” Jim foolishly persisted.

Oswald’s sobs quietened.

“Leave me alone. Just leave me alone.” Oswald whimpered.

Jim just stared wordlessly.

“I think I killed him.” Oswald whispered.

“Who?” Jim demanded.

“What have I done?” Oswald whined.

“Oswald, what happened?” Jim asked, torn between wanting to find out what was going on and feeling strange about comforting the Penguin.

“Ed, E-Ed… I s-shot him.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t mean to! It was Barbara! It’s all her fault!” Oswald screamed unexpectedly, before deflating again.

“Oswald, tell me what happened.” Jim ordered.

“Barbara wants control of the underworld. She-she kidnapped Ed.”

“To get you to give that over?”

Oswald nodded.

“And you didn’t?”

“Of course, I did! I wanted Ed safe back with me. I love him!” Oswald cried vehemently.

“Then why did you shoot him?”

“Enigma came in. She shot Barbara with a dart gun and then Lucius Fox was there.”

“Oh.” 

“If you don’t know this, I’m going to sound crazy-”

“I know they’re together, him and Ed, or they _were_.” Jim said, trying and failing to be gentle.

“I didn’t know that. We- w-we had a row… me and Ed. Ed said he loved Fox. I couldn’t make him understand he was being played and he wouldn’t listen when I said I loved him. I-I messed up.”

“So, you shot Ed?”

“No! I was angry at Ed and I wanted him to feel what I did. I wanted to hurt him, so I went to shoot Fox but-” Oswald gave a sob.

“Oswald, Oswald. Was Lucius hurt?”

“No. Just…Ed. I don’t know what I’ll do if…”

“Then what happened? Where’s Barbara?”

“I don’t know. I just remember Ed being shot and then I woke up with a headache and she was still out. I wasn’t going to hang around. With things going wrong like that, she’d probably kill me.”

“Why didn’t she kill you in the first place?”

“I don’t know. Probably wanted to see me squirm, be worshipped like a queen. What’s it matter?”

“So you _don’t_ know where she is?”

“No! What- what if Ed…..?”

The rest of the sentence was lost to Jim’s ears as he left, reaching for his cell phone calling Barbara’s number, worrying about Barbara’s child.

When the call connected, Jim didn’t even wait for Barbara to speak.

“Barbara, what happened? What were you thinking, blackmailing Penguin like that? He could have killed you, and your child!”

“That’s one outcome.” answered a baritone voice that definitely wasn’t Barbara.

“Who _is_ this?”

“Dagger. You’re going to be seeing a lot of me from now on, by the way.”

“I am?”

“She’s left me in charge.”

“What are you talking about? Where is Barbara?”

“I wish I knew.”

“She left a message for you Jim. She’s perfectly healthy, but given how her plan with Penguin misfired and he got away, she’s decided that for the safety of her child it’s time for her to leave the city, but I’m her proxy, if you will managing her empire while she’s away, so if you need to pass a message to her, call me.”


	46. I’ve been sleeping so long in a twenty-year dark night, now I’m wide awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wakes up and the gang discuss where we go from here. Mention of suicide.  
> Bruce is arrested and overhears an interesting conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers! I have finally figured out how this story is going to go; how to overthrow Penguin and Barbara Kean, get Bruce Wayne to fulfil his destiny as Batman, Selina hers as Catwoman and get us our baby Batgirl – that one’s not going to happen how you expect, nor how I expected. I wasn't going to go this route, but I figured, seeing as Ed has sorted himself out mostly, it's Lucius' turn to explore some interesting things and part of that will be helping Bruce to become batman. Now, to justify the adults letting him do his vigilante stuff, Bruce is 17, nearly 18 in my universe.

When Lucius woke up, he was very uncomfortable, but despite that his face was pressed up something soft and warm and a warm hand was sat on the top of his head, thumb stroking his temple. It took him a few seconds to puzzle out his location and when he did, he sat up far too fast and it sent a shooting pain up his back that made him gasp.

“Ed.” Lucius rasped clasping Ed’s hand tightly and Ed squeezed back.

“Lucius.” Ed smiled tiredly, brown eyes squinting at him slightly, probably struggling to focus without glasses.

Lucius was lost for words for several seconds, lost in the beauty of Ed’s smile and filled with relief to see him awake.

“Pleased to see me?” Ed asked, voice husky.

Lucius nodded wordlessly, before pulling himself together.

“The doctors say you’re going to be fine, Ed, as long as you don’t overexert yourself and get lots of rest over the next few weeks and look after the wound, but you’re doing very well. How do you feel?” Lucius asked.

“I’m tired and hurting, but I’m alright. I’m so relieved.” Ed smiled softly. “I’m just glad you’re alright. I thought I’d lose you forever for a minute.”

“You’re not the only one.” Lucius whispered back. “I’d ask you never to promise to do that to me again…”

“Of course, I would, in a heartbeat, and you know it. This world would really be a miserable place without Lucius Fox in it. You’re my light in the darkness.” Ed said fondly.

“It wouldn’t be so great if you weren’t in it either.” Lucius whispered, struggling to get the words out the back of his throat itching with pins and needles, closing-up slightly at the thought.

“I didn’t want to do it, but I needed to protect you.” Ed said sadly. “I’ll try not to let it happen again, though. The truth is that I really like living, especially with you around… and my friends. I’ve been so happy, happier than I’ve been in my entire life recently. I want to stay around for as long as possible. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Lucius hissed, breathlessly.

“Lucius. You’re crying.” Ed said in confusion.

“Sorry.” Lucius said, wiping the escaping tears from his eyes.

“You were worried about me.” Ed said, surprise in his voice.

“I’m _always_ worried about you. It’s something I’m getting used to still.” Lucius said, not quite managing light-heartedness.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Ed said, looking upset.

“I know you didn’t.” Lucius whispered.

“You were worried that I was suicidal, weren’t you?” Ed realised.

“I-I _know_ you’re not.”

“But you worried I might have been until just now, weren’t you?”

“I-”

“Lucius, I know you were.” Ed sighed, becoming remorseful. “I’m sorry for all I’ve put you through. Scaring you and being so difficult and… _everything_.”

“Don’t be.” Lucius insisted, doing his best to swallow the lump in his throat.

“No, no. I need to say it. I’ve got a lot to be sorry for. The people I’ve hurt and killed and threatened – you were one of them.”

“Ed…I knew what I was taking on.” Lucius insisted. “I forgave you for those things long ago. I knew how badly you were struggling with your mental health. I still chose you, Ed.” Lucius said becoming surer of himself.

“But I’ve not been totally out of control. I made choices too. I chose to stick with you too...” Ed said, still looking guilty.

“Stop right there. If you’re about to say what I think you are, about being a burden on me; you’re not. We agreed to look after one another, right? I saved your life, you saved mine. That’s what it was wasn’t it? That was why you did it.” Lucius said.

“Yes.” Ed nodded solemnly. “Because we’re partners.”

“Exactly. Look. I understand why you jumped in front of that bullet and I accept it – and I love you.”

“Thank you. I love you too.” Ed replied tenderly.

Lucius leaned down to kiss Ed lightly on the lips and Ed reached up with a hand holding the back of his head to keep him there, just keeping their lips pressed together, unmoving for a moment.

“You smell awful.” Ed said when they pulled apart an inch and Lucius laughed.

“Thank you, darling.” Lucius said, returning his hand to hold Ed’s.

“ _And_ you look awful. Have you been home since I got here?”

“No, silly. I was too worried about you.” Lucius said affectionately.

“Well, go home and take a shower. Look after yourself. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to be fine.”

“I will do, now I know you’re alright, but not straight away. I’ve waited long enough for you to wake up.”

“I missed you too, Foxy. I could hear you, when I got close to waking up at one point, I heard your voice, but I couldn’t open my eyes. It wasn’t a dream; my chest hurt too much and I thought I heard another man’s voice that I didn’t recognise.”

“That might have been the doctor.”

“How come I’m in a hospital anyway? The GCPD won’t find me, will they?” Ed asked anxiously.

“Don’t worry Ed. An officer’s already been here and she said that she said that Gordon is more worried about other matters and that given how Nina has posted guards outside your doors and told her not to dare coming for any of us, I think you’re safe.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Everyone’s too worried about Penguin and Miss Kean right now to give you much thought, especially given that you haven’t been causing any trouble.”

“I’m glad. I really not in the place for receiving attention or having to fight for my freedom right now.”

Lucius and Ed heard the door click open and Stephanie peered out, beaming and flinging it back against the wall, Nina and Diedre close behind her.

“Ed, you’re awake!” Stephanie said, beaming, only just seeming to hold herself from flinging her arms around him, at the last moment, pulling herself back to sit on the edge of the bed and resting her head on the shoulder of his uninjured side.

“Hi, Stephanie.” Ed said.

“Hello. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“So am I.” Ed said, giving her a one-armed hug.

“You never told me how I got into a hospital. Let alone a private room.” Ed said.

“I pulled some strings.” Nina said. “Don’t worry, I trust your doctor and I had some money put aside to pay.”

“You’ll be able to go home, soon. Of course, I will want to keep you on bed rest for a few days and then make sure you take it easy and attend to you to change your dressing.”

“Thank you, Nina.” Ed said. “What happened after I passed out? What happened to Oswald? And Barbara?”

“We left them. We were all a bit busy saving your life, honey.” Diedre said.

“We just came straight here.” Nina explained.

“So, what now?” Ed asked.

“ _Now_ you need to rest and heal up. You can go home with Lucius though.” Nina said sternly.

“Yes Ma’am. I meant what about you lot? What about The Narrows? You lot can’t just all take a holiday while I’m healing. I know I’ll have to rest a lot to start with, but you can’t just expect me to sit idle.”

“Oh, I left Selina in charge for the time being. I mean it’s probably too much for her to handle, but I was in a hurry. As for you, you should still take it easy.” Nina said.

“There’s nothing to stop you doing something easy.” Stephanie said. “After the first couple of days, there are things we can do. I know Nina’s got a lot of patient records she’s trying to sort through and there are books for the library we’ve been collecting that we need to organise and log on some sort of system. If I bring the stuff over in the van, we can do that.”

“That’s a good idea.” Diedre said. “While you two are doing that, Selina and I can work on clearing out the library and I wanted to do some DIY, you know, put up the shelving, make some signs. Nina will have a lot to do, tending to the sick.”

“I could help Nina, now I’m no longer in employment, at least while I’m looking around for something.” Lucius suggested.

“Excellent.” Nina said. “That would work.”

“What will we tell people? They’re bound to ask where Ed is.” Diedre pointed out.

“How about the truth?” Stephanie said. “We can tell him he was shot. We don’t have to go into detail about why.”

“But what if people find out Penguin was behind it and want revenge?” Diedre asked.

“Don’t tell them it was Penguin, then.” Nina said.

“What if there are rumours?”

“Rumours and the suspicion won’t be enough to inspire people to make attempts on Penguin’s life.” Nina reasoned.

“What are you going to do about Oswald?” Stephanie asked Ed.

“I don’t know.” Ed sighed tiredly.

“Tell us what you’re thinking.” Lucius said.

“I need to protect all of you from him,” Ed replied slowly, “But I don’t know what to do. I _do_ know that I don’t want revenge.”

“Well, I do!” Stephanie said. “He tried to kill Lucius; my friend, who has done nothing to him, and he hurt _you_. He proved how little he actually cares for you, Ed. He’s been ruining the lives of the innocents in this city for long enough. He deserves to die for that.”

“Maybe.” Ed admitted. “But killing him won’t provide any lasting relief. I tried that before and it only made me feel worse, made him even more determined to strike back and we all know that killing him won’t stop any of the other crime lords. But we can agree he has to be stopped for everyone’s sake.”

“You’re right.” Stephanie said with resignation.

“If I may say so,” Lucius said, “this is far bigger than your broken relationship with Penguin. We need to consider Penguin’s hunger for power, Barbara’s, Gordon’s, the general structure of this city, promoting violence, crime and inequality. Just bursting in and murdering Oswald Cobblepot will only cause more power struggles and any number of innocents could get hurt. If we’re clever, we can prevent a lot of terrible things from happening.”

“How?” Ed asked.

“I’ve been thinking about this.” Stephanie said, with a smile. “I do have an ingenious idea for what we might be able to do. We want to discredit Penguin without anyone getting killed, right?”

“Yes.” Ed said.

“What if we could get the GCPD to send him to Blackgate after he’s implicated in some crime? Gordon’s desperate to get him for something.” Stephanie suggested.

“What good would that do?” Lucius asked. “He’s a brilliant networker; after a few weeks he’ll be running the place and make a plan for his people to get him out or protect him.”

“Maybe, but it would take a while for him to orchestrate and while he’s inside, we should be able to work on destabilising his empire on the outside, so if he gets out he’ll just be a petty criminal that nobody will take any notice of. What’s more, we have something, an edge nobody who has tried to take down Penguin has had before. We have the thing he cares about most in the world and we have the person who knows more about The Penguin than anyone else.” Stephanie said, referring to Ed.

“Did you have a crime to frame him for in mind?” Ed asked.

“What about a robbery? Better still, what about a robbery from a greedy and corrupt man who asks us to steal from him and then can’t say a word about that fact without getting himself into trouble and we make a lot of money in the process.”

“You’ve got a plan.” Ed observed.

“Either way,” Lucius interrupted. “How does Barbara Kean figure into all this? We need to stop her too. With Penguin out of the picture, that will leave the throne of the underworld open for her and in all of this, how do we protect The Narrows?”

“I have an idea for protecting The Narrows.” Nina said. “What about a blockade of unarmed people round the edge? Nobody would be able to get in for fear of being attacked and also Penguin, Barbara, nor the GCPD would be able to attack as it would be terrible for their image if they attacked unarmed, vulnerable people.”

“How can you be sure?” Lucius said.

“I can’t think of a better idea.” Nina said. “We can get fit people, fighters, and give them as many bulletproof vests as possible and get them to swap periodically. The gangs under my command should be able to provide and talks with the leaders are going well.”

"What about Barbara?" Diedre asked.

“Once she gets a tiny bit of power it will go to her head and she’ll self-destruct.” Ed said. “ _And_ she’s pregnant, don’t forget. Once she gets far enough along, she’ll have to relinquish control and hide away to keep her baby safe and whoever she’s using as proxy will either want to take control themselves or someone else will see the opportunity to manipulate them.” Ed said.

“But what about the people who could get hurt in the process?” Lucius asked. “The Penguin may have had a tyrannical hold of the city, but he’s right that the only way to stop the gangs fighting against one another is to unify them behind a single central power.”

“What are you suggesting? That we create committee that regulates crime? That sounds no better than the Court of Owls or Pax Penguina.” Ed asked doubtfully.

“No, I’m not suggesting that. I’m just pointing out that we need to stop this turning into a war of all gangs against each other and destroying the city in the process.”

“How?” Stephanie asked.

“We should take time to think that one out.” Lucius said. “But later. Ed needs rest. So do I – and I need a shower, apparently.”

\-----------------

“Alfred, you need to explain that this was just a misunderstanding.”

“Worry not, Master Bruce, we have Wayne Enterprises most talented and expensive lawyer on the case. We’ll have you out in a jiffy. How did they nick you anyway?”

“I fell through the skylight. These thieves must have triggered an alarm; the police were so quick to respond, I wasn’t expecting that, Alfred.”

“Yeah, you could have broken your bloody neck.”

“I was wearing the suit Lucius gave me and everything. I took sufficient precautions. How was I supposed to know they hadn’t maintained their skylights well? I had them red-handed, if I could have only-”

“Only what? Only taken on entire crew twice your size?”

Bruce opened his mouth to argue before a familiar name caught his ear and he stared over Alfred’s shoulder at a serious looking woman with her hair scraped into a bun who was talking earnestly to an exhausted Detective Bullock a couple of meters away.

“-Lucius wouldn’t leave his side for a second and I could tell I’d be wasting my time even asking for his help.” the woman said.

“I could have told you that Stephanie Brown wouldn’t help.” Bullock put in.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Harper asked. “Don’t you think I should go back there and try again, when Nygma’s conscious?”

“There’s no way you’ll persuade Nygma to give a statement. He’s not going to admit anything for fear of letting slip something that could get him arrested. You wouldn’t be able to build a proper case on anything he’s said. It would be a case of what one notorious criminal said to provoke another notorious criminal over a very convoluted and confusing feud involving several crimes of passion that nobody but Penguin and Nygma fully seem to understand the ins and outs of.”

“We could put pressure on Miss Brown.” Harper suggested.

“You’d be wasting your time. Stephanie Brown works for Nygma and lives in The Narrows where they won’t cooperate with the police, period, and after what happened with her father, I don’t even blame her. Even if you could persuade her to give an official statement, _you_ might trust Stephanie Brown’s testimony, and _I_ might, but Jim doesn’t and if he raises concerns, which he will, he’ll be listened to. What’s more, Lucius has been hiding Nygma, is in a relationship with him so has a biased viewpoint, and not long before the incident, he punched Jim on the nose. Those aren’t exactly factors that will convince anyone he’s a trustworthy witness.”

Harper sighed in frustration.

“But Penguin tried to commit murder of one of our own under our noses and we’re going to let him get away with it?” she objected.

“Lucius had resigned at the time of the incident and he wasn’t the one hit by the bullet. Whatever way you look at it, we can’t build a strong case against Penguin. If we’re going to bring Penguin down, we need to do it under the law, properly, otherwise nobody will trust us. We’ll end up just transferring all the people who believe in Penguin’s way of managing crime over to the next criminal, who now seems to be Barbara Kean. We need to persuade them that there are other ways of surviving that resorting to crime and unless we can bring The Penguin to justice using those methods, they won’t be convinced those ways are worth following.”

“What does the law matter? I’m more concerned about the people who might get have to get injured or killed by The Penguin’s actions before we can bring him to justice under ‘ _The Law_ ’. And this is coming from _me_. I can’t stand dirty cops, but I don’t see how we can bring The Penguin to justice playing by the rules.”

“I’ll be honest… neither do I. If we’re going to get to Penguin, it’s going to have to be another way.”

“There’s a lot about this whole situation that makes me think maybe we’re looking at all of this wrong. Take Nygma. Both Dr Thompkins and Lucius are highly intelligent people and yet they both think Nygma’s redeemable. I spoke to them. They’re not afraid of him, not under his thumb, they both seemed perfectly rational. I know you say he’s manipulative, but _that_ good a liar? From what I’ve heard, he’s not especially good at keeping his schemes hidden for long, he always goes off and does something that makes it obvious he was behind it. What’s more, according to everyone, he nearly got himself killed protecting Lucius. If this is all some elaborate plot, why would he do that? Lucius isn’t especially powerful, famous or have anything Nygma could want, especially now. Stephanie Brown seems bright and determined to do the right thing, is against murder. Why’d she stick with him? Then there’s the fact that he’s powerful in The Narrows. There are a lot of people down there who are tough fighters who all look up to him. We know from the past he likes to be appreciated as smart, be looked up to and will do crazy things, like kidnapping the mayor, or running someone through with a sword in a packed theatre, or knocking out a room full of police cadets and yet he’s been skulking in the shadows. Something has changed.”

“ _What’s_ happened?” Bruce asked, raising his voice to capture the two officers’ attention.

They both turned around, looking surprised at seeing him there.

“Well, here’s something you don’t see every day. Bruce Wayne behind bars.” Bullock said as he approached.

“There’s been a terrible mistake, Detective Bullock. You see, I fell in through the roof _into_ a robbery in progress. I wasn’t breaking in.”

“Is that so? Why were you up on the roof?”

“I was looking for Selina Kyle.” Bruce lied.

“I see.”

“We will, of course, have our lawyer post bail, Detective Bullock.” Alfred said.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Bullock said, going to unlock the cell.

“Thank you so much, Detective.” Bruce said, stepping out.

“How about we talk about what happened, just not today? We’re a bit overrun.”

Bruce nodded.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking;” he began cautiously. “I couldn’t help overhearing your conversation; has something happened to Mr Fox?”

“No, he’s well enough.” Harper assured him. “At least, physically.”

“Why did Penguin try to kill him?” Bruce asked.

“I’m damned if I know.” Bullock said wincing. “Let’s just say, it’s an ongoing investigation and we can’t say.”

“I could have sworn that you said he was romantically involved with Edward Nygma.” Bruce said.

“You heard right.” Harper said bluntly before Bullock could hush her.

“I _did_? What happened?”

“Ah, ah, ah.” Bullock said forestalling Harper.

“I can assure you the information won’t go any further.” Bruce said.

“Come now, Master Bruce, it wouldn’t do to keep the detectives from their work.” Alfred said.

“No, why shouldn’t we tell him?” said Harper. “Lucius might not speak to me or you, but the kid might be able to help us unravel this. If we know more about what Dr Thompkins and Nygma are doing in The Narrows and about what’s been going on with Nygma and the Penguin, we’ll be better equipped to fight the Penguin when the time comes. Also, if we can find out what Nygma’s said or done to convince Lucius he’s reformed, that might help.”

“We can’t involve a kid.” Bullock objected.

“With respect, Detective Bullock,” Bruce said. “I’ve been in far more dangerous situations than simply going to see Lucius Fox and I’ll be a legal adult very soon anyway. Whether you give me further details or not, I’ll end up going to see Mr Fox either way.”

“Go on, Harper.” Bullock sighed.


	47. All The Liars Are Calling Me One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Goes to See Nina about Barbara then speaks to Ed and Lucius together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. You know the drill. Just handed in the my first assignment of my course so finally I found time to finish this chapter! Yay!

When Gordon arrived at the edge of The Narrows there were a huge crowd of people sitting and standing around. He walked several streets to another part that linked to The Narrows and found they were forming a loop around the boundaries of The Narrows. None of the people looked especially confrontational, mostly they were relaxed, chatting, working on various DIY projects, reading, writing, handing out food and other supplies, a few napping, but mostly they were stationary, only looking up to send him the odd mistrustful glare, before continuing their tasks. They were of varying ages and backgrounds, but there were no children or anyone visibly old, as far as Gordon could tell.

Jim eventually managed to get someone’s attention to ask after ‘The Doc’. He was quickly informed that they’d have to gain her consent for him to enter and no, they wouldn’t move.

“Jim Gordon.” a voice greeted, and the crowd started to part around a woman who was smiling widely, her eyes narrowed, gloved hands raised in surrender, golden hair shining like a halo in the daylight, shimmering green suit glowing among the dark tattily dressed people around her.

“Query.” Gordon said brusquely. “What _is_ this?”

“This is a peaceful way to protect the vulnerable people in The Narrows.”

“What if someone attacks your barricade?”

“Most people here can fend for themselves and are wearing bulletproof vests. Let’s face it, if anyone attacks the poorest, neediest people in Gotham without provocation that wouldn’t look good. So don’t even think about it. You can enter and speak to Nina, but you leave your weapons here.” she said.

“If I do that, you’ll kill me.” Gordon said. “You work for Nygma, right?”

“No.” Query shook her head solemnly. “I serve the community here. This was decided to be the best course of action for us all. Anyway, Ed doesn’t want to kill you, or anyone for that matter and we’ve all got more important things to worry about. Killing you wouldn’t help anyone and only cause more unrest. You’re the one who’s armed and I’m not.”

“You expect me to believe all that?”

“Believe what you want to. The point still stands that it would be very counterproductive to what we’re trying to do here, if I were to kill you, Nina and Lucius would be cross. We just want to talk.”

“He’s alive then – Lucius?”

Query rolled her eyes.

“Of course, he’s fine.” she said impatiently. “The only person who wants to cause him any harm is Penguin.”

“Lucius is here? In The Narrows?”

“No, not right now. If he doesn’t want to be found that’s his right. Are you coming or not?”

Slowly Gordon took out his revolver making sure to keep it pointed skywards.

“What do you want me to do with this?” he asked.

Query walked towards him, taking the revolver emptying its bullets onto the ground.

“Now, leave the spares I know you have in your pockets on the ground.” Query ordered. “ _All_ of them.”

Gordon did as bidden.

“Good.” Query passed the revolver back to him. “Follow me.”

Query didn’t speak on the journey walking ahead of Jim with brisk efficiency.

“The last time Lee and I met, she said you were her fiancée.” Jim said.

“Yes.” Query said neutrally. “She mentioned that it had slipped out. We haven’t really had the chance to tell anyone, with everything that’s been going on, so we’d appreciate it if you kept it to yourself.”

“It’s true then? Do you love her?”

“Of course, I love Nina.” the woman allowed her face to soften into a smile. “Who wouldn’t?”

“I don’t want to see her hurt.” Jim said.

“Neither do I. It’s really time that you got over her.” Query said bluntly.

“I _am_ over her.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“What’s going on?” Gordon asked, as he heard shouting in the building they were entering.

“There’s a meeting for some announcements. People have noticed Ed hasn’t been around and they’ve been asking questions. We’ve been trying to keep it from people, the identity of the person who shot Ed. It would be seen as an assault against The Narrows, with Ed being a significant figure, and we’re trying to keep people from turning to violence to solve their problems and avert a war. Also, we need volunteers to help with the improvements to The Narrows, so it’s an opportunity for Nina to recruit people.”

“Improvements?” Gordon asked in concern, envisioning Lee mobilizing an army.

“Getting people their basic rights. Sanitation, safe homes, healthcare, education. _Those_ things. It’s a lot of work. Here we are.” Query went through a door and began pushing through the crowd.

“Oi! OI! _Shut it_!” Gordon heard a young woman’s voice roar and realized with surprise that it was Selina Kyle. “The Doc is trying to explain. How do you expect to hear her if you’re talking? Since I’ve been here, I’ve watched over better behaved toddler groups! Come on!”

“As I was saying,” Nina continued as the crowd settled. “The Riddler has been shot. The circumstances were complicated, but it _was_ an accident.” Nina stressed.

“I heard Penguin tried to shoot his boyfriend!” a young man near the front shouted and the room descended into a tirade of anger against The Penguin.

“Please, PLEASE!” Nina hollered. “Please, The Riddler has explicitly requested that we are not to make any moves against The Penguin until he is recovered, which I wholeheartedly support. _And_ when we do, non-violent moves, otherwise that undermines our entire mission. The Riddler’s shooting was a personal incident and was _not_ a move against The Narrows. It’s The Riddler’s right to explain the events of the shooting when and _if_ he chooses. In the meantime, there is a lot to do in The Narrows to improve conditions, which The Riddler will be helping with through paperwork and planning while he is recovering. Now, I have several important notices. We are in the middle of building a library. If you have spare shelves, books or know anyone willing to donate books or shelves, let us know. If you have experience with DIY, woodworking or similar go and form an orderly line at the bar when this is over and speak to one of us. If you don’t have specific skills, but would like to volunteer to help with the library, also come forward. If you’re a community leader, we’ve decided the meeting will be on Wednesday here at six o’clock. One of the things we’ll be discussing is planning our education curriculum, so if you have thoughts, please speak to your nearest community representative. Finally, we’re recruiting teachers. If you have any knowledge you think could be useful, please come forward.”

“Do we get paid?” someone asked.

“We can’t afford very much, but, if there’s something that you need; food, clothes, accommodation, some job done like plumbing, rewiring and would accept that as payment instead of money, don’t be afraid to ask. Also, if you, yourself, have any of these skills that you think could be useful, please come forward; we need your help. What’s more if you’re interested in getting into teaching or healthcare, learning how to work in those areas, come speak to us. I will now take questions.”

Gordon watched patiently while Selina managed the crowd and stemmed the flow of questions that were bombarded Nina’s way. After a good half an hour Nina finally got down from the stage and was accosted by Query.

“Hey, hon, you have a visitor.” Query said.

“Lee.” Gordon said.

“Oh God. It’s you.” Nina said tiredly.

“There’s no need to be so hostile, Lee.” Gordon said.

“Do you expect me to be friendly, after you murdered my husband, and how my people were baked in pies and served at a charity dinner, or your paramour tried to smash my hand in and abducted my friend as a result of your machinations? Lucius quit his job at the GCPD because of you. Doesn’t that tell you something?”

“I did not murder Mario. I panicked. I’ll admit I may have made some poor judgments.”

“Wow, that’s putting it mildly.” Diedre joked.

“Not now, sweetie.” Nina said to her. “I need help to deal with the rabble. Diedre, Selina, would you mind? Jim, I’ll give you five minutes of my time, I have a lot to do.”

“Lee, I need information. If you’ve heard anything about where Barbara is, I need to know.” Gordon asked anxiously.

“Barbara? Why? Has she gone missing?” Nina asked sharply.

“Don’t you know?” Gordon asked.

“Why would I?” Nina asked.

“I phoned her, and a man answered.”

“A man? Who?”

“Called himself Dagger.”

“That means nothing to me.” Nina shook her head. “Did he say what happened to Barbara?”

“Apparently she’s left Gotham to keep her baby safe and will be giving instructions through this man.”

Nina seemed to consider this for a moment.

“Do you believe him?” Nina asked.

“I don’t know. Are you _sure_ you haven’t heard anything?” Gordon asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll let you know if I do.”

“You will?”

“She’s carrying your baby. I understand that you want to know she’s safe, more than anything. I sympathize. I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you. By the way, where are Nygma and Stephanie Brown?”

“Why do you want to know that? Harper’s already interviewed us all about everything about him. They’ll just tell you the same as we did.”

“Ed was kidnapped by Barbara, Brown stopped Barbara. They were the last people to see her. They might have picked up on something, even if they’re not aware of it.”

“I’m not telling you where they are, Jim. Ed’s still healing and they deserve privacy.”

“Alright.” Gordon said, to Nina’s surprise.

\--------------

“That was Nina.” Lucius said, as he stepped into his bedroom from his phone call.

The room was covered in papers with the odd box of books dotted about, Ed led out on the bed in the midst of it all, Stephanie sat at his side on a chair. They’d been documenting the books for The Narrows Library although Ed was only allowed to write and talk, as he was supposed to be resting as it had only been four days since the shooting, but Ed’s overactive mind was already bored.

Lucius and Ed had been sleeping side by side due to their desire for closeness, having Lucius close by for comfort from nightmares which the shooting had triggered for Ed, but also so Lucius could help him with his slightly restricted motion, washing and changing the dressing.

“Apparently, Jim’s coming for me.” Lucius said.

“To arrest you?” Ed asked anxiously and Stephanie’s hand immediately went to the handle of her revolver.

“Put that away. I won’t have firearms out in my home.” Lucius said firmly.

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Stephanie objected, reluctantly returning her revolver to her waistband,

“He just wants to talk to us all. Barbara Kean has disappeared and left a man called Dagger in charge, he’s very worried about the welfare of his unborn child, so, I don’t know what his intentions are. Nina didn’t tell him where we were, but his first stop will be bound to be here. All we need to do is listen to what he says and tell the truth. None of us have anything to hide.”

“But what if he tries to arrest you?” Ed asked anxiously. “From Jim’s point of view, you’re hiding a dangerous killer and thief in your home. You assaulted him. What’s to stop him trying to use those things against you?”

“Me.” Stephanie piped up. “I bet I can take him in a fight, if it comes to it. Or we could leave here.”

“There’s no point running. He’ll only keep coming back here. I think we should deal with this here and now. Preferably without violence. We can’t afford to throw the first blow.” Lucius said, both his and Ed’s eyes falling on Stephanie.

“Don’t look at me, _you’re_ the one who punched Gordon!” Stephanie pointed out.

“Only to shut him up, get the keys to your handcuffs and surprise him enough so that we could get away.”

“I doubt he’ll see it that way.” Ed chipped in.

“Look. We can at least _try_ being reasonable about this.” Lucius said. “Apparently he’s on his own. We can chuck him out, if we need to.”

“I can’t see him like this.” Ed said, pushing his curls that had been allowed to run riot in their natural form irritably, attempting to unravel himself from the bedclothes and wincing when he bent at the wrong angle.

Ed was in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that left the scars on his forearms in full view.

“Maybe you should. He might go easier on you if he can see you’re in a vulnerable state.” Stephanie said easing Ed back and Lucius moved to plumping up the pillows, so Ed was sat up more comfortably. “He needs to realize you’re no danger.”

“I think she’s right.” Lucius said. “Besides, he’s not worth ripping your stitches for.”

“Argh. Okay.” Ed agreed.

“I don’t think we should even bother clearing up, honestly.” Stephanie said. “The last thing we want is to encourage him to stop for a long discussion.”

“You think we should just carry on until he arrives?” Ed asked.

“Yes. We have our lives to get on with. He can’t expect us to drop everything for him all the time.” Stephanie said.

“Okay.” Lucius said. “Alright Ed?”

“Yep, come sit with me.” Ed encouraged, shifting carefully so Lucius could sit beside him.

When Lucius answered the door and let Jim in Jim looked totally wrong-footed.

Lucius went to sit back by Ed and Jim was left standing up, clearly feeling like an outsider.

“Hi.” Ed said shyly.

“Hey.” Stephanie said cooly.

“What’s going on?” Jim asked, looking about the room.

“Library things.” Ed said vaguely.

“You wanted to talk, didn’t you?” Stephanie said. “Can you make it quick, we’re sort of busy.”

“Yes. I was expecting this to be more… confrontational.”

“Not unless you make it so.” Stephanie said in a low voice. “That’s the only reason I stayed while you’re here.”

“She’s your protection?” Jim said to Ed and Lucius doubtfully.

“Yes.” Lucius said. “It’s necessary with Ed’s injury. And I suspect my reflexes when it comes to fighting could be better.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Jim said, restraining himself from touching his nose self-consciously.

“Yeah, um…sorry about punching you, by the way.” Lucius said.

“His present story is he did it to set me free.” Stephanie said, clearly dubious.

“If we could move past that…” Lucius said.

“I may have been… unnecessarily callous and I’ll admit, definitely hypocritical.” Jim said. “You’re right. My actions have been foolish.”

“If that’s the nearest to an apology we’re going to get, I’ll take it – Lucius?” Ed said, smiling slightly.

“Sure.” Lucius said, taking Ed’s hand and Jim shifted between his feet uncomfortably.

“So… Oswald shot you.” Jim said to Ed.

“Yes, he did. Not intentionally. You’ll already know it wasn’t me he was aiming for. Lucky that he missed.” Ed said stiffly.

“I was wondering about what happened with Barbara? Before that?” Jim said.

“Well, Barbara knocked Lucius and I out with a couple of tranquilising darts.” Ed explained. “We didn’t see it happen, I just woke up with her standing in front of me and then Penguin arrived, she tried to get him to sign over the underworld in exchange for my life, he said he would, then Stephanie and Lucius arrived. Oswald and I argued, because I wouldn’t go back and work with him and he was jealous, he tried to shoot Lucius, I got in the way, Steph knocked him out, then I passed out. But no, I won’t give a statement to that effect.”

“Fair enough. How did you two find Barbara?” Jim asked, looking to Lucius and Stephanie.

“Nina’s had a couple of Narrows kids trailing Barbara. When I phoned Nina, she managed to guess where they might be. She sent Stephanie on with me.” Lucius explained.

“I knocked out her two guards at the back sneaked in and that’s what happened.” Stephanie finished.

“What happened to Barbara after that?” Jim asked.

“No idea.” Stephanie replied. “We were too busy getting Ed out of there. To be honest, I hoped she would wake up and kill Penguin. Too bad.”

“What about Penguin killing Barbara?” Jim asked. “With her baby.”

“No, Oswald wouldn’t hurt Barbara. You should have seen him react when he realized she was pregnant.” Ed said. “Oswald would do many things, but killing a baby is not one of them.”

“He _knew_ she was pregnant?” Stephanie asked.

“I mentioned it, not intentionally.” Ed said. “He couldn’t point his gun away from her fast enough.”

“So, you don’t think he’ll harm her?” Jim asked anxiously.

“Depends what you mean by harm. But assault her, torture her or kill her, no way. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want revenge.” Ed said.

“I don’t think revenge is what’s on his mind right now.” Jim said. “I saw him recently and he was too worried you might have killed you, to spare Barbara a thought.”

“He’s not angry with me then?” Ed asked.

“No. Not at the moment.” Jim said.

“Would you say he’s still in love with Ed?” Stephanie asked.

“It certainly seemed that way.” Jim said, wincing.

“Interesting.” Stephanie said.

“Interesting?” Ed repeated doubtfully.

“It means we still have a hold over him. It could be useful.” Stephanie reasoned.

“You’re confident he wouldn’t physically harm Barbara?” Jim repeated.

“Absolutely.” Ed replied confidently. “He may not generally like children and he’s not above leading them astray, but he wouldn’t hurt them physically.”

“What about you?”

“I would _never_ hurt a child. Children should be protected.” Ed said, glaring at Jim severely.

“You don’t have any issue with Nina using street children to do her bidding.”

“That’s not true. I’m not entirely happy about, but those children have already been subjected to terrible things already, unfortunately and better they work for her, someone who’ll give them free food, healthcare, safe dry places to sleep and provide them with a supportive community, than they be flung into the abysmal and overloaded social services this city has to offer, or end up stealing for criminals who have no concern for their welfare.”

“And what have you done towards that?”

“I helped create those safe places and provide the resources and I help tend them when they’re injured. We all here do. What have _you_ done?”

“Steady, Ed.” Lucius muttered.

“Back to the point, is there anything else you want to know?” Ed asked.

“When I phoned Barbara, she was gone. Someone called Dagger answered the phone, does that name mean anything to any of you?”

“No.” Lucius and Stephanie said, at once.

“No- wait…” Ed frowned. “It sounds vaguely familiar, but I can’t place it. When I was working for Oswald, I feel like I remember the name being mentioned, but I can’t place it. Um… wait, something to do with protecting businesses. Then, maybe a link to the Mafia? I don’t know.”

“So, what were they? A bodyguard? A leader of bodyguards?”

“I really don’t remember.” Ed said. “It was only a passing mention by someone, I don’t even remember who.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, of course not. A lot of the memories before I was frozen are a bit… fuzzy. I’ll tell you, if I remember.”

“You will?”

“Yes. We want Barbara to be stopped too, Jim.”

“ _You_ want her dead.”

“No, I want her stopped, put out of power. That’s not the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

“You’re a criminal, a killer.”

“I don’t want to be.”

“What?”

“I _don’t_ want to be.” Ed said, tensely.

“You think that will work on me too?”

“What are you talking about?”

Jim turned to Lucius.

“He’s manipulated you.”

“How?” Lucius asked.

“I don’t know, to hiding him, getting GCPD information, for sex.”

“He’s done none of those things.” Lucius replied, holding Ed’s hand tighter, but staying perfectly calm.

“So, he hasn’t asked you to do any of those things?” Gordon asked dubiously.

“Ed only moved in with me after he’d sustained a serious injury and I offered; he didn’t ask me for anything. He’s never asked for information from the GCPD-”

“Lucius, that’s not quite true. You remember I asked about Isabella.” Ed reminded him, nervously.

“Apart from on one occasion when he asked me to look up information on a closed case, but that hasn’t had any repercussions for any living person apart from Ed and I wasn’t pressured into it. And finally, Ed has _never_ used me for sex.”

“So, you deny having a sexual relationship?”

Lucius hesitated, looking to Ed who nodded almost imperceptibly.

“No, we have a romantic and sexual relationship, which took time to develop recently and is through mutual agreement, not that it’s _any_ concern of yours. It’s wholly consensual and I have made quite sure that Ed wasn’t under the influence of anything and was in a mentally stable state before I considered perusing it with him.”

“And I didn’t manipulate Lucius into it, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Ed said. “I mean, I was reluctant enough to let him in in the first place and I certainly didn’t expect to… develop feelings. Nobody forced anyone to do anything they didn’t want to.” Ed finished and looked to Lucius who nodded, giving him a swift, reassuring smile. “I need you to know that I didn’t mean to kill Dougherty, or Kristen.” Ed continued more strongly. “Well, I mean, I’m not sure to this day if you could really call what happened to Dougherty an accident, but it definitely started in self-defense and I panicked, then Kristen I really, _really_ didn’t mean to hurt her.”

Lucius saw Ed’s hand begin to tremble and Lucius squeezed it, feeling Ed stiffen and take a calming breath.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her…” his voice became higher pitched.

“And the ones afterwards. Were they ‘accidents’?”

“No, no… I meant to kill them, but that doesn’t mean I don’t regret every single one of them, or wish every day that it could be all undone, but I know I can never undo any of it, but I _can_ do my best to make up for things.”

Ed sat up straighter, voice becoming more stable.

“A long time ago, you asked me, what made me become this, Jim.” Ed said. “What made me become who I am, was being alone and despised, having been trampled on and being convinced by everyone in my life that I was unlovable, that there was no compassion in the world. I tried so hard to please everyone and it was _never_ enough. I was hurt and angry and very afraid and backed into a corner and I thought the only way out was to attack everyone. I don’t want people who haven’t had the chance to learn better, children in particular, to be ruined by a world that makes you feel like that. This world is full of people who are deliberately ignorant and stupid, but I’ve come to realize that’s not always entirely their fault and I want to do my best to stop it continuing.”

“Nice speech.”

Ed smiled coldly.

“I knew it was too much to expect you to understand. Empathize with a criminal. You’ve never had to face consequences for your actions, though, have you? You kill and injure people thoughtlessly, but because you’re wearing a uniform or a badge, you’re a hero. When I framed you, I was afraid of being found out and losing my freedom, but also, I wanted you to know what it’s like, facing what you’ve done, that’s all. For all the good it did. But it doesn’t matter. You might not have learned anything, but I have. There are better ways to make things right than revenge.”

“And Penguin? Don’t you want revenge on him?”

“He tried to kill Lucius. I can’t ever forgive him for that. He’s hurt a lot of people including ones I love and if I can stop him doing that, I will, but I don’t want to torment him or have him dead. Revenge won’t help, and it won’t make me feel better, I know that from experience.”

“And you believe this?” Jim questioned Lucius.

“Yes. It’s perfectly logical.”

“Okay, so, I’m just supposed to look the other way until you _accidently_ kill Lucius?” Jim challenged Ed.

“I don’t want to hurt him. I love him!” Ed insisted, passionately.

“You didn’t say you _wouldn’t_ hurt him.”

“No, because the horrible truth is that I can’t be sure I’d never hurt him, that I’d never relapse, but I’ll do everything I can to _avoid_ hurting him. There’s always the danger that my mental health might deteriorate. Do you have any clue how terrifying it is to have your mind going out of control, not to know what you might do or forget having done?”

“Mental illness means you can’t be held responsible for any of your actions? That’s your defence?”

“I never said that I can’t be held responsible. I’m just saying, I wasn’t entirely in control of my actions one hundred percent of the time. I’m doing my best, but when your own mind attacks you and tries to convince you that everyone around you is an enemy, it’s _hard_. You don’t know how lucky you are to not ever struggle with that.”

“Okay, so say you _were_ being honest… Why don’t you do the right thing? Hand yourself in, serve your sentence, get proper therapy.”

“And be thrown back to Arkham or Blackgate to rot? What good would it do me – or anyone? Arkham never helped anyone to heal. What good can I do, trapped there? Doing the legal thing isn’t always the _right_ thing. I want to make things better around here and I can’t do that in prison.

“I’m a can be a virtue, given bluntly I can cause offense, or I can grow from seeds into purple or white flowers, what am I?”

“Honesty.” Lucius said reflexively.

Ed gave Lucius a quick proud smile before turning back to Gordon.

“Arrest me, if you like, but I don’t think you’ll want to do it, once you know that I’ll tell the truth. The _whole_ truth. _Everything_. Including everything about what I’ve done, but also what you’ve done. Galavan, Mario, your work for Oswald, Barbara Kean and The Pyg – the lot, I _promise_.”

“You’re not above blackmail, then?”

“Not when I know I can do so much more good here. Not when I know that the only reason you’re saying that is that you’re struggling to face your own actions. If you really care about Gotham, the people in it, the people like me who are troubled and afraid and felt forced to turn to crime, you need to face the fact that you’re not so different from us, and to help us you need to stop looking down on criminals, treating us like garbage and recognise we’re humans too.”

Jim paused for a moment, seeming to decide to change tack.

“He’s using you.” Jim said harshly to Ed.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand.” Ed said calmly.

“Lucius is just with you because he’s going through a crisis where he doesn’t know what he wants and because he was bored and lonely and tired of being good and doing the right thing and wanted to break out, I can sympathise with that. I’ve been there.” Jim told Lucius who was staring at him quizzically. “You wanted to be just a little bad. It gets you off and being with a criminal, having someone dangerous like him at your mercy, knowing he’d do anything for you, but knowing he could turn on you at any moment, doesn’t it? Did it work, did you get your thrill?”

“Is _that_ why you slept with Barbara?” Lucius asked, not quite hiding his disgust.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then why did you?” Ed challenged. “You think she’s crazy, right? If that’s true, isn’t her judgement inhibited? Weren’t you taking advantage of her?”

“It’s not one of my best decisions, I’ll admit.”

“I don’t like Barbara at all, but she doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.” Ed muttered. “You had the chance to save her from herself and you used her to gain power in this city and for sex. Those are the same things you’re accusing me of doing to Lucius. That’s not on.”

“I tried to dissuade her, Ed.”

“Did you? So, you thought she could be saved, but I couldn’t? Why am I different? I’ve done about the same amount of bad things as she has, but I used to kill less indiscriminately and I’ve _never_ tried to take over this city. I’ve repeatedly made that abundantly clear.”

Jim didn’t say anything, clearly stumped.

“You just won’t stop seeing Ed only as an insane criminal, will you?” Lucius said slowly. “I would never use _anyone_ like that. Ed is a _person_ , I don’t keep him around to toy with and I’m deeply offended that you would think that about me. I care about him and he cares about me.”

“I don’t know what he did to you-” Jim began.

“He didn’t do anything to me.” Lucius interrupted. “As I keep saying, that’s the whole point.”

“He’s made you convince yourself he loves you. He’s dangerous. Do you have _any_ idea of the danger you’re in? After what he did to Kringle and Oswald? Do you know, I wouldn’t be surprised if he even genuinely convinced himself he loved them, but he tried to kill them.”

“Maybe, but Ed’s changed since then. _People change_.”

“How do you know he’s not pretending? That it’s genuine?”

“Ed jumped in front of a bullet to save me. He could have died. We spend most of the hours of the day together too. There’s not much room for secrets. If he was plotting, or I don’t know, sneaking out to do something, I’d know. What more evidence do you want?”

“James.” Stephanie interrupted. “I think you should go, sit down, think about what we’ve all had to say - really _think_ about it.”

Jim looked between the three of them.

“Very well.” he said.

“I’ll show you out.” Stephanie said.

Once they both left the room Ed and Lucius looked to one another.

“You didn’t believe Jim, did you?” Lucius asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

“About you only be interested in me for the thrill?” Ed asked and Lucius nodded. “No.” Ed shook his head. “If I were more insecure, I might have, but I know you and I know you wouldn’t use me like that. I trust you.”

“It’s an honor to be trusted by you.” Lucius said with a tender smile and Ed chuckled. “Don’t trust me too blindly, will you? I make mistakes too, you know.” Lucius reminded him.

“I know. I won’t.” Ed promised. “If I think you’re wrong about something I would say. But you wouldn’t be so arrogant as to think you’re infallible in the first place, so thank you.”

“You’re not a monster. You’re not a plaything. You’re a person and you deserve compassion. Not just you. Everyone does.”

“What if some people can’t be saved?” Ed asked, thoughtfully.

“If we don’t try, we won’t know.”

“Honestly I think Jim needs saving more than I do, at this point.” Ed said sadly. “It’s too easy to lose your way in this city.”

“All the more reason to work hard on improving it.”


	48. I don’t trust nobody and nobody trusts me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enigma goes to see Oswald. Lucius has a nightmare. Another lead up to sex - I don't know what I was thinking, but it's written now and whatever.

“Sir? Sir? SIR?”

“Argh! What is it Victor?”

“There’s someone here who wants to see you.”

“Send them away.” Oswald whined.

“She won’t go. She said she has news of Edward Nygma.”

“What does she look like?”

“Small, pale, curly red hair. Gave the name Enigma.”

“On second thoughts, I’ll see her.”

“Shall I have someone check her for weapons?”

“No! I don’t want to put her off. Just send her in.” 

While Zsasz was away, Oswald removed the liquor bottle from his desk, pulling his loosened tie and collar in place, trying and failing to look more put together, if Enigma’s gaze flitting over him was anything to go by.

“Enigma. It really is you.” Oswald said, examining the young woman’s smart suit that was a dark purple version of Ed’s in a more feminine cut, with a ruffled blouse with a loose bow underneath.

“Obviously.” she replied impatiently.

“Is Ed alright?” Oswald couldn’t hold back from asking.

“He’s going to be alright, no thanks to you.” She replied coolly without aggression.

“Thank goodness.” Oswald said at once. “I want to meet with him.”

“No can do.”

“It wasn’t a question.” Oswald snapped.

“Yeah, well, the last time you met you nearly killed him, so… Nope! Sorry.” Enigma shrugged. “I’m sure you can appreciate our concerns.”

“That’s not what I have planned this time, I give you my word.”

“That’s worth nothing.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To tell you you’re wasting your time.” Enigma said, settling on the chair opposite Oswald.

Oswald looked at her with clearer eyes, interest piqued.

“There has to be more to it than that, Enigma.” he said thoughtfully. “You’re obviously an intelligent and ambitious girl. If you weren’t, Ed wouldn’t have kept you close at hand. You know you’re risking your life by coming here, when you could have sent a messenger with a note, so what is it that you’ve really come here for? You want something. In fact, I’ll bet Ed doesn’t even know you’re here. This isn’t the first time your loyalty had been shaky, is it? I’ve been meaning to ask; does he know you deceived him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she said innocently.

“So, he doesn’t know that you led me to him?”

“What do you mean?” she continued in the same tone.

“The Riddle Factory.”

Enigma stared at him unblinkingly for several seconds, before glancing downwards, betraying worry.

“No. He doesn’t know.” she said.

“No? Why not?” Oswald asked, smirking.

“You know why.” she returned; eyes narrowed.

“Right, because if he knew you’d betrayed him, he wouldn’t forgive you. He’d kill you.”

The Penguin watched as her hand perhaps subconsciously went to fiddle with her pendant necklace, that he realized was a question mark.

“He _might_. He might not.” she replied impassively. “I… don’t really care to find out.”

“Did he give that to you?” he asked, and the way she looked down at the gold pendant confirmed she had been deliberately drawing his attention in that direction.

“Yes. He told me to tell anyone who might threaten me that he was the one to gift it to me and warn them of what might happen to them if they harm me. It’s to protect me. Right now, he trusts me, totally. I have the advantage and I don’t intend to lose it.”

“Why did you lead me to him in the first place? I notice you haven’t claimed the reward I offered. It wasn’t the money that motivated you then?”

“I thought you owing me a favor might be useful.”

“How so?”

“You’ll note that the last time we met, I shot your hand to knock the gun out of your hand and knocked you out, but didn’t kill you.”

“I’m curious, why is that?”

“I don’t want to be a lackey. I want to branch out. Being ‘ _the Riddler’s_ ’ sidekick isn’t very challenging to my intellect, nor does it make the most of my abilities. I’m bored. Ed’s identity and The Doc’s identity and my father’s – you must have heard about all that Cluemaster business – their criminal identities are overshadowing my own. I want to make my own mark on Gotham. Don’t worry, I don’t have any silly plans about ruling it, but I want to be a villain in my own right, be able to choose what I do how and when; not a hitwoman. I could use powerful allies.”

“What do you want from me?”

“The Doc and Ed trust me. I’m heavily involved in _all_ their plans. I can give you information that will be very useful to you. I supply you with information, you make use of it and pay me a fraction of what you make out of it.”

“You expect me to believe you’d do that? How do I know you don’t just want to spy on me for Ed?”

“Ed isn’t interested in you.” Enigma sighed irritably. “He’s gone soft. It’s disappointing. He doesn’t care what you do, as long as you keep away from his _beloved Lucius_.” Enigma said disgustedly, nose crinkling up.

“Lucius Fox; what’s his deal with Ed?”

“I can’t figure that out.” Enigma admitted. “At first, I thought he was getting close to Ed because he mistakenly attributed my father’s crimes to Ed and wanted to catch him, but he stayed, even when he realized Ed wasn’t responsible. Then they became lovers and I thought it was just physical, Lucius getting a thrill from screwing a villain, for a bit of fun and danger, Ed getting the affection and validation he hungers for. Now, I’m not so sure.”

“Do you think there’s any chance Ed will change his mind about Fox?”

“He’s very insecure about Lucius’ affection for him. I can’t say for sure, but there’s a chance. But if you try to kill Lucius again, Ed won’t _ever_ forgive you. His main problem isn’t that you killed that blonde Kristen Kringle clone; it’s that you took away Ed’s autonomy and _lied_. If you’d told him how you’d felt sooner, been honest, you’d have him now ready to do anything for you, and, in my opinion, Ed would have realized he no longer wanted Kristen Kringle. As it is, he still has fantasies of a cutesy romance, but more than that, he has fantasies about this city worshiping him.”

“So, what should I do to get him back?”

“Nothing. He needs time to grow out of Lucius on his own. If he’s going to realize the kind of romance he envisions isn’t compatible with his desire to be a great villain, it needs to be something _he_ realizes on his own. It’s like that saying; ‘If you love something, set it free. If it returns, it’s yours; if it doesn’t, it wasn’t.’.”

“Hmm.” Oswald said. “Thank you for coming, Enigma.”

“That’s all? Don’t you want to take me up on my offer?”

“No. I’m not convinced you’re telling the truth. Oh, your arguments are very convincing. A little too convincing. You’ve clearly thought very hard about every sentence you’ve uttered tonight. It’s impressive, but not enough to make me believe you.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know, but you’ll think of something.”

“Like what? How can I know if you don’t tell me what you want?”

“Bring me something, some piece of information and we’ll see if I believe you.”

“Alright.” Enigma got up. “Oh, and there’s one other thing I should tell you.” she added. “Apparently, Barbara Kean has left the city because of her baby and left a proxy in charge.”

“Who?” Oswald asked.

“I’m not entirely sure. Man goes by the name of Dagger.”

“Penn!” Oswald yelled and Enigma jumped, hand straying towards her hip, probably considering drawing a weapon until she saw the slight bespectacled man scuttle into view from an adjoining room.

“Yes, Mr Cobblepot.” Pen said, fearfully, a manilla folder clutched to his chest like a shield.

“Did anyone using the name of Dagger apply for a licence?” Oswald asked.

“I don’t believe so, Mr Cobblepot.”

“Do _you_ know anything about him?” Oswald demanded of Enigma.

“No.” she shook her head. “Apparently Jim Gordon called Barbara’s number and this man answered. That’s all of the information I have I’m afraid.”

“Victor, get onto it.”

\---------------------

It was on a morning a few weeks after the shooting that Ed drifted to consciousness, feeling unusually cold and confused hearing breathing that was too fast and irregular. Ed reached out, automatically searching for Lucius warmth, hand finding his ankle and feeling him flinch, making Ed jump in response.

“Lucius.” Ed mumbled fully jerking awake and the sniffing quietened down.

Ed slid to sit up, untangling himself from the bedclothes.

“Lucius?” he repeated, struggling to see his huddled figure without his glasses in the dark.

Ed reached out to the bedside lamp, hand failing to find it twice, only finding the switch on the third try and putting on his glasses in the low golden glow. He looked to see Lucius curled up against the headboard, cheeks wet.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked, shifting close to their sides were touching and Ed tentatively put an arm around his shoulders and found Lucius lean into his touch.

“Just a bad dream.” Lucius gave a tired watery smile.

“Want to talk about it?” Ed asked.

“There’s not much to tell. Just what happened with Penguin, but I couldn’t save you.”

“Oh.” Ed said, heart swelling in sympathy. “Well, I’m here now. We’re safe.” he said, curling around Lucius more protectively and wiping away his tears with one of his thumbs.

“I know.” Lucius said stilling his hand and lifting Ed’s hand to kiss the back.

The two of them snuggled closer.

“If it happens again, wake me up.” Ed said.

“I didn’t like to disturb you.”

“I’ve done it often enough to you.” Ed pointed out.

“I guess.”

“So, don’t suffer alone. I’m right here.” 

“Thanks.” Lucius smiled up at him. 

“You don’t need to thank me. You’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Ed said, kissing Lucius cheek.

“Well, then I _appreciate_ you.” Lucius corrected, returning the favor with a light kiss on Ed’s lips, before curling against his side.

Lucius tucked his head under Ed’s chin, pressing a kiss against his neck and Ed leaned down, kissing the top of his head. The kisses started off innocent enough; gentle and reassuring and they just sat hugging for a minute, but Lucius kissed Ed further up his neck again, then in the same spot more firmly and again, feeling Ed’s skin turn hot under his mouth. The feel of Ed’s warmth around him the softness of skin under his lips, and the relief at having Ed close and safe was a heady combination. Ed’s hand slipped up to cup the back of Lucius head, pulling him closer and Lucius started to nip gently at the encouragement.

“Mmm. Foxy.” Ed sighed, voice wavering into a higher pitch and Lucius felt the warmth of his blood changing course at the sound.

Lucius slowly made his way up to Ed’s cheek, pulling him into a searing kiss on the mouth. Lucius heard Ed groan, Ed’s body arching against him, the frames of Ed’s glasses digging into his cheeks. Lucius hands slipped up his back, being careful not to dig in his fingertips too hard, not knowing whether Ed would like that or not. Ed had no such qualms, hands clinging to Lucius upper arms for dear life, tangling their legs together, fighting for dominance in the kiss, only becoming more eager when Lucius didn’t back down.

Ed tried to pull Lucius on top of him, but Lucius used his hands on either side of Ed on the headboard to stop himself from falling on top of the other man, holding himself up. Their mouths parted, the sudden space between their bodies leaving them cool and shivering, the room filled with ragged breathing.

“Whoa, easy tiger.” Lucius said shakily.

“Urgh, what’s wrong? Are you not in the mood? That’s okay, but if you’re just worried about my healing…”

While Ed had been healing, both he and Lucius were very conscious of ensuring he healed as quickly as possible, but it wasn’t easy with the intimacy between them from spending a lot more time together. The two of them were used to sleeping side by side. Even before they’d kissed, ever since Ed’s frequent nightmares, Lucius kept ending up in his room and falling asleep in his bed, but since they’d become romantically involved, sleeping side by side in Lucius bed and keeping their hands to themselves had become a trial, since Ed’s second near-death experience. Affectionate kisses frequently turned into heavy making out which turned into impassioned and clumsy semi-clothed fumbling around that they struggled to stop from escalating further.

Lucius’ silence spoke for him.

“I’m not made of glass, Lucius.” Ed complained.

“I know you aren’t, but I don’t want to set back your healing.”

“You keep saying that! I’m nearly healed up!” Ed whined in frustration.

“Not quite you aren’t.”

“ _Foxyyy_. You can’t keep on getting me all worked up and leaving me. It’s _cruel_.”

“It’s not exactly fun for me either.” Lucius said shifting uncomfortably.

“I think secretly it turns you on; having me at your mercy, teasing me and leaving me waiting for you, _wanting_ you.” Ed said, hand sneaking up the other man’s thigh before being stilled by Lucius.

“I just don’t want to hurt you. We need to be careful.”

“Then be just be careful when you touch me, but I _need_ you. You’re sending me _out of my mind_.” Ed said breathily, scrunching up the bedclothes into his balled fists, back arching, abdomen muscles becoming visible through the t-shirt he wore to bed.

“You’ll be the death of me, Ed.” Lucius breathed.

“Not if I have my way.” Ed said, seriously.

Lucius looked down at the other man heart swelling with affection.

“ _La petite mort_ , then?” Lucius suggested.

Ed smirked.

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” he said, pulling the other man’s mouth back down to his.


	49. It’s gonna be a good, good life, that’s what my therapist says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina and Stephanie go to see Mr Freeze because Stephanie has plans.  
> Ed is going stir crazy and Nina discusses her plans for The Narrows.  
> It's not great, but my motivation is waning with the lock down.  
> Look after yourselves, stay home and wash your hands! ❤  
> Special thanks to @Jeswii for your comments that have helped me keep motivation going and all of you other lovely people who give me kudos. x

“I went over there and there were these rich kids _all over_ the drawing room.”

“Mhm.” Stephanie replied continuing to navigate the backstreets keeping half an eye out for attack.

“Alfred was nowhere to be seen and Bruce seemed drunk and was laughing with all of his rude rich kid _friends_. I mean they’re not really his friends, he’s just being an ass for no reason.”

“Mhm.”

“Some silly act, because he can’t figure himself out.”

“Mhm.”

“He’s just such a… _douchebag_.”

“Hmmm.” Stephanie said turning onto a much narrower alleyway.

“Are you even listening to me?” Selina asked, tugging at Stephanie’s arm.

“Bruce Wayne is a douchebag, got it.” Stephanie replied abruptly.

“You’re an awful friend when it comes to relationship issues.” Selina commented bitterly.

“Well, you two are just being stupid.” Stephanie said impatiently.

“ _What_ did you say?” Selina asked, offended.

Stephanie stopped, turning to look at the other girl.

“Selina you _keep_ telling me this.” she said exasperatedly. “All your problems would be solved if you’d just sit down and had an honest discussion with one another.”

“You say that like it’s easy. You don’t know Bruce.” Selina objected.

“Well, unfortunately, because of the amount I’ve heard about him from you, it feels like I do.” Stephanie’s impatience melted away to tiredness. “I’ve got more important things to worry about. I’m a lesbian, Selina. Do really think I want to waste my days hearing and talking about dumb, emotionally constipated boys? You don’t know how lucky you are to have someone who wants you back and wouldn’t be afraid to be seen with you. The only thing that’s keeping you two apart is your idiotic pride, both of you. _Talk to him._ ”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“I know. I’m just a bit stressed right now. We can talk about it later. Just… talk to him. I don’t like seeing you unhappy. I’m sorry if I’m being unfeeling right now, but I’m more concerned about finding Victor Fries right now.”

“Okay, well, as a friend may I say, do you think this is a good idea?” Selina said, tugging Stephanie back from walking further down the alleyway.

“It will be.” Stephanie insisted confidently.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to do this without your bosses’ say so?”

“I’m positive it isn’t. They’ll only get all worried.”

“Do you want to end up how Nygma did?”

“If you’re scared, go home.”

“I’m _not_ scared.”

“Sure.”

“I’m just not an idiot.”

“Neither am I.”

“What if The Doc and Nygma don’t like your idea?”

“Then I’ll have to do it on my own.”

“What if he tells Penguin you were here?”

“He won’t.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Penguin already used him and screwed him over. He won’t.”

“Where will you get the money and the people for your plan if The Doc and Nygma don’t like your plan?”

“I’ll manage.”

“You won’t have me.”

“I said I’ll manage. Are you coming or not?”

Selina sighed in defeat before following the other girl.

They walked down the alleyway down a set of grimy steps and to a door. Stephanie easily picked the lock and the door creaked open, and they both stepped into a narrow corridor.

“Ah jeezzz, it’s cold in here.” Selina hissed gathering her leather jacket and scarf around herself, as their breath turned into white vapor.

“I told you to wear a heavier coat.” Stephanie said, taking a cautious step further.

“I don’t have anything.” and Selina rolled her eyes.

“I’ll get Diedre to steal you something. She has an eye for clothes.”

“I don’t need charity.”

“It’s better than freezing to death.”

“Somehow, I think, if you keep using that smart mouth of yours, that’s going to be your fate not mine.” Selina said through chattering teeth.

Stephanie ignored her, continuing down the passage, Selina close behind. They stepped out into a room with icicles from the pipes, clouds of freezing air and a table full of lab equipment, with a single tiny grimy window and a weak light bulb as the only sources of light.

“Hello?” Stephanie called, feeling Selina draw in closer, in order to conserve heat.

There was a click and a man stripped to the waist holding a weapon that looked not quite like a conventional gun pointed at them, who from his lack of attire could clearly be identified as Victor Fries. Stephanie raised her hands in response.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“To some an urgent appeal, to others a gentle guide, some I clean up after, what am I?” Stephanie asked, words hurried.

“Seriously?” Selina hissed into her ear.

“Excuse me?” Fries said blankly.

“Help. I need your help.” Stephanie explained.

“You could have just said that.” Selina said irritably.

“You need money for your research to cure your condition. I’m prepared to contribute if you’re prepared to offer your services.” Stephanie continued, unperturbed.

“I’m not an assassin for hire.”

“That’s not what I have in mind. I know Penguin has treated you badly. He made big promises to you which he hasn’t kept. If he had, you wouldn’t be stuck here. It’s part of a larger plan to take Penguin down. You could help right the balance.”

“You think you can do that? Who even are you?”

“I’m Enigma, I work for The Riddler. You know how obsessed Penguin is with him, meaning we have an advantage over him. We’re perfectly placed to finally make sure he gets his comeuppance.”

“And then The Riddler thinks he can run Gotham?” Fries scoffed.

“He’s not interested in that. I’m also doing this on behalf of The Doc. The Narrows are sick of being trampled on by the likes of Penguin, so we are fighting back and The Riddler wants him out of the way because of how he humiliated him and has made repeated attempts on the lives of the people he cares about and just so he'll stop bothering him. Will you help or not?”

“At a price.”

“How much?”

“Ten thousand dollars.”

“Ten thousand?” Selina repeated. “Do you know how many mouths we could feed with that money?”

“If you don’t like the price you can go elsewhere – try a freezer center.”

“Seven thousand?” Stephanie suggested.

“Ten.”

“Seven and a half?”

“Ten.”

“Eight and a half?”

“Alright. What do you want frozen?”

“Actually, I don’t want an item frozen, I just want a large block of ice and y’know ice bergs aren’t common in Gotham. I have the money to pay you when you complete the job.”

“What do you need an iceberg for?”

“I know a man who can carves copies of sculptures from various materials, including the ability to carve ice, only he doesn't usually work on ice projects of the size I'm after. What I need is a piece of ice that will last for six hours once the ice has been carved, no more, no less.”

“Sounds easy. When do you want it?”

“It might be several weeks yet. I wanted to know if you’d be amenable, so I can come up with a backup plan if need be. Will you do it?”

“If I can get the money.”

"Then I look forward to doing business."

\---------------

Almost a whole month since the shooting had gone by and watching Ed go stir crazy was beginning to stress Lucius out. Since Ed had moved in, things had changed a lot and the apartment was no longer a place where Lucius only went to sleep. His and Ed’s growing number of possessions had integrated and rearranged themselves so that it was difficult to tell what belonged to who anymore. In fact, it had been a minor issue recently.

Ed’s style was a bit on the visually cluttered side, but obsessively organised. Lucius had heard Stephanie complain about how Ed had rearranged her kitchen and found himself experiencing a similar phenomenon. It was nothing so dramatic as arriving home to find nothing where he left it, it was more a gradual shift where a few things changed their place, then Lucius would put them back, but they’d find their way back to the other location again. Before he knew it, whole sections of rooms had been reorganized. First this began in the kitchen, which Lucius hadn’t complained about. After all, Ed was the one who did most of the cooking at this point and the new locations for objects were more logical and accessible now that the kitchen was being properly used to make full two, three, four or five person meals if any of Ed’s friends came over. When it started happening in the bedroom, at first Lucius didn’t complain. It was mainly clothes and they were now organised logically by color alongside Ed’s growing number of clothes, so it made sense, but at a certain point, when he noticed his underwear drawer had rearranged itself, he decided he needed to bring it up.

It wasn’t the fact that Ed had been there that was so much the problem, given that at this point they were intimately acquainted with one another. It wasn't that Lucius had anything to hide either. It was more that he could tell from this intrusion that Ed was losing sight of personal boundaries.

When he’d brought it up Ed’s face had gone blank for several seconds, then he’d blushed and hung his head and mumbled an apology, before promptly disappearing into the bathroom, looking close to tears.

Lucius was confused and worried. He’d been careful to phrase it in the way of an observation, not an accusation. He hadn’t even gotten around to saying that he thought maybe Ed should stop, and that he needed to be able to manage his own possessions. When Ed had returned Lucius could tell he was feeling foolish.

“I’m sorry, Lucius, I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Lucius asked, not entirely sure Ed understood the problem.

“Rearranging your things. I know you’re angry.”

“I’m not angry, I’m just… uncomfortable.” Lucius said, honestly.

“Just in the past with Kristen-” Ed broke off, chewing his lip.

“What is it?”

“Well, in the record annex everything was so hard to find, and I wanted to help Kristen, so I rearranged it in a better system.”

“Let me guess, she got no warning of this and was very angry.” Lucius said, sighing, pushing down exasperation.

“Yes, she thought I had something against her, which couldn’t have been further from the truth. How did you know?”

“Don’t you understand _why_ she was angry?”

“Well, I hadn’t finished, and she didn’t get the diagram, so I doubt she could find anything.”

“Not being able to find things would be one thing, but think about it; it was _her_ records annex.”

“The records annex belongs to everyone in the GCPD, they _all_ need to access it. What good is it if only one person knows how to find anything?”

“Maybe, but it was _her_ workplace, her domain. It was supposed to be her one responsibility. She probably spent a lot of time and hard work on it and in a few short hours you turned it upside down.”

“Oh…” Ed said in realization, looking down into her lap and blushing. “That’s why you're upset. I’m ruining your home. I’m sorry. I was only trying to help. Do you want me to put everything back? I remember where I found it.”

“Ed, I know what you’ve been doing. You thought that if you moved one item at a time, I wouldn’t notice, or if I did, I’d let it go, like I have. I’m not angry, just mildly inconvenienced. It’s my home, yes, but it’s yours too. You’re not my guest; you’re my partner. You don’t need to sneak around. If you’d have just asked me, I wouldn’t have minded, Ed, then we could have agreed about what would be best for both of us.”

“You wouldn’t have minded?” Ed said doubtfully.

“No, certainly not about the kitchen. You cook most of the meals. Rearranging our wardrobe makes sense, given that you need space, but I don’t appreciate not being able to find my own underwear when I’m in a rush in the morning, so in future, promise you’ll _ask_ me. I don’t have any secrets from you, but I need my privacy. I have all kinds of things of sentimental value, family photographs, stuff from my childhood, things Thomas gave me or that have memories of him. I’d show you all of them, I _will_ , one day, but I need to be the one to choose when, not have you rifling through them.”

“I’m sorry.” Ed said, cowed. “I’ll ask.”

“Ed, hey. It’s okay. I know you must be really bored imprisoned indoors like this.” Lucius said, knowing Ed’s overactive mind couldn’t be helping.

“It’s not like I’m in Arkham. I have friends and intellectual stimulation and it’s a nice place to live. Although it’s frustrating not being able to make as much progress as I otherwise could, and I miss daylight. That’s not an excuse for nosing around, I know.”

Ed stopped and took a breath like there was something else he was going to say.

“It's weird, okay.” Ed said eventually. “Things are going well, and I don't have a clue about how I'm supposed to deal with that.” Ed said anxiously. “I'm not used to being treated well, not with such kindness and respect and I don't know what you're supposed to do. I like it, I do, but I always know I don't deserve it after the things I've done. I keep fighting the impulse to test your limits, so you'll lash out at me, hurt me, but you're not responding. There’s a part of me that _wants_ to be hurt, almost.” Ed said.

“I won’t do that, Ed. It won’t do anyone any good and you know it.”

“I know it, but, again, it’s not an excuse, I just want you to understand.” Ed said awkwardly.

“Have you talked about feeling like that to Nina?”

“Not really. I feel weird discussing our relationship with her. It feels like a private thing. I don’t want to talk about you behind your back.”

“I could be there to discuss that bit, if you wanted.”

“Would you, please?” Ed asked.

Over Ed’s recovery, he and Lucius were spending a lot of time with Stephanie as to occupy Ed they were working hard on The Narrows. It was on one of these meetings the subject was brought up with Nina and she was eager to agree to discuss it.

“By the way, I’m thinking of getting a therapist in.”

“A therapist? You’re not thinking of sending me back to Arkham?” Ed asked immediately, paranoia setting in.

“Ed, nobody is sending you _anywhere_.” Lucius said, taking Ed’s hand. “Alright?”

“Oh no, he won’t be there for you Ed. Well, if you want to see him, he’s a far better and has much more experience than me so I’d recommend it, but he’s not there for you. The service he’ll provide will be what I’ve been trying to do for you, but for everyone and better quality. There are a lot of people in The Narrows who’ve been through a lot of traumatic things, especially the kids. We need a therapist. Actually, I saw him briefly myself after losing my baby. He’s good. He specializes in trauma related disorders, DID, PTSD etc, but he knows about numerous areas and has worked with children before, so that’s a bonus. We were friends in medical college.”

“Another one?” Ed asked suspiciously.

“I had more than one friend, you know.” Nina said, pretending to be offended. “This one lives in a neighboring city but was born in Gotham. He’s very invested in pushing for funding for preventative measures to tackle crime and proper rehabilitation instead of just sending people off to prison and them getting worse because of it. I reached out to him and he said he’d been trying to figure out a way to get the people of Gotham help, but a lot of people are resistant to the idea of therapy, because they think it’ll be like Arkham and it’s hard to get funding, or people who’ve committed crimes won’t talk to anyone because they think they’ll use the information to send them to prison.”

“So, he won’t report anything people tell him to the police?” Ed asked.

“No. He hates them. He asked if he could meet with us and discuss things, see The Narrows and what we’ve done so far.”

“What do you think?” Lucius asked Ed.

“It’s a good idea…” he said slowly. “If he’s being honest.”

“I _know_ him, Ed.” Nina insisted.

“Maybe, but _we_ don’t.” Stephanie pointed out. “There’s nothing to stop us looking into him a little, meeting up and chatting and seeing if everything checks out.”

“Okay, we’ll do that.” Ed agreed.

“Anyway, Ed, I think you’re ready to travel to The Narrows and continue helping, if you’d like. To be honest, you’ve been ready to go out for a while, yet, but not so far and not to do anything strenuous and I know you would have. I mean it’s not been as though you could stroll around Gotham.”

“No, I understand. I’m feeling ready to go back.”

“People have been asking after you.” Stephanie said. “Also, the library’s ready to open, but of course we’re waiting for you to see it.”

“I look forward to it.” Ed said.


	50. Drinking our problems right out of our heads… here comes trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Stephanie saves Bruce from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Trouble - Valerie Broussard

“Bruce!” the chirpy voice made Bruce jump and an arm caught him around the waist as he was about to fall into the midst of the crowd in his uncoordinated drunken state.

Somewhere along the way he’d lost Grace and was no longer sure who the people around him were, and didn’t think he knew the voice shouting above the din.

“There we are.” said a friendly voice in his ear, as he was righted to his feet and he looked up to see the woman he was leaning on the arm of.

He couldn’t be sure of her age, he guessed she was close to his own age, but with the assertiveness of someone older. She had long curly red hair that was loose across her shoulders, wearing a sweetheart-neckline jumpsuit with a matching plum leather jacket over the top.

“Bruce Wayne? It _is_ you.” she said, more confidently stepping even closer, which meant they were almost touching given the number of people around them.

“Do I know you?” Bruce asked, convinced she was utterly unfamiliar to him.

“No, but I know you, Bruce. We have a couple of mutual friends.”

“What’s your name?”

“I prefer to remain enigmatic.” the young woman’s darkly matte-painted lips stretched into a grin.

“A drink!” Bruce suggested.

“No thanks, sweetie. I’m more the one that stays sober and makes sure my friends get home safely. Speaking of which, you look like you could use a seat.” she said, somehow parting the crowd to let them through.

He let her lead him to a seat nearer to the door, where there was a pleasantly cool breeze.

“Are you out with friends?” Bruce asked.

“Not tonight.” she replied.

“A young lady out alone in Gotham? Is that wise?” Bruce said, leaning on his fist in an attempt to keep his head steady.

“I can look after myself.” she said, smile unwavering, eyes narrowing. “Besides you don’t seem in a position to judge. In your state, I could easily relive you of your wallet, if I felt like it.”

“You’re prob’ly right. What are you then? What d’you do? Are you a thief?”

“I’m a con artist.”

“So you _are_ a thief.”

“No, no, no. I only take money from those greedy enough and stupid enough to let themselves be caught.”

“Still stealing.”

“I’ve heard that your butler has a saying that stealing from thieves is a victimless crime. I’ve heard you’re not opposed to that yourself.”

“How do you know about that?” Bruce asked, wondering who could have heard Alfred say that and passed it on.

“We have ears everywhere.” she replied.

“We?”

“What’s life without a little mystery? And I’ve heard you like playing at being a detective. Good luck with that, by the way.”

“I don’t know you’re not very subtle, are you? You _told_ me you’re a thief. How do you know I won’t go to the police?”

“You don’t want to, you don’t know my name and when you do know my name, you _definitely_ won’t want to, unless you want my boss to come after you. And trust me, you really don’t want that. Anyone who hurts someone he cares about either end up dead or at least grievously injured.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking, or not.” Bruce said and the girl only grinned. “Redheads. They’re all crazy.”

She made a face of mock offense.

“Is it any wonder redheads go crazy if people keep saying stuff like that. Well, the joke's on you, I’m not even a real redhead. I’m blonde.”

“You think that’s an improvement?” Bruce joked. “I’m kidding. Still, why red? Fiery temper?”

“Not unless I have cause for it. I look too much like my mom for comfort and I just prefer red. I don’t know, everyone’s so dull and pessimistic ‘round here. I wanted something vibrant.”

Bruce nodded and immediately regretted it.

“What are you doing out here Bruce?” she continued. “I wouldn’t expect to find you in a place like this, Bruce Wayne.”

“What _did_ you expect?” Bruce asked curiously.

“I was expecting you to be more intense – more serious.”

“I guess I am a bit, usually. I almost never get to have a fun.”

“That’s what this is? Fun?” the girl asked, sharply. “Because in my experience, most kids who go out drinking with people who aren’t really their friends are trying to forget something.”

“I’m eighteen. I’m not a kid. And they _are_ my friends.” Bruce snapped, annoyed about being infantilised again.

“You’re too young to be drinking.” the girl said critically.

“Shuddup.”

“Aren’t you worried you’ll get thrown out?”

“Nah, I own the place.”

The girl rolled her eyes and Bruce was glad she didn’t seem impressed, the expression reminding him strongly of Selina. He liked Grace, but he wasn’t sure he liked being sucked up to because he was rich, which he knew was what she was probably doing.

“Who are you to judge? You can’t be much older than me.” Bruce pointed out.

“I’m twenty-one. Still, to me, it would feel bad knowing all the starving and ill and dying people in Gotham and wasting my money knocking back the liquor.” the girl muttered so that Bruce could only just hear her above the music.

“I know I should use my money for something more productive, but like you said… everyone just sees me as a kid. Nobody takes me seriously.” Bruce said moodily.

“Not if you strop about the city like a moody teenager they won’t. _Allegedly_ you have a good head on your shoulders. You should use it.”

“How? What could I do?” Bruce said, despondently.

“You have Wayne Enterprises. It was the city’s biggest business. Do something with that.” she suggested.

“Wayne Enterprises is a mess.” he said. “The management is useless.”

“Why don’t you sort it out then?”

Bruce scoffed.

“I’m not qualified.”

“Then get the help of someone who is.” he returned.

“I’m too drunk for this.” Bruce said, rubbing his eyes.

When he looked up, his key fob was dangling in front of his face.

“What are you doing with my keys?” he asked sleepily

“Where’s your car?” the girl asked.

“Are you going to steal it?” he wondered aloud.

“No, I’m going to take you home.”

Bruce blinked, doubtfully.

“A bit forward, aren’t you? No offence, you’re pretty and all, but I don’t want…”

“No,” she replied patiently. “I’m going to make sure you get back home safely. Anyway, you can forget _that_. I’m not into men and even if I was, I wouldn’t take advantage of you while you’re drunk. I may be a criminal, but I’m not a monster.”

“Oh.”

“So where _is_ your car?”

“Out back, somewhere.”

“Colour? Model?”

“Black. Ford Mustang.”

“Come on then.”

“Do you know where I live?”

“Wayne Manor. Everyone knows that.”

\---

“Master Bruce!”

“Alfred!” Bruce cried happily, before tripping on the threshold and more or less falling forwards through the front door off of his companion’s shoulder and onto Alfred’s, closing his eyes and nestling against his side.

“Steady there, Master Bruce.” Alfred said, helping him into the house and through to the drawing room and depositing him on the sofa where he fell into a lying position.

“Alfred…” Bruce said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Yes?”

“You’re my favourite person… along with Selina.”

“Why, because I clean up after you all the time?”

“Noooooo. Because you’re… you’re…” Bruce said, losing focus and seeming to fall asleep.

Alfred heard a half-supressed snigger from behind them, from where the girl who’d brought Bruce home was stood in the doorway.

“Thank you for bringing him home.” Alfred said, eyeing her up.

“He slept for most of the journey, so he wasn’t any trouble and even if he hadn’t been, I don’t think he would have been.” the young woman said brightly, handing over Bruce’s car keys.

“Can I offer you tea, Miss?”

“That’s very kind, but it’s about time I was getting home.”

“On your own, on foot? The manor’s a big place there’s plenty of space, if you need to stop over, given that you’re a friend of Bruce’s- ”

“No, no. I’m not _exactly_ a friend of Bruce.” she said. “We only just met. But no, I’ll be just fine. Thanks for offering. I have places to be. Tell you what…”

As she reached inside her jacket to find a notepad and pen, Alfred caught sight of a compact handgun at her waistband and chose to stay silent. She pulled off the pen cap with her teeth, scribbling a note on her pad and pulling out the little page, folding it, before handing it over.

“Give him this when he wakes up.” she said. “Tell Bruce, if he gets into a jam, get in touch. Goodnight.”

Once he’d seen her out of the door and watched her walk down the drive from the front window, Alfred unfolded the note.

‘If you need help figuring things out, call. I’d tell you who I am, but I told you I like remaining enigmatic – so who am I **?** ’

The handwriting was neat in purple and the question mark had been gone over twice to embolden it. Alfred thought the phone number seemed familiar so went to look through his contacts.


	51. We don't just protest for the fun, we're here to get it done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce goes to see Lucius Fox.

Lucius wasn’t expecting any visitors, so when he heard a ring on the doorbell he was surprised. Ed was out on his own at The Narrows for the first time since being shot although Lucius knew he was trying to avoid the public eye, so it wouldn’t be him back so soon, and he also had a key. He certainly hadn’t been expecting to see Bruce Wayne, without the company of Alfred on his doorstep.

“Bruce, it’s good to see you.” Lucius said, smiling. “Please, come in.”

“You too.” Bruce said.

Lucius suggested coffee and the young man accepted. Lucius was a bit self-conscious about Bruce seeing his home, wondering what conclusions he’d reach from his and Ed’s integrated clutter. When Lucius brought the coffee back, he saw the young man’s analytical gaze flick over his and Ed’s belongings landing on the book Ed had left on the coffee table that morning.

“Egyptology?” Bruce commented curiously.

“Um that’s…” Lucius broke off.

“Edward Nygma’s?” Bruce guessed, looking directly at Lucius with intelligent eyes.

“Yes. Egyptology is his latest obsession.”

“You live with him.” Bruce stated rather than asked.

“He stayed with me when he was recovering from an injury and he’s never left. It made more sense that he was here, since I have space and where he was living it was a bit poky and not convenient for his recovery, but it turns out he’s alright to live with.” Lucius said, wondering how much Bruce knew about his present situation.

Bruce nodded, expression non-judgmental.

“Anyway, how can I help you?” Lucius asked.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, so I thought it would be good to talk. I’ve called several times, but I figured you were busy.” Bruce said.

“You would be right. I’ve been helping Dr Damfino – that is, Dr Thompkins with her work in The Narrows.” Lucius replied. “Mainly patching people up. Also, they’ve opened a library recently and there are community meetings, electricity being connected to more homes. There’s been a lot to do.”

“I’d heard that you’d resigned from the GCPD.” Bruce said.

“That’s true.” Lucius admitted, tentatively wondering what was going through Bruce’s head.

“I have no doubt you’re a great loss to them. Dare I ask why?” Bruce asked.

“The GCPD is no longer an organisation I am comfortable working for. Things are due to change in Gotham. I don’t trust the leaders of the GCPD to make the right choices that will lead to the right outcome for the people of this city.” Lucius said carefully.

“You mean Jim Gordon?” Bruce asked, frowning. “But why? He’s a good man.”

“Up until recently, I would have agreed with you wholeheartedly, but in the last few months it’s become clear to me that Jim Gordon has made some very poor choices. He’s done things no better than the people he calls villains, who he claims to be fighting.”

“You mean Penguin’s licencing system? He was against it, although, granted, he’s done very little of practical merit to get it to stop.” Bruce said disapprovingly.

“I’m afraid I have good reason to believe that’s just the tip of a very large iceberg.”

“There’s more?”

“A lot more.”

“Like what?” Bruce asked.

“He collaborated with an arms dealer to gain control of the gangs, knowing full well that person would use that power for their own gain, he knew about their involvement in the brutal murder of a dozen police officers and helped them cover it up, there’s his attitude to all of the criminals who’ve been driven to insanity by this city, not even just the criminals, anyone who has mental health issues-”

“So, it doesn’t have anything to do with Edward Nygma?”

Lucius hesitated as he wondered what to tell Bruce.

“Look, Mr Fox I know you’re gay.” Bruce cut in. “I know you were in love with my father. None of that bothers me. I know you’re involved with Edward Nygma in whatever way.” Bruce’s face became soft and concerned in a manner that was painfully reminiscent of Thomas Wayne. “I’m just…concerned. You and my father were great friends and I know you’re a good trustworthy man, but even good people lose their way sometimes.”

Lucius couldn’t help but smile sadly, both at the kind of wisdom that was too much in someone Bruce’s age, but also with affection at his desire to protect other people, even if he didn’t fully understand what was going on.

“You’re right Bruce. In the world, especially in Gotham, sometimes the line between good and bad isn’t so well-defined. Just as it’s possible for people to deviate off the good path and onto the bad one, they can still find their way back, with the right help.”

Bruce’s expression was intense as he listened.

“The truth is that Ed is one of those good people whose lost their way.” Lucius continued. “I don’t really expect you to believe it. I know it took me long enough for me to trust him or even get him to trust me. It took even longer to get him to trust himself around me.”

“You really believe it, don’t you?” Bruce said. “From the way Detective Bullock put it, I assumed that you’d been manipulated in some way, but I found that hard to visualize. I think he thought that you were delusional.”

“I expect he did.” Lucius said sympathetically. “From his point of view, I’d probably think that too.”

“But that’s not my impression. What makes you so certain that this _is_ the right path that you’re on?” Bruce asked curiously.

“I just feel that I can better help the people of Gotham from The Narrows where Nina, that’s formerly Dr Thompkins, is managing to make a visible difference to people’s lives. The GCPD is teaming up with gang leaders and the likes of Barbara Kean, not to mention the unnecessary police violence towards people already in a vulnerable situation and I can’t in good conscience be with them anymore.”

“Edward Nygma’s a killer too, but you don’t have a problem teaming up with him.”

“I know that Ed has killed people, yes. Ever since he was broken out of that ice, he’s changed. It wasn’t immediate and total, of course, but I noticed an insecurity in him, about his choices, even before that – it’s just come out more. Most of what he’s done, has been due to mental health conditions, lots of them brought on by trauma. Obviously, that explains rather than excuses things, a fact I’m well aware of, but I had the opportunity to stop Ed doing worse still, so I had to do something, and it’s paid off. He and Nina are working hard to improve things.”

“If that’s true, shouldn’t he be in Arkham?”

“When did Arkham ever do anybody any good? We both know exactly how much it helped Ed in the past.”

“Surely now Strange has gone…” Bruce began, but Lucius shook his head.

“I’ve checked. When I started getting close to Ed, don’t think I didn’t consider sending him back there. But I’ve checked, and circumstances haven’t improved. Ed is getting better over time and even before he and I became involved, he’d been working to help The Narrows. He did half of the work to change him himself. I didn’t have to convince him, so I know he’s not just pretending to be better to trick me into trusting him. Other people suggested he get help and he did so, without being forced into it, which I think is telling. He’s had chances to abuse his power down there, but I know he’s not interested in having power over Gotham, or building Gotham in his image, like a lot of people, including Jim Gordon recently, imagine doing. So far, since he’s got out of the ice, the only person he’s been a threat to is himself.”

“What about the places he and his people robbed?”

“I won’t pretend that those don’t make me…uncomfortable.” Lucius said awkwardly, “But I know that they’ve been doing their best to make sure they’re only taking money from people who are both criminals who cause harm to people and can afford to lose something.”

“But how can you be sure it stops there?”

“I’ve told Ed that if he tries to hurt or kill anyone, I _will_ turn him in, and I know he heard and understood me – and I meant it. I still mean it. In fact, the rest of his friends have made it clear they feel the same way.”

“How can you be sure that he won’t harm you?”

“Since he got out of that ice, Ed has never raised a finger to hurt me, or anyone other than himself for that matter.”

“Himself?” Bruce said, immediately picking up on Lucius word choice and Lucius grimaced. “You say that like…”

“I’d rather not discuss it. It’s Ed’s business, but suffice is to say his main concern has consistently been protecting me, even from himself.”

“He may not have harmed you so far, but how can you be sure he _won’t_.”

“Of course, I can’t be completely sure, but you can’t be sure that anyone you allow close to you won’t turn around and hurt you, as you yourself said; good people can turn bad, especially in this city. I trust Ed.”

“Are you in love with him?” Bruce asked.

Lucius looked up at him, surprised at the bluntness of the question and unsure of how to reply.

“I’m sorry, that was a very personal question.” Bruce said. “You don’t have to answer-”

“Well it’s no secret that… I suppose I am.” Lucius said. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was worried about taking advantage of him, when he was relying on me. When we became friends, Ed was in a very vulnerable state both physically and mentally, but various situations have tested him, and he’s not behaved violently towards _anyone_ , to my knowledge.”

“Had you considered that he might be pretending to be vulnerable to get you to trust him?”

“Naturally, but nobody’s that good of an actor. Ed hates being seen like that. He hates people seeing his weaknesses. It’s why he wanted to become a villain in the first place. He wanted to be feared and untouchable to protect himself from everyone. We all had to help him to realize you don’t have to appear strong one hundred per cent of the time. It’s been a real struggle, but he’s getting there.”

“I hope you’re right, sincerely.” Bruce said. “Thank you for being so honest. I’m aware it’s a personal thing to talk about.”

“Is this why you came to see me, Bruce? Because you were worried about me?” Lucius asked doubtfully.

“Partly, but actually, I came for advice. I know you’re committed to Dr Damfino’s plans to help the poor and lead people away from violent crime. I want to do my part, but I’ve been struggling to decide what to do with my life, especially since I met Stephanie Brown.”

“You’ve met Stephanie?”

“Well, she was the one who suggested I come here. Didn’t you know?”

“No, she didn’t tell me.”

“I met her on a night out, actually. I don’t know whether she followed me, quite possibly. She didn’t tell me who she was immediately. Anyway, she was quite critical of the way I was using my money and it got me thinking about things. She left me a note with a cryptic message to ask for help and your phone number. She never gave her name, but I recognized her handwriting from when she left notes as The Spoiler. She seemed to think you could advise me, at least, that’s how I interpreted her message. I couldn’t be sure of her intentions.”

“No, she never said a word about that, but it doesn’t surprise me. She does have a habit of being unnecessarily mysterious, but she’s smart. If she thinks you should speak with me, she probably has good reason for suggesting that. I won’t pretend to understand what made her think that, though.”

“I think I can guess.” Bruce said. “One of the things we spoke about was that I want to be able to do more to help the city. You know I’ve been trying to do my best to help the people in this city who can’t defend themselves but holding off the odd robber only helps so much. Thank you for your help there, by the way. I’d like to do more.” Bruce said. “I want to see The Narrows, the clinic, the library. I want to visit. I think it seems a good place to start.”

“I’m sure Nina would be happy, but I’ll have to ask her. She won’t like you just turning up and poking around the clinic, for the sake of her patient’s welfare and privacy, although anyone can visit the library at any time and knowing Stephanie, she should be pleased to see you.”

“And Edward, can I speak to him?”

Lucius blinked in surprise.

“I don’t see why not. If he knows your intentions aren’t to harm him or send the GCPD, I’m sure he’d be happy to talk. He’s practically Nina’s business partner, as it were, so he ought to be able to help.”

“You see, I want to create a foundation, increase the workforce and train up the people of Gotham and have them work of Wayne Enterprises so that they don’t have to turn to crime.”

“That’ll be expensive.”

“I’m aware. That brings me to what I’m _really_ here about. I could use some help with Wayne Enterprises.”

“What do you need?”

“I’ll be honest. Whilst the management now are honest, not criminals, they’re not very skilled business-people. I’m realizing that all the good, ambitious business-people in Gotham have turned to crime and can’t be trusted. I need someone I can trust to get the company back on its feet. Could you help?”

“With respect, Bruce, not five minutes ago you were grilling me about my relationship with a known criminal and yet you’re coming to _me_?”

“ _You’re_ not a criminal, though, are you?”

“Well, technically I am. I mean, I’m hiding a known criminal and I have knowledge of unreported crimes, so arguably I’m perverting the course of justice.”

“But you haven’t broken into anywhere, stolen anything, committed fraud, assaulted anyone, or killed anyone have you?”

“Apart from punching Jim Gordon on the nose… no.”

“And you’ve been honest with me, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” Lucius said confidently.

“Then I don’t have a problem. If you wanted to take the job I’d just need you to do your job, not break the law whilst doing it, or on my premises and who you spend your spare time with is no concern of mine, as long as you’re not in danger.”

“Which area needs the most work?”

“Everything, honestly. I’ve had an accountant look over the accounts and she said they’re very badly managed. The company is afloat, but barely. A lot of overseas buyers have dropped out, suppliers are being difficult, the share price is falling consistently, the brand image is confusing, many of the staff have reported being unhappy under the management, productivity is down, there have been complaints about working conditions where work has been outsourced… there’s a lot going wrong. Fortunately, management have managed to keep these facts out of the public eye. I’m not an expert in any of these areas, so I need someone with more experience. I have a folder of accounts, production, sales information, budgeting and everything for you to look for, if you need it.”

“This sounds like a lot. I can probably help with the economics of producing quality products, and I have some knowledge of management accounting, but primarily I’m an engineer. I don’t know how much I can help with HR issues or the managers poor leadership skills or the resulting lack of motivation and marketing isn’t my strong point. And I certainly can’t help when it comes to the side of Wayne Enterprises more based in services.” Lucius protested.

“But you can help with _some_ of it, and you know other competent professionals who can do the things in the areas you can’t. I’ll pay you well for it.”

“I don’t need charity.” Lucius said, not ungratefully. “I did _choose_ to become unemployed and stay that way. I’ve had things to do.”

“This wouldn’t be charity. I’m offering you a job. I do _need_ this help and I don’t have anyone else I can trust who has any of the necessary skills.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

“Of course.”

“But, if you’ll let me, I’ll look through your folder and I’ll get back to you in…a week?”

“Thank you, Mr Fox.”


	52. I’m a mess, but I’m the mess that you wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed seduces Lucius.  
> Then they have a long deep and meaningful chat about Bruce's proposition and feelings and things.  
> There's very light discussion of dom/sub and making out during the first paragraph, so if you don't want to read that I recommend skipping to after the dashed line because the conversation they have is still quite important.

“ _Foxy_.” Ed drew the word out, in a long purr, warm breath fluttering against Lucius ear as Ed stood behind Lucius and leaned over him where he was sat at the table.

Lucius leaned back against the other man slightly, looking over his shoulder to make eyes at him.

Lucius turned in his seat and pressed a short kiss to Ed’s mouth and reaching to slip his fingers into Ed’s hair.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Lucius said. “How was the library?”

“Great, just like I’d imagined. Better, even. Some of the adults aren’t convinced of its value, yet, but the children love it so they’re going to tolerate it for their sake so that’s a start.” Ed said. “And I like the doctor Nina’s got in. He’s smart and approachable but won’t take messing. I think he’s going to be very helpful.”

“That’s good.”

“It is. But I missed you.”

“We’ve only been apart a few hours.”

“What can I say, I’m clingy?”

The mouth that descended onto Lucius’ was hot and sloppy, nipping and sucking greedily and Lucius moaned pressing into the other man’s mouth, hands reaching for Ed, pulling him closer and Ed straddling the other man’s lap.

Ed broke off the kiss.

“Come to bed?” he asked, breathing raggedly.

“What do you want?”

Ed blushed and bit his lip. The gesture made Lucius want to swoop down and bite that lip himself, but he didn’t, because he could tell from the blush that was rising up Ed’s cheeks and the way his gaze slipped away and his body tilted away from Lucius slightly, that the lip bite was nerves rather than coquetry. Ed was about to ask for something out of the ordinary.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lucius said, lifting Ed’s jaw, speaking softly. “Whatever it is, I won’t judge you. If you don’t tell me I can’t know whether I’d like to do it.”

“I want you to take control.” Ed admitted blushing deeper.

This admission was nothing new. Lucius had tentatively taken the lead in their previous sexual encounters and got Ed to admit he was more comfortable with him being in charge, that he didn’t like being the one to lead as much, although he liked to occasionally. Lucius was more than happy to lead most of the time. It wasn’t so much that he got a kick out of being in control, more that he liked the feeling of caring for another person, especially when that person was Ed. He got the impression that Ed had something different in mind here though, given his obvious embarrassment.

“How?” Lucius pressed as gently as possible.

“I want… I want you to order me around and be a bit rough, but I don’t want you to hurt me or hit me or anything. I’d like you to tell me I’m bad when I defy you and praise me when I obey you, but I _don’t_ want to be called names or anything like that. I- is that odd?”

Lucius smiled.

“No, of course not. As far as I’m aware, it’s not an uncommon fantasy. I can do those things. Are you okay? You seem uncomfortable talking about this.”

“I- I’ve never discussed this stuff with anyone before, let alone tried it out.” Ed confessed. “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do.”

“That’s okay, honey.” Lucius said, the pet name slipping out unexpectedly.

Ed looked so shy and afraid of Lucius’ reaction, he couldn’t help but want to reassure him and it seemed to do the trick, Ed leaning more comfortably against the other man.

“You don’t mind me calling you that?” Lucius asked.

“No, it’s nice.” Ed said, smiling.

“Alright. Neither have I tried out stuff like this with people.” Lucius whispered conspiratorially, and Ed smiled sweetly, seeming to relax. “But it’s good that we’re discussing it like this beforehand. It wouldn’t be good if either of us were uncomfortable. Like always, tell me if you don’t like something or want to stop for whatever reason, promise?”

“Promise.” Ed said seriously. “Are you sure okay with this? I don’t want you to do it just because I say that’s what I want. I want you to want to do it too.” Ed said.

“I do want to.” Lucius stroked his cheek gently with his thumb and Ed closed his eyes leaning into his touch purring in pleasure like a cat.

Slowly Lucius leaned in to whisper in Ed’s ear.

“God, I _love_ it when you do that.”

Lucius felt Ed shiver against him and moved, as though about to kiss Ed.

“Are you ready?” he breathed, barely touching Ed’s mouth.

“Yes. Kiss me.” Ed hissed.

“I thought you wanted _me_ to give the orders.” Lucius teased.

Ed’s face blushed, but this time Lucius could see his eyes darken with desire at the same time.

“Sorry. Yes, sir.” Ed said dutifully.

Lucius slowly moved in for a tortuously gentle kiss, knowing from experience a slow build up and being teased was something Ed liked a lot. Lucius gently encouraged his mouth open, his tongue lightly caressing his lips, before nipping at his lower lip gently. Slowly his mouth became more confident, tugging harder at his lips, his head turning sideways, his tongue delving deeper and Ed kissed back, his tongue tangling with the other man’s. The two of them broke away gasping. Ed stared into Lucius eyes which were, glittering from the light reflecting off them. Lucius leaned forward, rubbing his nose against Ed’s and Ed returned the gesture. It had become a gesture of comfort and reassurance between them, a special signal just for the two of them that everything was good.

\-------------

Ed had started out purposefully rebelling against Lucius, and Lucius had been able to tell he’d enjoyed the push and pull, but after a while, Ed became more compliant. By nature, it seemed Ed was eager to please, and he soon gave up on being disobedient, hungry for praise and affection and eagerly began following the orders he was given. Lucius paused a few times to check that everything was alright, but every time Ed nodded eagerly and politely asked if they could go on. There was something very gratifying about seeing Ed blush and give a glowing smile every time he was given a compliment and squirm in pleasure. It felt in a way like the trust between them had been strengthened, from the level of emotional intensity.

Lucius had held Ed and stroked his hair while they came down from the experience.

“Are you okay?” Lucius asked, smiling lazily at the other man.

“Mmm.” Ed had hummed in satisfaction, rubbing a cheek against Lucius’ shoulder where he’d fallen after they’d collapsed on the bed. “Thank you. That was nice.”

Lucius looked down at Ed’s contented expression and his heart felt like it was swelling inside of him.

“Yes, it was.” Lucius had agreed kissing the other man lightly on the lips and pushing an errant curl off Ed’s forehead and removing Ed’s glasses to stop them digging into his face, before dragging himself up to tidy up themselves, collect their clothes in an untidy heap and finally tangle himself up with Ed, covering them up with the sheets. Ed clung on immediately curling close against Lucius’ side, hands wandering to explore his body aimlessly.

“Are you okay? You’re thinking.” Ed asked words slow and seeming to take a lot of effort.

“How do you know?” Lucius asked, dreamily.

“Your toes are wiggling.”

“Are they?”

“Uh-huh.” Ed nodded against Lucius neck.

“Well, I have a lot to think about.”

Ed pulled himself up on his elbow, so they were face to face on the pillow.

“Tell me.” Ed said.

Lucius sighed, pulling up the covers up over their shoulders, gathering them under his chin.

“Bruce Wayne came to see me today.” he began.

“Oh, okay.” Ed said, expression becoming intense and serious.

“He offered me a job.”

“What sort of job?”

“He wants me… to save Wayne Enterprises.”

“ _Save_ it?”

“Apparently the management leaves a lot to be desired. It’s accounts, the staff’s work ethic, the brand management, pretty much everything is a mess. I’ve looked into the documents and it’s going down fast.”

“Do you want the job?” Ed asked, sounding curious.

“I don’t know.” Lucius said, frowning and Ed wanted to reach over to smooth out the creases on his forehead.

“Pros?” Ed asked instead.

“Sorry?”

“What are the pros of taking the job?” Ed explained.

Lucius nibbled his lower lip for a second.

“The pay is good, the job is flexible,” he said. “I’d have almost complete autonomy about how I manage the company, it’s a good challenge. Bruce wants to train and get new people from Gotham in. Get people to turn away from crime.”

Ed frowned as well, thinking how it sounded ideal for Lucius, but wondered what was holding him back.

“Cons?” Ed asked.

“It’s just… so much to take on.”

“That’s it? That’s the total of your reservations? You’re not one to balk at a challenge. To me, it sounds like you want the job.”

“Well, it’s a very big con. It’s a multinational company with multiple divisions that provide totally different goods and services from one another and _all_ of them need work.”

“You used to help to run it, didn’t you? So have a lot of things to sort out, but it’s not like you’re still a junior executive. You can delegate without worrying about being used as a rung to success. You’ll be the big boss and get to call the shots.”

“Put like that it sounds even more intimidating. At least when you are part of a hierarchy you know where the limits of your power are, you have a specific role. I mean, I have a lot of commitments as it is.”

“Like what? You’re unemployed.”

“No, but you-”

“Oh no, _I’m_ not an excuse.” Ed insisted. “I’m all healed and I can look after myself. I don’t need you to babysit me.”

“Maybe not. But I’ll have less time for you, and I won’t be able to find the time to help in The Narrows. This job will take over.”

“It would have a wider reach in terms of the positive effect it could have on Gotham.” Ed said. “You know that and more importantly, you _want to do_ _it_.” Ed pointed out.

Lucius looked at him in surprise.

“I…don’t know.” Lucius said uncomfortably.

“What else is holding you back?” Ed asked.

“I don’t know…”

Ed watched the other man. The words ‘I don’t know’ said so defeatedly had never come from Lucius lips before and Ed knew something was wrong.

“Is this something to do with the Wayne kid?” Ed said. “He means a lot to you, doesn’t he? Why don’t you see him more often?” Ed asked curiously. “Is it because of Thomas Wayne?”

Lucius had rarely mentioned his late employer and went to great efforts to push Ed away from asking questions about their friendship, but it was because of this that Ed knew how he wasn’t just crush like he often tried to pretend. Ed knew Lucius had been deeply in love with him and could tell a part of him always would be, but accepted that, hardly being able to complain when Ed’s relationships with Kristen and Oswald had left such a mark on him, even if he was a little jealous of Thomas’ memory and strangely angry at the man for letting someone like Lucius slip through his fingers and hurting him so.

Lucius pressed his lips together, looking away from Ed, heaving a great sigh.

“Yes.” Lucius breathed. “That’s why. I can’t see Bruce without feeling guilty.”

“Why?” Ed asked. “What could you possibly have to feel guilty for?”

Lucius hesitated.

“What is it?” Ed asked gently.

“Because I can’t help but think…it’s idiotic… and messed up.”

Lucius’ troubled expression made Ed draw closer, wanting to comfort him, but not sure how to.

“I’ve come across a lot of messed up thoughts in my time, many of them inside my own head. You won’t shock me. What is it?” Ed asked.

“Why did _Thomas_ have to die? I would have been upset if Martha died and Thomas was alive, but I feel guilty for wishing that had happened. Even sometimes… I wish that Bruce had been killed, not Thomas. Who does that? Who wishes death on a friend, let alone the _child_ of someone they love?”

“Wishing for something isn’t the same thing as making it happen.” Ed replied. “And, _of course_ , you want Thomas back. You loved him. You can’t feel guilty for what happened. That’s on the people who killed them, not you.”

“But it’s wrong.” Lucius protested. “I’d rather have had Thomas alive and heartbroken than Bruce, and why? Because I wanted Thomas all to myself. That’s not even the end of it. When I see Bruce, I’m always aware that I’m looking at Thomas _and Martha’s_ son. He’s something I could never have given Thomas, even if he’d felt the same way about me, not that any of that matters because he’s dead. And I _liked_ Martha, really, I did, but there are times when I can’t help but wish she’d never existed. And I-”

“What?”

“I kissed him. Once. He was engaged to Martha. We were both tipsy. I kissed him, he kissed back. He just laughed, said it was okay and never brought it up again. It hurt how little he cared, but he didn’t seem to feel guilty about cheating on Martha either, so I wondered _what_ he felt about it. Was I wrong and he _might_ have been into me under different circumstances after all? Worse than that, I think he might have even forgotten it altogether.”

“I’m sorry, Lucius.”

“But the thing is, if he hadn’t laughed, I’d have taken him to bed, even though I knew it was wrong. I’d have destroyed his relationship with Martha in a second, if I’d thought there was a slightest chance I could have him for myself.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I would. _I_ kissed _him_ and I did it because I knew I could use being drunk as an excuse to deny responsibility. I wasn’t _that_ drunk.”

“Lucius, he kissed you back. If you’d have taken him to bed, I know you, and you wouldn’t have forced him. He would have chosen to, but you didn’t, and he didn’t so there’s no sense in regretting something that didn’t happen.”

“Maybe, but how can I look Bruce in the eye, take money from him, knowing that I’d have ripped his family apart just to have his father for myself?”

“But you didn’t, Lucius. I know you. You wouldn’t do that.”

“You don’t. I love you, but I would do anything to keep you away from Oswald.”

“He was leading me astray. We were only causing each other pain and nearly killed me in trying to kill you. Wanting to keep him away from me is not unreasonable. Besides, _I_ chose you over Oswald. Nobody made me do that.”

“But if I thought he were going to take you away; I don’t know what I might do.”

“Lucius, Oswald _killed_ my girlfriend to keep me. You would never kill anyone unless there was literally no other option.”

“I might if I thought your life was seriously in danger from him.”

“Exactly. So, you made a mistake in kissing Thomas Wayne, but that’s not the end of the world. You’re allowed to make mistakes and it did nothing to harm Bruce. Bruce had the benefit of good parents and their deaths were not your fault.”

“What’s more, I’m sorry that I still feel like this when I have you.”

“Don’t apologize for that. You have your past and I have mine. I know that loving someone you think you can never have is hard. I know sometimes you wish you could just have had them to yourself. I know that. I’ve been there, but you haven’t done anything wrong. Knowing you like I do, I’m sure you were a great friend to Thomas Wayne. You help Bruce sometimes, even though you find seeing him hard. So, maybe you’ve fanaticised about things that were wrong, but haven’t we all, at some point? This city it _full_ of people doing _terrible_ things. At least you _know_ it’s wrong and are trying to stop thinking like that. I _know you_ , Lucius. I know you’d never hurt any of those people. Wishing for someone you loved back isn’t wrong. You didn’t do anyone any harm. You don’t need to feel guilty about it. But Thomas Wayne is dead, and Bruce is _alive_ and he’s his own person and you need to see him like that. If you want to help Bruce, or just to see him, spend time with him, you should do that. Staying away from him won’t undo any of the thoughts you’ve had. That’s something I’ve realized. If I spend all my time dwelling on all the bad things I do and convince myself I’m unworthy of redemption, I’ll never get around to doing anything good. He doesn’t need protecting from you, or the truth, but I think he could do with a mentor, especially given the state his company is in.

For once in your life, Lucius, what you need to think about is not what Bruce or I or The Narrows needs or wants. What do _you_ want?”

“What I want… I don’t know. Working hard towards helping people is what I like to do. If I could do that and have someone, I come home to care for who cared for me too, that would be enough for me. I’m just not sure that working with Wayne Enterprises is the best way to do that.”

“Well you have some time to decide, don’t you?”

“Yes, a week.”

“So, don’t worry about it now. Use the time to think about it.”

“Well, what do _you_ think I should do?”

“I think you should do what it takes to make you contented and if that thing is working for Wayne Enterprises, you should do it. If not, don’t. I’m not influencing you. It needs to be your choice.”

Lucius sighed.

“You’re right.”

Ed settled, curled against Lucius’ side, his head on the other man’s shoulder, fingers returning to exploring the skin and muscles in the other man’s upper body.

“What does it feel like?” Lucius asked sleepily.

“What does _what_ feel like?” Ed asked absently, concentrating on the patterns he was tracing on the other man’s chest.

“When you kill someone.”

Lucius felt Ed’s body tense, his hand falling still, before withdrawing.

“You sure know how to chat up a guy.” Ed muttered, voice betraying his discomfort.

“Ed. I want to know.” Lucius said seriously.

Ed rolled over fully, until he was sat up, straddling the other man, looming over him, squinting to focus on his eyes. Lucius’ body responded to the sight and feel of the dominant naked man he was underneath, but pushed those feelings down, knowing the manoeuvre was confrontational rather than sexual.

“Why?” Ed asked suspiciously.

Lucius slid back, so he was sat up too, not touching Ed quite so intimately, leaning against the headboard so he could face Ed, although from his seat on the other man’s lap Ed was still looking down on Lucius.

“I want to understand.” Lucius said.

“Why?” Ed said, expression unreadable.

“I want to understand _you_.”

“Lucius.” Ed said in warning.

“I want to know everything. I want to know everything about you. Sometimes it feels like we’re unbalanced. You can know everything about me. But I’ve never killed anyone. I don’t know how it feels.” Lucius explained.

Ed’s expression gave way to something more sympathetic.

“You feel that way too?” Ed asked cautiously.

“Too?”

Ed’s eyes flitted over Lucius face and he frowned slightly in thought.

“Like there was this… gap between us.” Ed said. “We’re so alike in so many ways, but you’re so honest and good. I don’t understand how you’re so brilliantly clever and never have been tempted out of the light. I sometimes wish _I_ could understand that. But maybe I’m wrong.”

Lucius nodded, steadying Ed where he was sat, by putting his hands on the other man’s hips, realizing it was a welcome gesture when Ed settled more comfortably and held onto Lucius shoulders in return.

“What does it feel like?” Lucius persisted.

“I don’t know.” Ed said searching for the words. “Like standing on the edge of a cliff with a very deep fall. You’re totally in control of a life, powerful, but at the same time terrifying too. I think it’s the adrenaline from being scared that’s addictive, that means when I looked back, for ages, my brain tricked me into thinking it felt good.”

“But you don’t think so anymore?”

“No.”

Lucius felt Ed, shudder, slightly, eyes slipping away, unfocused, to stare at his shoulder.

“I was just cripplingly frightened and horrified at what I’d done,” Ed confessed shyly, “and I think that was what I couldn’t deal with, so my mind turned it into something I could. I couldn’t process it properly, so the reality got a bit warped. A bit like flooding. You know, to treat phobias sometimes people will get put in the situation they fear and can’t get out.”

“Yes.” Lucius said remembering having learned about it. “When there is a threat, your heart beats faster, blood pressure increase, perspiration begins and adrenaline is released into the blood, but the body can only stay in that state for quite a short amount of time. After that, the heart rate slows back down, breathing becomes regular again and adrenaline levels drop causing the person to stop panicking, so the person relaxes and learns to associate the situation they fear with neutral emotions instead. Of course, it’s not always that effective and can be traumatizing.”

Ed nodded eagerly.

“It would make sense if that’s what happened to me.” he said. “I remember back the first few times I killed someone I was terrified and hysterical and after a certain point I couldn’t keep up feeling that way and it all just stopped and everything after that point, up to when I shot Oswald is a bit... detached. Like I was there, and I saw everything that happened, but it seemed a bit unreal. My emotions were there, but very dull and something extreme like killing someone had to happen for me to feel anything at all. Also, some parts of what happened before or after in some cases are just altogether missing. I was reading some literature and apparently that’s something called an amnesiac wall, where if something’s too traumatic to remember, it just gets blocked out.”

“So, you sort of developed an immunity to killing people?”

“Yes. I think that’s a fairly accurate way to describe it.”

“What changed? Why did it stop working?”

“I’m not sure.” Ed said thoughtfully. “Nina’s theory is that after I was let out of the ice, the trauma of lots of things had piled up, but it was the last straw and it all fell. I was starting to process things properly, so the emotions I should have been experiencing all along came through, but all at once.”

Lucius hummed in understanding.

“Why doesn’t it disturb you?” Ed asked uncertainly. “Knowing I’ve killed people. You should be running scared, but at every turn you haven’t.”

Lucius thought for a few seconds.

“At first, yes, I was afraid and disturbed, but I don’t know…” Lucius said. “The world drives people to do things they don’t really want to do, become people who they aren’t supposed to be. I always knew there was more to you than you wanted to show, and I saw a person underneath who wanted to change.”

“Why do you trust me with yourself, though? You let me into your life, your home and you trust me with _you_...”

“I care about you, Ed.” Lucius said simply.

Ed looked into the other man’s eyes before slowly leaning forward and pressing a reverent kiss to his lips then staying there pressing his forehead against the other man’s.

“I hope I can prove your trust in me is justified.” Ed said.

Ed reached to remove Lucius’ hands from where they were on Ed’s waist, caressing his fingertips.

“How did it feel for you?” Ed asked, voice soft and fleeting, as he traced the shape of his fingers with his own fingertips. “Holding my life in these hands.” he finished.

Lucius moved his head back from where it touched Ed’s and stilled Ed’s hands, grasping them with his own to catch his attention, before reaching to catch Ed’s chin and ease his face down, looking intensely into his eyes.

“ _Horrible_. I never want to have to do that again.” Lucius said gravely.

Ed’s eyes flicked over Lucius face with fascination.

“Why?” Ed asked. “You had absolute power over me in those moments.”

“I don’t want that.” Lucius replied fervently.

“That’s not what you were conveying half an hour ago.” Ed said.

“That’s altogether different. I knew you liked it, because you told me you did, and it felt like looking after you.”

“It did. It really did.” Ed said, smiling dreamily. “It was nice, not having to worry, letting you do what you wanted, knowing I could trust you. Apart from which, you’re hot when you’re masterful.”

“But seriously, Ed.” Lucius said seriously, catching the other man’s attention. “I don’t want power over your life.”

“What _do_ you want?” 

“You, here and safe and healthy and happy. That’s all.”

“You say it like it’s simple and obvious.”

“It _should_ be obvious. It’s all anyone who really cares about you should want.”

Ed smiled, kissing Lucius chastely and settling into a close, but loose embrace with him.

“It’s not easy for me, you know.” Ed admitted. “Letting someone, especially a man, take control during a time when I’m vulnerable, and I don’t just mean in bed. My whole life people have been belittling me for not being ‘enough of a man’, not being confident and assertive enough, or violent enough and then when I _was_ , they didn’t like that either. I was always told that men who were into men were weak and pathetic and freaks, but you like men and you’re not any of those things in the least. You’re strong, clever and quietly confident and have strong morals and everything I admire in a man. Accepting that I find men attractive and can fall in love with them has been… strange. Not bad at all, I’ve loved it and I’ve been lucky to finally around people who don’t think it’s a big deal, but it feels strange looking at everything from a different viewpoint.”

“Do you ever want power over me?” Lucius asked curiously.

“Oh no!” Ed replied, surprised, lifting his head. “I don’t need to have any power over you. I trust you completely. I don’t want to force you to stay with me or do anything you don’t want to. That wouldn’t feel right. I want you to be happy too. I love it when you’re happy.” Ed admitted, abashed. “It’s so nice to have a relationship where I don’t feel like I’m having to fight to keep someone at every turn. I like being with someone where we’re happy in one another’s company and I feel like we’re equals and understand one another. It’s wonderful.” Ed said ecstatically.

Lucius smiled softly.

“You’re adorable, sometimes.” he said.

“Mmm. Adorable wasn’t exactly what I was going for.” Ed said voice turning into a low purr, sliding a hand over Lucius chest down under the covers, before leaning to nip at his lips, tugging at the lower one.

“Apparently… trouble… is more like it.” Lucius replied against his mouth.

“You love it.” Ed teased.


	53. Watching every move you're makin', I'll keep my guard up, lie awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald checks up with Penn and Zsasz and their gathering of information.  
> Bruce updates Bullock and Harper on Lucius' situation.  
> Ed and Lucius talk about Lucius' family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from One Eye Open by Lola Blanc.  
> Also, I know I mentioned someone called Tiffany earlier, because in the writing of this I removed a character and forgot to move the reference - which I have now rectified - and given the name to Lucius' sister (referencing his daughter in the Batman comics).

“Have you looked into Enigma’s background like I asked?”

“Yes, Mr Cobblepot.” Penn replied dutifully. “Miss Brown is not on police records. The only occasion she’s had a run in with the police was her brief arrest in connection to her father’s crimes. Miss Brown’s father has been convicted for a variety of crimes including serial murders based around clues. He used to be a child prodigy quiz fanatic, was very successful on a lot of game shows until he lost and started kidnapping and murdering people.”

“I can see why she gravitated towards Ed. Apparently Ed and her father have a certain similarity.” Oswald mused.

“Although, she’s reported to dislike her father so strongly, she had no issue with handing him in to the police.” Penn said, nervously. “However, his crimes were too clumsy for her tastes, if rumors are to be believed. I suppose it’s possible she sees Mr Nygma as a second chance. Her mother was a nurse, but not very present in her life. She left Gotham on Miss Brown’s eighteenth birthday and hasn’t been seen since. As a child it seems Miss Brown was mainly left by her parents with a woman by the name of Helena Bertinelli and seems to have a closer bond to her than either of her parents.”

“Bertinelli? Of the Mafia family?” Oswald asked sharply.

“Yes, sir. Miss Bertinelli was raised in Sicily after her parents were murdered in a coup for her family’s power. However, she is reportedly estranged from what is left of her family for unknown reasons but returned to Gotham around eighteen years ago. She’s a high school teacher now. However, it follows that from her childhood she’s trained in a range of combat techniques, which apparently she taught to Miss Brown.”

“What subject does she teach?”

“English and occasionally Italian. She has also been helping in The Narrows in Dr Damfino and Mr Nygma’s attempts to reduce illiteracy.”

“It seems possible that Edward is gathering around him people with high intelligence and range of skills set. Fox, Miss Brown, Dr Damfino, Miss Bertinelli. To what end, I wonder?” Oswald said thoughtfully.

“It’s not my place to speculate, sir.”

“Of course not.”

“Although, I believe you’ve missed Miss Vance, sir.” Penn observed, adjusting his glasses.

“Miss Vance?” Oswald asked.

“Diedre Vance – goes by Query, sir, when she works with Mr Nygma. She’s a woman of great influence.”

“I haven’t heard much about her. How so?” Oswald asked curiously.

“She used to be a dominatrix at Pandora’s Box, sir.”

“So?”

“She has a network of people who use blackmail material gained from their work at Pandora’s Box to gain information about significant figures in Gotham, when necessary.”

“Thank you. Foolish of me to overlook her.” Oswald admitted. “Is that all, Penn?”

“I have some more details about Miss Brown, but I think I’ve covered the salient points.” Penn replied, offering Oswald a folder. “On a separate matter, I think I should inform you that it appears that some papers have gone astray. A list of all the vehicles registered under your name, sir.”

“Have you mislaid them, Penn?” Oswald asked suspiciously.

“Not exactly, sir.” Penn replied awkwardly, wringing his hands and the gaze his employer fixed him with.

“Then you’re suggesting that someone _took_ them?” Oswald asked.

“I’m very organised, sir.” Penn said. “Last week that folder was in perfect order. Two days ago, a sheet was gone. This morning it had returned.”

“What would anyone want with that?” Oswald asked.

“I really couldn’t say, sir.”

“Thank you for reporting this, nevertheless.”

“Of course, sir.”

“How about you, Victor? Have you found out anything?” Oswald turned to the other man and finding a blank stare.

“Hm?” Zsasz said, blinking.

“Victor! About Enigma. Progress?” Oswald snapped.

“Not really, boss.”

“What so you mean, ‘ _not really’_?” Oswald asked, eyes sparkling dangerously.

“Well, I sent people to follow her, the best people, like you said. She noticed them. She looked straight at them.”

“I want their contracts terminated.” Oswald said sharply.

“I already replaced them, in case she saw them again and recognized them. She’s hard to track. She spends a lot of time with Cat, y’know Selina Kyle and they’re as good at slipping in and out of places without a trace as each other. Also that Vance woman. Anyway, Brown noticed the second lot too. Replaced them again. She was sitting in a café with Cat and looked straight at them. When she got up to leave, she left this on the table.” Victor offered Oswald an origami penguin made from a menu.

Oswald snatched it from the other man.

“There’s a riddle on the inside.” Victor put in.

Oswald unfolded it, card threatening to tear under the force, to find the purple handwriting.

‘What do windows, air, ice cubes and you all have in common? Sorry, that isn’t a very good one. We must both do better, Mr Penguin. X’ she had written.

Oswald’s nostrils flared at the cheekiness of being called ‘transparent’.

“Victor, call off the people following Enigma.” Oswald ordered.

“Sure?”

“Yes.” Oswald said decisively. “She’s got guts, that girl. We need to keep her on our side.”

“I thought you didn’t trust her.” Zsasz said.

“I don’t, but she’s close enough to Ed, that I might be able to get him back.” Oswald muttered more to himself. “I’m not passing off that opportunity by putting her off. Even if that fails, she’s smart and is brave or stupid enough to try to take me on. I need her working _for_ me, not against me. Victor, have you had any success with watching Dr Damfino’s movements?”

“Nothing doing. That’s been the other problem. When Brown goes back to The Narrows, we can’t get anyone in there to track her. You’ll know about the barricade, well The Doc’s taken it a step further. She’s taking the details of the people who are living there.”

“Why?”

“I dunno.”

“I’ve heard about this, too sir.” Penn chipped in, shakily. “It seems that Doctor Damfino and her committee have agreed that taking a census of sorts is beneficial, to find out how many people are in The Narrows and information about their ages, health, education, skills, working conditions, etcetera, so that they can make provisions in terms of accommodation, supplies and recruiting people. The barricade is to protect the people from you, other crime bosses and the GCPD.”

“That makes sense.” Oswald said. “I’d imagine she’s getting a lot of support. I hope she just keeps to The Narrows. It’s bad enough trying to keep tabs on the rest of Gotham now with all of Barbara's agitation. Speaking of which, have you found anything out about Dagger?”

“Nothing, I’m afraid sir.” Penn said.

“I have something.” Zsasz said. “There’s been talk about him, around Stokely.”

“That’s out in the sticks. What exactly have you heard?”

“Just that he’s around there.”

“What does he _do_?” Oswald asked, impatiently.

“I don’t know. Everyone’s too scared of him and you to say anything.” Zsasz said, uncaring.

“Well, find out!” Oswald yelled at Victor. “Barbara chose him as her proxy for some reason, so he must have influence. We need to find out what it is!”

\-------------------

“Bruce, good to see you.” Bullock said. “How’s it going?”

“Well, thank you. Might I have a word with you. I went to see Lucius Fox.”

“’Course. Harper!” Bullock hollered, beckoning the woman over. “Bruce has news about Fox.”

Harper and Bruce greeted one another politely.

“So, how is he?” Bullock asked.

“He seemed very well, as a matter of fact.” Bruce said. “I asked him about why he quit the GCPD and he gave many of the same reasons that you have qualms about James Gordon’s leadership.”

“I couldn’t blame the guy there.” Bullock said. “What about Nygma?”

“From what I can tell, they’re living together. There were quite a lot of possessions around his home that I don’t believe belonged to Mr Fox. I asked him outright and he didn’t deny their involvement. He’s utterly convinced that Nygma’s committed to reforming. He said he could easily understand that people might think he’s being manipulated with good reason but is adamant that he’s not being. He said that he’d thought about sending Nygma back to Arkham, but apparently it still isn’t a place for healing and Ngyma’s been having counselling sessions with Dr Damfino. Also, I noticed a box of anti-psychotic medication on the side, so I think he must be receiving treatment as well. He said, Nygma’s been very busy at The Narrows with the clinic and the library and things. He admitted that Nygma’s been robbing places, but only criminals, and he’s promised not to cause anyone significant physical harm. Mr Fox swore he’d turn him in if to his knowledge he broke that promise.”

“Well, I suppose that’s something.” Bullock allowed grudgingly. “Hopefully keeping Nygma occupied will give him less time to make trouble.”

“It seems to have been pretty effective so far.” Harper said.

“Mr Fox was also _very_ clear, that since Nygma got out of the ice, he hasn’t harmed him in any way, and I’m prepared to believe that. He seemed very healthy, comfortable and confident, more so than I’ve seen him in all the time I’ve known him, in fact.”

“Let’s just hope it stays that way.” Bullock said, darkly. “Kringle seemed that way, when she was dating Ed and he wound up killing her.”

“Did you find out anything else, Bruce?” Harper asked.

“I could be wrong, but I think Nygma may have tried to commit suicide not too long ago.” Bruce said, cautiously.

“Wait what?” Bullock said in amazement.

“It was something Mr Fox said about him not causing any harm to anyone but himself.” Bruce said. “It sounded a lot like he was referring to a suicide attempt, or self-harm at least.”

Harper clicked her fingers.

“That would figure.” she said, turning to Bullock. “Remember before Nygma got shot, there was that time Dr Thompkins told Gordon that Nygma was ill and wouldn’t let him see him and wouldn’t say what exactly was wrong. What if he was recovering from a suicide attempt? Plus, the last time Gordon went to see Lucius and Nygma was recovering from being shot, I heard Gordon mention that there were scars on Nygma’s forearms, that looked new, but not that recent, ‘at a guess _less than a year old_ ’. That would also be around the same time he got close to Lucius. Remember Lucius said that he first started getting closer to Ed when the Cluemaster first started murdering people. That would fit the timeline. If Nygma had some sort of crisis and decided to commit suicide and Lucius was there for him, that might have brought them closer together. It would make sense that Lucius sympathized with him over that.”

“Mr Fox also talked about Nygma struggling with mental health and being concerned about taking advantage of him because his judgement was inhibited.” Bruce put in.

“That would make sense. It would be enough to make Lucius feel sorry for him.” Bullock allowed. “And, oh God. Just before Lucius punched him Jim shouted something about Nygma choking him before he’d ever spilled blood for his sake. It would explain why Lucius was so upset.”

“What if Nygma _has_ been having second thoughts about the route his life has taken?” Harper said. “Think about it. He’s been very quiet lately. He possibly tried to commit suicide, he’s put his life in danger for Lucius, Dr Thompkins thinks he’s redeemable, apparently he’s actually been helping people-”

“Not you too.” Bullock said in exasperation. “It could all be a ploy.”

“Is it really so ridiculous?” Harper challenged. “I mean, Nygma used to work for the GCPD and you might not have liked him, but everybody admits he was good at his job. Is it so unbelievable that he had good intentions once that might have returned? He _had_ to have wanted to do good once and things haven’t exactly gone well for him. He tried to become a villain, but his only friend betrayed him by murdering his girlfriend, there was that Court of Owls fiasco, and being frozen in a block of ice. You could understand him becoming disenchanted with that route.”

“Maybe, but if you’re wrong and he’s pretending for the sake of some plan and we just let him go free, he could wreak havoc.” Bullock objected.

“He hasn’t done so far, and it’s been _months_.” Bruce said. “Why don’t you wait a bit longer? Mr Fox said that Dr Thompkins - now Dr Damfino, Stephanie Brown and Nygma would probably be happy to show me round what they’ve been doing with The Narrows, so I should get the opportunity to speak to Nygma in person. If he’s really decided to start anew, the last thing we want to do is discourage him.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Bullock allowed. “Just come back and tell us how it goes.”

“There’s another thing. I met Stephanie Brown.”

“What did you make of her?” Bullock asked.

“I honestly have no idea. She never told me who she was until she left a note afterwards. We talked about my company, mainly and she suggested that I employ Mr Fox to help me sort out a few things.”

“You didn’t take her up on that. What if Nygma’s pulling the strings?”

“If Mr Fox is working for me, at least I know what’s going on with him and honestly, I could use his help. I can take him on for a probationary period and if that is what’s happening I don't have to keep him on. I think she’s more concerned with helping the poor of the city and given the conditions she grew up in that’s not surprising.”

“Just be careful.”

\-------------------------

“Honey, you’ll wear the pattern off that plate.” Lucius’ words jerked Ed out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” Ed said, glancing at the man who’d come to put his used cup on the counter next to Ed where he was doing the washing up.

“That’s the fourth time you’ve washed that plate.” Lucius said gently. “What’s bothering you? Want me to dry for you?”

“Please. I’m worried about Oswald.”

“What is it?”

“Everything.” Ed said tiredly. “Now I’m healed, it’s time for us to plan to take him down. I feel I’m not ready to deal with him, but at the same time I want it to all be over. I’m so worried about what he’ll do if he realizes, I’m behind anything. What if he goes after you, or my friends? I mean, whatever happens I’ll hurt him and despite anything, I’ve reached a point where I don’t want to do that anymore. I know I shouldn’t feel guilty about hurting his feelings after all I’ve done to him and all he’s done to me, but I do.”

“I think that’s understandable. You were friends and had feelings for each other – of course, it’s complicated.”

“But this city needs him taken down and I’m scared to do that, even though I have the power to do it.”

“The longer you put it off the more it’ll nag away at you. You know what you need to do, Ed, so do it.”

“I guess, and apparently Stephanie’s plan should avoid having another direct confrontation between us, so there’s that. Speaking of putting off decisions; the week Bruce gave you is up in three days.”

“Don’t talk to me about that.” Lucius said tiredly.

“You still haven’t made up your mind?” Ed guessed, having finished the washing dishes and moving to help Lucius dry the dishes.

“No.” Lucius replied bluntly.

“What’s holding you back?” Ed asked.

“I don’t know. I have complicated feelings still.”

“Is it the Bruce Wayne, Thomas Wayne thing, still?”

“Yy-no. A bit, but there are other problems. I can’t stop thinking about back when I first joined Wayne Enterprises and what that felt like before I because disillusioned. And- and- I know my family would want me to go back to Wayne Enterprises.”

“But it’s your life. You’re the one who’s going to have to commit to this job. What anyone else would want is irrelevant.” Ed pointed out, managing to flick the other man with water off the cup he was drying in waving it. “You’re in the privileged position of being able to turn it down, if it’s what you want, so don’t waste it. I told you, think about what it will mean for you. It’s what _you_ want that matters.”

“Exactly. I don’t have a clue what that is.” Lucius said, moving to put the dish towel aside.

“The longer you put it off the more it’ll nag away at you. You know what you need to do, so do it.” Ed quoted back at him, smiling cheekily.

“Alright, smart-ass.” Lucius said playfully swatting Ed across the backside as he passed, and Ed gave an undignified squawk.

“You’ll pay for that, later!” Ed called after him. “Anyway, you’re doing it again. I’m trying to talk about you and you’re trying to get out of it again.”

“Uh, fine.” Lucius said, as they both sat on the sofa. “What do you want to know?”

“I’m curious. You don’t talk about your family very often.” Ed observed.

“Neither do you.” Lucius returned.

“Yes, but you know why that is. I know less about your childhood and family than you do about mine, which is saying something.”

“It was nothing special. I had a happy enough childhood, but that’s why I don’t tend to dwell on it, I think.”

“But you haven’t contacted your family recently to my knowledge, although you treasure your family albums.”

“Is this because you still have the urge to nose round?” Lucius asked.

“No. It’s because I’m curious about what makes the Lucius Fox that I know and love.” Ed replied. “I don’t know if you have siblings, are your parents still alive, where did you grow up, do you get on with your family?”

“Well, I get on okay with all of them, some of them more than others. Yes, my parents are still alive and doing well for their age, as far as I know. Yes, I have siblings.”

“How many?”

“Four. I have one brother and three sisters.

“Four?”

“I’m the second youngest, my brother is the oldest and we’re not very close.”

“Oh, why?”

“There’s no feud between us or anything, he’s just a lot older and we never spent much time together. I’m closer to my little sister. We were quite close in age, so got on well. I also get on well with my oldest sister, whereas my twin could be very competitive. We get on better as adults, but we have our own lives.”

“Twin?”

“We never behaved like twins, never shared things, had different interests and friends, and it’s only since I’ve been an adult that I’ve started referring to her like that.”

“Why don’t you speak to your family more often?”

“I used to, but after Thomas died, I couldn’t bring myself to.” Lucius said, frowning. “Most of my siblings have been very high-flyers, most of us landed highly paid city jobs as soon as we left college. We weren’t in a particularly well-off area, we were in the part of our town where all the other black families lived, so our mother had to push us quite hard to get us into a mostly white high school and we always had to work twice as hard as everyone else to be taken seriously, especially the girls. I think that’s part of why Leta, my twin, resented me a bit; me being male and therefore not having to fight quite as much for people’s respect, which I can’t really blame her for. That’s part of why I came to Gotham. For all its flaws, stuff like race, gender and sexuality don’t matter as much. I mean there are still bigoted people, and a lot of the people with the power tend to be white men, but people aren’t generally persecuted for their race, gender or sexuality, which I’m grateful for.”

Ed nodded, understandingly.

“Anyway, nobody in my family was surprised when I came out as gay.” Lucius continued, “I once kissed my female best friend and from that, we figured out that we were both gay. I’d never shown any interest in girls other than friends. I never actually told any of my family how I felt about Thomas, but everyone knew anyway. When he got married how they all behaved when they found out, it was painful and mortifying, when I just wanted to be left alone. I knew that they’d be worse when he died, and they were. I couldn’t even message anyone without someone mentioning Thomas and saying how sorry they were, so I haven’t got in touch much since. My parents and oldest sister keep asking me if I have a boyfriend as well. I know they mean well, but it’s too much.” Lucius said wearily.

“I understand. Couldn’t you have told them you needed space?”

“They don’t know the definition of the word. On top of that, I think I disappointed them. My oldest sister, Tiffany was the cleverest of all of us. She traveled the world, went to the UK and got a doctorate from Cambridge in biochemistry, landed a great job. Then, after a year, where everyone thought she was doing well, she handed in her notice, went back to our hometown and within six months got married to her childhood sweetheart who was running the convenience store and was expecting a baby. My mother and Leta did not take it well. It wasn’t until it sunk in that my mother was getting grandchildren, that she started being accepting.

They were so proud of me for my job at Wayne Enterprises, but when I quit, and moved to the GCPD, I could tell when they weren’t pleased. I don’t know what they’d say if they knew what I’ve done now.”

“I mean, to me, it sounds like your mother was concerned that her daughter was throwing away her future to be traditional a wife and mother and that it might trap her and make her unhappy, but it took her having children for your mother to realize that’s what your sister really wanted. I mean, I can’t be sure, because I don’t know your family, but that seems like what might have been going on. You won’t know unless you ask. I mean, they seem supportive of you being gay and are hopeful you’ll find a boyfriend. I’m not a parent, but I would be excited if someone I care about, say if Stephanie found a nice girlfriend, and I’d have to hold myself back from quizzing her about them. I’d think it’s similar for a sibling or a parent. If they love you, they’ll want what makes you happy. You taught me that’s what family is, and I think you wouldn’t have done if that weren’t true of your family.” Ed said. “I’m sorry I’m not the sort of boyfriend you can take home and they’ll be proud of you.”

“It doesn’t matter. _I’m_ proud of you and I’m _happy_. That’s more important.” Lucius said, smiling and Ed squeezed Lucius’ kneecap gently.

Lucius leaned over to kiss Ed chastely on the lips but was interrupted by Ed’s phone ringing. Lucius sighed in annoyance when he glimpsed Nina’s name on the display.

“I should pick this up.” Ed said.

“Go on.” Lucius said.

“Nina hey.” Ed said. “Whoa, calm down, calm down.” Ed said in an attempt to be soothing. “I take it you haven’t spoken to Stephanie about this yet… Because she would have assured you that everything is fine… _Nina_ , listen. The money is safe… Yes, it is. Nobody has stolen anything. Stephanie and I have been storing it at The Riddle Factory because I anticipated this happening… Yes, I’ll tell you were it is. I didn’t initially because I didn’t trust you back then... Look, get Stephanie, she’s the only other person who knows where it is and how to get to it. We’ve been pretending to transport it to the secure location this entire time so if people go looking that’s where they’ll look… I’ll explain later. Do you know who was behind it? Barbara Kean? Are the children sure? I thought she was gone... Okay, lets revisit that later. Maybe it’s time I came back to The Narrows officially... I agree... let Oswald know he’s failed. He’s bound to have spies in The Narrows to check if I’m around. He’s not stupid. Apparently, Stephanie has a brilliant plan to deal with Oswald, but she’s won’t tell me until we’re ready to launch into it…. Well I am if you are. Tomorrow morning? Okay. I’ll be there. Bye.”

“Barbara tried to rob you?” Lucius asked.

“Apparently. She failed, fortunately. Nina thinks we can spin it to prove The Narrows is in capable hands so I’ve agreed to go over tomorrow and make my first public appearance in a while and then we can start properly planning to take down Oswald.”

“Well, now you don’t have to worry about it.”

“Yes, I do. They’re going to want me to _speak to people_. I’m out of practice.” Ed said, pouting. “Will you come with me, tomorrow?”

“If you want. I was planning to continue helping Nina with the clinic anyway, so sure.” Lucius said.


	54. You thought you could go free, but the system is done for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets shown around The Narrows and has a talk with Ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely friend who endured my muddled stream of consciousness while I was trying to get this chapter in order. x

“Hey Bruce, Alfred.” Selina greeted them outside of Cherry’s club (as it was still called Nina had decided, due to its iconic sign).

That morning it had hit the news that ‘The Doc’ had called off the people cordoning off The Narrows so they’d managed to get through without much issue although it had been a long walk as Dr Damfino had recommended that they leave the car behind for fear of it being stolen and they were met by Selina.

“Good to see you, Selina.” Bruce said allowing a smile to grace his features for a second. “Listen, I’m sorry about the other day-”

“For being a jerk to me in front of your rich friends? Don’t bother.” Selina interrupted. “I’m over it. Come on in.”

They followed her into the club.

“Good day, Miss Kyle.” Alfred said, nodding politely at her as he passed.

“They’re ready to start, you’re just in time late.” a young woman walked up to them as they entered the hallway.

“You both know Stephanie, don’t you?” Selina said, introducing her.

“Yes, we’ve met.” Alfred said, curtly.

Stephanie Brown was dressed in a manner that was almost aggressively delicate, contrasting her attire the last time they’d met, to the extent that Bruce wondered if she was deliberately trying to seem as unthreatening as possible and what that meant. Her pinafore dress was in lilac with a wide calf-length skirt that drew in tightly at the waist, with a lacy white blouse underneath, her makeup was flawless and shimmery, every glimmering ringlet on her head in perfect place, partly falling lose onto her shoulders, others pinned back strategically. However, there was nothing demure in her manner; she beamed at him with a seemingly genuine enthusiasm at seeing him again.

“Miss Brown, it’s a pleasure to meet you properly.” Bruce offered his hand.

“Mr Wayne.” Stephanie shook it firmly.

“Well, the first time you met him you, did hit him with a brick, so this is a definite improvement.” Selina commented in an undertone.

“Yes. Sorry about that.” Stephanie said, wincing.

“You could have done him serious harm.” Alfred said, disapprovingly.

“I know my own strength. I wouldn’t have done.” Stephanie protested. “I panicked, okay, no lasting harm was done and I’m _sorry_.” Stephanie said seriously.

“Selina told me about you trying to stop your father from killing anyone, so I think that’s fair.” Bruce said.

“ _Did_ she?” Stephanie asked, looking to Selina.

“I felt he was owed an explanation.” Selina protested.

“D’you know what, fine.” Stephanie shrugged indifferently.

“While we’re having confession time. What was with all that skulduggery, the other week?” Bruce asked Stephanie. “Couldn’t you just have told me who you were and given me your advice?”

“Well, if you’d known who I was and I’d told you what to do, straight out, even if it were good advice, would you have taken it?” Stephanie said.

“No, I don’t suppose I would.” Bruce admitted.

“Well, there you are then.” She replied.

“Why?” Bruce asked.

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Why did you want me to call Mr Fox to help me with my business?”

“Because he was the obvious solution to your problems.”

“But what do _you_ get out of it?”

“It provoked you into finally doing something useful to Gotham with your assets and into coming to The Narrows to offer help, didn’t it?”

“You’re cunning.” Bruce said.

“I’m flattered.” Stephanie grinned.

Selina rolled her eyes.

“Definitely, I’ve heard you lot can burgle anywhere given half a chance.” Alfred said.

“I wouldn’t be so arrogant as to say that out-right we could, but I like our chances.” Stephanie replied.

“Including Wayne Manor?” Alfred asked.

“Maybe.” she said grinning. “Nah, don’t worry you’re one of the good guys.”

“And you’d only burgle the bad guys?”

“Exactly.” Stephanie said. “I’ve heard you’re the one who says stealing from thieves is a victimless crime.” she repeated.

“You work for a man whose crimes haven’t been victimless.” Bruce observed.

“’ _Haven’t been’_ past tense.” Stephanie stressed. “He doesn’t do that anymore – and I don’t work _for_ him. I can do whatever I want.”

“So, he comes up with a plan to do something you don’t like, and you can just say ‘no’?” Alfred said sceptically.

“You’ve got it. Although, usually if someone raises concerns, everyone talks about it and we adapt the plan accordingly and if we still don’t like it, either the plan gets abandoned or we can sit it out.”

“Seriously?”

“I told you so.” Selina said to Bruce. “I tell you, working with him and The Doc is way better than working for Barbara. They do actually listen and take you seriously.”

“The Doc seems to be very well-liked around here.” Bruce said.

“Well, she’s brought hope to The Narrows for the first time in a long time. That’s a hard thing to do, but she managed it.” Stephanie said.

“The barricade is over?”

“Yup.” Selina said.

“What exactly was it’s purpose?” asked Bruce.

“Its purpose was to signal to heads of gangs and other powerful individuals,” Stephanie explained, “that we’re not going to let them take us over. Now Barbara Kean’s gone, and Penguin has to tread carefully after what happened with Ed, we can relax things a bit. Nina’s made sure people living on the edge of the territory who are loyal to her all have phones and can call if they spot anything suspicious and there are still patrols. Also, the barricade discouraged people from entering and leaving The Narrows, so encouraged as many people take part in our census as possible, so we could gain an accurate assessment of the people and their situations so we can work on offering the right help. The barricade was only ever intended to be temporary – cutting The Narrows off from everyone else permanently would just make the rest of Gotham see us in an even less sympathetic light than they already do.”

“What kind of data was gathered?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Which people have health conditions, how many families with children, how many properties are habitable, which have electricity working, how many people are unemployed, size of people’s incomes, how many people have skills and knowledge that can help the community and so on as well as where these people are so they can get the help they need or if people with specific skills and knowledge are needed. In some of the paperwork Nina’s prepared for you there’s a page on the aims and a copy of the questions of the survey. We haven’t had the chance to analyse any of the data yet, given that it only finished yesterday.”

“That’s smart.”

“Well, you can congratulate Diedre for that idea.” Stephanie said.

“Diedre Vance? Query?” Alfred asked.

“You’ve done your research.” Stephanie commented.

“It’s important that Bruce knows who he’s dealing with,” Alfred said. “and has an idea of their intentions, if he’s potentially going to invest money in your endeavours.”

“Of course.” Stephanie said. “Having anticipated this, Dr Damfino’s asked me to give you a financial statement of where our money goes, later amongst the papers.”

“But not where it comes from.” Alfred said, suspiciously.

“You know full well we can’t get the kind of money we need to make an actual difference with any speed, legally.” Stephanie replied coolly, humour not fading from her face. “Not with the iron grip most of the rich in this city have on their cash.”

“There are charities.”

“Yes, severely overstretched charities.”

“It’s true.” Bruce said. “And you were right, I should do more to help.”

“Anyway, Nina plans to start the speeches in a minute, so we should be going.” Stephanie said.

Dr Damfino had invited Bruce on the day of her weekly organised community meetings. It began with Nina delivering a series of notices and a quick speech about the Narrows progress towards its objectives and the plans for the following week everyone could attend, followed by questions from the crowd directly to herself as ‘Queen of The Narrows’. After this there would be a meeting of ‘community leaders’ where there would be a more structured discussion with representatives, although not leaders, of different gangs and of people living in different areas. Nina had explained to Bruce on the phone that after her speech, Ed would be appearing for in The Narrows publicly since being shot, although he’d been helping out and trying to remain inconspicuous.

“It’s good to see you all again. Did you miss me?” Ed began his speech with, shyly, blushing slightly at the applause and cheers he got from the crowd when he stepped onto the stage. “Aw shucks, thanks.” Ed said when they had quietened down. “Now there are a lot of things I want to say… _need_ to say. _Important_ things. I’m afraid it’s going to be a speech, because we need to talk about how we in The Narrows are going to continue to thrive. We all know that things with the leadership of Gotham are shaky right now. Everyone is fighting or arguing and there’s division everywhere-”

“Get on with it!” someone shouted.

“Yes,” Ed said, but when he smiled and gave a nervous laugh and a few people joined in, it was clear that there was affection behind it. “So, I know a lot of you will know why you haven’t seen me in a while.” he began more strongly.

The room was filled with muttering of people Penguin’s name.

“I’d like to make it clear that I was shot by Oswald by _accident_ , while protecting someone I care about. It was because of a personal argument; he’s _not_ trying to declare war on The Narrows.”

“He hurt one of ours! We want revenge.” a man shouted and there were shouts of support.

“I understand that.” Ed said. “Completely. The Penguin killed someone I cared about deeply and tried to do the same thing again, but I have learned the hard way that lashing back at him _will not work_.” Ed insisted, growing in confidence as everyone quietened down to listen to him. “He will only fight back, we will do the same and then he will, and it’ll turn into an all-out war and at what cost? Look around you at all we have built. Your children are beginning to be properly educated. Thanks to Dr Damfino, illness is at an all-time low and our healthcare is better than ever and free for all here. We’re working hard to make your homes safer. Isn’t that something to be proud of? Do you want to watch all our accomplishments be torn apart?” Ed waited for them to respond and there were plenty of shaken heads and muttering in agreement. “No? Because that’s what will happen if we go to war with Penguin. Do you want to lose what we have?”

The response to this was far stronger.

“I believe can do better still.” Ed said. “We’ve got this far. I, personally, have survived things I could never have imagined. Gotham, our culture in fact, makes you think that to be strong, to be victorious or successful you need to attack others, to eliminate competition to be the best, but the problem with living like that is that eventually, when you get to the top, there’s always someone who’ll jump up and bite your hand off. How many of you really want that? To live in a world where a few select people at the top get everything and we’re stuck down here with nothing but constant discontent, each alone, scared to trust one another and hurting each other for no good reason, when we could all live harmoniously and be there for one another and to live instead of surviving like The Doc says?

Since I arrived here, I have learned that strength comes from when we work together, when we look after each other, not attack one another. We, _you_ , with our help, have managed to do things we’d never have imagined, transform this place. There’s power in numbers, right?

I have _never_ wanted to run Gotham and I don’t expect your thanks; I did this because I wanted to rebuild a version of Gotham where people like me, like my friends, wouldn’t be growing up in fear for their lives, having to hurt and kill others in order to survive. Don’t you want that, for your loved ones, for your children?”

“But we can’t just sit back and let Penguin and Kean and Gordon take us over.” a woman argued and there were shouts of agreement and Ed nodded in response.

“Certainly not! But there are smarter ways to stop them than by attacking them, declaring war. I don’t want to risk your lives like that.”

“And we have something they don’t have; the smartest man in Gotham is on our team.” Nina put in.

“To judge me is to oversee me,” Ed continued. “I am a balance carefully provided, revenge I am nearly, but never as one sided, what am I?”

There was a confused silence for several seconds.

“Justice?” someone yelled.

“Exactly. Revenge is _not_ justice.” Ed said. “I have tried getting revenge on the people who have wronged me, but after it’s all over and the smoke clears there’s nothing. It _doesn’t_ make you feel better, it just gives you more things to feel guilty for, it _hurts,_ and I am tired of living like that. The only way, in my experience, to rise above the harm that’s been done to you is to make sure it can’t happen to others, to look for what caused it to happen and _stop_ it there. People are already deserting The Penguin; it won’t take much for him to fall. In the background we have been taking measures to prevent him from having power over you. Yesterday,” Ed continued, “Barbara Kean’s people tried to rob us-”

People shouted angrily.

“-but they _failed_ because we were already prepared. Right now, we need you to trust us to protect you. People swore The Narrows would _never_ be inhabitable, _always_ be a place of fighting and danger and we are proving them wrong and that we _can_ change! None of this would have been possible without showing compassion for others. So, the next time you feel alone and hopeless and just want to lash out at everyone who hurt you remember you’re not alone, we are a community. There are people you can talk to and get help from. I _understand_ what you’re going through and more importantly, I believe in you.”

Ed’s speech was followed by a set of announcements by Dr Damfino including that there would be time for questions and a vote on priorities during which Stephanie tapped Bruce’s arm.

“Do you want Selina and I to start to show you around now? Only Nina’s community meetings usually take a couple of hours with all the arguments.” she suggested.

“Okay, sure.” said Bruce, looking to Alfred for confirmation.

“How about we start with The Clinic?” Stephanie suggested.

On the way Bruce quizzed her on how Nina’s community meetings worked and how representatives were appointed as well as the facilities The Clinic had.

When they arrived, Bruce commented on how busy it was.

“At this time of day, the clinic is only seeing minor injuries.” Stephanie explained, raising her voice over a couple of wailing children a harassed-looking man was minding. “Obviously, living in The Narrows is hazardous, so Nina, Ed and Lucius have trained up quite a few people to recognise different wounds and cleanse and stitch them up where necessary.” Stephanie explained.

“Including me.” Selina said moodily.

“You don’t like helping out?” Bruce asked.

“I’m not the patient, caring type.” she replied. “People can be annoying. Not _all_ people, though. I don’t hate it as much as I’d thought.” she shrugged.

“What about you?” Bruce asked Stephanie.

“I like looking after people.” Stephanie replied. “But I spend most of my time in the library. The library is Ed’s baby, you see, because Nina has the Clinic, Diedre runs Cherry’s with Selina most of the time, and Ed and I work better together than with other people, so we run it, most of the time.”

“You mean you’re the only one other than Lucius that can stand working with him one-on-one.” Selina argued.

“He’s not that bad.” Stephanie protested.

“No, but he’s a smartass and it gets annoying.”

“I don’t notice that.”

“You wouldn’t because you’re the same, but not as bad.”

“I thought you liked working with him.” Stephanie said in confusion.

“In a group, where you and Nina have him under control, yeah.”

“Actually, that’s probably true.” Stephanie said.

Stephanie and Selina continued showing Bruce and Alfred round the parts of the clinic that were not occupied then, onto The Library, and The Riddle Factory (although there wasn’t much there to see), Stephanie answering most of their questions about how things worked, before returning to Cherry’s for the meeting of community representatives.

Dr Damfino had agreed to allow him in to observe or this part of proceedings. When he entered, the crowd had waned a bit but there were still small groups of people standing and chatting in groups. Selina took the opportunity to leave and while Stephanie departed to try and detach Dr Damfino from the people still trying to flood her with questions. Bruce searched the crowd for familiar faces.

Alfred tapped him on the shoulder, pointing out where Lucius Fox and Edward Nygma were stood close together, Lucius talking and Nygma looking captivated. Bruce slowly approached, Lucius noticing first, tapping the other man’s elbow. When he caught Bruce’s eye there was obvious alarm on Nygma’s face which he quickly fought to hide.

“Mr Wayne, good to see you.”

“Mr Fox.”

Lucius shook hands with Bruce happily followed by Alfred.

“Hello there.” Bruce said, politely. “That was a good speech earlier.”

Nygma’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink slipping away from Bruce’s and to Lucius, probably hoping for a clue as to the correct thing to say or do.

“Y-you were here for that?” Nygma asked.

“Didn’t you know?”

“No, nobody told me you’d be here.” Nygma said, glancing to Lucius with a hint of betrayal.

“We suspected you’d get nervous, if you knew.” Lucius replied in a low voice, hand going to touch the small of the other man’s back in reassurance.

“Hmm.” Ed said, turning back to Bruce. “I-I’m glad we’re meeting under better circumstances. Sorry about doing that to you, by the way, at Arkham.” Nygma said, awkwardly, with convincing remorse.

A stuttering awkward apology had not been what Bruce had expected and he wondered whether Lucius had put him up to it but judging by the briefly surprised expression that washed over Lucius’ face, he hadn’t.

“I accept your apology.” Bruce said.

He carefully didn’t say he forgave him, but certainly he didn’t hold any grudge against Nygma, and was more inclined to feel anger towards Strange for using a mentally ill patient as a pawn in his games, and everything would run more smoothly this way.

Nygma blinked in amazement at the uncomplicatedness of it.

“ _Thank you_.” Nygma said, gratefully.

Lucius lead some polite and surprisingly painless small talk until Dr Damfino was ready to begin the meeting. Everyone sat around the table and Dr Damfino led them through the agenda of widely ranging discussion topics.

At the beginning Bruce was preoccupied with Nygma’s behaviour. Bruce got the strong impression that Nygma was nervous, or at least pretending to be nervous as he began and could feel his eyes on him almost constantly at the beginning seeming to analyse his every move. As time passed, however Nygma seemed to relax, consumed by enthusiasm for talking about each project and being listened to him properly, mood improving with each progressively technical question that he was asked, Lucius or Stephanie intervening occasionally to keep Nygma on track. Bruce likewise forgot about him, too interested in the discussions.

Afterwards, on reflection, Bruce realised what it was that had drawn Lucius Fox to Edward Nygma; Lucius saw a man of high intelligence lost in his own head, with no outlet for it all in a place like Gotham, with so few people having the patience to work through his unconventional patterns of thinking. It was possible, probable even, that Nygma was using Lucius for personal gain in some way and nobody had denied the crimes Nygma had committed, but Bruce realised his own foolishness of taking the caricature the press had painted of the man seriously. Papers existed to be sold; they thrived on sensationalist headlines designed to grab attention, and even the contents of articles could be manipulated to create false impressions, a fact Bruce knew better than most after the press’ reaction to his parents’ deaths that Alfred had tried and failed to shield him from.

Bruce could tell quite easily that Nygma’s stage persona was an act, but how much of his message from his speech was? If it was all a lie, what were his intentions in The Narrows. Bruce thought Nygma’s enthusiasm regarding the work he’d been doing, and was continuing to do, seemed genuine enough, like he was letting his guard down, but he couldn’t be sure.

When the meeting finished Bruce managed to corner the man while Alfred was in an intense conversation with Dr Thompkins and Lucius Fox.

“Does it normally go as smoothly as this?” Bruce asked.

“No. Usually there’s much more arguing, but they were being well-behaved because they want your money.”

Bruce hadn’t expected such bluntness, but it seemed to be more due to a lack of tact than to cause offense.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Bruce said, deciding to take the same approach.

“Yes?” Nygma’s expression was nothing short of fearful.

“Do you mind my asking, do you think Lucius will accept my offer of a job?”

Nygma visibly relaxed.

“I… I know he wants to. Whether he’ll say yes, I can’t say.”

“What do you think about it? Do you want him to?”

“I think it would be good for him. He needs a challenge, and this would be a good way for him to help people and use that brilliant mind of his.”

“So, you’re telling him to take it.” Bruce guessed, wondering if Nygma had sent Stephanie to encourage him to employ Lucius and if Nygma wanted power within Wayne Enterprises for some unexplained reason.

“No. I haven’t told him what I think. I told him he needs to make his own decision.” Nygma replied unexpectedly.

“You did?” Bruce said in surprise.

“Sure, I did. I mean, _he’s_ going to have to do the job, not me. We discussed the reasons to take it and or not, but I haven’t told him what I think he _should_ do. I don’t want him to feel pressured into taking it or not.”

“I see.” Bruce said, wondering if he’d still manipulated Lucius in any particular direction.

“You’re surprised?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Nygma asked. “Ah, you’re concerned I’m using him somehow. I mean, that’s understandable.”

Nygma didn’t seem at all defensive about this, more accepting and Bruce decided being subtle was getting him nowhere.

“ _Are_ you? Using him?” Bruce asked, looking the man straight in the eye. “Because from what I hear of your relationships in the past that’s something I should be very worried about. I don’t want to find out that you’ve been using him as a tool for your own gain.” Bruce said, a hint of threat in his tone.

“Well, I’m not.” Nygma said simply.

When Bruce continued to stare at him expectantly, Nygma added some substantiation.

“I’m with him because... I just _really_ like him.” Nygma said, apparently feeling this was justification enough.

Bruce’s expression was doubtful.

“Okay,” Nygma said slowly, frowning, “say I _was_ using him... what use would he even be to me? Not to insult his intelligence or skills,” he added hurriedly, “but I wouldn’t use him for those, because I already have most of the same knowledge and skills that he does. We both have knowledge of chemistry, forensics, engineering and biology etcetera and are at similar levels with those; that’s one of the reasons we get on so well. He no longer works at the GCPD, so it’s not as though he could supply me with information, even when he _was,_ there was the risk he could have turned me in at any point. I can’t imagine how you think him working back at Wayne Enterprises would benefit me.”

“Even if that’s true, there are people who like having power over people to make them feel strong.” Bruce argued.

“I don’t have any power over Lucius, and I don’t want to have any. He’s as clever as I am, more emotionally intelligent than me, better organised, we can both fight, but he’s physically stronger than I am. In theory, he could actually have power over me more than I could over him. Even if all of that weren’t true, I don’t want to hurt Lucius. I’m frightened of doing it, but I really don’t want to.”

“You have in the past.” Bruce pointed out. “More than once.”

“True,” Nygma allowed, looking guiltily downwards, “but just the idea of someone harming him is horrifying to me.” Nygma said with unexpected emotion. “I know you only have my word for that, but recently I’ve found my sense of empathy for people has got stronger again. I’ve been at the mercy of people who’ve used and abused me most of my life, feeling powerless, worthless, but at the same time only being able to rely on them and for all the people I’ve harmed, I’d never force someone to live through that, not anymore. I’d certainly never do that to _Lucius_.”

“His money?” Bruce suggested.

Nygma’s expression of concern melted away as he openly laughed.

“Do you know how many places I’ve robbed? I don’t need him for money.” Nygma said easily and Bruce was surprised he hadn’t even attempted to hide the fact.

“He’s hiding you.” Bruce pointed out. “You need him for that.”

“I’m grateful for him offering me shelter, but if he didn’t, there are people who’d help me out and failing that, abandoned places that can easily be broken into. Anyway, it’s debatable whether he’s hiding me, given that Gordon knows where I am, now.”

“Then what do you _see_ in him?” Bruce said, not really buying that ‘ _really_ liking’ Lucius was enough of a justification for Nygma staying with him.

Nygma frowned as though struggling to think of what exactly it was that he liked about the man, whether through coming up with something convincing, or struggling to put his emotions into words, Bruce couldn’t tell.

“He’s extremely easy to talk to and treats all people well, not just select ones. We have a lot of interests in common. He’s highly intelligent, he’s unusually compassionate, honest, patient, modest and gentle, but won’t take nonsense. I just like being around him.” Nygma said stealing a glance at Lucius across the room, expression softening slightly.

“Do you love him?” Bruce asked bluntly.

“I do.” Nygma said immediately, eyes meeting Bruce’s unwavering, not having to think about his answer, but then after a few seconds his gaze slid away with self-consciousness.

“Then wouldn’t you leave him, to keep him safe?” Bruce persisted. “If you’re with him he’s in danger, if not from you, from people who might target you.”

“I used to think that.” Nygma nodded in response. “I-I tried to ki- I thought leaving him forever would keep him and my friends safe from me. He found me. He stopped me. He wouldn’t give up on me. I don’t deserve him, it’s true, but I love him, and I won’t repay his kindness and help by abandoning him. Not now we’ve got this far, not even if it would be the noble thing to do. It would be cruel. I can’t. What I want most in the world is for him to be happy and he says that I make him happy and if I’m not with him, I can’t do my best to ensure that.” Nygma said, becoming more self-assured.

“I can’t _make_ you do anything,” Bruce said, eyes narrowing, “but if you hurt him, if you let him down, if you break your promise to him about hurting anyone else, I _will_ make sure you face the consequences for your actions, _all_ of them, no matter what he says about it.” Bruce said forcefully.

“I understand.” Nygma replied.


	55. I’ve fallen for a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk some more about the problem of Oswald and Stephanie begins to explain her plan (although only the beginning of it, because it would be dull and predictable if I revealed it all in one go).

“May I present Mark Marchand.” Stephanie said, the grainy image of a conventionally handsome man, smirking down at them from the projection screen.

Once Bruce left, Nina gathered Ed, Stephanie, Diedre and Selina together so Stephanie could present her plan to make money for The Narrows and to take down Penguin.

“He’s a thirty-year-old playboy millionaire. He’s spent most of his time in Europe drinking endless champagne, running around in fast cars and with an endless row of conquests. When he’s not doing that, he is the public face of the largest of his family’s chain of companies that launder money from prostitution, drugs, arms dealing, you name it. From what I’m reliably told, he’s utterly incompetent as a CEO and everyone else manages the business for him, but then his function is mainly to make speeches written _for_ him to the shareholders and smile for the cameras whenever the company has to make a public statement. His parents died two years ago leaving him millions of dollars, a mansion on the outskirts of Gotham, something he wasn’t exactly cut up about.”

“Sounds like a good mark.” Diedre commented. “What are you planning?”

“The said mansion is opened as a museum during the day. It seems that one of his ancestors in the 20s was an archaeologist and the museum contains mainly items he got from Egypt. Most importantly, an incredibly valuable statue of the Egyptian Cat Goddess Bastet.”

“Oh, you’ve been reading my books.” Ed commented, grinning. “And there I thought I was boring you talking about all that.”

“Well, yes and then I started actually listening.” Stephanie admitted.

“As I recall,” Ed said, “The statue is a hollow-cast bronze figure with silver and gold inlay on some of the details. This particular statue of Bastet is one of the largest of its kind found. It was supposed to be sold to Gotham’s Museum of Archaeology for 13 million dollars, but the sale fell through. Did you know, Bastet was the goddess of the home, domesticity, women's secrets, cats, fertility, and childbirth? She was thought to protect the home from evil spirits and disease, especially diseases associated with women and children.”

“How much does it weigh?” Diedre asked frowning at the picture with its dimensions that was projected onto the projector screen. “Would it be easy to transport?”

“About 400 pounds.” Ed said.

“So, the weight of two average men, roughly.”

“I’m not suggesting we steal it, at least, not immediately.” Stephanie said.

“He’s been planning to make money out of it by selling it,” Ed said slowly, “but because it’s fallen through, you’re suggesting we exploit that somehow?”

“Why’d he want to sell it in the first place?” Nina asked.

“Something about his wife taking all his money and not letting their divorce go through.” Ed explained.

“From my background checks, it’s mainly for publicity as far as I can tell, to get people to pity him.” Stephanie said.

“What’s the issue with it’s sale exactly?” Nina asked.

“There’s some clause in his great-great-grandfather’s will forbids the splitting up of the archaeology collection unless the Trust that looks after the collection agrees.” Ed finished. “The museum was very annoyed because they had a whole exhibition planned around the statue with Bastet as the center piece.”

“Yes. The Trust won’t agree. They mostly comprise of his family’s lawyers and don’t like Marchand much. His father never wanted the collection to be slip up, because he was attached to it for the sentimentality of its family history. Marchand is more concerned with making quick money and The Trust don’t like that.” Stephanie said. “Marchand came back to Gotham, hoping to sort out the sale with The Trust, but he’s had no luck.”

“What are you suggesting we do, then?” Diedre asked Stephanie. “You said you don’t want us to steal it.”

“I think we should get _him_ to _pay us_ to steal the statue.” she replied.

“What?” Selina said nose scrunching up in confusion.

“She’s proposing an insurance scam.” Ed explained.

“Oh, right. So, we make the statue disappear, he can claim the money and pay us, right?” Selina said.

“You’ve got it.”

“And you’ve got a functional plan on how to do this?” Ed asked.

“Yes.”

“And how does this tie into taking Penguin down?”

“I’ve thought of that, but you’re not going to like it.” Stephanie said. “I... went to see Penguin-”

“You did what now?” Ed interrupted. “Are you insane?”

“You might want to save that ‘til the end.” Selina said. “There’s more to come.”

“I went to see him. I... offered to snitch on you in exchange for payment.”

“How the hell did you get away with that without him killing you on sight?” Nina asked, aghast.

“He dare not do that. I went to tell him that Ed was okay, that he wasn’t holding him a grudge against him, that he still had a chance with him, but _not_ if he hurt me or Lucius and that Ed needed space, that Ed was still holding feelings for him.”

“Why d’you do _that_?” asked Nina. “Surely the last thing we want is Oswald continuing to peruse Ed.”

“ _Think_ , as long as he thinks he has a chance with Ed, he won’t come anywhere near us because he knows if he does, he’ll lose that chance forever, especially after he messed up so monumentally.”

“Oh no.” Ed said shaking his head. “No, no, no, no, _no_. I see where this is going, Stephanie and you are _not_ doing this.”

“It’s too late, I’ve already started working on him.” Stephanie said.

“I will not have you risking your life like this.” Ed snapped.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Stephanie’s expression hardened.

“I’m my own, person, I’m an adult. I don’t have to do what you say.” she said, voice quiet and icy.

“I appreciate why you’re doing this.” Ed said, voice shaking from annoyance and fear.

He could tell that Stephanie was dead set on her ideas and probably wouldn’t listen to her advice.

“You want to improve the city,” he continued, “help people like you. You want to be in control of this because you feel undervalued, you’re hungry for revenge, but this is not the way to do it. If I was feeling charitable, I’d call your behavior reckless, as it is, I’ll be honest, it was downright stupid.”

“And all of your plans have been totally without risk, have they?” she returned.

“Stephanie, you don’t know Oswald like I do. And it’s not fair to use his feelings against him like this, not _again_.”

“Says the man who didn’t even know his best friend was _in love with him,_ when it was blatantly obvious to everyone with eyes.” she retorted. “As for hurting _poor Oswald’s_ feelings, speak for yourself. He killed your girlfriend and tried to kill your boyfriend and nearly killed you twice. And that’s barely scratching the surface! He’s a terrible person, don’t you see that? I am sick of just sitting around waiting for you to come up with something to sort Penguin out, because you _still_ have conflicted feelings about him! He and people like him have been profiting off of the misery of the people in this city for far too long and you are doing _nothing_ about it!” she accused. “I’ve always been powerless to do anything about it, expect now I can, so I’m getting the hell on with it. I can handle this.”

“ _No_ , you can’t.” Ed argued, with frustration, not anger.

“Why not? I’m smart, I can fight. _You_ wouldn’t convince him. Nina and Diedre wouldn’t, Selina’s worked for too many people for him to trust her. It obviously has to be me that does this.”

“I can’t let you do this. You’re-”

“ _What_ , exactly?”

“You’re too young to risk your life.”

“I’m too young and not experienced enough of the world – _that’s_ your excuse? Or is it something else? Do you see me as so weak? What is it? Am I getting above myself, is that it? I’m a sidekick and I should know my place.”

“What? No.” Ed said in bafflement, realizing this was fueled by some deeper insecurity on Stephanie’s part. “You’re not my sidekick, you’re my partner. When have I _ever_ said that?”

“Nobody needs to say it! It’s what everyone _thinks_.”

“Why would they?”

“Because I’m young and I’m a woman and I go around under your name.”

“If you want to get your own identity, nobody’s stopping you. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t want my own identity. I don’t care about being a recognized criminal. I’m happy staying in the shadows.”

“What’s the problem then? I’m confused.”

“I just want to be respected and not treated as naïve, because I’m young, that’s all.”

“I happen to think you’re one of the cleverest, wisest people I know. _That’s_ not why I’m worried about your plan.” Ed said. “No, _listen_. The last time you went off on your own you nearly got yourself killed, or at _least_ permanently disfigured.” Ed said, thinking of Stephanie’s run in with her father. “In fact, you _did_ get arrested and it took Lucius to get you out. I don’t want that happening again.”

“He’s right.” Selina said. “We all need to come up with a watertight plan before doing this, that’s why I’ve not been happy with it. I understand what you’re trying to do and why, but having more points of view and people to help out if things go wrong is better than going at it alone and making mistakes through recklessness.”

“We just don’t want Oswald to hurt you,” Nina agreed.

“And when it comes to strategy, I know how Oswald works.” Ed said. “I’m worried, because he’ll see you as a playing piece, meaning you’re expendable and he won’t hesitate to dispose of you the _second_ he realizes what you’re doing, which he _will_ if you go on like this.”

“He won’t he’s still blinded by love for you and because you care about me, I’ll be safe.” Stephanie pointed out. “But you won’t let me do that because of your conflicted feelings.”

“He was my best friend and I loved him. I lashed out at him for hurting me very badly and I feel bad about it, okay.”

“Maybe, but you’re not the one using his feelings against him – _I_ am and from my point of view the things he’s done by this point are beyond the pale. You’re fixating on the things he’s done to _you_ personally. What about all the other people he’s killed and tortured indiscriminately? He deserves this. It could be a lot worse. If I had my way, we’d be plotting his murder, but I’m not suggesting that.”

“You’re right.” Ed assented. “You’re right. It’s necessary, but, it’s not that he’s in love with me that matters. It’s _why_ he’s in love with me. He said that I was the first person who’d seen him since his mother, but that’s not true. I was the first person to be unconditionally affectionate towards him, believe in him and _admire_ him.”

“So?” Stephanie asked frowning.

“So, we know his weakness, not being liked, but being _admired_.” Ed stressed. “People have tried to use him as a rung to success before and then tossed him aside, including me. He’ll be expecting that.”

Stephanie sighed.

“You’re right. In that case, what should we do?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“It’s not enough for you to convince him you’re not loyal to me.” Ed replied. “We need to prove to him that your admiration for him is genuine.”

“Wait, you’re suggesting we let her do it?” Nina interrupted.

“Stephanie’s right.” Diedre interrupted. “She’s perfectly placed to do this, and we have let things go on long enough.”

“Exactly.” said Ed. “So, we should come up with a proper plan make sure we’re not one step ahead of Oswald; we need to be at _least_ three.”

“What’s to stop him killing her the second she gives him the information he wants?” Nina asked.

“It’ll never get to that,” Ed replied. “Because what Oswald really wants is _me_ and that is _not_ happening, but we can convince him it _might,_ and that hope ought to be enough. And he knows that I’d _never_ forgive him for harming Stephanie.”

“I told him that if he’s going to win you,” Stephanie said, “it needs to be _your_ decision, some nonsense about you being insecure about Lucius.”

“What exactly?”

“I used what Gordon thinks; that Lucius was with you for the thrill and you craved the normalcy he can offer. Also, he didn’t know that you knew about me bringing him to The Riddle Factory. He thinks I did that of my own free will, I didn’t tell him about Nina’s involvement. He knew that I was the one who gave that information but wondered why didn’t claim the reward. I told him that I didn’t claim the reward because I want his help in the future instead of payment, that it was a gesture of loyalty to him. It’s believable enough and I think he bought it.”

“That’s good. Now how does your plan tie all this together?”


	56. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Ed and Lucius talk about Ed's misgivings about Stephanie and Lucius accepts Bruce's job offer. That's it.

“Hi Foxy.”

“Hey handsome.”

Ed leaned down to place a kiss on the other man’s lips before sitting at the table in Cherry’s with Lucius.

“How was your day?”

“Okay. Busy, lots of people and um... I phoned Bruce and I’ve told him I’m going to take the job.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“Congratulations!” Ed said eagerly.

“Yes... well...” Lucius said, reaching to touch the back of his neck.

“You seem so unenthusiastic.” Ed said in concern.

“I’m enthusiastic, it’s just not sunk in yet.” Lucius replied.

“And you’re sure it’s the right decision?” Ed checked.

“No, of course I’m not sure.” Lucius said, a smile touching he corners of his mouth. “I can’t be sure until I get into doing the job, but I _think_ so.”

“That’s cause for congratulations, isn’t it?”

“I guess so.” Lucius said.

“Well, congratulations, then.” Ed said, reaching for the other man’s hand and linking their fingers together and Lucius squeezed back in appreciation.

“Thank you, sweetie. How did your meeting about Penguin go?”

Ed winced and hissed through his teeth, shrugging.

“I don’t know. It went well...but also badly.” Ed said.

“Yeah? Is Stephanie’s plan any good then?”

“Undoubtedly clever in parts, but could do with work in other parts.” Ed replied. “That’s not so much the issue, though. I’m worried... about Stephanie. She seemed...I don’t know. Rebellious, maybe? I can’t tell if I’m being paranoid but... no. It’s silly.”

“No.” Lucius said. “You might be picking up on something subconsciously and it could be important, even if it’s inside your own head, it’s worth working out why it’s bothering you.”

“I’m beginning to wonder what her intentions are here. She... she went to see Oswald behind my back.”

“And he didn’t harm her?” Lucius asked sharply.

“No, he didn’t. Not at all. Which is part of what’s bothering me. She wanted to convince Oswald that she’d snitch on me, so we’d have a hold over him.”

“He believed it?” Lucius said incredulously.

“I’ve no idea, but he let her go without so much as a paper cut and she didn’t seem at all traumatized, so presumably he didn’t threaten her, which doesn’t sound like him.”

“You think he’s considering actually trusting her? I don’t think you’re being paranoid for worrying about that, at all.” Lucius said.

“He’s either considering it, or he’s suspicious of her and is waiting to see what she does next. I don’t like either of those options.” Ed said gravely.

“And if she did something that made him consider trusting her, that begs the question; what did she do?” Lucius said slowly.

“Yes, that. I don’t know. I don’t think she told me the whole story. I don’t know if it’s because I have trouble trusting people but-”

“You think she might be betraying you for Penguin?” Lucius guessed.

“I have to consider it.” Ed said. “I trusted her and I want to continue doing so, but whether I _should_ is a different matter.” Ed said.

“Say she did pick Penguin - why would she do that?” Lucius asked.

“She’s got cagey about me not taking her seriously.” Ed explained. “I remember feeling like I was living in Penguin’s shadow and then he betrayed me, and I betrayed him. I think she feels the same way about me, but I can’t be sure.”

“But you haven’t betrayed her like Penguin did you. You needed motivation to betray your friend. She doesn’t have any.”

“Maybe not, but if Oswald can offer her more of whatever it is that she wants than I can, then maybe she’d consider betraying me. I really, really don’t want to believe she’d be so shallow, but she she’s good at hiding things and she _could_ have been lying this entire time. This isn’t the first time she’s gone behind my back and I didn’t have a clue. She agreed to set up a meeting between Oswald and I that night at The Riddle Factory. I found out through Diedre’s tendency to gossip. Back then, I thought she just didn’t trust me yet, which made sense at the time but now... I’m not sure I’m comfortable with all this deception.”

“Oh.” Lucius said, remembering something. “Actually... I didn’t tell you at the time because I was preoccupied with worrying about Bruce’s job offer, but Bruce said _she_ was the one who sent him to me. I meant to ask if you told her to do that, but never got around to it.”

“No.” Ed shook his head. “I never told her to do that. I never even slightly suggested it, to my memory. Why would she do that? Why would she want you working for Bruce?”

“I don’t know. She might have thought she was being helpful, but that doesn’t explain why she said nothing about it. Of course, it could just be that she’s struggling to trust you.”

“I haven’t given her cause to mistrust me.” Ed said.

“She doesn’t necessarily need you to give her cause for to feel insecure. Remember, she’s not used to being able to trust people. The only constant figure in her life who she’s been able to trust constantly from childhood is Helena, but not either of her parents. That’s one person and she’s not hugely present in Stephanie’s life. Stephanie is friendly with a lot of people, but you’re one of the few she is close to. It’s possible she’s going through a phase of insecurity in general for some reason not connected to you. We’ve established that she’s secretive, so something could be going on that we don’t know about. In my opinion, although I could be wrong, she seems genuinely to care about you very much. She might have just been doing all this to impress you, earn your approval.”

“She might.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to let it play out. If she thinks I don’t trust her, she won’t trust me and who knows what she could do in response. You remember what happened with her father. I think she could be quite dangerous given the right provocation, so I don’t want to provoke her.”

“What _is_ her plan?”

“Do you want to know?” Ed asked curiously. “You haven’t shown interest before.”

“I’ve been interested, but I decided it’s better if I don’t know. Then if anyone comes nosing round, I can’t give you away.”

“You trust me not to physically harm anyone or do anything too dangerous?”

“No, but I trust Nina to keep you out of too much trouble.”

“Foxy, I’m offended, _deeply_. Anyway, you should know it was her idea to rob that bank in broad daylight. I’m positively a model citizen compared to her, lately.”

“That’ll be the day.” Lucius said.

“But you want to know about this plan?”

“I don’t know. I _want_ to know, I _really_ want to know how you plan to take down Penguin, but whether it’s a good idea or not, I’m not sure. If I asked, would you tell me?”

“At once, if that’s what you really want. I don’t want to keep any secrets from you.”

“You’d tell me anything I want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if I want to know.”

“Then ask me when you’re ready, or not at all. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind a second opinion, but if you don’t want to know, I don’t mind.”

“I’ll wait, if you don’t mind. Just be careful you don’t get in trouble, okay?”

“Of course, Foxy.” Ed smiled softly, stroking the other man’s hand.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so indecisive about things, recently.”

“You’re going through a period of change. It happens.” Ed said. “I’ll still be here when you make up your mind.”

“Thanks. Speaking of total honesty, there’s something about the job I should tell you. Bruce wants me to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“Well, given concerns about people stealing Wayne Enterprises’ designs, I would assume that’s normal. You did it before, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but Bruce seems especially concerned about me talking about things to you, specifically.”

“I can understand Bruce being mistrustful.”

“I know, but I don’t want to have to deceive you.”

“So, don’t. If there’s something you can’t tell me, just admit that you’re not allowed to.” Ed said. “Unless... if there was a conflict of interest between something in your work and me, would you tell me?”

“Truthfully, I don’t know. I think... I’d make you aware, but not go into specifics.” Lucius replied.

“That would be fine with me.” Ed said, but the tension in the other man’s posture didn’t loosen. “What’s troubling you?” Ed asked.

“Bruce doesn’t approve of you. He’s not said anything, specifically, but I’m concerned.”

“Of course he doesn’t. That shouldn’t be a problem, though. What do you think is going to happen?”

“I don’t have any reason to think he plans to, but I wouldn’t put it past him to try and hand you in to the police.”

“He told me, if I caused you harm or broke my promise to you that I wouldn’t cause anyone harm, he’d come after me, but in doing so made it obvious he doesn’t intends to leave me alone as long as I behave.”

“Why didn’t you mention this before?”

“Well, it didn’t seem important. You matter to him and I expected him to say that, wanted it even. I don’t want to go back to how I was before and the more incentive I have to avoid it, the less likely it is to happen. I didn’t want to influence your decision.”

“He threatened you?”

“No, he was perfectly fair. He just promised he’d ensure that justice was done if I ever did anything to warrant it. I’m okay with that.”

“Providing he doesn’t misuse his power.”

“He’s just protective of you, Lucius, that’s all. I can get behind that.” Ed said.

“I suppose. I’m just nervous about all these changes we’re going through, I guess.” Lucius sighed. “God, I’m so tired.” he said, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

“Me too.” Ed admitted. “I’d forgotten how tiring being out and among people is _and_ I’m really hungry.”

“Why don’t we go home and order takeout, for a change, so nobody has to cook?” Lucius suggested.

“Can we snuggle and watch a film while we eat it?” Ed asked excitedly getting closer.

“If you want.” Lucius said, smiling at Ed’s infectious glee.


	57. Survivor’s Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius gets back from his first day at Wayne Enterprises and he and Ed talk a bit about Thomas Wayne.  
> Nina goes to see Don Carmine Falcone for a little bit of help and speaks to Sofia, who is supportive (no, genuinely, she's not an antagonist here because that would over-complicate things and I found I liked writing a sisterly relationship between her and Nina).

“Foxy? Hello?” Ed called, as he arrived home.

“Um, Hi!” Lucius said from his seat on the sofa, jumping slightly, putting whatever he’d been holding onto the coffee table hurriedly.

Ed leaned down to kiss the other man’s forehead.

“How was your first day?” Ed asked.

“Good. It was good.” Lucius said, smiling slightly.

“Good, is that all?”

“Well, it was what I expected.”

“Lucius? What is it?” Ed asked, sensing something wasn’t right.

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it isn’t. Something’s wrong. Didn’t things go so well for you today?”

“They did go well. It was fine.” Lucius’ eyes flicked towards the coffee table.

“So, what is it?” Ed looked to the coffee table at the photo album Lucius had been holding while he’d come in. “What’s that?”

Lucius looked up at Ed guiltily before slowly reaching for the album.

“It’s Thomas Wayne again isn’t it?” Ed said, sitting on the sofa next to his boyfriend and looking at the image.

“Sorry for obsessing over-”

“Don’t apologize.” Ed interrupted. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Ed looked back at the photograph. “You both look happy.”

“Yes, we do, don’t we?” Lucius said wistfully.

“Is it weird to say, Thomas was a beautiful man?” Ed said.

“Yes, he was. I think you’d have liked him a lot - or hated him, one of the two, but not anywhere in between.” Lucius said with a bittersweet smile.

“What was he like?” Ed asked curiously.

“He was confident, sometimes a bit arrogant maybe, but he had a beautiful, clever mind.”

“That’s your type, isn’t it?” Ed said, grinning and poking the other man lightly in the ribs.

Lucius smiled back and playfully pushed Ed’s hand away, before putting his arm round the other man’s waist, encouraging him closer until their sides were touching and Ed rested his head on the other man’s shoulder and Lucius rubbed his side.

“Apparently.” Lucius said. “What I liked most about him was he was an idealist. I think... maybe I idolized him a bit _too_ much. When he said he wanted to change the world, that he believed we could, when he laid out his dreams when we first met, I knew I’d do literally _anything_ for him, to make them a reality. But I... It felt like I failed him. I know what happened at Wayne Enterprises wasn’t something I could have controlled, but I still feel guilty.

Walking around Wayne Enterprises, some parts are different, but overall, it feels like it’s been frozen since the last time I was there and... I half expect Thomas to be round every corner and I realize it’s never really sunk in that he’s... he’s gone and I still can’t fully believe it.”

Ed hummed in understanding.

“You remember when I first started counselling with Nina?” Ed began cautiously. “I realized with Kristen, Isabella, with Oswald, in fact, all the people I’ve killed, I realized I’d been putting all of my energy into surviving, pushing on and through, throwing myself into work, so I’d never come to terms with what I’d really felt. I was bottling it up and those people were showing up in my hallucinations. I’d never had time to mourn properly. Do you think that could be what the problem is, maybe?” Ed suggested.

“I think it is. When Thomas died, I had to hide what I really felt about it, pretend I was okay, and I think I’ve been doing that even to myself a bit.”

Ed reached out, catching Lucius chin and easing his head round to look at him.

“You don’t need to hide anymore, certainly not from me.” Ed whispered. “Pushing something down doesn’t make it go away. Maybe it’s time you just let yourself just _feel_ whatever it is you’re suppressing.”

“I’m scared.” Lucius said timidly. “I know it’s going to hurt and... I don’t think I can let him go. I don’t _want_ to let him go. I’m frightened of forgetting him.”

“You don’t have to forget him. He’ll always be there, a part of you, but you have a life outside of him now and, if he was the man I think he was, he’d want you to live it, not suffer on his account. He’s dead and your place is with the living.”

“I don’t know if I can do it, Ed. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do that.”

“You’re a lot stronger than you think, Lucius. The fact that you’ve stuck with me and believed in me despite everything I put you through proves that. Nobody else I’ve met would be strong enough to go through all that emotional turmoil and come out uncorrupted. I know you can do it. Through it all, I’ll be here for you, promise.” Ed said, holding the other man closer.

\-----------------------

In planning to take down Penguin Nina had suggested she enlist the help of Don Carmine Falcone in case things should get out of hand, so on the week following finalizing their plan, she was travelling south to ask for his help directly leaving The Narrows in Ed and Diedre’s capable hands while Stephanie had taken a job as a cleaner and housekeeper in Mark Marchand’s house. She found, unlike when she usually spent time away from Gotham, she couldn’t wait to get back and missed Diedre, her community and the busyness of her days. That being said, the Falcone household was a beautiful one and she had enjoyed spending time there relaxing with Mario. The second she arrived, one of Falcone’s staff took her luggage to a room she was quickly assured was different from the one she’d stayed in with Mario and was welcomed to join Carmine Falcone and his daughter, Sofia, where he was having breakfast on the terrace.

“Lee, it’s good to see you.” Carmine said getting up to shake her hand. “Sit down. Would you like something after your journey?”

“Coffee would be welcome.” Nina replied which quickly arrived. “It’s good to see you too.”

“How have you been keeping?”

“Well, thank you. Things were hard after Mario died,” she admitted, “but recently I’ve been doing very well.”

“What have you been up to?”

“I’ve made some excellent friends and we’re doing a lot of work to help the poorest people in Gotham. I’ve opened a clinic and helped to open a library and being doing our best to improve living conditions.”

“You’ve been very busy.”

“Yes, I have.” Nina said.

“What are you doing so far from home?”

“I’ll get to the point. I came to ask a favor. I don’t know whether you’ve been keeping up with the state of things in Gotham.”

“I can’t say that I have.” Carmine said.

Nina saw out of the corner of her eye, Sofia’s expression momentarily contracts into one of disdain, but as soon as she caught the other woman’s eye the expression was gone.

“Things are in a very bad way.” Nina said. “It’s been one disaster after another. First Penguin started ruling the city with an iron fist. He arranged something called _Pax Penguina_ where he got the GCPD to ignore crimes as long as the criminals had one of his licences. For the most part it worked very well. No cops were killed, violent crime was, on the surface, at an all-time low.”

“I can’t see that Jim would have taken this well.” Carmine said.

“His interference is where all the trouble began.” Lee said tiredly. “He wouldn’t submit and of course the Penguin didn’t like that at all. Jim called in the help of Barbara Kean. She’d been supplying guns and ammunition to the gangs, so had some pull over them and persuaded them to turn against Penguin and Jim turned the GCPD against Penguin too. At least when Penguin was fully in charge, he did _something_ to protect the innocent citizens. Barbara has complete control over Jim, the city, everyone. She’s been abusing her power. Penguin’s been retaliating and it’s a real mess. Members of the GCPD have been killed, there’s stealing and fighting, poverty has worsened, nobody trusts anyone, and everyone lives in fear. But I know that there are still people loyal to you. I need your help to save the city.”

“There was a time in my life I’d have done anything for Gotham, but that time has passed. I’m sorry but I can’t help you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m dying. The doctors don’t know why. Old age, karma, perhaps. That’s why I moved out here, to spend more time for Sofia. The doctors say the climate is better for my health. I’m not one to argue with Doctors.”

“Then don’t argue with this one. You surely can’t just sit back while your city falls into ruins. You can’t just give up!” Nina said passionately.

“Gotham has caused you such pain and unhappiness. Why are you so invested in saving something many others would find unsalvageable?”

“Because I know it isn’t unsalvageable. Not long-ago Barbara killed the leader of The Narrows, where I’ve been living. I moved there because I’ve been attempting to provide healthcare that they wouldn’t otherwise have access to. You know how The Narrows has always operated more independently. Anyway, after Cherry was killed, the people have chosen me as their leader, and I’ve been doing the best I can, with the help of some loyal friends. We’re improving things, getting people to stop stealing from each other, fighting each other, giving them hope. We’ve proven things can change for the better. I have a responsibility to my people. It’s like finding my calling. Not too long ago, Barbara attacked my people, my turf, by beating people up, setting a bomb and bashed my hand in with a hammer. I hoped she’d stop there, once she realised, we were still standing strong, but she kidnapped one of my close friends who’s been helping me and staged a confrontation with the Penguin. It’s a long story, but my friend was kidnapped by her as leverage over Penguin and in the ensuing struggle my friend ended up getting shot. Another friend of mine has worked out that Barbara was behind the slaughter of several police officers and poor people by a cannibal. I’ve had enough. I’m not going to stand aside and let Barbara and Penguin get away with destroying everything we’ve built.”

“Spoken like a true member of the Falcone family.” Carmine said, impressed. “We have our many differences in our beliefs, our views of right and wrong, Lee, but you do know the meaning of true honor. If there is someone with the dedication and intelligence to pull the city together, I think it might just be you. Your spirit, your desire to see good in people is possibly the most indestructible I’ve come across.”

“Will you help?”

“I’d like to, but I’m not sure I’d be able to, I’m not in any state.”

“I’ll help.” Sofia piped up.

“Hush now, you’re not ready for Gotham.” Carmine Falcone said.

“I am. I’m an adult and a businesswoman. I know how to negotiate, and I can make my own decisions.” Sofia argued.

“Actually, we wouldn’t need either of you to come in person, at least not initially.” Lee addressed Sofia. “My friends have come up with a careful plan and there shouldn’t be any danger. If this goes as planned, we should actually be able to take down both of them without a single death.”

“That’s impressive.” Carmine remarked. “If you can pull it off.”

“I have every confidence in my people.” Nina said.

“Initially, what would you like from us?” Carmine asked.

“Victor Zsasz, do you think he’d choose loyalty to you over the Penguin, if you demanded it?” Nina asked. “That’s all I need for the moment; for you to give him some simple instructions, remotely.”

“I’m confident he would, preferably with a financial incentive.” Carmine replied.

“I can arrange the financial incentive, if you’d like.” Nina said.

“That won’t be necessary, I have more than enough money to pay and given your work in The Narrows, I expect your funds are stretched to the limit.”

“Really? I’d be extremely grateful - we all would.” Nina said.

“Family is the most important thing. You may not have been married to Mario long, but you’re still my sister-in-law. If you feel you need my help to build your legacy in the city, to save it, if it’s what you truly want. I will help.”

“It’s not what I want. It’s what the city _needs_.” Nina replied.

“ _That_ is a good answer.” Carmine decided. “Tell me more.”

\---

Nina hadn’t expected Sofia to appeared at Nina’s bedroom door where Nina had been, unpacking her case to invite her for a drink. Having recently been cutting down on her alcohol consumption after Diedre expressed concerns about it being an unhealthy coping mechanism, but was too tempted at the prospect of spending some time with Mario’s sister who she didn’t know too well. Fortunately, Sofia had assured her she was under no pressure to drink if she didn’t want to and just wanted to chat.

Sofia selected a beautiful spot overlooking the bay for them to sit at whilst sipping their drinks. Probably wanting to help Nina relax, Sofia matched her drinking partner with a glass of rum and cola that Nina did her best to savor slowly.

“It’s beautiful here.” Nina commented. “After spending so long in Gotham, I’d begun to forget what a clear blue sky looks like.”

“Yes, it is.” Sofia replied giving a warm smile. “The people here are kind and it’s safer, as well.”

“I can see why you’d want to stay here.”

“Yes, well...” Sofia’s expression soured a little. “It wasn’t my decision to live away from Gotham of course. That was my father’s.”

“Oh, you say that like you miss it.” Nina said.

“I suppose I do. For all it’s flaws, having heard some of my parents’ stories about it, it also sounds an exciting piece to live. I’d considered moving back to do some charity work.” Sofia said brightening lightly.

“Well, if you ever decide to you’re welcome to help in The Narrows. It’s taken me a while to gain the people’s trust but honestly the community we’ve managed to build in spite of everything against us gives me a lot of faith in humanity.”

“You seem passionate about it.”

“I am.” Nina said.

Sofia looked at Nina for a few seconds, eyes narrowing as she considered the other woman, corner of her mouth quirking into a smile.

“I should come clean.” Sofia said, putting her glass down, becoming serious. “Unlike my father, I’ve been watching from afar what’s been happening in Gotham for some time. I’ve been expecting someone to come and ask for my father’s help for some time, although I’ll admit I expected it to be Jim Gordon, not you.”

“Why? And why didn’t you intervene sooner?” Nina asked in shock.

“Given how things were going, I expected Gordon to place his trust in my father, I was surprised he chose Barbara Kean. I’m tired of not being taken seriously by people, especially my father, not being respected for my talents. I’m strong and intelligent and I don’t like how he keeps seeing me as in need of his protection, when all this time I’ve been running his business concerns from afar, better than he ever did. I had hoped that winning back Gotham as ours might get him to be proud of me, show appreciation, but when nobody came asking for help, I got time to think. I shouldn’t have to prove myself to anyone who can’t appreciate me for who I am and upon reflection, spending time with him as he’s nearing the end of his life and being close to him that way is far more important to me.”

“If I may say so, I think you’ve made the right decision. Gotham... messes up your perception of the world. You can go in with the best intention, but it’ll find some way of corrupting you, or at least hurting you badly. And it’s bad enough Barbara and Penguin and Jim fighting among themselves. I don’t think they’d react well to any more threats to their leadership. We’re teetering on the edge of a war as it is.”

“But you think you can stop that from happening?”

“I think we have a good chance, but I don’t want to jinx it.”

Sofia inquired more about Nina’s work in The Narrows and seemed interested by it all. Sofia also told Nina a lot about the companies that she’d been managing, and Nina could tell she was a very accomplished businesswoman. Nina tentatively told Sofia about Diedre, but Sofia didn’t seem at all upset about her having moved on.

“Sofia, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say about what happened with Mario; I’m sorry.”

Sofia frowned, looking thoughtful and confused which wasn’t the reaction Nina had expected.

“What are you apologizing for?” Sofia asked, carefully.

“Well,” Nina looked down into her lap swallowing down the guilt that swelled in her throat. “What happened to him was because of me.”

“I see.” Sofia said coolly, pursing her lips. “You infected him with the Virus, you told Gordon to shoot him fatally, did you?”

Nina blinked in surprise at her.

“No...” Nina said, “but he’d never have been infected if it weren’t for me and Jim wouldn’t have shot him if it weren’t for me.”

“So, what you’re actually apologizing for is Jervis Tetch’s madness and Gordon’s inability to move on from someone who clearly had no interest in him any longer and Gordon’s inability to properly think through his actions? You’re responsible for those things, are you?” Sofia challenged, carefully sculped eyebrows raised.

“Well... no but-” Nina began.

“It’s not up to you to feel guilty for the actions of a madman and a man who wouldn’t allow you to live your own life without him.” Sofia asserted.

“I did lead Jim on.” Nina said guiltily. “I mean, he must have thought I did, or he wouldn’t have confessed his feelings at such an unfortunate time. Then when I infected myself with the Virus I did pursue him.”

“But you didn’t do so purposefully, not when you were with Mario.” Sofia objected. “Men often think that the world revolves around them, that when a woman shows a little civility towards a man that must mean she wants to sleep with him, if that’s what they want to see.”

“Not all men.”

“No, but I’ve thought long and hard about it and it’s clear to me that’s what happened in this case. We both know that, if indeed Mario was holding a knife, Gordon is an excellent marksman and could have shot Mario anywhere to disarm him, but either through jealousy or over-zealousness, he killed Mario. He had no way he was still harboring feelings for him deep down when that happened, therefore his confession of love on your wedding day of all days was totally inappropriate, virus or no virus, in my opinion.”

This was exactly what Diedre had said, when Nina had first brought it up with her, too, but at the time, Nina hadn’t quite let herself believe it. Hearing it from the lips of Mario’s sister made her reconsider, so she listened closely as Sofia continued.

“What you’re apologizing for is the fact that Gordon used your existence as an excuse for his actions.” Sofia said fixing Nina with a severe glare. “Don’t let me hear you apologize for your existence ever again.”

Nina sat in silence for several seconds, lost for words at Sofia, the person she’d expected to blame her more than anyone else, more or less demanding Nina stop feeling guilty.

“You’re the first person I’ve met involved in Mario’s... _incident_ who doesn’t think that what happened is my fault at all.” Nina said.

“Apparently I’m also the first person you’ve met with any sense when it comes to this issue.” Sofia smirked in contempt. “Leslie, Gordon is to blame, not you.”

“No, he wasn't. _Several_ people were to blame.” Nina corrected.

“And you are not one of them. You couldn't possibly have known what was really going on. From your point of view, you had no reason to think that Mario was infected his tests had shown up negative and you didn't infect him in the first place or make Gordon late and cause him to burst in shooting him dead. You are still my brother’s wife. He loved you and you loved him, I know that, even if you still had some affection towards Gordon. I mean don't lots of us still have a little affection for our exes after we've left them, that doesn't mean you caused any of the events that happened to happen. You didn’t want what happened to happen and you had no power over the situation whatsoever. I know you still feel guilty about it, but that is just survivor’s guilt and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You will always be my sister. Do you understand?”


	58. So I play 'em like a violin and I make it look oh so easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed is stressed and agrees to start going to therapy with the new guy.  
> Stephanie goes to see Oswald again.  
> Enjoy! We'll hopefully get into the the heist/con more in the next chapter.

With Nina away visiting Carmine Falcone, Stephanie working full time for Mark Marchand and Lucius working full time for Wayne Enterprises, the running of The Narrows was mainly on Ed and Diedre’s shoulders. In addition, the two of them where making the final arrangements for conning Marchand, so they were snowed under with work.

Ed had sent Selina out on her own around the city a lot to acquire some of the items they’d need, as he and Diedre were far too busy. He didn’t trust anyone else to follow his instructions closely enough, even if Selina resented being used as an errand girl. Diedre had been a bit despondent with Nina gone, but was excited about their plan and was putting a lot into forming the people they were going to play in their con.

Nina, Stephanie, Diedre and Selina could get away with modifying their appearances slightly and just adopting different names, because they weren’t well known across the city and wouldn’t be likely to be recognized, but this wasn’t enough in Ed’s case, as he was a known figure. Diedre, it transpired, had a degree in performing arts which was one of the reasons why she’d taken her job as a dominatrix. As she explained to Ed, as much as it was tapping into a part of herself, it also was largely putting on a persona for other people’s benefit. For this reason, Diedre had offered to be the one initially draw Marchand in. She would, however, need to wear a high-quality brunette wig, for the sake of the disguise and because this was Mark’s preference. She’d taken it upon herself to coach Ed on how to play his role in the con.

It was planned that Diedre would introduce Marchand to Ed and Nina as her brother and his business partner. The more people that Marchand knew were involved, the more authenticity it would lend to their story, had been Stephanie’s reasoning. He’d be less likely to distrust a group of people who seemed to have a legitimate business behind them. One person offering the opportunity to make a lot of money wouldn’t have so much realism and mean Marchand would be more likely to realise was a scam, so all three of them were needed to create a more convincing illusion.

Diedre was mainly concerned that Ed’s manner might get him recognized. The public knew how Ed tended to speak and behave; words quick, movements abrupt, with either confidence to the point to arrogance or extreme awkwardness. Instead, Diedre encouraged Ed to speak more slowly and quietly in an attractive slow and lazy drawl, with an accent to match Diedre’s and make them more believable as siblings. It took a while for Ed to get comfortable with and resist the usual tendency to get his thoughts out as quickly as possible, but eventually Diedre was satisfied. Diedre also got him to change his posture, trying to get his to become less rigid and relax more, until she was confident this, and the costume she’d prepared, would disguise him sufficiently.

Ed rarely got to spend time with Diedre without Nina around, so spending time with her own was quite enjoyable when they weren’t both rushed off their feet.

When it came to his home life, things were stable, but still occasionally also stressful for Ed. Lucius had taken Ed’s advice to stop hiding his feelings away, but it meant that he’d been a quiet and emotional a lot and Ed had caught him crying a few times. Ed wasn’t really sure how you were supposed to comfort a person who was going into delayed mourning, or at all. So far, Ed decided to do what Lucius did for him when he was upset. He asked him whether or not he needed space, talked with him about what was upsetting him if needed, ran small errands for him, suggested things they can do to take his mind off of things when needed and cuddled him a lot and it seemed to be working, if Lucius’ occasional sweet smiles that increased in frequency were anything to go by.

Ed was managing to push through everything and remain on top of his tasks well, but his emotions were running high a lot and it was all spilling out during his dreams. When Ed woke up for the third night running, screaming and feeling like his scar from the shooting was being ripped back open, a sensation which slowly faded once he’d got a grip back on reality, after a confused dream involving Ed shooting Oswald and Oswald, Lucius put his foot down about Ed seeking therapy.

“Ed, we need to talk about it.” Lucius said tentatively, the following morning.

“It was just a nightmare.”

“A bad one.”

“It’s over now and I’m fine.” Ed insisted.

“Ed, you woke up screaming in pain and had a bad panic attack again.” Lucius said as gently as he could manage. “It’s clear you’re not fine. You know it’s a sign of your PTSD getting bad again.”

Ed’s nightmares had varied recently, some flashbacks from childhood, some more recent events, but they generally ended with Ed being shot and feeling an echo of the pain that went along with it, although during daytime Ed’s hallucinations were staying absent, and The Riddler hadn’t even shown himself in dreams.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Ed said coldly.

A lot of the time he felt, again, like he was barely containing his emotions, and whilst he’d learned the hard way that wasn’t healthy, he wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with it them, either.

“Ed-” Lucius began again.

“You let it slide last night.” Ed interrupted. “Why can’t you do the same now?”

“Yes, because you were too upset, but we’re going to have to talk about it.”

“I told you, I’m fine now.”

“Ed, you don’t need to lie, not to me.” Lucius said. “You’re losing sleep. If this continues, it’s going to affect you during daytime. You’ve been so tense recently; I know things aren’t right. I know you’ve been looking after me and I appreciate it a great deal, but you need to look after yourself too.”

“Well, there’s not much I can do about it, is there?” Ed said irritably. “I’d speak to Nina, but she’s away.”

“You could see Doctor Lopez.”

“No!” Ed snapped vehemently.

“Why not?” Lucius asked in confusion. “I thought you liked him? Didn’t Nina want you to switch to seeing him anyway?”

“I _do_ like him, but...” Ed hesitated “But he’s got a lot to do right now, especially with Nina away and him having to help at The Clinic on top of being a therapist when it’s not really his job.”

“I’m sure he could fit you in somewhere. You’re important and well-liked in the community of The Narrows. I doubt anyone would object.”

“I shouldn’t get to be put before other people just because I’m in a position of power.” Ed argued weakly.

“No, it would be more because you need to be at your best to be able to give them the help they need. But that’s not the real reason why you’re objecting to going to see him, is it?” Lucius said.

“I’m not lying!” Ed sniped, in a way that gave him away completely.

“You’re not telling the whole truth, either.” Lucius said mildly. “Whatever the reason is that you don’t want to go, you know you don’t need to be afraid about what I’ll think.”

“I don’t want to go because... because I just don’t want to.” Ed said, instinctively crossing his arms tightly around himself.

“Because?”

“I don’t want to see him!” Ed snapped. “I don’t want to see him.” he repeated more calmly, knowing his manner was doing nothing to support that he was fine.

“Why not?” Lucius asked, voice remaining calm and sympathetic, and Ed was filled with conflicting feelings of affection and annoyance.

“Because... because... he’s not Nina.” Ed mumbled.

“You don’t know him very well, is that it?” Lucius said, seeming more understanding. “He’s unfamiliar and you don’t like that? I think it’s natural to be a bit worried about that.”

“I- a bit.” Ed admitted.

“Then, what else is it?” Lucius asked gently.

“You’ll think I’m stupid.” Ed muttered.

“No, I won’t, Ed.”

“Well...What’s he going to _think_? About me. That I’m crazy? Nina might not have thought I was a psychopath, but what if _he_ does?”

“He’s used to dealing with people struggling with things just like you have, Ed, I doubt he’s going to think anything like that. He’s a therapist. His place is to be impartial. Of course he’ll have to think things over, he’s only human and he has to process things otherwise he can’t help you.”

“I was a _killer_! What if he has me sent to the loony bin?”

“Firstly, it’s a mental hospital and secondly, Ed, he sees a heap of people and lots of them have worked in gangs and have murdered and hurt far more people that you, some of them. And you _know_ he doesn’t approve of places like Arkham. The whole reason he came to Gotham was because he wanted to help people like you. He’s more experienced at this than Nina. The people round here like him. He’s _good_ at his job. You’re safe in his hands.”

“I don’t know...” Ed said biting his lip. “I know I should... and I want to get help and I think he’s okay I just... don’t know what to expect and I really don’t like that.”

“Look,” Lucius said lightly touching Ed’s elbow. “Why don’t you go to see him, see how it goes? If you don’t like it, you can walk out and wait ‘til Nina gets back. Okay?”

“You want me to do that?”

“Well, I think it would be good for you to do, for your sake, but it’s up to you. Don’t do it because I want you to.”

Ed continued to bite at his lower lip, looked at the other man as he waited patiently for a response.

“I’ll do it.” Ed said decisively.

\-----------------

“Mr Penguin, I have interesting news.”

“It’s taken you long enough.”

When Oswald looked up, Stephanie knew the young woman he saw looked vastly different from the one he’d seen so far. Stephanie had come directly from her work with Marchand and was still in her working clothes; a worn plain black turtleneck and trousers, minus the tunic she wore to protect her clothes. Upon Diedre’s suggestion at her hair being too distinctive (“In the US, it is estimated that only 2 to 6% of the population has red hair.” Ed had pointed out.), her hair was now bleached to its natural golden blonde and straight, back in a neat ponytail with minimal makeup.

“I’m sorry.” Stephanie said as humbly as possible. “Ed’s been very fussy recently about planning our next heist and I’ve been busy doing things for Doctor Damfino.”

“And why should I care about any of this?” Oswald asked listlessly.

“Is this a bad time?” Stephanie asked.

“Just... what did you come here for?”

“You said you wanted me to gather useful information. I think I have just the thing.” Stephanie said, a little more confidently, stepping forward, closer to where Oswald stood.

“Get on with it.”

“Ed’s planning to steal a valuable statue of Bastet the Egyptian Cat Goddess.” Stephanie said.

“And?” Oswald asked, unimpressed.

“Well, it’s worth millions. It could be the ideal thing to get Ed back with, or sell for funds, or both at once. Unscrupulous Egyptologists would literally kill for it. I could get it for you. Bring it back here. I’m clever enough. I know the exact security measures Ed has in place and he trusts me implicitly. He’d never know it was me, but you could sell it secretly then tell him that you heard about what happened and send him and Nina extra guards you pay the wages of as a present with the proceeds, and he would be pleased with you. You could try to get him to see why he needs your help or things like this will keep happening. You know him well, I’m sure you could think of an even better way to use the situation to convince him.”

“Why?” Oswald asked suspiciously.

“I promised I would be useful. I expect to get paid, of course, but only a fraction of the statue’s worth. A thousand would do it, in cash.”

“How much is the statue worth?”

“Around 13 million dollars.”

“Don’t you want more than just a thousand? To drive a hard bargain?”

“You wanted me to prove where my loyalties lay.” Stephanie explained. “That’s why I’m offering to do this job for you for a fraction of the price I could ask for.”

“How _generous_ of you.”

“Do you have any idea what I’m risking here?” Stephanie asked sharply. “Ed could _kill_ me if he finds out about this. Or Nina might. Or she’d hand me over to the cops, at least.”

“ _Dr Thompkins?_ ” Oswald laughed coldly.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes.

“You don’t know her like I do. She’s not the same woman as whoever she was before the Tetch Virus. She agreed to work with someone like Ed, didn’t she, and not because she’d delusional about him reforming. She’s running _The Narrows_. She _has_ to be ruthless.”

“Yeah, right.” Oswald returned sceptically. “ _If_ you’re risking your life, why would you do this for me _maybe_ helping you to your goal?”

“Is it _so_ hard to believe that someone would want to do something nice for you?” Stephanie asked.

“There was only one person in my whole life who ever did things for me without wanting anything in return - and that was my mother.”

Stephanie’s expression softened into something a lot more sympathetic.

“You’re wrong, you know. There was at least one another person, you know; _Ed_. I know he told you he’d do anything for you, and knowing him like I do, he meant it. Sure, he wanted to be taught to be a villain by you, but his attachment to you was far stronger. But you lied to him and hid things from him and wouldn’t let him in, and you missed your chance and lost him because of it. You _have_ to let people in, or you’ll always be alone.”

“Letting people in only gives them power over you, means they can hurt you more when they betray you.” Oswald argued. “Like _you’re_ doing with Ed.”

“Is _that_ what this is?” Stephanie realized. “You’re not happy about me betraying Ed. Well, you should know, it’s not quite like that. When I came to see you before I didn’t...” Stephanie looked away, pressing her lips together nervously for a second. “I didn’t tell you the whole truth, because... It would mean admitting that Ed means something to me, and that attachment makes me vulnerable. I’m not betraying him, as such, just deceiving him for the time being.”

“How is that any better?”

“Did you never wonder why I chose to appeal to you, not Barbara? Ed is my best friend and I care about him. I’ve never... felt quite so understood by anybody, before I met him. We sort of clicked and I like working with him. It’s true I’m tired of being a lackey and want more independence, but I don’t want to hurt him. He just can’t see what’s best for himself. Ed was at his strongest when he was working alongside you. Everyone could see he was happiest then. It’s where he belongs. If he doesn’t, you’ll only win against him and I’d rather that didn’t happen. On the more selfish side of things, this city was at its most functional when the two of you were in charge and I want to have a part in it. I’m clever and skilled. I like Ed, but so far working for him is using about five per cent of my ability. He could be doing so much better and if he was, I would be too.”

“So, you thought you’d _help_ him by stealing from him, did you?”

“I have to do something provoke him into action, get his attention. Despite what he’d have you believe, Ed is an emotional thinker, not a logical one, we both know that. Ed’s been fixated on you for so long all of his recent actions are due to his inability to accept his feelings for you. The only reason he’s dating Lucius is because he needs someone to explore his sexuality with, now he’s finally realized that he’s into men, namely you, and he gives Ed the affection he so desperately craves. The only reason he wouldn’t pick you over Lucius when you confronted him is because his feelings for you are too strong and he can’t handle them. The reason he hasn’t reinstated ‘The Riddler’, the reason he hasn’t got revenge for you trying to kill Lucius, his refusal to fight with you is all because he doesn’t _want_ to fight with you. If he cared for you so little he’d have just killed you long ago and that would have been the end of it, but he keeps stringing things out because he doesn’t want to admit to himself that he doesn’t like harming you. I could go on. I don’t think he’s fully aware of these feelings, but they’re there, getting closer to the surface every day.”

“And how do you explain him jumping in front of a bullet for his _boyfriend_?”

“He did it for the same reason he tried to kill you for killing Isabella, the same reason he started dating her in the first place; because he felt it was what he was _supposed_ to do. He keeps trying to do the things he thinks are expected of him, because he doesn’t know any different, instead of getting what he really wants. It keeps hurting him and he needs to stop, but he’s never going to realize on his own, but I can’t tell him outright. You know what he’s like; he’d get offended that I thought I was smarter than him and go off in the opposite direction from the one that would best for him. Like I said, he’s not good at managing his own emotions.”

Oswald frowned as he looked at her.

“What if you’re wrong?” he said hesitantly, and Stephanie got the strong impression he wanted to believe her but didn’t quite dare to. “What if after all of this, he doesn’t decide to side with me?”

“Then... I have to be prepared for that... and do what it takes to make sure _I_ can survive.” Stephanie admitted.

“And that means being allied with me?”

“Yes.”

“So, it _is_ about you.”

“If Ed won’t listen to reason, I’m not about to sit back and just let myself get killed. I have to consider my future. I want to better myself and right now he’s holding me back from doing that.”

“And what happens to Ed then?”

“He’ll lose some money, but he’s clever enough to get it back somehow else,” Stephanie shrugged, “and as far as I’m concerned he can go back to his goody two shoes life, until he eventually figures out I was right. I doubt you’re not going to do him any harm in the meantime.”

“Hmm, sure.” Oswald said, irritably.

“Do you believe me now?” Stephanie asked.

“No, of course not.” Oswald said. “Go away, I’ll deal with you later.” he hobbled, more awkwardly than usual, to a bench and fell heavily back onto it, crossing one foot onto his lap and wincing.

“Oswald, I only want to help…” Stephanie said.

“You want to help? Try leaving.” he replied harshly.

“Your foot.” Stephanie said quietly.

“It’s just the weather.” he said, not looking up to meet her eyes and fumbling to undo his shoelaces.

Slowly Stephanie turned, walking over to his side, kneeling next to him and raising her gloved hands to remove his hands.

“What are you doing? Don’t!” he said, making to push her hands away, but there was definite halfheartedness to it.

She went still for a second.

“It’s okay.” Stephanie said gently. “I won’t judge. My mom is a nurse, I might be able to help.”

She looked up at him for a moment and when he didn’t make another movement to resist, lifted his hands away with a light touch and carefully lifted his foot into her lap, inching up the trouser leg to assess the damage. She heard his breathing rate increase and saw and felt him flinch, looking away and she instinctively made a ‘shushing’ noise before wrapping her warm gloved hands around his ankle, being careful not to grip too tightly.

“When I was a child,” she began a little shakily “I was climbing trees and I fell and broke my ankle. I was desperate, crying in pain. My father told me to put ice on it and toughen up, stop with the tears. My mom went with me to the hospital and on the way, she told me that cold actually increases the pain; what’s needed is warmth.”

“My mother, she used to sing.”

Stephanie began to hum a tune soft and slow, doubting if Oswald knew the song it as he seemed to relax.


	59. Got bridges to burn and places to run, yeah, this smile is a loaded gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diedre (and co) starts working on Mark Marchand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Smile by Maisie Peters

The day after his discussion with Lucius, Ed went to see Dr Lopez, who Ed took a little while to warm up to but he was more helpful than Ed had imagined and they discussed the possibility of beginning taking EMDR for PTSD and Ed tentatively agreed to see him regularly. When Nina returned from her visit down south everyone agreed that their plan to clean out Mark Marchand was ready to be put into action.

This meant that Diedre was sent to Mark Marchand’s mansion on one of the days that, (Stephanie had determined whilst at her cleaning job,) Mark would be at home. Diedre wore a long brown wavy-haired wig, contact lenses to turn her eyes to a hazel color and carefully applied makeup to change the appearance of the structure of her face. She parked the car she and Nina had acquired a while ago that had several sets of number plates outside next to Marchand’s and made use of the compact device Ed had issued her with that would interfere with the signal between his top-of-the-range car keys and his car and make the car alarm go off so that she could be there to get Marchand’s attention. She moved to the front of his car, leaning over it and frowning, which was how Marchand found her when he came running out.

“The hell are you doing?” Marchand demanded, switching the car alarm off.

“I’m _so_ sorry!” Diedre said, jumping back and giving Marchand a nervous smile where she bit her lip.

He caught her eye and took a second to look up and down her body, face turning into a smile.

“Oh...” he said, quickly backtracking. “Never mind. It sometimes does that. I think it’s the heat.”

Diedre giggled, putting her hands on her hips.

“I was so busy admiring the architecture.” She said, flicking a strand of hair back from her shoulder, as though a little self-conscious, before moving to his side and giving him a smile that flashed all of her teeth.

“I can imagine.” he said, giving her another look and she laughed leaning against the car. “You’ve come for the tour?”

“Yes, I have!” Diedre said enthusiastically. “I’ve got really interested in archaeology recently and I’ve been meaning to look round the collection of Gotham’s most celebrated archaeologist for ages.”

“Well, I’m Mark Marchand.”

“The _owner_?” Diedre asked excitedly.

“That’s right.”

“Oh wow, wonderful to meet you.” Diedre said, shaking hands.

“Well, I’ve got nothing on at the moment, how would you like me to take you on the tour myself.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.” Diedre said.

“It’s no trouble.” Marchand said.

Diedre accepted the invitation and was unexpectedly impressed with Marchand as a tour guide as it transpired he knew his family’s history inside out and eventually they arrived at the statue of Bastet.

“It’s _incredible_.” Diedre gushed. “In such excellent condition. I mean I’ve read so much about it and seen pictures but to have it close enough to touch is amazing.”

“It is quite unique.” Marchand replied politely.

“Didn’t I read somewhere that you were selling it to a museum somewhere for 13 million dollars?” Diedre inquired.

“Well, we’ve had it to ourselves such a long time. Time to share it with the public.” Marchand replied dutifully.

“Mm. Noble of you. So, it has so nothing to do with the 13 million?” Diedre asked, playfully.

“Well, it has its benefits.” Marchand said, leaning toward her a little and grinning.

“I bet you’d know just had to spend them too.”

“That’s a talent perfected over time.”

Diedre laughed in response.

“Seems the trustees had other ideas.” Marchand said irritably. “They blocked the sale.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Diedre said, pouting. “Couldn’t you just buy them off?”

“I’ve tried. They’re totally incorruptible.”

“Have you tried blackmail?” Diedre suggested teasingly.

“I wish! They’re the most self-righteous, virtuous, _boring_ lawyers I’ve ever come across.”

“In Gotham of all places, you’d think they’d be a bit more... _flexible_.” Diedre said. “I suppose you could always just lend it to the museum for the sake of philanthropy.”

“For free? I don’t see why I should. What have boring lawyers ever done for us? It’s businessmen who built this country.”

“A man who speaks his mind. How refreshing.” Diedre smirked at him. “Well, Mr Marchand-” she began her tone making it apparent that she was set to leave and offering her hand to him to shake, but he bowed over it instead.

“Mark please.” he said.

“ _Mark._ It’s been a pleasure. I hope our paths will cross again soon.”

“Must you go so soon? I could get rid of the visitors and show you my private collection, if you’d like.”

“As tempting as that is, I’ve got to go. I have a party tonight and I’ve nothing to wear.” Diedre said.

“Sounds perfect. You going with anyone?”

Diedre paused for a moment as though sizing him up.

“Not yet.” she said. “But give me your number and I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think about it for too long. I get booked up.” he said, passing her his card. “What did you say your name was again?”

“Ava.”

“Catch you later, Ava.”

“Not if I catch you first.” she returned.

\-------------

Nina hadn’t been happy about needing to hire an expensive hotel suite to host the ‘party’, but Ed had pointed out that Marchand would immediately be suspicious if they brought him to somewhere in the low rent district. Diedre had contacted friends who owed her favors and along with some of the people from The Narrows she’d hand picked to be the ‘guests’ who’d all been given very strict instructions about how to behave and how to dress, clothes being supplied in some cases.

Diedre was near to the door ‘talking with one of her friends’ when Mark arrived, so she could intercept him before he got the chance to speak to anyone else.

“You’re early.” she commented when he greeted her.

“Am I?”

“I had you down as fashionably date. Should we get drinks?” she suggested as a tray of champagne passed taking two glasses.

“So, who was it you wanted me to meet?” Mark asked, as they moved through the people milling about.

“My brother Xavier.” she replied.

“A bit early for you to be introducing me to the family, isn’t it?” Mark joked.

“Not at all. I think this is the _perfect_ time for the two of you to meet.”

“Now, why do I get the feeling you’re plotting something?” Mark asked.

“Because I _am_.” Diedre smirked.

Ed and Nina saw Diedre approaching with Mark and began shaking hands with two people sat opposite them who left as Diedre and Mark got closer.

Nina made sure she was seen putting aside a piece of velvety fabric with some gemstones on it. Nina was wearing a wig of a mid-brown bob with a block fringe and pair of thick-framed glasses to take attention away from her eyes themselves. Diedre had picked out an elegant calf-length dress whose beige color made it look more conservative than Nina’s usual style.

Ed had bleached his hair a couple of shades lighter than his natural colour upon Diedre’s insistence to match her wig’s color and had left it in its naturally wavy form so that it fell onto his forehead. With prescription contact lenses to change his eye color to the same hazel as Diedre the two of them could easily pass as siblings. Diedre had chosen a suit for Ed that was slightly less well-fitting than he usually preferred in a blue a businessman might have worn. She’d insisted he left the top button open and not wear a tie to avoid looking too much like his smart buttoned-up self, whilst still looking tidy and stylish. Hopefully the low lighting in the room would be enough to help hide his appearance effectively.

“Ava.” Ed said, smiling at her.

“Xavier, this is Mark Marchand. Mark, this is my brother.” Diedre said.

“Nice to meet you.” Ed replied in the voice Diedre had coached him in. “I’m Xavier Marino and this is my associate Miss Camila Trent.” he said, indicating Nina. “Won’t you sit down?”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Mark said, shaking both of their hands.

“So, Ava told us that you have a situation and that we might be able to help.” Ed said.

“I told my brother about your statue and those boring trustees.” Diedre explained.

“She can be very persuasive.” Ed put in.

“I can imagine.” Mark said smiling at Diedre.

“I thought the newspaper article was very... _invasive_.” Nina put in.

“You must never believe what you read in the papers Miss Trent.” Mark said. “They’re fairy tales and they exist only to make money.”

“So, the sale of Bastet is going on after all?” she inquired.

“Not exactly. It’s about the only fact and the entire article. Forgive me for being blunt, but what does all this have to do with you?”

“We’d like to help you.” she said.

“You _have_ been plotting, haven’t you?” Mark said, looking at Diedre admiringly.

“You’ll thank me, I promise.” Diedre purred.

“I’ll be honest, Mr Marchand.” Nina said. “We live in a cynical world exploited and manipulated by lawyers and insurance companies. We simply try to…I don’t know- redress the balance.” she said.

“Oh, how noble! Like a modern-day Robin Hood?”

The three of them laughed, not without a bit of genuine humor, although Mark was unaware of the real reason.

“We are a business that works in asset liberation and redistribution.” Ed explained.

“You mean you’re _thieves_?” Mark asked bluntly, with more excitement than horror.

“Oh no!” Ed said laughing. “At least not _me_. I’m more of a silent partner. Camila does most of the dirty work.” Ed said.

“We work for private individuals, families, companies, sometimes even governments.” Nina explained. “Diamonds or documents makes no difference to us.”

“So,” Mark said. “You’re proposing that one night I leave my door open and you can step in and steal my statue and leave me free to claim the insurance?”

“It’s a way for you to realize 13 million dollars without any suspicion of your involvement,” Diedre said, “and _no_ you don’t have to leave any doors or windows open. They’re very _good_.” Diedre assured him.

“Miss Trent, I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was intrigued by the idea, but my insurance company has supplied a security system that would make sure such an arrangement quite impossible. It cost me a fortune for the equipment and guards.”

“Nowhere is impenetrable if you’re clever enough.” Nina argued.

“I can assure you it’s like Fort Knox; quite impossible. Now, I see the dancing has begun, so if you’ll excuse me, shall we?” he said, offering Diedre his arm.


	60. Want to see what’s under that attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Lucius talk about Ed's plan to con Marchand and Ed manages to get jealous of himself.

“How did it go?” Lucius asked.

Ed had told him he’d be in very late and Lucius had stayed up reading on the sofa.

“Great, thank you.” Ed said smiling, hanging up his coat, and walking over to kiss Lucius who looked up at him, doing a double take at Ed’s attire before he reached him, so Ed stopped.

Ed had come straight home dressed as ‘Xavier’.

“Oh, you look... different.” Lucius said awkwardly.

“A good different or a bad different?” Ed asked nervously.

“That came out wrong. Um, you look nice. Not that you don’t usually, just...” Lucius waved a hand in Ed’s direction vaguely and Ed grinned.

“It’s not exactly _me_ , is it?” Ed said.

“No, you don’t look like yourself.” Lucius admitted.

“In this case that’s good. I didn’t want to be recognized and I’m pretending to be someone else, so...” Ed shrugged, sitting next to Lucius. “You haven’t kissed me hello.” Ed said pouting.

Lucius smiled removing his glasses and, pressing at light kiss to the other man’s lips, then sitting back and watching Ed thoughtfully.

“Are you okay, Foxy? You look like you’re about to ask me something else.” Ed asked.

Lucius put his book and glasses aside and laying his hands open, flat on his thighs which Ed had learned indicated nervousness.

“I’ve made a decision... I want to know – about how you’re planning to take down Penguin.” he said firmly.

“You’re sure?” Ed asked.

“I’m sure.” Lucius said calmly.

“When? Now?” Ed suggested.

“If you have time and you’re not too tired?”

“Um, okay.” Ed said.

So, Ed explained how Stephanie had chosen Marchand as a mark to con out of his money, how they were convincing him to pay them to steal his statue.

“So... he bought it.” Ed finished in satisfaction.

“Am I missing something because I could have sworn you said that he said no?” Lucius said, in confusion.

“It’s _why_ he said no that counts.” Ed explained. “He didn’t say it was illegal, or immoral, or even wrong; he simply said it was impossible. Now we’ve just got to prove that the impossible is possible.”

“How are you going to do that without actually stealing the cat?” Lucius challenged. “And if you’re planning to actually steal it, how’s that going to work? We’re not talking about a little vase, a few coins or a gemstone. You told me it’s large and heavy and the security measures that are in place _do_ sound impenetrable.”

“We don’t need to actually steal it - not yet. The next thing we need to do is prove it’s not impossible with cunning, guile and the little lateral thinking. It’s just another riddle.” Ed said happily.

“And what’s the answer?”

“You’re clever. Can you think of a solution?” Ed asked playfully.

“Can’t you just _tell_ me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Lucius gave a long-suffering sigh, before giving in to Ed’s game.

“Wait,” Lucius said thoughtfully. “You said... you’ve got to prove the impossible is possible.”

“Yes.” Ed nodded.

“So... you don’t need to _steal_ it, but you’ve got to create the impression you _could_ , if you wanted to.”

“That’s my Foxy.” Ed said proudly.

“Are you going to use Stephanie somehow? You could get her to plant something... The book you asked me to get the other day about Egyptian hieratic. You could plant a note in hieratic, for example.”

“ _Very good_ Foxy.”

“But... how would she do that with the security measures in place?” Lucius asked. “I don’t get that.”

Ed edged closer to the other man, in his excitement.

“You remember the light weight little remote-controlled car I’ve been working on and I wouldn’t tell you what I was doing?” Ed said.

“She plants that, and you control it to plant the note on the statue?” Lucius guessed.

“Almost. You’re _so_ close. Selina goes as a tourist and plants the car under the right display case. Stephanie can briefly distract the guards while she does this. In the middle of the night, Stephanie and I can sit outside the mansion, she times the camera movements and I manoeuvre the car through the blind spots until I can get close enough to stick the envelope containing the note on the statue’s nose and voila, it’ll be there in the morning to be delivered to Marchand by his staff.”

“And what will the note say?”

“’Nothing is impossible.’” Ed said, preening a little.

“And then he’ll pay you to steal it - how’s that going to work? And how does this tie to Penguin?”

Ed smirked and explained the rest. When he’d finished, Lucius sat in silence, not seeming to be able to decide whether he was impressed or worried.

“That’s clever. And risky.” he said eventually.

“Well, Stephanie thought up most of it. I just filled in the holes. Although she did base it on several key aspects of a previous plan of mine.”

“I hope it works out.” Lucius said with doubt.

“I can only do my best to make sure it’s carried out properly.”

“Ed, I want you to know, I’m not sure I like it.” Lucius said, warily. “If this goes wrong... The people you’re dealing with could turn dangerous if they have the slightest suspicion something is wrong.”

“It won’t. We’ve done stuff like this before. I wasn’t forthcoming with information because I knew you wouldn’t approve.” Ed confessed, guiltily. “I’m not entirely happy either, to be honest, but there aren’t any other alternatives I can think of that wouldn’t almost certainly cause casualties. I’ve been thinking, Foxy...” Ed said nervously. “All this thieving and scheming. I’m tired of all the lies and running and hiding from everyone all the time. I’ve made up my mind and I want out - first we need to deal with Oswald and Barbara, but after that...”

“Do you really mean it?” Lucius asked.

Ed looked up at Lucius shyly.

“I _do_ mean it. I guess... I’m tired of being a career criminal. That’s not to say I’ll suddenly turn into a model citizen, but all the danger and violence, constantly looking over my shoulder, waiting for the GCPD to find an excuse to arrest me, the conflict with people like Oswald and Barbara, I want it to be over, then I can work better on myself.”

“Won’t you get bored? What will you do instead of burgling and fleecing criminals?”

“I’ve been thinking about that...” Ed said nervously, “but I’m going to sound crazy.”

“No, go on.”

“Well, I was thinking, what if I could become a private detective? You know I love puzzles and with my knowledge of forensics it only makes sense. I have more experience of the world and knowledge of how the crime world in Gotham works and it makes sense. Also, I’m more well-equipped to deal with danger, than I was at the GCPD, given that I know proper self-defense now. In general, I think I’d be suited to it. It would be difficult building up a reputation that people will come to me, but in Gotham, it might be possible. I know the GCPD have a backlog of old cases they gave up on that I could probably solve quite a lot of. That would help. I reckon Diedre and hopefully Stephanie would be on board. Diedre would do anything as long as it’s exciting and she’s got a lot of skills I haven’t, is better with understanding people’s emotions and behavior and Stephanie would be great in general, but I don’t know if she’ll want to. Now The Narrows are better off, I bet Nina would help her to go to college if she wanted, I’ve been meaning to bring it up. Stephanie once told me she would have liked to but didn’t think it would ever be possible - assuming she’s actually working for us, not Penguin, of course. But anyway, it might not be a very realistic idea but...”

“No, I think you’d excel at it.” Lucius said. “You’re right, it’s a question of getting started that would probably be the tricky part.”

“It might take a while, but I’d like to be able to do it. And...” Ed took a deep breath. “The people I’ve killed, the lives I’ve torn apart, I can’t undo any of that, but I’d like to help the families of people who haven’t been able to get closure from things done by people like me, if that makes any sense.”

“I think that makes perfect sense. Don’t overwork yourself trying to make up for the past, though.”

“Don’t worry, I know from that ignoring problems and putting too much of myself into work won’t help anyone. I learned that the hard way.”

“Well if it’s what you really want to do, I’ll support you in it.”

“Thank you, Foxy.” Ed said, lightly kissing the other man’s cheek.

He didn’t expect Lucius’ eyes to widen before looking away from Ed and bite his lip and give a huff like an awkward laugh and judging by the warmth of his cheek under Ed’s lips, he was blushing. Ed watched him, tilting his head to one side.

“What’s up? You’ve been looking at me strangely.” Ed remarked.

“Sorry, you just look really different and it’s weird to get used to.” Lucius said shyly.

“I _feel_ different as well.” Ed said. “It’s strange. I can feel myself still holding myself differently, speaking differently like I’m playing Xavier still. It’s strange. I don’t know if I like it or not.”

“Me neither.” Lucius said. “It’s... different.”

“I hate not wearing glasses. It feels uncomfortable. And my hair-”

“I like the hair.” Lucius put in, immediately becoming bashful once he’d said.

“You do? It’s kinda messy.”

“I like it when it’s curly.”

“You _do_ , don’t you?” Ed said smirking. “I know you like running your fingers through it and _ruining_ it.”

“I like you being less... buttoned up.” Lucius said, quietly.

“You know, I have every intention of using this knowledge against you in future.” Ed teased.

“I hope you do. I kind of like your manner as well.”

“Is it attractive?” Ed asked.

“Yes.”

“ _Is_ it?” Ed challenged, smile tempting the other man, edging closer until the length of the sides of their thighs were touching.

“Yeah, it is.” Lucius admitted, shyly.

Ed reached out a hand to lift the other man’s face to look at him before leaning in for a lingering kiss that the other man responded to eagerly, pulling Ed closer. Before long Ed was giving the other man deep kisses, hooking a leg over one of his knees and pushing him gently and encouraging him until Lucius was lying underneath him, their lips barely parting in the process. Ed moved on to the other man’s throat and felt Lucius fingers winding into his hair, tugging exactly the way he liked, but a thought struck him and he removed his mouth, supporting himself with hands either side of the other man’s head to look at him. Lucius whined at the loss of contact.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in concern.

“Do you like Xavier better than me?” Ed asked suspiciously.

Lucius’ face melted into a smile and he laughed.

“You’re jealous of a person who’s basically a fictional character you created who... is also played by you?” Lucius said incredulously.

“You like him better than me.” Ed said pouting.

“Don’t worry,” Lucius said, cupping Ed’s cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “I wouldn’t like him if you weren’t underneath. And I _don’t_ like him better than you.”

“I’m still jealous.”

“I’m _your_ boyfriend, not Xavier’s.” Lucius pointed out, smiling up at the other man.

“Too right, you are.” Ed said possessively.

“I just think the change is exciting and I like seeing different sides to you.” Lucius admitted. “And yeah, although this is different, I think it’s a good look on you. I can’t describe... something about your manner when you’re Xavier is very attractive to me, but alien too. Doesn’t mean I’m any less crazy about you how you usually are and look.”

Ed’s expression softened to one of understanding.

“To be honest, when I’m acting, especially when I was figuring out how to play this part, I feel different... inside.” Ed said slowly. “When I’ve been on stage, being The Riddler, or whatever, I’m confident but I feel like I need to be... defensive, almost. Diedre was trying to encourage me to unlearn that and playing someone who’s comfortable in their own skin, takes people listening to them for granted, it’s strange to me but I think I like it.”

“Yeah, you seem more relaxed and comfortable with yourself and I really like it.” Lucius said.

“You’re attracted to it?” Ed asked, seeming more comfortable with the idea.

“Yes, intensely.” Lucius said.

“Is that true?” Ed asked a hungry glint in his eyes.

Lucius gave a low hum in response, finding the other man’s mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. If anything sounds not American, that's because I'm British and do let me know in the comments of anything I should correct for future reference. Please leave kudos and comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
